Schweigen ist Silber Reden ist Gold
by Moku
Summary: hasst mich... : "Allerdings“, der brünette Junge wandte seinen Kopf um, beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brust, befürchte ich, dass, sollte sich nicht bald etwas ändern, das hier zerbrechen wird.“
1. Schweigen ist Silber

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokuren(at)gmx.de

**Disclaimer:** JKR ... etc. Nichts mein, ich leihe mir die Figuren für meine eigene kranke Fantasie aus.

Das erste Lied, das Draco singt, ist „Brothers in Arms" von Dire Strait (es ist einfach cool ), und das zweite heißt „Authority Song" (es passt so zu Draco ) und ist von John Mellencamp. Ja, ich habe damit Dire Strait und John Mellencamp zu Zauberern gemacht XD

**Bemerkung:** Der Anfang dieser FF ist **vor** dem Erscheinen des sechsten Bandes entstanden. Da ich die Idee aber nicht fallen lassen wollte, habe ich sie trotzdem beendet. ° Ich habe diese FF lediglich dem sechsten Band angeglichen. Deshalb ist sie eine... uhm... PRE-HBP-FF, offiziell.

**Pairings: **HP/DM, BZ/PP, DT/GW, RW/LB... ach, und one-sided HP/GW... eh... na ja... eigentlich, ach was soll's. Es lohnt sich kaum, das zu erwähnen .

**Genre:** Shonen-Ai, Kumor

Hier eine Erklärung:

_Yune:_ Ich glaube, die Reaktion der Schüler in der Bibliothek ist etwas übertrieben.  
_Moku:_ Das ist ein Humor-Element! Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich andauernd zwischen ernst und lächerlich hin und her wandere . Warum kann ich nie reine Kumorfanfictions schreiben?  
_Yune:_ Das Wort ist gut!  
_Moku:_ Ich meinte Humor... Humorfanfiction... --"  
_Yune:_ Hört sich an wie Kummer und Humor.  
_Moku:_ ... eh ... Wie jetzt?  
_Yune:_ Kumor: Kummer und Humor.  
_Moku:_ Oh ... O.O...

**Widmung:** Ich habe geschworen, **Yune** von nun an jede Fanfiction, die ich je schreiben werde, zu widmen. Es ist meine Art, ihr Danke zu sagen für das, was sie für mich getan hat. Yune, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn ich vor dir zu Kreuze krieche, aber das wirst du ab heute in jeder FF lesen!

Und dann natürlich **Cal** für ihr Betan. . (Ich habe um zwei Uhr früh die E-Mail erhalten, mich an das Überarbeiten gesetzt und stelle es nun aus " I'M GENIUS! ... cough)

* * *

**Schweigen ist Silber...**

* * *

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag im Frühling. Die Bäume begannen zu grünen und erste Blumen zeigten zaghaft ihre verschiedenfarbigen Blüten. Zugvögel kehrten aus den südlichen Regionen zurück, verbreiteten mit ihrem lebhaften Gezwitscher ein Gefühl der Harmonie und Zufriedenheit.

Dieses wurde jedoch jäh durch einen Tumult unter den Schülern von Hogwarts zerstört. Auf dem Quidditchplatz fand sich schon bald eine überaus neugierige Schülermenge ein, die sich um eine kleinere Gruppe scharrte. Mittelpunkt dieser kleinen Gruppe, war niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte einmal, als er die Unruhe unter den Schülern bemerkte und die beiden Auslöser gesichtete hatte. Er war nicht der einzige, der über die immer häufiger auftretenden Zwischenfälle der beiden Jungs irritiert war.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, hatte nach den ersten Streitigkeiten bemerkt, dass weder die Freunde der Hauptpersonen noch andere ältere Schüler Herr über die Situation werden konnten. Sowohl Draco als auch Harry hatten sich in den Jahren und besonders durch ihre persönlichen Erlebnisse weiter entwickelt – vor allem mental, aber auch in ihrem Umgang mit dem Zauberstab.

Sobald er seine Schüler erreicht hatte bemerkte er die ungewohnte Anspannung der einzelnen, sah das triumphierende Grinsen auf den Lippen seines Schützlings.

Besonders Harry hatte sich in seinem Charakter verändert – er war ruhiger, scharfsinniger und misstrauischer. Ein Lächeln sah man nur noch selten auf seinen Lippen, zu sehr litt er unter dem Verlust der letzen Jahre.

„Was ist Malfoy? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Der Slytherin sah nur wütend auf den Helden der Zauberwelt, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sodass die ohnehin schon kaum vorhandene Farbe aus ihr wich und sie fast weiß schienen. Die Wut des Blonden stieg mit jedem anmaßenden Wort des Gryffindor, bis er schließlich seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und stattdessen seine Hand hob. Dies war der perfekte Moment, um einzuschreiten, dachte sich der Professor, und kam auf die beiden Jungen zu.

„Mister Malfoy, wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt, dass ich das nicht von Ihnen sehen möchte."

Der Angesprochene verzog keine Miene, hielt lediglich in seiner Bewegung inne und senkte seinen Arm, sobald er die Stimme des alten Mannes hörte, entließ dabei mit einem tiefen Seufzer eine Druckwelle, die ein kleines Loch auf dem Boden neben seinen Füßen hinterließ.

Sämtliche Schüler musterten die Einbauchung überrascht, wichen automatisch einige Schritte zurück. „Ich habe Ihnen offiziell das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab verboten." Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Professor Dumbledore den Malfoy Erben so wütend und gereizt gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch er war sich sicher, dass nur wieder irgendeine Kleinigkeit als Auslöser gedient hatte. Ein Blick reichte manchmal schon, um einen der beiden soweit zu erzürnen, dass sie nach dem Zauberstab griffen. Doch Draco hatte, nachdem sein Vater nach Azkaban gekommen war, hart trainiert und gelernt, seine Zauberkräfte auf ein anderes Medium zu übertragen und brauchte somit den Zauberstab als Hilfsmittel eigentlich nicht mehr. Er konnte ohne Zauberstab hexen, was die meisten Schüler spätestens nach dem vierten Streit der beiden im neuen Schuljahr herausgefunden hatten, und deshalb den Blonden soweit es ging mieden. Harry dagegen hatte keine Kontrolle über seine Kräfte, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran lag, dass diese die des Slytherin weitaus übertrafen und somit schwieriger zu kontrollieren waren. Trotzdem zeigte die Tatsache, dass Draco in seinem Alter dies beherrschte, dass er ein großes Potenzial hatte, ein großartiger Zauberer zu werden – vorausgesetzt, er hatte die Zeit um dies zu beweisen.

„Professor Dumbledore", rief Hermine Granger aus, stellte sich zusammen mit Ron Weasley vor ihren Freund. „Es war nicht Harrys Schuld. Malfoy hat—"

Der Direktor hob lediglich eine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, deutete den beiden Jungs an, ihm zu folgen. Harry steckte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab ein, drängelte sich an seinen beiden Freunde vorbei. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, ignorierte die verängstigten Blicke, die ihm folgten.

Im Büro des Direktors angekommen schwieg der Blonde eingeschnappt, während Harry ab und an einige vereinzelte und reizende Worte in die Rede Dumbledores einfügte. Dieses Verhalten war nichts Ungewöhnliches, weshalb dem alten Professor vielleicht ein kleines, aber wichtiges Detail entschlüpfte, und, sobald er erschöpft die beiden Jungen aus seinem Büro entließ, sich stattdessen einer anderen, erheiternden Aktivität zuwandte.

Vor der Tür, die zu den Treppen zum Büro führte, blieb Draco ruckartig stehen, schnappte sich den Gryffindor am Kragen und drückte ihn brutal gegen die Wand. Harry stöhnte auf, als ihm ein Schmerz durch die rechte Schulter fuhr, doch der Blonde schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen. Stattdessen funkelte er seinen Widersacher wütend an, bewegte den Mund, formte Worte, doch kein Ton kam heraus, was ihn nur noch wütender machte, Harry dagegen aber sehr amüsierte. Allerdings konnte sich dieser schon vorstellen, welche Morddrohungen der andere gegen ihn aussprach. Nach einer Weile des lautlosen Anschreiens, was anscheinend nur dazu gedient hatte, ein bisschen Wut abzubauen, entließ der Slytherin den Gryffindor aus seinem Griff, nicht aber ohne ihn nicht noch einmal schmerzhaft und mit ein bisschen Unterstützung seiner Zauberkräfte gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

_ :Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du weißt, wie das weggeht,_ brummte Draco plötzlich, drehte sich weg. Harry jedoch lachte nur einmal kurz auf, runzelte dann verwirrt die Stirn, was ihm einen irritierten Blick des Slytherins einbrachte.

„Wie es aussieht, war das ein recht kurzer Wirkungszeitraum."

Der Blonde Terror musterte ihn einige Sekunden nachdenklich, hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue. _ :Auch noch Selbstgespräche führen, _dachte er, wandte sich dann wieder ab, um seinen Weg zu den Kellergewölben fortzusetzen.

„Wenn du nicht mit mir geredet hast, führst du die Selbstgespräche, Malfoy", räumte Harry lediglich ein, wandte sich ebenfalls ab.

Der Slytherin hielt erneut in seinem Schritt inne. _ :Potter?: _

„Was?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte sich um, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Blonde angespannt stehen geblieben war, sich dann ebenfalls langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

_ :Du hörst mich?: _

„Da der Zauberspruch anscheinend schon seine Wirkung verloren hat, höre ich dich natürlich. Hast du vorhin einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe, oder was? Weshalb sollte ich dich nicht hören?"

_ :Vielleicht, weil ich nicht spreche,_ kam die gereizte Antwort.

„Klar, Malfoy", entgegnete der Held der Zauberwelt mit einem anrüchigen Grinsen. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass der andere seinen Mund während des Sprechens nicht bewegt hatte. Er wusste nicht von Malfoy, dass dieser auch ein Bauchredner war... oder? Ein Zaubertrick vielleicht?

_ :Welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?: _

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen, oder?"

Malfoy biss die Zähne zusammen, verengte wütend seine Augen. _ :Ich war nicht derjenige, der mit gerade erst gelernten, mir aber weitestgehend unbekannten, Zaubersprüchen um sich warf, oder?: _

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht einfach einen Trick benutzt?"

Ohne lange zu fackeln hob Draco ob dieser verwerflichen Worte seinen Arm, doch entgegen dem, was Harry erwartete hatte, griff er ihn nicht damit an, sondern drückte seine Handfläche gegen die Mauer.

„Mister Malfoy! Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie nicht das vorhaben, was ich denke, das Sie vorhaben."

Der Blonde drehte sich ruckartig um, sah überrascht in das desinteressierte Gesicht seines Hauslehrers. Als Antwort drückte er sich jedoch einfach nur an Professor Snape vorbei, warf einen letzten verhassten Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen, bevor er die Worte _ :Wir sprechen uns noch: _ in dessen Richtung schleuderte.

„Ja, ja, du mich auch", entgegnete der Angesprochene gereizt, warf dann einen Blick auf den Zaubertränkelehrer, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mister Potter?"

„Nicht zu Ihnen, nur zu Malfoy...Sir...", nuschelte er, stahl sich dann langsam an dem Lehrer vorbei, der noch immer mit einem messerscharfen Blick jede Bewegung genau verfolgte.

oOoOoOo

_ :Mach schon, Potter. Mir gehen die Gesprächsthemen aus. Willst du, dass ich anfange zu singen?: _

Harry starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes, schloss dann krampfhaft die Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Er wollte schlafen. Und das sofort!

Er wollte nicht unentwegt Malfoys quengelnde, nervende Stimme hören. Sie sollte aufhören. Und das sofort!

_ :Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt: __These mist covered mountains are a home now for me. But my home is the lowlands and always will be.: _

"Hör auf", murmelte Harry, doch er wusste, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Nach ungefähr sieben Stunden dieser Folter musste der Gryffindor schmerzhaft drei Grundregeln des von ihm angewandten Zauberspruchs lernen.

1. Er war der Einzige, der Malfoy hören konnte.

2. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen spielte keine Rolle.

3. Harry konnte sagen, was er wollte, Malfoy würde ihn nicht verstehen, es sei denn, dieser wäre in Rufnähe.

Ein bisschen erinnerte ihn das an Legilimentik.

_ :I fight authority, authority always wins,_ wechselte Malfoy plötzlich das Lied, und Harry konnte förmlich das sadistische Grinsen auf den Lippen seines wandelnden Schlafentzugs sehen. _ :Well I've been doing it, since I was a young kid 'n I've come out grinnin': _

Das wirklich Fiese an dieser Sache war allerdings, dass Harry sich zu hundert Prozent sicher war, dass Malfoy genau wusste, dass er nicht antworten konnte. Das war keine Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr, das war eine Tatsache. Eine Tatsache, die Harry den Schlaf und damit ganz dezent den Verstand raubte. Er wollte schlafen! Schlafen! Schlafen!

_ :Ein Vorschlag, Potter.: _

Der Angesprochene hörte auf, mit seinem Kopf auf das Kissen einzuhämmern, das er krampfhaft zwischen seinen Händen hielt, starrte stattdessen abwartend an die Wand. Malfoy hatte einen Vorschlag. Egal, welcher es war, Harry würde vorerst auf ihn eingehen – schon allein, weil er schlafen wollte. Seine Augen konnte er kaum noch offen halten und er spürte, wie sein Körper vor Müdigkeit anfing zu jucken. Nur eine Nacht, das war alles, was er brauchte. Am nächsten Tag könnte er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sich irgendein Schlafmittel aus dem Medizinschrank ... leihen.

:Du löst den Zauber und ich lasse dich damit automatisch in Ruhe. Klingt doch verlockend, oder? Schließlich glaube ich dir nicht, dass du den Gegenzauber nicht kennst. Kein Mensch – nicht einmal ein Gryffindor – wäre so bescheuert, einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen, den er nicht reversieren kann.:

Harry zuckte zusammen, drückte stöhnend sein Gesicht erneut in das Kissen, begann abermals, wiederholt das flauschige Schlafutensil mit seinem Kopf zu misshandeln. Damit hatte Malfoy es auf den Punkt gebracht – und zwar exakt. Er war wirklich nur per Zufall auf die Zauberformel gestoßen und hatte sich nicht besonders damit auseinandergesetzt, lediglich an ein paar Tieren, die gerade vorbeigekommen waren, ausprobiert. Ehrlich gesagt war er davon ausgegangen, dass nach einer gewissen Zeit die Wirkung von allein nachlassen würde – dies schien allerdings nicht der Fall.

_ :Ich erwarte deine Antwort noch heute. Gute Nacht – oder sollte ich eher sagen: Guten Morgen?: _

Die Augen des Gryffindor weiteten sich überrascht. Mit einer Hand griff er nach den Vorhängen seines Bettes, zog sie abrupt zur Seite.

„Diese kleine...", begann er, betrachtete mit Unglauben, wie sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in sein Zimmer bahnten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits fünf Uhr morgens war – und Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Den Vorhang wieder zuziehend, schloss er verzeihend das Kissen in seine Arme und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

oOoOoOo

„Draco ist so still", murmelte Pansy Parkinson leise, kreuzte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Ihr gegenüber saß Blaise Zabini, der eine Feder zwischen seinen Fingern auf und ab wippen ließ, die andere Hand in seine schwarzen Haare vergrub und sich angestrengt über ein Buch beugte, dann verzweifelt seufzte.

„Lass ihn doch", antwortete er desinteressiert, strahlte plötzlich und notiert sofort etwas auf einem weißen Stück Papier. „Wahrscheinlich steckt er mal wieder in einer seiner Phasen." Das Mädchen fuhr sich nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch das brünette Haar. Als sie erneut einen Blick auf den Blonden warf, bemerkte sie plötzlich mit Unbehagen das sadistische Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Verängstigt nahm sie etwas mehr Abstand, wandte sofort ihren Blick ab, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco sie plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Ich hab Angst vor ihm, wenn er so drauf ist", murmelte sie.

Blaise sah daraufhin auf, wandte sich nun seinem Freund zu. Auch er bemerkte das eiskalte Lächeln, doch für ihn bedeutete das lediglich, dass der andere Slytherin sich über etwas freute. Desinteressiert richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Arbeit vor ihm, jedoch nicht, weil Draco sich ihm zugewandt hatte.

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht", seufzte er klagend, kreuzte seine Arme auf den Tisch und bettet seinen Kopf auf sie. „Edelstein-Magie ist mir einfach zu hoch." Er schloss die Augen, entließ erneut einen tiefen Seufzer. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren und Blaise immer noch in seiner Position verharrte, tippte ihm plötzlich jemand auf den Arm, entließ dabei durch die Finger einen kleinen Stromschlag. Überrascht richtete sich der Dunkelhaarige auf, betrachtet erschrocken das ernste Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser ließ sich einfach neben ihm nieder, nahm ihm das Buch und die Feder weg, die vorher achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen worden waren. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen überflog Draco das Kapitel über Edelstein-Magie, machte an den Rändern kleine Notizen, die einzelne Worte und Handlungsanweisungen so deutlich erklärten, dass sogar Blaise, der dem anderen über die Schulter sah, diese verstand.

Pansy beobachtete die beiden, tat dabei so, als würde sie selbst in einem Buch lesen. Draco verhielt sich ungewöhnlich, was in letzter Zeit eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Der Blonde hatte oft seine Phasen, in denen er ohne irgendeine Begründung einfach den Kontakt zu anderen abbrach und sie für einige Wochen ignorierte. Dies schloss auch das Anschweigen ein. Dennoch, das Anschweigen implizierte ebenfalls Abstand. In diesem Fall jedoch schien Draco nicht mit ihnen reden zu wollen, aber trotzdem deren Nähe zu suchen. Anders waren weder der Aufenthalt im Gemeinschaftsraum noch die freiwillig gegebene Hilfe zu erklären.

„Wah, Malfoy, du bist manchmal wirklich ein Genie!", rief Blaise plötzlich aus, nahm das Buch in die Hand und überflog die einzelnen Stichpunkte der Notizen, dann die kurze Zusammenfassung am Ende. Draco hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, als würde er damit fragen wollen, ob Blaise das je angezweifelt hatte – was dieser natürlich nicht tat... uhm...

Doch Draco erwiderte nichts auf seinen zweifelnden Blick, stand nur auf und verließ mit einem sehr gefährlichen Grinsen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„War das gerade an uns gerichtet?", fragte Blaise Pansy, die nun das Buch von ihm genommen hatte um ebenfalls die Notizen zu lesen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Er ist doch mittlerweile ein Fremder für mich."

oOoOoOo

„Harry, du siehst, um es höflich auszudrücken, einfach nur scheiße aus."

„Danke, Ron", murmelte der schlaftrunkene Gryffindor, rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Hast du wieder irgendwelche Träume, Harry?"

„Eher Horrorvisionen", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige ohne nachzudenken, bemerkte dann das Entsetzen im Gesicht seiner Freundin. „Nicht so, Hermine. Es hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun..." ‚Denke ich', fügte er in Gedanken an.

_ :Morgen, Potter,_ hörte er plötzlich eine viel zu gut gelaunte Stimme, schrak sofort angewidert zusammen. Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen und er hatte noch immer nicht den Gegenzauber gefunden. Und wie es aussah würde er ihn auch nicht ohne Hilfe in nächster Zeit finden.

_ :Gut geschlafen?: _

Und erst recht nicht, wenn diese miese kleine Schlange nicht bald aufhören würde, seinen Schlaf mit sinnlosem Geschwafel zu zerstören. Er hatte sich schon des Öfteren gefragt, wie der Blonde solange mit nur drei Stunden Schlaf auskam. Harry war am Ende, doch jedes Mal, wenn er den anderen sah, schien der gesund und sehr, sehr ausgeschlafen. Die Idee mit Madam Pomfrey war leider ebenfalls aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen fehlgeschlagen.

Übrigens gab es mittlerweile wirklich keine Zweifel mehr, dass sein Widersacher wusste, dass Harry ihm nicht antworten konnte, es sei denn, er wäre in Hörweite. Und dieses bisschen Information nutzte der schamlos aus.

_ :So müde, dass du mich gar nicht mehr bemerkst?: _

Er hielt in seinem inneren Monolog inne, blickte überrascht auf. Jedoch stand niemand vor ihm, der auch nur annähernd der abschreckenden Gestalt des blonden Terrors entsprach. Verwundert drehte er sich stattdessen halbwegs nach hinten, wurde aber sogleich von Hermine am Ärmel festgehalten. Malfoy war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, hatte mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen seinen Oberkörper zu ihm umgedreht.

Harry knurrte. Es gab so vieles, was er dem Todesser in Ausbildung am Liebsten gesagt hätte, jedoch wusste er, dass dieser antworten würde, und zwar so, dass Harry zwangsläufig eine Antwort geben musste – aber dann wirkte er wie der letzte Idiot.

_ :Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, mach es schnell.: _

„Harry, komm", murmelte Hermine, zog sachte an seiner Robe. Er atmete einmal tief ein, senkte dann seinen Blick.

_ :Man sieht, wer bei euch das Sagen hat,_ lachte der Slytherin, wandte sich ab, während einige Schüler die beiden irritiert musterten. Ohne Worte, mit Blicken allein, hatten sie sich gegenseitig hochgepuscht, immer wütender gemacht, doch es schien, als würde Malfoy ungeschlagen das Kampffeld verlassen.

„Lass ihn", murmelte Ron, zog ihn hinter sich her, doch Harry konnte sich nicht zusammen reißen. Er war müde und das machte in gereizt. Einem gereizten Harry Potter sollte man lieber aus dem Weg gehen – vor allem, wenn man Draco Malfoy hieß. Ohne Vorwarnung riss er sich von den beiden los, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

_ :Zu langsam,_ hörte er im selben Augenblick, in dem sich jemand direkt hinter Malfoy stellte und den Zauberspruch für den Blonden abfing.

„Ich dachte, Slytherin sind die Feigen unter den Schülern", rief Blaise Zabini aus, sah Harry herausfordernd an. „Dabei sind das anscheinend doch die Gryffindor, die von hinten angreifen." Auf die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen setzte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, doch dann verlor er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

_ :So ein Idiot,_ murmelte Malfoy, beugte sich jedoch zu dem anderen Slytherin runter. Nachdenklich fühlte er den schwachen aber regelmäßigen Puls, schob mit dem Daumen die Augenlider hoch._ :Ah, interessant, Potter. Du wolltest mich in ein künstliches Koma versetzen? Nett.: _Mit kalten silbergrauen Augen betrachtete er den Gryffindor, stand dann aber auf und drehte sich um, ließ den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin auf dem Boden liegen. _ :Mach es rückgängig. Das heißt, wenn du kannst, _war alles was er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln sagte. Pansy Parkinson dagegen blieb als einzige bei Zabini, während die restlichen Slytherin Malfoy folgten.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, schritt dann auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen zu.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Potter", knurrte Parkinson, legte den Kopf ihres Freundes auf ihren Schoß.

„So sieht es aus, Malfoy überlässt seine Freunde einfach ihrem Schicksal", lachte Ron, wurde jedoch sofort von Hermine zurückgehalten als sie den wütenden Blick der Slytherin bemerkte. „Gryffindor wie ihr hat keine Ahnung, wie wir Slytherin denken und jetzt haut ab." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Jungen und mit einer zärtlichen Geste, die sie Slytherin nicht zugetraut hätten, strich sie vereinzelte Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. „Zabini wusste bereits vorher, dass Malfoy es egal sein würde. Allerdings ging er vermutlich davon aus, dass dein Spruch nichts Schlimmes sein würde."

Ohne ein Wort richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunkelhaarigen, brummte die Gegenformel und wandte sich ab, drückte sich an seinen Freunden vorbei, die ihm mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf die beiden Slytherin folgten.

:Zabini hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen. Er wusste, dass ich bereits auf deinen Angriff vorbereitet war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir einfach nur Ärger ersparen. Nette Freunde, oder? Deine denken, sie könnten dir helfen, indem sie dich zurückhalten; meine vertreten die Ansicht, dass man sich einmal richtig austoben müsste.:

Der Gryffindor knurrte leise, betrat dann angespannt den Verwandlungslehreraum.

oOoOoOo

Draco sah sich in dem Schlafgemach um, strebte dann das Bett seines Freundes an. Blaise fehlte im Unterricht wegen Krankheit, Erkältung, genauer gesagt. Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein desinteressiertes Grinsen. Schweigend beugte er sich über den schlafenden Jungen, betrachtete lange das Gesicht und strich einige verwirrte Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer setzte er sich auf den Bettrand, holte dann ein Gefäß mit einem transparenten Gel aus seiner Tasche, schraubte den Deckel ab und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch.

Gerade als er etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger machen wollte, wurde seine Handlung durch eine Hand an seinem Handgelenk gestoppt.

„Du bist echt der Einzige, der dieses Zeug ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken herausholen kann."

Der Blonde riss sich los, sah den anderen emotionslos an.

„He, wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte Blaise, rollte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Das Potter dir die Stimme raubt, damit du keine Zaubersprüche verwenden kannst. Er muss Angst vor dir haben." Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin lachte einmal auf, versuchte sich dann aufzurichten. „Auch wenn du ohne Zauberstab hexen kannst, du bist mit immer noch stärker als ohne. Potter war bestimmt irritiert, dass Zauberstabwegschnappen nun nicht mehr als unmittelbares Ende eurer Streitigkeiten angesehen werden konnte." Ein Blick auf den Malfoy Erben verriet Blaise sofort, dass dieser nicht überrascht war, dass er soviel wusste und von allein hinter den Grund für Dracos Schweigen gekommen war.

In Wirklichkeit war Draco eher darüber verwundert, dass der andere solange gebraucht hatte.

‚Das bleibt unter uns', formte er die Worte mit den Lippen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich das jedem auf die Nase binden sollte."

‚Nicht jedem, nur Pansy. Ihr seid beide Tratschtanten.'

Blaise runzelte eingeschnappt die Stirn, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Übrigens hat Pansy mir erzählt, dass du mich einfach auf dem Boden hast liegen lassen."

Draco wollte antworten, doch ohne direkten Blickkontakt war das schier unmöglich. Aus diesem Grund beugte er sich leicht vor, packte nach dem Kinn des anderen und riss den Kopf zu sich rum. Blaise setzte letztendlich nur ein dümmliches Grinsen auf. „Hab vergessen, dass du nicht sprechen kannst."

‚Du weißt, warum ich nichts getan habe.'

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ein Malfoy darf—"

‚Slytherin.'

„Was? Wiederhol das noch einmal."

‚Slytherin', betonte Draco übertrieben das Wort, deutete dabei mit seiner Hand auf sie beide.

„Genau, ein _Slytherin_ darf keine Schwächen aufweisen. Allein aus diesem Grund sprechen sie sich nicht gegenseitig mit Vornamen an, sollten andere dabei sein, selbst wenn sie sehr gute Freunde sind... und so weiter und so fort...Trotzdem nicht nett, dass du einfach weggegangen bist."

‚Ich habe kontrolliert, ob du noch lebst. Woher soll ich wissen, wozu Potter fähig ist?'

„Du als sein Rivale solltest am Besten über ihn Bescheid wissen."

‚Er hat neue Sprüche gelernt', gab Draco offen zu, hob dann aber verächtlich eine Augenbraue. ‚Die meisten davon kann er nicht richtig beurteilen. Eine Person, die nicht weiß, was sie tut, ist am gefährlichsten.'

Blaise sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, nickte dann zustimmend. Es gab nur eine Begründung, warum Draco auch eine Woche nach ihrem letzten Streit noch nicht sprechen konnte. Potter wusste einfach nicht, wie er den Zauberspruch rückgängig machen sollte.

„Geht zu—"

Noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, richtete sich ein eiskalter Blick auf ihn, eine stille, aber eindeutige und sehr gefährliche Warnung.

‚Was zwischen Potter und mir vorfällt, bleibt zwischen uns.' Blaise konnte fast das Knurren in der Stimme hören, wich vor dem Blonden zurück und setzte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf. Er wusste, dass das Dracos Leitmotto war, dennoch fand er nicht, dass es in diesem Fall das richtige war. So sehr er auch ohne sie klar kam, seine Stimme war immer noch eine seiner wichtigsten Waffen, wenn nicht sogar die wichtigste. Der blonde Slytherin hatte es nie wirklich mit der Gewalt, dafür hatte er Vincent und Gregory, die beide leider zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer starken Magen-Darm-Grippe bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenzimmer lagen. Draco hatte es noch nie wirklich mit dem Timing gehabt...

Plötzlich bemerkte Blaise aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco sich aufrichtete, den Deckel für das Gefäß mit dem Gel in die Hand nahm und es zu schraubte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mit purifiziertem Krötenschleim in mein Zimmer kommst. Mal davon abgesehen, dass du mit dem Gestank Tote wecken kannst."

Auf die Lippen des Blonden setzte sich ein gemeines Lächeln, doch er antwortete nicht, wandte sich nur von dem anderen ab und verließ das Zimmer.

oOoOoOo

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Woche nicht geschlafen", murmelte Hermine besorgt, bemerkte dann das Buch in der Hand ihres besten Freundes. „Was ist mit dem Buch?"

Harry sah sie verschlafen an, gähnte dann einmal laut. „Nichts Besonderes."

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verengten sich, nahmen trotz der dunkelblauen Augenränder etwas sehr, sehr Bedrohliches an – oder gerade deshalb?

Malfoy hatte eine nette kleine Methode entwickelt, um ihn wach zu halten. Vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Mittlerweile glaubte der Gryffindor tatsächlich, dass man jemanden zu Tode quatschen konnte – wobei der Tod natürlich nur die Folge von Schlafmangel wäre. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr irritierte war nicht der Schlafentzug, sondern die Tatsache, dass Malfoy scheinbar quietschfidel und ausgeschlafen durch Hogwarts schlenderte. Nahm der Blonde Terror irgendwelche Aufputschmittel oder Zaubertränke, um sich sieben Tage am Stück wach zu halten? Und Harry war sich sicher, dass der andere vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag wach war – er konnte es hören. In seinem Kopf. Unaufhörlich.

Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur soviel reden?

Aber Malfoy redete nicht nur irgendwelches unsinniges Zeug, nein, er lernte. Indem er seinen Unterricht, von ihm geschriebene Aufsätze, Passagen aus seinen Büchern und die Funktionsweise neu gelernter Zaubersprüche wiederholte. Mehrmals. Nur für Harry, wie er jedes Mal mit einer von Ironie tropfender Stimme bemerkte.

Das Schlimmste an seiner momentanen Situation war jedoch – und Malfoy ließ es sich nicht entgehen dies mindesten drei Mal am Tag zu erwähnen – dass es ganz allein seine eigene Schuld war. Er musste ja diesen Spruch ausprobieren. Das hieß, ausprobieren und nicht auf eventuelle Nebeneffekte achten.

„Harry! Wo willst du hin?", holte ihn plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine war auf der Treppe stehen geblieben, warf einen fragenden Blick auf Harry, der ein Stück vor ihr im Seitengang stand.

„Zur Bibliothek", murmelte er nur als Antwort, wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als die Brünette ihn zurückhielt. „Harry... Du weißt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst... Ich kann dir helfen."

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich nicht um, rief lediglich ein desinteressiertes ‚Danke' und setzte, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, seinen Weg zur Bibliothek fort. Dort angekommen ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, hielt dann an einem der wenigen Fensterplätze. Harry wusste, dass er den Blonden hier finden würde, denn wann immer der Slytherin in der Bibliothek war, hatte er einige Minuten Ruhe. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber anscheinend konnte selbst Malfoy nicht reden, wenn er sich wirklich auf etwas konzentrieren musste.

_ :Harry Potter in der Bibliothek,_ kam plötzlich die leicht überraschte, aber dennoch arrogante Stimme in seinem Kopf. _ :Ich dachte, nach sechs Jahren in Hogwarts hättest du gelernt, dich hier zu orientieren. Zum Quidditch-Platz geht es nach links.: _ Der Blonde hatte während dieser Worte nicht aufgesehen, sondern einfach nur eine Seite in seinem Buch umgeblättert.

Harry seufzte gequält, hob dann aber sein Kinn und ging schnurstracks auf den Slytherin zu, ignorierte dabei die ängstlichen Blicke der wenigen präsenten Schüler. Ohne ein Wort knallte er das Buch auf den Tisch, zog geräuschvoll den Stuhl zurück und ließ sich gegenüber seinem Erzfeind nieder. Dieser hatte dabei mit keiner Wimper gezuckt.

_ :Was verschafft mir die Ehre,_ fragte er lediglich sarkastisch, machte eine Notiz im Buch, blätterte dann einmal zurück, nur, um sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar zu fahren, dann den Wälzer einfach zu zu schlagen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich trotzdem immer noch nicht auf Harry, der sich momentan weigerte, auch nur den Mund zu öffnen.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Malfoy selbst vom Nahen immer noch munter wirkte. Oder gab es einen Trick, der es ihm erlaubte, in seinen Träumen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen zu sprechen? Was war es? Harry wollte es wissen, denn wirklich, das war nicht mehr normal.

_ :Infantiler Pennäler,_ sagte plötzlich eine leicht desinteressierte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, stand der Slytherin auf, nahm den Wälzer in die Hand und verschwand hinter einem der vielen Regale.

Harry war drauf und dran dem anderen einfach hinterher zu laufen, doch dann bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkel, dass die meisten Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen packten und schleunigst das Weite suchten. Madam Pince hatte ihre Sitzposition verändert, sodass sie nun ihren Tisch besonders gut beobachten konnte und die verbliebenden Schüler setzten sich an die Tische, die der Tür am nächsten waren.

Der Gryffindor Held seufzte, schlug das Buch auf, das er vorher noch lautstark auf den Tisch geknallt hatte. Er hatte sich ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten gelegt, auf denen der von ihm benutzte Zauberspruch erklärt wurde. Mit den Augen überflog er noch einmal den Text, lehnte sich dann zurück. Er verstand den Aspekt mit dem Bündeln der Magie, ebenso die Sache mit der Konzentration. Was er jedoch nicht verstand war das plötzliche Gerede über Verbindungen eine Seite weiter.

_ :Gib her.: _

Harry sah nicht einmal auf, als sich der andere über ihn beugte um das Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Stattdessen bemerkte er die plötzliche Nervosität der anderen Schüler, Madam Pince, die ihre Brille zurecht rückte und mit dem Stuhl etwas von ihrem Schreibtisch zurückwich, als würde sie jeden Moment aufspringen wollen. Malfoy stand nun hinter ihm, überraschend schweigsam. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es in der Bibliothek – theoretisch sollte das zwar nichts Anormales sein, doch diese Stille war schon fast unheimlich. Plötzlich setzte sich der Blonde in Bewegung, ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf seinem schon vorher besetzten Platz nieder, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und beugte sich darüber.

Harry sagte kein Wort, die Nervosität der restlichen Schüler schlug in Erstaunen und Unbehagen um.

Doch Malfoy schien davon nichts zu bemerken, zu sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft. Nach einigen Minuten sah er auf und suchte auf dem Tisch unter den restlichen Büchern, die er dort gestapelt hatte, seine Notizen, zog sie hervor und kreiste einige Textstellen mit roter Tinte ein, ein unglaublich selbstgefälliges wenn wahrscheinlich auch unbewusstes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry war schon wieder kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Seine Hand schnellte zumindest zu seiner Robe, doch eine Bewegung von der Bibliothekarin ließ ihn inne halten und Malfoy in seinem Kopf leise lachen. Anscheinend war der doch nicht so geistesabwesend, wie Harry gedacht hatte.

Er entfernte schmollend seine Hand von der Tasche und legte sie so, dass jeder sie genau sehen konnte, auf den Tisch, damit zumindest etwas von der Anspannung und Angst aus den Umstehenden wich. Etwas.

Doch kaum hatten einige ihre Nerven wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie sich ihren Arbeiten widmen konnten, da stand der blonde Slytherin auch schon auf, klappte das Buch in seiner Hand zu und stellte sich damit direkt neben den Gryffindor. Dieser sah überrascht auf, wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als der Wälzer auch schon auf seinem Kopf landete.

Und so brach Panik in der Bibliothek aus.

_ :Du! Kompletter! Vollidiot!: _

Stühle scharrten auf dem Boden, Stimmen wirrten ängstlich durcheinander, Schüler verließen ohne auch nur einige ihre Besitztümer mit zu nehmen rennend den Raum. Madam Pince sprang von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit auf; aber nicht, um wie erwartet, zwischen die beiden zu gehen, sondern um ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich die Flucht, wahrscheinlich zu Dumbledore, anzutreten.

Malfoy holte einmal tief Luft, als wollte er mit einer sehr langen Predigt anfangen.

Harry starrte ihn noch immer irritiert und vor allem desorientiert – der Schlag auf den Kopf war wirklich heftig gewesen – an, legte dann eine Hand auf die von dem anderen getroffene Stelle.

_ :Du verdammt bescheuerter Gryffindor!: _

Okay, Malfoy war also wütend.

Zumindest konnte er das unter dem schmerzhaften Nebel, der sich über sein Bewusstsein gelegt hatte, registrieren.

:Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Dumbledore jeden Moment hier auftauchen wird, ich würde dich persönlich in tausend Stücke reißen!:

„Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, einen Fingernagel abzubrechen?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er da sagte, doch anscheinend hatte es den gewünschten Effekt: Malfoy wurde noch wütender. Der Blonde näherte sich dem anderen, stützte ein Knie auf dem Schoß des Dunkelhaarigen ab und packte nach dem Kragen, zog ihn gefährlich zusammen.

_ :Du hast keine Ahnung, was du getan hast, oder,_ fragte der Slytherin zischend. _ :Du weißt nicht, was du angerichtet hast, du inkompetenter Dilettant!: _ Mit jedem Wort kam das Gesicht des Blonden näher und die Lippen bewegten sich, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Malfoy so wütend war, dass er vergessen hatte, dass kein einziger Ton seinen Mund verließ. Wäre die penetrante, beleidigende Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht, Harry hätte nicht glücklicher sein können – außer vielleicht, wenn der andere die Güte gehabt hätte, sein Knie nicht in seinen Schenkel zu bohren. Außerdem war er schwer.

Nach einigen Sekunden schien sich der Slytherin wieder zu fangen, lehnte sich zurück, ließ auch den schon fast ausgeleierten Kragen los. Er atmete einmal kurz aus, richtete dann seine verschobene Robe zurecht – machte danach einen Eindruck, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Die dämonische Aura, die ihn jedoch nun umgab, sagte etwas ganz anderes aus.

Wäre Harry nicht noch immer von den beiden Schmerzquellen – Schenkel und Kopf – anästhesiert, er hätte sich wahrscheinlich ein paar Gedanken über seine momentane Situation und seinem am seidenen Faden hängenden Leben gemacht. Wie es aber aussah interessierte ihn Malfoys mordlüsterne Aura genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass dieser sich das Buch und seine Notizen schnappte und mit wehenden Roben die Bibliothek verließ.

Kaum einige Minuten später standen sowohl Professor Dumbledore als auch eine verängstigte Madam Pince sowie einige schaulüsterne Schüler in der Bibliothek. Harry ignorierte sie, Kopf nun klarer, und sammelte schweigend die vom Slytherin zurückgelassenen Bücher ein, um sie an ihren Platz zurückzustellen.

oOoOoOo

„Ich meine ja nur, du hast selbst gesagt, dass Potter ein Bildungsphilister ist. Demnach wollte er das bestimmt auch nicht – was auch immer er nicht wollte." Blaise saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, zwirbelte sein krauses schwarzes Haar zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, beobachtete dabei intensiv die Bewegung seiner Haare. „Meine Mutter hat auch viele Dinge getan, die nicht beabsichtigt waren. Zum Beispiel als ihr dritter Ehemann verstarb – wir wissen bis heute nicht, was an dem Gift nicht stimmte. Eigentlich sollte er nicht sterben, sondern lediglich in eine Art Koma versetzt werden – sodass wir diese Erkrankungsunterstützungsgelder bekommen... oder was das war. Na ja, im Nachhinein hat es sich als die bessere Variante erwiesen. Da ganz anders bei Ehemann Nummer Sieben." Er sah nachdenklich nach oben, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Wusstest du, dass meine Mutter den Beinamen ‚Schwarze Witwe' trägt? Was sag ich da, natürlich weißt du das. Schließlich warst du doch derjenige, der die Behauptung aufgestellt hatte, dass ich womöglich der einzige Mann an ihrer Seite sein werde, der sie überlebt." Blaise zuckte unbesorgt mit der Schulter, warf dann ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Freund.

Draco lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Armen und plapperte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Blaise schon Stunden vorher aufgehört, von den Lippen des anderen abzulesen. So nützlich die Fähigkeit des Lippenlesens auch war, wenn man sich mit einem aufgebrachten Malfoy konfrontiert sah, brachte sie rein gar nichts. Blaise hatte Zweifel, ob er seinen Freund hätte verstehen können, selbst wenn dieser seine Stimme nicht verloren hätte.

So wirklich wusste er nicht, was zwischen Draco und seinem derzeitigen absoluten Erzfeind vorgefallen war. Der Blonde hatte sich vehement geweigert, auch nur ansatzweise zu erklären, welchen abartigen Zauberspruch der Gryffindor benutzt hatte, doch ein Draco Malfoy regte sich nicht umsonst so grotesk auf, also musste es schon irgendeinen triftigen Grund geben – welcher auch immer es war.

‚—Gewahrsam nehmen... Gefährdung für alle Schüler...—' war allerdings alles, was er ablesen konnte, als er einen weiteren Versuch unternahm, irgendetwas von dem Geschwafel zu verstehen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht mehr lange, bis der Blonde sich endgültig abreagiert hatte.

Blaise seufzte erleichtert, bemerkte dann aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sein Freund begann sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen, seine Kleidung ordentlich zusammenzufalten und auf einen Stuhl abzulegen. Wenige Sekunden später huschte Draco auch schon unter seine Decke, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen, während der Dunkelhaarige ihn noch immer gleichgültig beobachtete, seufzte und eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen legte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er, drehte Draco zu sich um. Augenlider öffneten sich, enthüllten Quecksilber.

‚Schlafen.'

„Bei mir?"

Der Blonde musterte ihn mit einem abwertenden Blick, antwortete aber nicht auf die Frage.

„Du weißt, dass Pansy einen Anfall bekommt, wenn sie dich hier sieht."

‚Als ob mich das interessiert. Sie ist nicht _meine_ Freundin.'

„Aber meine! Zumindest inoffiziell. Und offiziell _deine_ Verlobte! Erspar doch wenigstens mir ihr Gekreische! Du weißt, wie eifersüchtig sie ist!"

Draco presste als Antwort die Lippen fest aufeinander, schloss dann seine Augen und rollte sich wieder auf die Seite. Eine von Blaises Augenbrauen zuckte gefährlich. Doch dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, zog an der Zudecke, legte sich Rücken an Rücken mit seinem Freund.

Früher war es nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, wenn sie ihr Bett geteilt hatten, vor allem weil Blaise, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, ein kleiner Feigling gewesen, der ohne seine Mutter in der Nähe nicht schlafen konnte und vor Heimweh leise in seinem Bett geweint hatte. Eines Nachts hatte sich Draco einfach auf die Kante seines Bettes gesetzt und mit einem schwachen Lumos in einem Buch gelesen. Blaise hatte ihn nur verwundert angesehen, war jedoch zum ersten Mal seit er in Hogwarts war, ohne tränenverschmiertes Gesicht eingeschlafen. Dies blieb allerdings ihr Geheimnis, obwohl Blaise sich wunderte, wann Draco jemals schlief, da dieser wach war, wenn er einschlief und gewöhnlich schon einen Spaziergang um den See machte, wenn er noch nicht einmal aus seinem halb komatösen Zustand erwacht war.

Einige Zeit später fand er heraus, dass Draco nicht wenig Schlaf brauchte, sondern an Insomnie litt – chronische Schlaflosigkeit. Ein halbes Jahr und dutzende von Blaise durchgeführte Tests zur Heilung der Krankheit später kamen sie zu einer eher überraschenden Lösung.

Blaise warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Blonden. So schnell wie dieser eingenickt war, konnte das eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass Draco seit einigen Wochen kaum geschlafen hatte. Dabei war Blaise sich so sicher gewesen, dass der andere über seine Insomnie hinweg war.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte, verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die farbige Decke seines Himmelbettes.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass Draco bei ihm schlief, seit Pansy und er ein Paar geworden waren – inoffiziell. Er hatte sich zwar etwas gewundert, dass Draco nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen war, aber Blaise ging lediglich davon aus, dass der Blonde seine Schlaflosigkeit überwunden hatte und ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Wie sich jetzt herausstellte, lag es nur daran, dass der andere sich zurück gehalten hatte.

Die Augen schließend, rief er sich das Erlebnis in Erinnerung, als Pansy sie beide in ihrem vierten Jahr aneinandergekuschelt und nur in Boxershorts bekleidet im Bett entdeckt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie noch Dracos Verlobte gewesen – sowohl offizielle als auch inoffiziell. Seine Ohren dröhnten noch immer allein von der Erinnerung. Sie kam kreischend auf sie zu gerannt, zerrte Blaise aus seinem Bett und ließ ihn nicht ganz so sanft, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, auf den Boden fallen, während sie zu Draco auf das Bett krabbelte, besänftigende Worte sprach, als hätte er seinen Freund vergewaltigt. Ihr Verlobter hatte sich lediglich den Schlaf aus den Augen gewischt, sie angesehen, sich das Kissen geschnappt und auf seine Ohren gedrückt, während er sich wieder ins Bett gekuschelt hatte. Draco hatte sich nie viel daraus gemacht, was Pansy von ihrem Verhalten hielt, da er es sogar nach dieser Episode fortsetzte.

Wie es aussah hatten aber weder er noch Blaise dieses Erlebnis aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, Pansy davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts mit Draco gehabt hatte und dass er auch nichts mit Jungs anfangen wollte. Letztendlich war es Draco, der sie zu sich geholt hatte um sie mit unmissverständlichen Worten aufzufordern, zu Blaise zu gehen, um ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie wirklich von dem anderen hielt und sich nicht wegen ihm, Draco, zurück zuhalten, nur weil ihre Eltern schon vor ihrer Geburt Heiratspläne geschmiedet hatten.

Zumindest war das die Sichtweise seiner Freundin.

Draco hatte ihm, als er nachgefragt hatte, nur geantwortet, dass ihn das Liebesleben anderer Menschen, wie er sagte, ‚peripher tangierte'. Draco benutzte nur übertriebene Fremdwörter, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte...

Blaise öffnete erneut seine Augen, sah den schlafenden Jungen neben sich grinsend an.

Eine Nacht.

Was sollte da schon passieren?

oOoOoOo

„Macht die einen Lärm da drüben", raunte Ron zu Harry, der zum ersten Mal seit Wochen einen richtig erholsamen Zehn-Stunden Schlaf hinter sich hatte. Der Angesprochene wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Slytherin, folgte der angedeuteten Richtung seines Freundes. Pansy Parkinson stand, Hände auf dem Tisch abgestützt, vor Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini und schrie.

Und wie sie schrie.

Die meisten Slytherin hatten einen zwei Meter Abstand von der Dreiergruppe genommen, um nicht in das Schussfeld von diversen möglichen Zaubersprüchen zu kommen.

Wahrscheinlich war der Grund, warum Harry zum ersten Mal schlafen konnte, gleichzeitig die Ursache für den Streit zwischen den dreien.

„Cool, ein öffentliches Coming Out aus dritter Hand", rief Seamus aus, ließ sich neben Harry nieder und beobachtete aufgeregt die Diskussion vom Slytherintisch.

„Coming Out aus dritter Hand?"

„So nennt man ein Coming Out, das von einer nichtbeteiligten Person ausgeht – hier Parkinson", erklärte Dean gelangweilt, blätterte eine Seite im Tagespropheten um. Harry sah ihn lange an, registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel Ginny, die eine Hand auf seinem Schenkel liegen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, fragte erneut. „Coming Out?"

„Ja, hast du denn nicht zu gehört?", fragte der Ire überrascht, beugte sich dann vor – voll in Tratschtantenmodus. „Also, Parkinson regt sich darüber auf, dass sie Zabini und Malfoy im Bett erwischt hat. Gerade Malfoy, Merlin, ich wusste schon immer, dass der nicht ganz hetero ist!" Harry sah ihn verdutzt an, wandte sich dann wieder der Dreiergruppe zu, während Seamus neben ihm weiterredete. „Und jetzt kommt es noch besser: Angeblich war das nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die beiden erwischt hat, geht womöglich schon seit Jahren so. Verständlich, dass sie sich darüber aufregt, schließlich ist sie mit Malfoy verlobt. Nun gut, die Verlobung wird deshalb nicht gleich aufgehoben, aber stell dir vor, du würdest deine Freundin mit einem anderen Mädchen im Bett erwischen..." Seamus hielt in seinem Geschwafel inne, nun ein dümmliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Harry konnte sich schon denken, was der andere dachte, rückte deshalb einige Zentimeter von dem rotblonden Jungen ab.

_ :Wie kann sich ein Slytherin nur so gehen lassen?: _ Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich überrascht, als er die gelangweilte Stimme hörte. _ :Ich muss mit dir über den Zauberspruch reden. Heute Abend bin ich in die Bibliothek – gegen sieben. Ich denke, es ist in unser beider Interesse, wenn wir den Zauberspruch so schnell wie möglich aufheben. Wenn du kommen kannst, nicke einmal.: _

Er überlegte nicht lange, nickte einfach.

Wenige Sekunden später stand Malfoy von seinem Platz auf, legte seine Hand auf Parkinsons Schulter. Plötzlich hielt sie in ihrer Tirade inne, starrte mit geöffnetem Mund erst ihren _Noch_-Verlobten, dann seinen Freund an. Überrascht ließ sie sich auf die Sitzbank fallen, doch Malfoy ignorierte sie, wandte sich einfach von seinen Freunden ab und verließ mit gehobenem Kopf die Große Halle.

„Die bekommt bestimmt später noch etwas zu hören", murmelte Lavender, setzte sich neben Seamus. „Sie als Reinblut darf sich bestimmt nicht so aufführen. Ich denke da nur an meine Mutter. Die würde mich in Stücke reißen. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass die Eltern der Slytherin was Disziplinarbruch angeht noch strenger sind – der Grund warum alle Slytherin so unerträglich sind."

Einige Gryffindor lachten leise, wandten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu, da das Spektakel mit Malfoys Verlassen zumindest vorübergehend beendet war.

Harry dagegen wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Zabini, der sich nun Parkinson genähert und einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, während das Mädchen leicht zitternd die Hände vor die Augen gelegt hatte. Nachdenklich beobachtete er den Slytherin, der sie in diesem Moment von sich drückte und aufstand, nach Malfoy den Raum verließ. Das brünette Mädchen saß nun allein am Tisch, legte einmal den Kopf in den Nacken, setzte dann eine indifferente Maske auf – als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Parkinson hatte Recht.

Gryffindor konnten Slytherin nicht verstehen. Genauso wenig wie Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Dennoch war es überraschend, wie sich ein Haus in Hogwarts so isoliert entwickeln konnte, nahezu eine eigene Kultur aufbaute.

„Slytherin sind schon seltsam, eh?", fragte Seamus in die Runde, wandte sich dann an Dean. „Oder was hältst du davon?"

Der Angesprochene sah nicht auf, blickte nur in den Tagespropheten. „Slytherin haben keinen Kontakt zu Personen außerhalb ihres Hauses – wahrscheinlich, weil nicht wirklich jemand Lust hat sich mit diesen angeblichen Todessern abzugeben. Kein Wunder, dass sie dadurch in unseren Augen seltsam wirken."

„Das hört sich an, als würdest du sie in Schutz nehmen", murmelte Ginny, fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Kinnlinie ab.

„Ich sage nur, wie es ist", antwortete der Junge, lächelte die Rothaarige liebevoll an.

„Seien wir doch mal ganz ehrlich", begann Ron, beugte sich über den Tisch und warf einen missgünstigen Blick auf die beiden Turteltauben. „Diese Slytherin lassen einen auch nichts anderes denken."

„Ist der Ruf erst Mal ruiniert...", begann Hermine, legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller und schob ihn von sich. Ihre Freunde sahen sie nachdenklich an, warfen sich dann gegenseitig fragende Blicke zu, zuckten als Antwort mit den Schultern.

Harry schob das Essen von sich, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. „...lebt es sich frei und ungeniert, eh?", beendete er stattdessen das angefangene Sprichwort, sobald sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen.

oOoOoOo

Pünktlichkeit war noch nie Potters Stärke. Draco konnte in diesem Moment nur ‚Leider' sagen.

„Ich bin diejenige, die hier sitzen und schweigen müsste! Ich! Also mach den Mund auf und erkläre mir, was da passiert ist! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal", knurrte Pansy, wurde aber sofort von Madam Pince mit einem strengen Blick zur Ruhe beordnet. Blaise, der neben ihr saß, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, die er ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, schwieg.

Draco dagegen stützte seinen Kopf nur auf einer Hand ab, las gelangweilt in einem Buch.

Er wusste, dass Pansy nicht wütend, sondern irritiert war, dennoch würde er sie am liebsten zum Schweigen bringen. Er erwartete Potter jeden Moment und es wäre ihm wirklich sehr genehm, wenn dieser Zauberspruch von ihm genommen würde – so schnell wie möglich. Nur allein, um Pansy seine Meinung über ihr anormales Verhalten in der Großen Halle vorzuwerfen. Für seinen Geschmack zeigte sie zu viele Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Pansy", murmelte Blaise letztendlich, überraschte mit seiner Einmischung nicht nur seine Freundin, sondern auch Draco. Normalerweise kuschte der Schwarzhaarige, wenn die Brünette wütend war. „Draco und ich kennen uns, seit wir in Hogwarts sind. Du bist seine Verlobte, kennst ihn also noch länger. Traust du uns wirklich so etwas zu?"

„Ich habe euch gesehen!"

„Wir haben geschlafen!"

„Ihr seid sechzehn! Was machen zwei sechzehnjährige Jungs zusammen, eng umschlungen, halbnackt in einem Bett?"

„_Schlafen_, Pansy", erwiderte Blaise trocken.

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wandte dann ihren Blick auf den blonden Jungen. „Ich will es von dir hören."

Draco hob herablassend eine Augenbraue, ignorierte weiterhin seine Freundin. Als hätte das irgendeinen Sinn. Dracos erster zusammenhängender Satz war wahrscheinlich eine Lüge gewesen.

Plötzlich betrat jemand die Bibliothek, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.

_ :Ah, Potter. Mein Ritter,_ murmelte er sarkastisch, fing sich sofort einen sehr gereizten Blick ein. Kaum, dass dieser von einigen anderen bemerkt wurde, wurde es hektisch in der Bibliothek. Schüler sammelten ihre Bücher und Notizen zusammen, Stühle scharrten auf dem Boden.

Ein Lächeln lief über Dracos Lippen.

_ :Lass sie hassen, solange sie dich fürchten, nicht wahr, Potter?: _

Ohne seine Freunde weiter zu beachten, stand er auf, verließ, sich an Potter vorbeidrückend, die Bibliothek.

_ :Folge mir einfach.: _

Die Schüler hielten den Atem an, als die beiden Jungs sich an der Schulter berührten, eigentlich eine offizielle Kampfansage. Doch als sie bemerkten, dass nichts passieren würde, atmeten sie beruhigt aus, setzten sich wieder auf ihre Stühle. Die Tatsache, dass Potter kaum Sekunden nach Draco die Bibliothek verließ, machte sie wiederum etwas neugierig, wenn auch ängstlich.

Draco konnte ob dieses Verhalten nur Schmunzeln. Es war nie vorkommen, dass einer von ihnen einen Unbeteiligten mit einem Zauberspruch getroffen hatte. Es sei denn, dieser stellte sich direkt ins Schussfeuer oder war so dumm, direkt hinter Potter oder ihm zu stehen.

Selbst Schuld, dachte sich der Slytherin nur, zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Gryffindor hinter ihm folgte ihm nur mit vagen Schritten, vorsichtig. Ehrlich gesagt wäre Draco enttäuscht, hätte sein persönlicher Dorn im Auge anders gehandelt. Dennoch würde er ihn ins Slytherinterritorium führen, direkt in das Herz der Kellergewölbe.

Sobald er an einer riesigen Holztür mit eingravierten Schlangen und Drachen angekommen war, drehte er sich zu dem Gryffindor Helden um, legte seine Hand in das geöffnete Maul einer der hölzernen Schlangefiguren. Diese schien sofort zu Leben zu erwecken, ließ ihr gieriges Maul zuschnappen und ihre beiden hervorstehenden Zähne in die Hand des blonden Jungen bohren.

Potter ging einige Schritte zurück, beobachtete mit leicht geöffnetem Mund die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Draco dagegen war diese Prozedur gewohnt, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz, griff stattdessen mit seiner Hand nach der Klinke, die, kaum berührt, sofort nachgab und die Türen öffnete.

_ :Blutopfer, Potter. Schon einmal davon gehört?: _ Die Stimme des Slytherin war gelangweilt, genauso wie sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Langsam ließ die Schlange von der Hand ab, hob ihren Hals um den Begleiter des Malfoys zu begutachten, zischte dann etwas in dessen Richtung.

Potter ging als Antwort einen Schritt zurück, warf dann einen skeptischen Blick auf Draco, der sich mit einem Taschentuch das Blut von der Hand wischte. Ihm war es egal, was die Schlange Potter zu erzählen hatte, er wollte nur den Zauberspruch loswerden.

_ :Ihr könnt euch nachher unterhalten. Komm mit.: _

Doch anstatt durch die Tür zu gehen, strebte er einen Wandteppich an, schob diesen zur Seite und enthüllte damit einen Tunneleingang. Ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen, ging er hindurch, gefolgt von einem unruhigen Gryffindor, der peinlich genau darauf achtete einen möglichst weiten Abstand zu wahren. Draco war überrascht, dass der andere überhaupt noch an seiner Seite war.

Mit jedem Schritt näherten sie sich einer grünlich leuchtenden Öffnung, die immer größer wurde. Der Blonde kannte diesen Weg auswendig, war ihn schon öfter gegangen als zur Großen Halle. Sein persönliches kleines Reich, sein Labor.

Potter staunte, als er die Geräte und diversen Gläser entdeckte, wandte sich dann mit einem fragenden Blick seinem Begleiter zu.

_ :Fass nichts an, setzt dich einfach hin. Nimm das.: _ Damit drückte Draco dem Dunkelhaarigen ein Reagenzglas mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

:Ich erkläre dir jetzt im Detail, was du Volltrottel mit dem Zauberspruch angestellt hast. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, stell sie, denn es hängt von dir ab, ob der Gegenspruch funktioniert oder nicht.:

„Das heißt, du hast ihn gefunden?"

_ :Natürlich nicht.: _

„Aber..."

_ :Halt die Klappe.: _ Mit diesen Worten schob Draco dem anderen ein Buch unter die Nase. _ :Einfach ausgedrückt: Du Einfaltspinsel hast zwei unterschiedliche Zaubersprüche miteinander verbunden.: _

„Könntest du aufhören mich zu beleidigen?", fragte Potter aggressiv, sah den anderen genervt an. _ :Beleidigen? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.: _

Der Gryffindor knurrte leise, atmete dann aber einmal durch... warf einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, atmete erneut tief durch.

_ :So ungern ich es zugebe, aber deine Fähigkeit Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, zu erlernen und zu verbessern übertrifft meine bei Weitem.: _ Draco verzog das Gesicht, schlichtweg angewidert dies seinem Feind mitzuteilen. _ :Ich dagegen kenn mich eher mit Konditionszauber und Zaubertränke aus – Theorie, logisches Denken, das, was dir auf jeden Fall fehlt. Also müssen wir beide zusammen arbeiten – so ungern ich das auch sage.: _

„Glaube mir Malfoy, für mich ist das auch kein Zuckerschlecken."

Draco ignorierte ihn.

_ :Also, lass mich mit der Erklärung anfangen.: _

oOoOoOo

_ :Du kannst zwar kein bisschen Latein, aber du hast ein gutes Gefühl für die Sprache,_ endete der Slytherin seine Erklärung.

Harry war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das als ein Kompliment durchgehen konnte. Aber um ihr beider Leben nicht noch schlimmer zu machen ignorierte er den Ausspruch einfach.

„Also im Wesentlichen möchtest du mir damit sagen—"

_ :Dass du ein kompletter Vollidiot bist, ja.: _

Der Dunkelhaarige riss sich wirklich zusammen, erreichte eine neue Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung. „Im Grunde, habe ich den ‚Verstummungszauber'—wie hast du ihn genannt?"

_ :Silencium.: _

„—mit dem ‚Con—Coniungi?' – das Wort kann ich nicht einmal aussprechen – kombiniert?"

:Nicht nur das. Da du der Meinung warst, dass der Spruch so falsch war, hast du die Anordnung der Wörter verändert. Theoretisch richtig – ergab nur einen vollkommen neuen Zauberspruch.:

„Sogar ich habe bemerkt, dass das grammatikalisch falsch war", nuschelte Harry, warf einen Blick auf die Zeile, die er für den Slytherin auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben hatte.

:Was wir eigentlich machen müssen, ist einen eigenen Gegenspruch zu entwickeln. Der Grund warum du nichts gefunden hast: Für einen nicht vorhanden Zauberspruch gibt es keinen Gegenfluch.:

Harry konnte fast die Pfeile in seinem Rücken spüren, noch bevor er sich wieder dem anderen zuwandte und die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen bemerkte. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy die gleichen Probleme, seine Zauberkräfte und Aggressionen in Zaum zu halten. Wenigstens das beruhigte Harry auf beängstigende Weise.

„Hört sich bei dir recht leicht an", meinte Harry, nahm das Blatt mit dem Zauberspruch in die Hand. „Der Gegenfluch wäre demnach..." Der Gryffindor holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, wippte ihn leicht zwischen seinen Fingern auf und ab, bis er ihn mit der anderen Hand am unteren Ende anpackte. „_Loqui ediscere et conjungi separare_." Noch bevor der Dunkelhaarige ausgesprochen hatte, war Malfoy zur Seite gesprungen, um nicht von dem Spruch getroffen zu werden. Verärgert warf er einen Blick auf den Schrank, der an seiner Stelle den Zauberspruch abgefangen hatte – zumindest sah er auf das, was mal ein Schrank gewesen sein könnte.

Harry lehnte sich stattdessen zurück, warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf seinen Zauberstab. „Schade, nicht getroffen", flüsterte er, ignorierte den bestürzten Slytherin, der versuchte, die letzten Reste seiner dort befindlichen, nicht ganz so wertvollen Büchersammlung zu retten, dann aber aufgab und sich verärgert zu ihm umdrehte.

_ :Sag mal, willst du mich umbringen,_ rief der Slytherin entrüstet aus, schleuderte dem anderen das zerfetzte Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, entgegen. Dieses zerfiel jedoch während des Fluges in noch mehr Einzelteile, landet kurz vor seinem Zielauf dem Steinboden.

„War das 'ne Fangfrage?"

'Conjungi separare'? Du hättest mich beinahe in meine Moleküle zersetzt, du Stümper! Hast du denn überhaupt keine Ahnung von Gegenflüchen von Sprüchen dritten Grades?:

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was Sprüche dritten Grades sind."

Der entrüstete Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden war eindeutig Kodak-verdächtig, jedoch veränderte sich dieser blitzschnell wieder zu einer eher gefassteren Fassade, zum Leidwesen des sich doch sehr amüsierenden Gryffindor.

_ :Wie es aussieht, muss ich dir ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben.: _

Der Gryffindor beobachtete skeptisch, wie sich der andere aufrichtete, auf einen anderen Schrank zuging und drei Wälzer herauszog. Mit ihnen auf dem Arm kam er auf Harry zu, legte sie auf den Tisch und schrieb in jedem eine kurze Notiz auf die erste Seite, dann drückte er sie dem neugierigen Gryffindor auf den Schoß.

_ :Die hast du bist morgen Abend durchgearbeitet. Wenn nicht, dann gnade dir Morganas Seele!: _

„Morgana?"

Malfoy hob abfällig eine Augenbraue, nahm dem anderen eines der drei Bücher ab und schrieb unter der ersten Notiz eine zweite.

Sobald er das Buch zurückbekommen hatte, schlug Harry die erste Seite auf, las die beiden Notizen.

‚_aspectabilis_ benutzen, Seite 265 ff'

‚Morgana: Seite 698 ff – Volltrottel'

Wütend schlug er das Buch zu, wandte mit Absicht seinen Kopf ab, um nichts von der verfluchten Schlange zu sehen, da er Angst hatte, diese allein weil sie atmete, zu verhexen.

:Ich wiederhole noch einmal: Es ist wichtig, dass du den Zauberspruch, den du angewandt hast, verstehst, richtig verstehst. Während ich also versuche, etwas gegen diesen Conjungi zu unternehmen, lernst du das grundlegende Wissen.:

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so kompliziert sein soll."

:Es wäre alles nur halb so schlimm, wenn du uns nicht mit dem Conjungi miteinander verbunden hättest, du Schwachkopf!:

„Jetzt fall mich nicht wieder so an! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass in dem Buch eine Seite rausgerissen wurde!"

:Und auf die Idee, mal auf die Seitenzahl zu gucken, als dir etwas seltsam vorkam, bist du nicht gekommen?:

„Ich war in Eile!"

_ :Ich kann verstehen, dass du in Verzweiflung gerätst, wenn du dich mit mir konfrontiert siehst—: _

„Das hatte überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun!"

_ :Du hast den Zauberspruch doch nur gelernt, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, oder nicht?"_

„Wenn du nicht so ein lautes Mundwerk hättest, wäre das überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen!"

_ :Also hast du ihn wegen mir gelernt? Welch Ehre. Aber ich hätte wirklich darauf verzichten können.: _

Harry entgegnete nichts, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Zauberstab, den er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Malfoy folgte seinen Augen, verschränkt dann mit einem abfälligen Blick die Arme locker vor dem Bauch.

:Wenn du mit Worten nicht weiter kommst, greifst du immer gleich zum Zauberstab, ist dir das schon einmal aufgefallen?:

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich, verengten sich doch schnell wieder aus Wut. „Was geht es dich an?"

_ :Nichts, nur dass ich meistens auf der Empfangsseite deiner Zaubersprüche stehe.: _

„Selbst Schuld."

_ :Da kann ich nicht widersprechen,_ antwortete Malfoy desinteressiert, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. _ :Schließlich war ich es, der angenommen hatte, dass Harry Potter ein wirklicher Zauberer wäre.: _

„Heißt: Muggle-Hasser und Voldemort-Anhänger in meiner Sprache, oder?"

_ :Voldemort-Anhänger wäre optimal,_ warf der Slytherin sarkastisch zurück. _ :Vor allem, weil er deine Eltern ermordet hat.: _

Harrys Hände formten sich zu Fäusten, krallten sich in seine Robe. Dann schritt er schnurstracks auf den anderen zu, doch anstatt ihn anzugreifen, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, drehte sich ohne den Blonden eines Blickes zu würdigen um und verließ den Raum.

_ :Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Weg zurück findest,_ säuselte Malfoy. Doch Harry ignorierte es, schlug zornig den Vorhang zur Seite und verließ den Gang, versetzte der riesigen Tür einen Tritt und zischte der Schlange, die ihn vorher angesprochen hatte, eine Antwort zurück.

_ :Denk dran, die Bücher bis morgen durcharbeiten. Ansonsten wirst du es noch bereuen.: _

Harry bereute es jetzt schon.

Wütend drückte er die Bücher näher an seinen Körper, solange bis es wehtat.

Malfoy hatte schon immer die unglaubliche Fähigkeit, ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen.

oOoOoOo

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Tür zum Vertrauensschüler, seufzte dann und wandte sich ab. Doch kaum, dass er sich umgedreht hatte, öffnete sie sich knarrend und Blaise trat aus dem Raum, nur in seiner Boxershorts bekleidet.

„Hey", rief er dem Blonden zu, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe einen neuen Verschlüsselungszauber, damit Pansy nicht mehr einfach so in dein Zimmer platzen kann."

Draco drückte seinen Rücken durch, ließ sich die Müdigkeit nicht anmerken, als er sich zu dem anderen umwandte. ‚Ich muss noch etwas ausarbeiten', antwortete er abfällig.

„Ah, und du dachtest, hier im Vertrauensschülerbereich wäre es am bequemsten?" Blaise sah sich im Gang um, betrachtete die Steine unter seinen Füßen, fühlte die Kälte, die von ihnen ausging. „Verständlich, schön kuschelig hier."

‚Ich bin nur aus Reflex hierher gekommen.'

„Ich habe hier nichts verändert, weißt du?", meinte Blaise nach einer langen Pause. „Alles steht noch so, wie du es hinterlassen hast."

‚Habe ich bemerkt.'

„Ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas zu verändern."

‚Es ist dein Zimmer, du kannst damit machen, was du willst.'

„Es gehört _dir_! Ich bin nur temporärer Stellvertreter."

‚Kusch.'

Blaise Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Eh? Hast du gerade ‚Kusch' gesagt?"

Draco antwortete nicht, wandte sich nur mit einem gelangweilten Blick ab. Er wusste, dass er wegen der Streitereien mit Potter nicht länger Vertrauensschüler sein dürfte. Auch wenn Professor Snape ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nur vorübergehend wäre, um zu sehen, ob er sich bessern könnte, wusste der blonde Slytherin von Anfang an, dass er nie wieder Vertrauensschüler werden würde. Noch immer war Blaise nur ‚temporärer Stellvertreter', aber es würde nicht lange dauern und Dumbledore würde ihn zu sich ins Büro bestellen und ihm sagen, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte, wieder einer zu werden. Es hatte Draco nicht wirklich überrascht, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass es nicht so kommen würde.

Für Potter hatte es keine solchen Folgen gegeben; hauptsächlich, weil er kein Vertrauensschüler war. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Gryffindor nicht einmal das Fehlen seiner Plakette bemerkt, wenn Granger ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte.

Er musste sofort mit den anderen Jungen in die Schlafgemächer ziehen. Kaum, dass er Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, teilte ihm Professor Snape bereits mit, dass Blaise sein Ersatz sein würde, dass seine wichtigsten Besitztümer schon umgetauscht wurden und er den Rest solange im Vertrauenszimmer abstellen durfte, bis er sie zurück nach Hause schicken konnte.

Draco hatte sie nicht zurück geschickt, sondern einfach in seinem Labor untergebracht, das Professor Snape ihm für seine Zwecke offiziell und sogar mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis bereit gestellt hatte. Ohne seinen Hauslehrer hätte er die Erlaubnis für diesen Raum nie bekommen.

Das einzige, was ihn störte, war die ständige Kontrolle, unter der er stand, sobald er das Labor betrat. Harry Potter dort hin zubringen war womöglich ein Fehler gewesen, aber solange Professor Snape die Kontrollen übernahm, sollte es keine großartigen Probleme geben.

„Draco!"

Der Blonde sah auf, entdeckte Pansy auf den Stufen, die zum Vertrauensschülerbereich führten. Blaise, der noch immer in der Tür stand und Draco bei dessen Überlegungen beobachtet hatte, zuckte ungewollt zusammen. Die Brünette kam langsam die letzten Stufen herunter, strebte ihren Verlobten an. Sobald sie vor ihm stand, holte sie mit der Hand aus, ohrfeigte den überraschten Blonden, der durch die Wucht des Schlages nach hinten stolperte.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt", meinte die Slytherin nur, grinste den anderen zufrieden an. „Auch wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, ich verzeihe dir. Aber das nächste Mal will ich eingeladen werden."

Draco, der mehr mit seiner verletzen Wange beschäftigt war, als mit den Worten des Mädchens hob fragend eine Augenbraue, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

Was auch immer Blaise seiner Freundin erzählt hatte, es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Vorübergehend.

„Wir sehen uns morgen", rief der dunkelhaarige Junge ihm nach, als er die Treppe hochging.

Draco setzte dazu an, sich zu dem anderen umzudrehen, hielt dann aber mit einem bedrängten Gesichtsausdruck inne, nickte ihm dann nur kurz zu, setzte seinen Weg fort.

Das hieß mal wieder eine Nacht im Labor.

_ :Denk an die Bücher, Potter,_ dachte er plötzlich, grinste dabei zufrieden. Er konnte die Reaktion das Gryffindor zwar nicht sehen, aber sie sich auf jeden Fall vorstellen. Wenigstens etwas, dass ihm heute seinen Abend erhellen konnte.

oOoOoOo

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht daran gelesen, du Mistkerl, und weil ich einige Dinge nicht verstand, musste ich ein anderes Buch lesen und dort auch noch mal etwas in einem anderen Buch nachschlagen! Hättest du es mir nicht einfacher geben können? In meiner Sprache wäre übrigens sehr hilfreich gewesen", fluchte der Dunkelhaarige, sobald er den Blonden am Wandteppich entdeckte.

_ :Seltsam, ich dachte, es wäre auf Englisch gewesen,_ antwortete Malfoy desinteressierte, wischte sich das Blut von der Hand, beobachtete dann, wie der Schlangenbiss augenblicklich verheilte.

„Es war auf Englisch! Aber dieses Englisch! Das ist Shakespeare-Englisch!"

_ :Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden.: _ Der Blonde schob den Wandteppich zur Seite, ging den langen Gang zum Labor entlang, während Harry ihm fluchend und zeternd folgte. _ :Das ist aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert, was für eine Sprache hast du erwartete?: _

„Wie kannst du die überhaupt lesen? Mal von der Sprache abgesehen, wer soll diese Schrift entziffern?"

_ :Das Schlammblut kann es bestimmt lesen.: _

Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, drückte die Bücher, die er in seiner Hand hielt an seine Brust, starrte wütend auf den Rücken des Slytherin. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer gelassen – etwas, was er unter normalen Umständen nie getan hätte, aber in diesem Moment war er froh über seine Entscheidung. Er wusste, hätte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab gehabt, er hätte Malfoy irgendetwas angetan.

Zehn mal tief einatmend setzte er seinen Weg fort, folgte dem Slytherin ins Labor.

_ :Nach all dem Geschrei,_ meinte Malfoy plötzlich, stellte sich vor den mit diversen Gefäßen überfüllten Tisch, _ :kannst du mir sagen, ob du alles verstanden hast?: _

„Ja", brummte der Gryffindor verstimmt, ließ sich auf der einzigen Sitzgelegenheit nieder, damit sein Widersacher stehen musste. „Alles bis auf eine Sache."

Malfoy sah überrascht auf, veränderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck aber gleich zu der indifferenten Maske, die er seit Harrys Ankunft versuchte instand zu halten.

_ :Die wäre?: _

„Warum hast du mir den Mist nicht einfach erzählt?"

Malfoy hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue. _ :Hättest du mir wirklich zugehört?: _

„Natürlich nicht", kam Harrys Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch kurz nachdem die Worte gefallen waren, wurde sich der Dunkelhaarige bewusst, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte. „Das heißt, es wäre wahrscheinlich in ein Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder raus gekommen", fügte er ohne Umschweife oder Gewissensbisse an.

_ :Q.E.D.,_ murmelte Malfoy, doch noch bevor Harry die Chance hatte, ihm das süffisante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, setzte er erneut an. _ :Und? Was weißt du jetzt über den Zauberspruch, den du entwickelt hast?: _

„Das, was du mir erzählt hast."

Malfoy schien sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange zu beißen, wahrscheinlich, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, irgendeine falsche Bewegung auszuführen oder eher, irgendein falsches Wort auszusprechen.

Er konnte schon immer Menschen mit Worten tiefer verletzen als mit physischer Gewalt, das war etwas, was Harry selbst auf schmerzliche Weise hatte lernen müssen.

_ :Noch mehr? Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen, was eventuell auch dich beeinflussen könnte?: _

„Malfoy, du sprichst in Rätseln." Harry war langsam verwirrt. Er hatte nachgelesen, was Flüche dritten Grades waren, er hatte alles über Morgana durchgeforstet und über drei Stunden an _aspectabilis_ gesessen.

Er war froh, dass er die Worte entziffern und die Bedeutung teilweise richtig interpretieren konnte, alles andere war ihm gegen fünf Uhr früh vollkommen egal gewesen.

_ :Irgendetwas, was unter Umständen morgen passieren könnte?: _

Harry runzelte die Stirn, warf einen verwirrten Blick auf den Slytherin, der sich in diesem Moment umwandte und auf eines der Bücherregale zuging, dann ein dünnes, dunkel verfärbtes Buch herauszog und es durchblätterte, anschließend zurückstellte. _ :Streng dich ein bisschen an, Potter. Andernfalls wird es nur noch schlimmer für uns beide.: _

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es noch schlimmer werden sollte", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine, du bist in meinem Kopf. Ich kann kaum ertragen, dass wir die gleiche Schule besuchen, aber—"

_ :Ich fasse das als ein ‚nein' auf.: _

„Ja, Malfoy, das gleiche ‚nein', dass ich dir schon die ganze Zeit versuche zu erklären."

Die Schultern des Angesprochenen senkten sich unmerklich, doch Harry reagierte nicht darauf. Es war nur verständlich, dass Malfoy alles andere als zufrieden mit seiner Aufnahmefähigkeit war, aber er verstand nicht, weshalb der Slytherin nicht einfach zu Dumbledore – oder eher Snape – ging und ihm alles erzählte. So wie er Malfoy kannte, würde der schon eine Möglichkeit finden, ihn alles wissen zu lassen, und wenn er das Geschehen hätte aufschreiben müssen.

Auf jeden Fall hätten sie vermutlich auf diese Weise schon einen Gegenzauber gefunden oder kreiert, Malfoy wäre als Opfer ohne Strafen davongekommen und Harry selbst hätte vermutlich einigen Wochen damit verbracht, dass Innere von explodierten Kesseln zu erforschen.

In dieser Hinsicht war Malfoy allerdings seit Anfang des sechsten Jahres – womöglich schon seit dem fünften Jahr – wie ausgewechselt.

Er lief nicht mehr zu Professor Snape oder irgendeinen anderen Professor, er versuchte sich nicht mehr hinter Autoritätspersonen zu stellen, was vermutlich etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass die größte Autoritätsperson in seinem Leben momentan fehlte.

Trotzdem konnte Harry ihn nicht verstehen – wollte dies allerdings auch nicht.

Das einzige, was für ihn zählte, war, dass er durch diese neue Einstellung eindeutig weniger Probleme mit den Professoren und Dumbledore hatte, als die Jahre davor.

_ :Potter—: _

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihm um, hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue, während er ein dickes, dunkelblaues Buch mit einer samtenen Oberfläche auf den Arbeitstisch vor sich legte.

„Wieso ist es so wichtig, dass ich den Zauberspruch verstehe? Ich meine, er hat doch ganz gut funktioniert."

Malfoys Augen zeigten für einen kurzen Moment eine Emotion, die Harry bei jedem anderen als Verzweiflung interpretiert hätte, doch es sträubte sich alles in ihm, dieses auch bei dem Slytherin zu tun. Stattdessen tat er so, als hätte er nie etwas gesehen und musterte weiterhin abwartend den anderen.

_ :Potter, hast du wirklich die Bücher gelesen?: _ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang überraschend müde und er bemerkte, wie sich Malfoy kurz mit seiner Hand über die Augen fuhr, sich dann wieder dem Regal zuwandte.

„Natürlich hab ich das."

_ :Dann solltest du verstehen, was das Problem ist! Aber du kannst nicht einmal die kleinste Verbindung zu irgendetwas herstellen, was ich dir erzählt habe oder was du aus den Büchern erfahren haben solltest!: _

„Weil ich die verdammten Bücher _nicht_ verstanden habe, das versuch ich dir schon die ganze Zeit zu erklären."

_ :Und das ist meine Frage:: _ Warum _verstehst du die Bücher nicht? Wie hast du es durch die letzten sechs Jahre geschafft, wenn du die simpelsten Prozesse nicht nachvollziehen kannst?: _

„Weil ich, wie ich vermutlich schon x-mal gesagt habe, keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Mist, der hinter den Zaubersprüchen steckt, habe! Zaubersprüche aus Büchern lernen ist einfach! Genauso wie das variieren der Wörter!"

_ :Offensichtlich ist es das nicht,_ antwortete Malfoy plötzlich scharf, überraschte Harry mit seinen Worten, doch besonders mit seinem Tonfall. Der Slytherin drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, stemmte seine Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche des Tisches ab, Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen. _ :Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist schwer, Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Was glaubst du, weshalb so viele durch ihre O.W.L.s1 gefallen sind? Bestimmt nicht, weil es_ einfach _war. Wenn du das glaubst, bist du ein größerer Idiot als ich dachte.: _

Es herrschte kurzzeitig Stille zwischen ihnen, die Harry dazu nutzte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und dabei nicht als Kompliment auszulegen, während der andere wütend das blaue Buch aufschlug.

Sofern Harry sich daran erinnern konnte, war Malfoy in Zauberkunde alles andere als herausragend gewesen.

„Ich meine nur, sogar Neville Longbottom hat Zauberkunst mit ‚E' bestanden." 

_ :Das freut mich für ihn,: _ kam die vor Sarkasmus tropfende Antwort.

„Und Ginny beherrscht jetzt schon alle Zaubersprüche, die sie im Unterricht behandeln."

_ :Noch so ein Genie wie Longbottom?: _

„Sogar Colin Cre—"

_ :Wird dieses Gespräch noch irgendwie auf einen wichtigen Punkt kommen, oder darf ich mich jetzt wieder auf meine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren?: _

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er, ohne ein Wort zusagen, den Mund wieder schloss und den Slytherin verwirrt ansah. „Du machst Hausaufgaben?"

_ :Ich weiß, das muss für dich ein vollkommen neues Konzept sein, aber, ja, tatsächlich, ich mache Hausaufgaben.: _, antwortete der blonde Widerling mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich dachte, du versuchst etwas über den Zauberspruch herauszufinden?"

:So sehr ich die Zeit auch genieße, die ich mit ständigem Kopfzerbrechen und daraus resultierenden Kopfschmerzen verbringe, muss ich mich dennoch zeitweilig von ihr verabschieden, denn es steht ein doch sehr wichtiger Aufsatz für Zaubertränke an, und, auch wenn ich glaube, dass Professor Slughorn es durchaus verstehen würde, dass ich meine Zeit anderweitig nutzen möchte, speziell damit, meine Stimme wieder zu finden, so glaube ich nicht, dass er es mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich ein leeres Blatt abgäbe, im Gegensatz zu einer anderen hier anwesenden Person, die, sollte ich vor Slughorn erwähnen, dass sie an mir einen unbekannten Zauberspruch ausprobiert hat, vermutlich noch von ihm wegen überaus akademischen Eifer gelobt werden würde. Du kannst mir folgen?:

Der Gryffindor hatte ungefähr nach der Hälfte seine Gedanken woanders hin wandern lassen, sodass er auf die gestellte Frage lediglich mit einem abwesenden Kopfnicken antwortete.

Was Ginny wohl gerade machte? Wahrscheinlich hing sie mit Dean irgendwo im Gemeinschaftsraum rum, machten zusammen Hausaufgaben, redeten über etwas, dass Harry nie erfahren würde. Kaum dass er diesen Gedanken angefangen hatte, stieg in ihm ein saures Gefühl auf und er hatte das Gefühl, dass—

_ :Potter?: _

„Ich töte ihn."

_ :Ja. Ja. Ja, doch, so sahst du auch gerade aus.: _

Der Gryffindor sah überrascht auf, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den blonden Jungen, der sich nun soweit runter gebeugt hatte, dass er seinen Ellenbogen vom Tisch abstützen und sein Kinn auf seine Hand stützen konnte. _ :Ich war kurz davor, dich zu verhexen.: _

„Wieso?"

_ :Hm... Wenn du mein Gesicht siehst, dass von Sekunde um Sekunde mordlüsterne wird, verspürst du dann nicht auch den Drang, mich zu verhexen?: _

„Doch. Vermutlich schon. Aber dafür musst du nicht wütend sein. Dein Anblick allein bringt mein Blut in Wallungen."

_ :Oh?: _

„Du weißt, wie ich es meine."

_ :Mit Sicherheit: _, antwortete Malfoy grimmig, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch. _ :Fällt schon unter konditionierten Reflex.: _

„Was auch immer das ist." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Wort die Luft immer dicker wurde und er wollte nicht unbewaffnet mit Malfoy einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

„Viel Spaß mit deinen Hausaufgaben", murmelte er letztendlich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, wandte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

_ :Gleichfalls.: _

Harry hielt kurzzeitig inne, warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu.

_ :Du hast sie selbst noch nicht gemacht.: _

„Woher—"

_ :So berechenbar.: _ Malfoy sah von seinem Buch auf. _ :Du hasst Zaubertränke, was bedeutet, dass du es auf den letzten Drücker geschoben hast. Mal davon abgesehen liebt Slughorn dich so sehr, dass es ihn nicht interessiert, was du abgibst und selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, könntest du ihm irgendeine Ausrede auftischen und er würde sie glauben. Alles nur, weil du Harry Potter bist.: _

„Ist das nicht anstrengend, ständig so frustriert und eifersüchtig zu sein, Malfoy?"

_ :Die Frage gebe ich zurück.: _

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

_ :Natürlich hast du das nicht.: _

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, wandte sich dann wieder zum Gehen um.

_ :Eine Frage noch, Potter.: _

„Was?"

_ :Es interessiert mich: _, begann der Blonde, sah jedoch nicht von seinem Buch auf. _ :Es interessiert mich wirklich: Wie hast du es geschafft, dass dieser Zauberspruch funktioniert?: _

Der Gryffindor hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Vermutlich durch Willenskraft. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du endlich einmal deine große Klappe hältst und siehe da? - Hat doch wunderbar funktioniert."

Malfoy hob seinen Kopf, sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, doch dann schlich ein unauffälliges Grinsen über seine Lippen. _ :Man sollte wirklich aufpassen, was man sich wünscht.: _, kam plötzlich die schlichte Antwort, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass in Malfoys Stimme etwas wie Gehässigkeit mitschwang. Jedoch konnte er sich diese nicht erklären, war es schließlich Malfoy, der unter dem Fluch am meisten litt.

_ :Was soll ich heute Nacht vortragen? __Magst du Poe? __Seine Gedichte sind ziemlich lang und unheimlich. Er redet gern über das Ableben und er hat einige Kurzgeschichten, die im Genre Horror angesiedelt sind. Hm, ich glaube, ich werde dir heute Poe vortragen.: _

Auf diese Worte folgte ein Lachen und Harry überdachte seine These noch einmal:

Der, der am meisten unter dem fehlgeschlagenen Zauberspruch litt, war er selbst.

oOoOoOo

Draco seufzte, als er den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sich umsah und bemerkte, dass er anscheinend schon wieder der einzige war, der um diese Uhrzeit noch wach war. Müde legte er seine linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah nachdenklich an die Decke.

Auch wenn er Potter eine Lesenacht über die Werke von Edgar Allan Poe angedroht hatte, so verspürte er selbst doch nicht den Drang, an diesem Abend irgendetwas anderes zu machen, als, wie so viele Nächte zuvor auch, sinnlos an die Decke seines Himmelbettes zu starren und über die bereits aufgetretenen, weiteren Nebeneffekte des Zauberspruches nachzudenken.

Er begann bereits, sie zu hören, ab und an, für wenige Sekunden, sodass er anfangs dachte, dass er sie sich nur eingebildet hätte; eine leise Stimme, fast wie ein Murmeln in seinem Hinterkopf, ein Flüstern, dass manchmallauter wurde, wenn die Emotionen drohten überzuschwappen, aber dann wieder in den Hintergrund verschwand, in seinen eigenen Gedanken unterging.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, versuchte, das Flüstern aufzuspüren, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, kam vor der Treppe zum Bereich der Vertrauensschüler zum Stehen.

„Falsche Treppe", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme und Draco wandte sich um, entdeckte Nott am Ende der Treppe, die zu den Schlafgemächern der Jungen führte. Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue, wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er sich eines Besseren besann und den Mund wieder schloss.

„Es sei denn, du wolltest zu Zabini, aber den wirst du dort nicht finden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Brünette um.

Draco musterte seinen Rücken einige Sekunden, folgte ihm dann, bis sie ihr Schlafgemach erreicht hatten, aus dem sie zwei sich streitende Stimmen hörten. Nott öffnete die Tür in dem Moment, in dem Draco seinen Namen hören konnte. Den fragenden Blick des Brünetten ignorierend, ging er einige Schritte zurück, folgte dem Anderen nicht in ihr Zimmer.

„—Draco vielleicht."

„So wie er sich in letzter Zeit verhält, ist das nur logisch."

Das war Pansy, bemerkte er nüchtern, wollte nicht einmal wissen, wieso sie im Schlafgemach der Jungen war.

„Wir sollten einfach Draco fragen..." Blaise.

„Der redet nicht mit uns, schon vergessen? Mal davon abgesehen wissen wir nicht einmal, wo er sich in letzter Zeit rum treibt."

„Na ja, zurzeit steht er vor der Tür", kam Notts desinteressierte Antwort und Draco rollte mit den Augen. Der Brünette war, entgegen aller Behauptungen, kein Slytherin. Zumindest fehlte ihm alles, was ihn zu einem Slytherin machen könnte – bis auf die Tatsache, dass er ein Reinblut und sein Vater ein Todesser war.

Durch den Türspalt, den Nott gelassen hatte, nachdem er eingetreten war, konnte er Pansy sehen, die den anderen Jungen zur Seite stieß, dann die Tür weiter öffnete, sodass sie Draco direkt im Blick hatte. Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln lief ihm über die Lippen und während Blaise mit einem nicht minder charmanteren Lächeln antwortete, stöhnte Pansy und knallte die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Dies war wieder etwas, das Pansy unbedingt noch lernen musste – egal wie wütend, Türen sollten stets leise geschlossen werden. Das hinterließ einen stärkeren Eindruck, als das Zuknallen – vor allem, wenn man wirklich richtig wütend war.

„Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass er da steht?", konnte er sie durch die Tür hören und rollte erneut mit den Augen.

Nott und Pansy würden ein wundervolles Paar abgeben, sie hatten schließlich viel gemeinsam: Sie waren Reinblüter, ihre Eltern waren Todesser und dann noch jede einzelne Eigenart, die ein Slytherin haben sollte, die ihnen allerdings fehlte – und das waren einige.

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür, bahnte sich einen Weg durch einen gleichgültig dreinblickenden Nott und einer genervten Pansy, während Blaise sich unauffällig auf sein ehemaliges und Dracos jetziges Bett setzte.

Es war eigentlich wie vor einigen Wochen, als er noch sein eigenes Zimmer hatte, bemerkte er nüchtern. Trotzdem war es ungewöhnlich, sich das Zimmer wieder mit anderen zu teilen, nachdem er über ein Jahr lang sein eigenes Schlafgemach gehabt hatte. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich schneller daran gewöhnt hatte als erwartet, war der, dass sein Schlafzimmer immer der Treffpunkt seiner Freunde gewesen und deshalb immer irgendjemand anderes da gewesen war, der einfach seine Bücher, sein Bett, seinen Schreibtisch oder sonst irgendetwas nutzen wollte.

Dennoch war es etwas vollkommen anderes, mit diesen Personen in einem Raum zu schlafen; und die Geräusche, die diese beim Schlafen machten - Vincents Schnarchen oder Gregorys Murmeln – sie störten ihn kaum noch.

Das einzige, was ihn ab und an um den Verstand brachte, war Notts Schlafwandeln, da der Brünette es in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal geschafft hatte, sich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runterzustürzen. Bis dato kam dieser mit Schrammen und harmlosen Knochenbrüchen davon, die Draco mit seinen nicht wirklich ausgefeilten Zaubersprüchen und einigen Zaubertränken heilen konnte – doch irgendwann, so befürchtete er, würde er während seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge auf eine Leiche treffen, weshalb er, seit er wieder mit dem anderen zusammen schlief, seine Bettvorhänge zu Notts Himmelbett offen ließ und den anderen mit einem Beobachtungszauber belegt hatte, sollte Draco gerade unterwegs sein, wenn der Brünette im Schlaf aufstehen sollte.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden, Malfoy."

Er drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um, der ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick fixierte.

Draco hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

Nott gehörte nicht zu seinen engsten Freunden, so gesehen war vermutlich sogar das Wort ‚Freund' eine Übertreibung in sich. Dies lag, Dracos Meinung nach, an dessen Wankelmütigkeit, Nott hingegen vertrat die Ansicht, dass sie ‚auf unterschiedlichen Metaebenen kommunizierten' und sich deshalb nicht verstanden.

Der Brünette war, kurz gesagt, ganz anders als Draco und sie redeten öfter aneinander vorbei als miteinander.

„Deswegen habe ich dich hergeholt." Er reagierte nicht, doch Nott schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ehrlich gesagt war es unter Dracos Würde, auf offensichtliche Feststellungen oder Tatsachen zu antworten, selbst wenn er es in diesem Moment gekonnt hätte. Er war kein Gryffindor, der das Offensichtliche prinzipiell aussprach, weil er jeden in seiner Umgebung auf das _Offensichtliche_ hinweisen wollte.

Nott war vermutlich ein Gryffindor.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Sprechende Hut nur Mitleid gehabt und wollte ihn nicht nach Gryffindor sortieren, weil er gewusst hatte, dass das daraus resultierende Blutbad wahrscheinlich in die Annalen eingegangen wäre und die ohnehin schon geringen Reinblutfamilien um eine weitere dezimiert hätte.

„Weil wir ein Problem haben."

Er wusste, dass Blaise seine erste nicht vorhandene Reaktion richtig deuten konnte. Er wusste sogar, dass Vincent und Gregory bei seinem vollkommen leeren Blick den Mund gehalten hätten – oder direkt zur Sache gekommen wären.

Aber nicht Nott, Der Gryffindor Der Fälschlicher Weise In Slytherin Gelandet War.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmunzelte amüsiert – seine andere Möglichkeit wäre vollkommene Ignoranz, aber die hätte die Falsche Schlange auch nicht verstanden.

Nott setzte letztendlich einen fragenden Blick auf, sah dann Hilfe suchend zu Blaise.

„Was Draco uns damit sagen will: Das habe ich aus den Gesprächsfetzen schon herausgefiltert."

„Ich wollte es nur sicherstellen, für den Fall, dass er dies nicht getan hat", antwortete Nott, runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das Reden übernehmen?", schlug Blaise vor, wurde aber von dem brünetten Slytherin, der vermutlich gerade kurz davor war, den Stein für einen Streit zu werfen, ignoriert.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand Draco erst einmal alles erklären?", meinte Pansy plötzlich, unterband damit jegliche Versuche, eine Debatte anzufangen. „Und einmal davon abgesehen, Draco, du würdest uns die Sache wirklich erleichtern, wenn du mit uns sprechen würdest."

Der blonde Slytherin musterte sie lange, warf dann aus dem Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Blaise, der daraufhin seufzend die Hand seiner Freundin nahm und sie vom Bett zog, auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatte. „Pansy, das ist ein Gespräch unter uns Jungs."

„Nennt man das noch Gespräch, wenn einer der Gesprächspartner sich weigert, zu sprechen?", fragte sie gereizt, während ihr Freund sie zur Tür führte, sie dann mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete.

„Monolog heißt das dann", meinte Nott und Pansy warf ihm einen dreckigen Blick zu, konnte aber nicht antworten, da Blaise in diesem Moment mit einem sympathischen Lächeln die Tür vor ihrem Gesicht zu geknallt hatte. Kurz darauf hörten die Jungs nur noch, wie Pansy gegen die Tür trat und dann laut fluchte.

„Ich glaube, du hast sie wütend gemacht."

„Danke für den Hinweis, Nott."

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts zu danken."

Blaise seufzte.

Er konnte mit Nott genauso gut umgehen wie Draco.

Es war nicht so, dass Nott dumm war – im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich intelligent und soweit Draco wusste, war er unter den besten Fünf in ihrem Jahrgang, nur leider weigerte er sich standhaft, Ironie, Sarkasmus und Zynismus zu verstehen – drei Dinge, die Draco und so ziemlich jeder andere Slytherin in seinem Leben sehr schätzte und sehr gern benutzte.

Diese Einstellung war eigentlich schon ein Anlass, ihn aus Slytherin zu verbannen.

Vermutlich sogar Grund dafür, dass, bei der Frage, ob sie für Nott ein Gitter vor der Treppe befestigen sollten, alle Slytherin bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen für ‚nein' gestimmt hatten.

Nach Draco war es auch das Motiv für einige Attentate auf Nott, wenn dieser mal wieder schlafwandelte und er beobachten konnte, wie einige Slytherin versuchten, ihn die Treppe runter zu schubsen.

Der einzige Grund, weshalb Draco nicht mitschubste, war der, dass er den anderen mehr oder weniger respektierte – auch wenn er dies öffentlich nie zugeben würde.

„Wie auch immer, dieses Problem...", holte ihn Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. Der Blonde warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Nott, der sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen hatte, Blaise das Gespräch allein führen zu lassen.

Allerdings konnte Draco sich eigentlich schon denken, was Blaise wollte.

Wenn ein Slytherin ein Problem hatte, so war es stets mit einem Gryffindor verbunden und dieser Gryffindor hieß gewöhnlich—

„Harry Potter."

‚Harry Potter.'

Blaise hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Wie ich sehe, hat man dich schon informiert."

Er schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf, ging auf sein Bett zu und beugte sich über die Truhe, die am dessen Ende stand. Wenn sogar Blaise davon Wind bekommen hatte, musste es ernst geworden sein, was soviel bedeutete wie, dass Draco die angedrohte Poe-Nacht Wirklichkeit machen würde.

„Suchst du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?"

Er nickte, wusste nicht einmal, ob der Andere es sehen konnte, grub dann ein scheinbar neues Buch aus, las den Titel und warf es auf das Bett.

„Hey! Du hättest mich fast getroffen!"

Den Aufschrei ignorierend, holte er noch zwei weitere Bücher hervor, schloss die Truhe wieder, stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. ‚Dann leg mal los. Vielleicht weißt du ja etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß', meinte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Potter hat angefangen, so ziemlich jeden Slytherin, den er im Gang oder wo auch immer trifft, nicht nur mit Worten – bei den jüngeren – sondern auch mit Zaubersprüchen – Fünftklässler und aufwärts – zu... wie soll ich sagen, ‚erziehen', um es mit Potters Worten zu sagen."

Soweit wusste er Bescheid.

„Gestern kamen zwei Schüler zu mir und heute wieder welche."

Draco hatte nur von einem Jungen und einem Mädchen gewusst.

„Ich nehme an, dass er versucht, seine Aggressionen auf etwas Anderes – oder besser gesagt, auf andere Slytherin zu projizieren."

‚Und wieso erzählst du mir das?'

„Weil er offensichtlich vermeiden will, dich in den Schwarzen See zu stoßen!"

Draco reagierte auf das Thema ziemlich sensibel, weshalb er nicht verstand, warum Blaise das Ereignis immer wieder zur Sprache bringen wollte. Aus diesem Grund tat er das, was er am besten konnte:

Er wechselte das Thema.

‚Wo sind Vincent und Gregory? Sollten sie heute nicht aus dem Krankenzimmer entlassen werden?'

„Was?"

‚Muss ich mich wiederholen?'

Sein Gesprächspartner sah ihn fragend an, warf dann einen Blick auf die geschlossenen Betten der beiden. „Woher weißt du, dass sie nicht da sind?"

‚Vincents Schnarchen ist normalerweise bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören und Gregory redet im Schlaf.'

Über Blaises Lippen lief ein leichtes Lächeln, doch er ging nicht weiter auf die Thematik ein, griff stattdessen nach dem Buch, das ihn vermutlich nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte. „Machst du dir einen gemütlichen Abend?", fragte er, winkte Draco mit dem Wälzer zu. „Horrorgeschichten zum Einschlafen? Hast du es einmal mit heißer Milch mit Honig probiert?"

‚Wir haben so einiges versucht, oder?'

„Wie auch immer", antwortete der Angesprochene. „Ich wollt dich fragen, was ich wegen Potter machen soll."

‚Du bist der Vertrauensschüler.'

„Stellvertretender."

‚Ändert nichts an der bestehenden Tatsache, dass ich es vorübergehend nicht bin.'

„Kann ich dich nicht einmal konsultieren?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte diese Art Gespräche mit Blaise schon des Öfteren geführt und er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie dem anderen nicht müde wurden. Sie wussten beide ganze genau, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco seine alte Position wiederbekommen würde, zwischen eins und null Prozent lag.

‚Was ist mit Nott? Er ist _dein_ Stellvertreter.'

„Ja, der Stellvertreter vom Stellvertreter. Wie unsinnig."

‚Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn der Stellvertreter einen Stellvertreter hat, oder?'

„Stop, halt!", rief Nott plötzlich aus, ließ Blaise nicht einmal die Zeit, ein Gegenargument zu formulieren. „Wie könnt ihr euch so gut verstehen? Ich meine, du redest und redest und Malfoy sagt kein Wort, aber du weißt trotzdem, was er sagt. Wie macht ihr das?", fragte er, sah die beiden neugierig an.

„Durch Liebe", kam es von Blaise wie aus der Pistole geschossen und sowohl Draco, als auch der Brünette sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Und dann wunderst du dich, dass Pansy euch missversteht..."

„Ich wunder mich nicht, dass sie uns missversteht", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Junge, runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich warte lediglich darauf, dass sie anfängt zu verstehen."

„Was soll sie verstehen?", fragte Nott und sprach damit genau Dracos Gedanken aus.

„Dass Draco meine erste Liebe war und immer sein wird."

„Ich tu jetzt so, als hätte ich das nie gehört", murmelte der verwirrte Slytherin und wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab. Draco hingegen sandte seinem Freund einen Blick zu, der hoffentlich genau das ausdrückte, was er dachte – und das war nichts Schönes.

„Sieh mich nicht an, als könntest du mich jeden Moment ermorden."

‚Ich könnte dich aber—'

„Na! Sagt man so etwas nach einem Liebesgeständnis?", unterbrach ihn der Dunkelhaarige grinsend, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen des anderen. Draco holte einmal tief Luft, krallte seine Finger in das Bettlacken.

‚Du hast Recht, Blaise', antwortete er nach einigen Minuten, lächelte dabei charmant, während Blaise erfreut in die Hände klatschte und dann, bevor er sich versah, vom Bett gestoßen wurde.

„Draco!"

„Gut gemacht, Malfoy!"

Er antwortete weder auf den indignierten Ausruf noch auf das Anfeuern, nahm sich nur seine Bücher, setzte sich auf das Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, benutzte danach einen Zauberspruch, der es verhinderte, dass diese von außen geöffnet werden konnten.

„Draco! Ich werde Nott alles verraten, wenn du nicht sofort aufmachst!"

Mit einem Seufzen legte er die rechte Hand auf das Holz des Bettes und benutzte einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der es verhinderte, dass er irgendetwas von draußen hörte. Zufrieden warf er sich dann zurück, starrte an die Decke des Himmelbettes und schloss die Augen, griff blind nach einem der Bücher.

_ :Ich habe gehört, dass du die Slytherin tyrannisierst. Auch wenn ich es bereits geahnt hatte, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du irgendwann so tief sinkst, dass du deinen Frust an wehrlose, kleine Erstklässler auslässt. Und dann das ganze ‚Erziehung' nennen. Du hast doch selbst nur Dummheiten im Kopf, was die Anwendung des Zauberspruches nur bestätigt. Aber wenden wir uns Poe zu.: _ Mit diesen Worten öffnete er seine Augen, las den Titel des ersten Buches. Es war eine Ansammlung von Poes berühmtesten Kurzgeschichten, trug dennoch den Namen ‚Der Untergang des Hauses Usher'. Er schlug das Buch auf, blätterte einige Zeit darin herum, fand dann auf der letzten Seite das Inhaltsverzeichnis, fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die einzelnen Überschriften ab. _ :Beginnen wir zur Einstimmung mit ‚Die schwarze Katze', da ich glaube, dass dir die Gedichte zu hoch sind.: _

Draco seufzte selig, es gab nichts Schöneres, als seinen Erzfeind zu terrorisieren und, während er bemerkte, dass die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf immer lauter wurde, darauf zu warten, dass ein scheinbar unaufhaltsamer Zauber seinen Weg ging.

oOoOoOo

Poe war keine Nachtlektüre.

Das wurde Harry auf schmerzhafte Art bewusst, als er sich den ganzen Abend und frühen Morgen Geschichten von getöteten Katzen, eingemauerten Menschen, pochenden Herzen, von unter der Erde begrabenen Männern, Morden in Straßen mit französischen Namen, lebendig begrabenen Personen und immer näher kommenden Pendeln anhören musste.

Alles in allem war die letzte Nacht die Hölle auf Erden gewesen und Harry hoffte, dass er durch sie wenigstens soweit abgestumpft war und gegenüber Gruselgeschichten nie wieder Furcht empfinden würde – denn nichts war gruseliger, als die Stimme Malfoys, die gegen Mitternacht in der diabolischsten Tonart ein grausames Lachen ausstieß und dann sofort zu einem ruhigen Erzählstil zurück wechselte.

Sobald Malfoy ihn aus seiner Folter entlassen hatte, war Harry eingeschlafen und konnte nur unter großen Mühen von Ron geweckt werden, der, letztendlich, sowohl Dean als auch Seamus und Neville zur Hilfe geholt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass Harry seine Freunde nicht gehört hatte – ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte den Lärm im Zimmer sehr gut hören, auch was die anderen untereinander flüsterten, doch er versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren; ignorieren, dass er erneut fast die gesamte Nacht wach gewesen und ein neuer Tag, zu seinem Glück ein Freitag, angebrochen war. Doch dies geschah in seinem Unterbewusstsein und er hatte bis zuletzt geglaubt, dass er noch schlief.

Letztendlich hatten die anderen Jungs ihn mit vereinten Kräften doch aus seinem Bett gezerrt, nicht zuletzt hatte er sich dann freiwillig aufgerappelt, da die erste Stunde DADA war und er nicht zu spät kommen wollte, nur um Snape einen Grund zu geben, Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Aus diesem und noch eine paar anderen Gründen ließ er das Frühstück ausfallen und ging direkt vom Gryffindorturm zum Klassenraum, wo er sich auf irgendeinen Platz fallen ließ, die Arme auf den schmalen Tischen verschränkte und seinen Kopf darin einbettete, während er müde die Augen schloss.

_ :Weshalb kann ich meinen Lieblingsgryffindor nicht auf seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch erspähen?: _

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", murmelte er in seine Arme, wusste allerdings, dass seine Antwort nicht ankommen würde.

_ :Oh, ich glaube, ich weiß es.: _

„Du hast keine Ahnung, du Bastard."

_ :Diese Weaslette und Thomas geben ein hübsches Paar ab, oder?: _

„Besorg dir ein eigenes Leben."

_ :Sag, wie lange sind die beiden schon zusammen?: _

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde."

_ :Und seit wann stehst du auf die rothaarige Göre?: _

„Tu ich nicht."

_ :Hast du sie früher nicht immer eiskalt abserviert und dann sogar mit Chang vor ihren Augen rumgemacht?: _

„Das habe ich nie getan, du Mistkerl."

_ :Oh wie süß! Die beiden geben sich ein Küsschen zum Abschied.: _

„Du widerst mich an."

_ :Du mich auch.: _ Harry öffnete überrascht die Augen. _ :Und übrigens, meine Eltern sind Reinblüter und waren verheiratet, als ich geboren wurde, ich bin demnach _kein_ Bastard.: _ Er richtete sich ruckartig auf, sah sich suchend im Raum um. _ :Links von dir: _ Sein Kopf schnellte nach links. _ :Du hast mir geglaubt, oder? Du hast wirklich nach links gesehen, nicht wahr?: _

„Wo bist du?"

Der Gryffindor stand von seinem Platz auf, ging auf einige Schränke zu und öffnete sie, suchte im Raum nach mehreren Möglichkeiten in oder hinter denen sich die Schlange hätte verstecken können.

„Malfoy!"

„Der ist noch in der Großen Halle", antwortete plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry wandte sich überrascht um, seufzte dann. „Hey, Hermine."

„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Harry." Die Brünette sah ihm mit einem strengen Blick an – den gleichen, mit dem sie ihn schon die letzten Wochen verfolgt hatte, weil sie genau wusste, dass irgendetwas im Busch war.

Und Harry wusste, dass sie es wusste, weshalb er versuchte, ihr so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, damit er ihr nicht immer wieder irgendwelche Lügen auftischen musste, in die er sich später verstricken könnte.

„Also, Harry—"

„Ich habe meine Bücher vergessen", rief er plötzlich aus, wusste genau, dass seine Freundin ein ernstes Gespräch beginnen wollte.

„Was?"

„Meine Bücher! Ich muss zurück zum Gryffindorturm – Bücher holen." Mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an dem Mädchen vorbei und verließ im Laufschritt den Raum, ignorierte ihren empörten Ausruf. Doch kaum, dass die Türen hinter ihm zugefallen waren, stieß er mit Ron zusammen, der ihn an einem Arm festhielt und irritiert musterte. „Hey, Harry."

„Ich muss meine Bücher holen." 

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass du Hermine aus dem Weg gehst?"

Der Gryffindor sah seinen besten Freund überrascht an, nickte dann seufzend. „Ja, den gibt es, und ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn du ihr das nicht sagen würdest."

„Oh, das muss er mir nicht sagen."

„Ehrlich gesagt hat sie es mir erzählt", bestätigte der Rothaarige die Worte seiner Freundin, die einen Meter hinter Harry mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zum Stehen kam und wütend Löcher in seinen Rücken bohrte.

_ :Wenn man vorhat, seine Freunde zu meiden, sollte man ihnen vorher Bescheid sagen.: _

Er verzog mürrisch das Gesicht, riss sich von Ron los und ging, ohne den beiden einen letzten Blick zu zu werfen, Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Er hasste es, dass Hermine ihre Nase in seine Angelegenheiten stecken musste, aber was er besonders hasste, war Malfoys ständige Einmischung und die Tatsache, dass es seine Schuld war, dass der blonde Slytherin sich überhaupt einmischen konnte.

Schlimm genug, dass er nachts dessen Stimme hören musste, aber nun auch tagsüber Ratschläge von ihm zu bekommen trieb es auf die Spitze. Es war ihm egal, dass die erste Stunde DADA mit Snape war, er würde noch an diesem Tag einen Gegenspruch für den von ihm angewandten Zauberspruch finden.

Wütend zischte er das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum, ignorierte dabei die Anstandspredigt der Dicken Dame. Doch kaum, dass er den geräumigen Raum betreten hatte, wünschte er sich sofort, es nie getan zu haben.

Ginny und Dean standen etwas weiter in einer Ecke, flüsterten miteinander, berührten sich an den Armen, gaben sich zärtliche Küsse, flüsterten leise miteinander und lachten.

Ihm wurde von dem Anblick nur schlecht.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, verdammt", knurrte er gereizt, brachte die anderen beiden dazu, überrascht zusammen zu zucken, doch während Ginny rot anlief, hob Dean nur fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du musst deine schlechte Laune nicht an uns auslassen", entgegnete der Junge lediglich und obwohl Harry sich vorgenommen hatte, nichts zu erwidern, so hielt er in seinem wütenden Stampfen inne und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. „Ich habe keine schlechte Laune!"

_ :Doch, die hast du, da muss ich Thomas recht geben.: _

„Und wessen Schuld, glaubst du, ist das?", stieß er wütend aus.

_ :Deine eigene. Schließlich hast du den Zauber angewandt.: _

„Wenn du mir das auch nur noch einmal vorwirfst—"

_ :Was dann? Dann benutzt du noch einen Zauberspruch, dessen Folgen du nicht vorhersehen kannst?: _

„Es war ein Fehler, okay! Wir machen alle Fehler!"

_ :Keine so gravierenden, Potter.: _

„Ich bring dich um."

_ :Was auch immer der Held der Zauberwelt sich wünscht.: _

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wohin mit seiner Wut und seinen Aggressionen und es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass Ginny und Dean ihn besorgt beobachteten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass sein Freund eine Hand am Zauberstab hatte, vermutlich für den Fall, dass Harry irgendetwas anstellen würde und das allein ließ ihn überhaupt den Drang verspüren, etwas extrem Dummes anzustellen.

„Vergiss es", knurrte er allerdings lediglich, wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging im Schnellschritt die Treppen hoch, knallte die Tür zum Zimmer zu und verschloss sie mit einem Zauberspruch. Sofort strebte er die Truhe an seinem Bettende an, suchte alle dort verstauten Bücher heraus und warf sie auf das Bett.

_ :Soll ich dir sagen, was wir im Unterricht machen?: _

„Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen kannst, also sage ich es dir hiermit klipp und klar: Wenn du diesen Zauberspruch loswerden willst, dann lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe arbeiten."

_ :Hättest du gelesen, was ich dir gegeben habe, wüsstest du, weshalb ich dich hören kann.: _

„Ich habe es gelesen."

_ :Du hast es nicht richtig gelesen.: _

„Ich _habe_ es gelesen."

_ :Und du hast mir gestern nicht zugehört.: _

Er knurrte leise, versuchte, sich dann daran zu erinnern, was der blonde Slytherin ihm gestern erzählt hatte, doch alles, was ihm einfiel, waren die Diskussionen, die sie geführt hatten.

_ :Ja, Potter, dass sind auch immer meine schönsten Erinnerungen.: _

Harry stutzte.

Malfoy antwortete nicht nur auf seine Worte, sondern auch auf seine Gedanken.

„Du liest... meine Gedanken?"

_ :Leider. Wenn ich auch nur noch eine Phantasie mit dem rothaarigen Balg sehe, begehe ich Mord und dann Selbstmord.: _

„Wieso liest du meine Gedanken?"

_ :Weil ich es kann.: _

„Seit wann?"

_ :Schon seit längerem, immer nur einen Augenblick lang. Seit heute früh kann ich alles hören.: _

Harry lief rot an, doch er wusste nicht einmal, ob aus Wut oder vor Scham. Jetzt war nicht nur Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf, sondern der Mistkerl persönlich. Er konnte alles sehen, alles was er dachte und alles, was er vermied zu denken.

_ :Aber auf die Idee, dass ich es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem mitteilen könnte, kommst du nicht?: _ Das hatte Harry versucht zu verdrängen. _ :Interessant. Du schaffst es, dich selbst zu belügen.: _

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Blonde sprach.

_ :Davon, dass du nicht einmal an Dem-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf gedacht hast, sondern nur an die Dinge, die du vor deinen Freunden geheim hältst. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass das Wiesel sich freuen würde, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du seine kleine Schwester flachlegen willst?: _

„Hör auf, so über Ginny zu reden!"

_ :Ich hätte jetzt gern gehört, was du gesagt hast, denn das, was du gedacht hast, hättest du mir nie geantwortet.: _

Harry hatte gedacht, was er geantwortet hatte.

_ :Oh? Du hast wirklich gesagt, und ich zitiere, ‚Nur weil das stimmt, musst du es nicht so abscheulich ausdrücken!'?: _

Harry hatte das definitiv nicht gedacht.

_ :Darüber könnten wir jetzt streiten, aber ich denke, dass ich besser weiß, was du gedacht hast.: _

Der Gryffindor war wirklich dazu verführt, das Streitgespräch weiter zu führen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, schlug eines der Bücher beim Lesezeichen auf und las die ersten paar Sätze. Malfoy würde ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben ablenken.

_ :Ich bin fasziniert.: _

„Wovon?"

_ :Könntest du bitte denken, was du sagst und nicht irgendetwas denken und was vollkommen anderes sagen?: _

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Andere gehört hatte.

_ :Du dachtest, und ich zitiere erneut—: _

„Ich will es nicht wissen."

_ :Aber—: _

„Kannst du damit nicht aufhören. Also mit—"

_ :Du musst mir nicht erklären, was du meinst. Und nein, kann ich nicht. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es machen. Allein schon wegen der Bilder, die mir in den Kopf schossen, als ich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen erwähnt hatte.: _

„Voldemort?"

_ :Die rothaarige Weaslette.: _

„Ginny?"

_ :Hör auf an sie zu denken! Das ist krank, Potter!: _

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, an sie zu denken!"

_ :Schon möglich, aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Aktbilder von ihr sehen will, oder?: _

„Ich habe sie nicht einmal nackt gesehen!"

_ :Gesprochenes denken, Potter, das Gesprochene denken! Argh, davon werde ich Alpträume haben.: _

„Du schläfst doch eh nie."

Zu Harrys Überraschung war es plötzlich still in seinem Kopf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich tatsächlich der Illusion hingegeben, dass der Zauberspruch seine Wirkung verloren hatte, doch dann hörte er plötzlich so etwas wie ein leises Knacken.

„Malfoy?"

_ :Thomas kam gerade in den Raum gestürmt – zu spät. Snape hat Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen und ich musste mich erst einmal mit den restlichen Slytherin darüber freuen. Außerdem verlangt er deine Anwesenheit. Macht dich darauf gefasst, dass das Schlammblut demnächst bei dir auftaucht. –Das ist aber nicht nett.: _

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

_ :Anstatt deine kleine Freundin zu verteidigen, denkst du nur daran, dass du sie nicht sehen willst. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe sie Schlammblut genannt und normalerweise stehst du bei diesem Wort kurz vor einem Wutausbruch— Ich würde sagen, dass unser Held der Zauberwelt besser schauspielern kann, als wir bisher angenommen hatten.: _

„Kannst du nicht jemand anderes nerven?"

_ :Du lernst es nicht.: _

Harry wollte es nicht einmal lernen. Lernen bedeutete stets etwas Konstantes, etwas, dass man sich theoretisch länger als ein paar Tage merken sollte und er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy seine Gedanken länger als ein paar Tage lesen konnte – ein Tag war schon zu viel.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihn von seinem Gedanken ab und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

_ :Dass, was du sagst, kann ich nicht hören. Ich kann nur das hören, was du denkst und da das anscheinend so gut wie nie übereinstimmt, solltest du wirklich lernen, deine Gedanken besser zu kontrollieren.: _

Schwerfällig hob er sich vom Bett, ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie, nachdem er den vorher angewandten Zauberspruch mit Finite Incantatem beendet hatte. Hermine sah ihn aus finsteren Augen an, warf dann einen Blick an ihm vorbei. Noch bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, stieß sie ihn brutal zur Seite, ging auf sein Bett zu und griff nach den Büchern, die darauf verstreut lagen.

_ :Halt das Schlammblut von meinen Büchern fern.: _

„Was ist das, Harry?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten, warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ob Hermine es selbst bemerkte, dass sie ihre Nase immer in Angelegenheiten steckte, die sie überhaupt nichts angingen? Es ihr zu sagen würde vermutlich nur in einem stunden andauernden Streit enden,weshalb er sich seinen Rucksack schnappte und, ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben, das Zimmer verließ.

_ :Bei deinen Gedanken frag ich mich, weshalb du nicht in Slytherin gelandet bist.: _

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippen.

:Das glaub ich nicht! Du solltest nach Slytherin einsortiert werden? Wieso bist du in Gryffindor— Hätt' ich mir denken können.:

Harry sollte wirklich lernen, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren.

_ :Ob ich dir das nicht schon die ganze Zeit erzähle?: _

„Kannst du nicht einfach aufhören, alles zu kommentieren?"

„Ich habe nicht einmal damit angefangen, Harry!"

„Wer redet mit dir?", rutschte es ihm heraus, und er hielt überrascht in seinem Schritt inne, drehte sich zu Hermine um, die ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

:Ich sagte, du sollst das Gesprochene denken, nicht das Gedachte aussprechen.:

„Wenn ich etwas getan habe, dann sag es mir, und ignorier mich nicht einfach", begann das Mädchen und trotz ihrer gereizten Worte bemerkte Harry, dass sie mehr traurig als wütend war.

_ :Jetzt musst du aufpassen; erst denken, dann sprechen.: _

„Verschwinde."

Es war ein Reflex, wirklich. Er hörte Malfoys Stimme und alles was ihm über die Lippen kamen, waren Beleidigungen. Wenn der Slytherin etwas sagte, antwortete Harry darauf, unabhängig von der Situation, in der er sich gerade befand. Wahrscheinlich würden seine letzten Worte irgendeine Beleidigung sein, sollte sich Malfoy auch nur annähernd in Hörweite befinden. Doch noch bevor er sich rechtfertigen konnte, presste das brünette Mädchen schweigend ihre Lippen aufeinander und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Er würde einiges gut zu machen haben, wenn die Sache mit Malfoy beendet war, dachte er seufzend und der Slytherin stimmte ihm lachend zu.

Er würde auch jemand ganz Bestimmtes ermorden müssen, wenn sie den Zauberspruch gebrochen hatten.

Der Blonde lachte nur ob der Drohung, hielt sich dann allerdings im Hintergrund, bis Harry den Klassenraum für DADA erreicht hatte. Hermine schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben, lehnte mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür, doch sobald sie ihn erblickte, richtete sie sich auf, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Harry folgte ihr zögerlich, bereitete sich bereits seelisch auf Professor Snapes Hasstirade vor, doch entgegen aller Erwartungen entließ Snape lediglich einen sarkastischen Kommentar, zog ihm Hauspunkte ab und setzte seinen Unterricht fort, während der Gryffindor einen Platz neben Ron anstrebte.

„Du weißt, Hermine macht sich nur Sorgen um dich", meinte dieser allerdings, als er mal gerade seinen Rucksack an das Tischbein gelehnt hatte. Er sah seinen besten Freund einige Sekunden an, seufzte dann und suchte sich einen Platz soweit wie möglich von seinen beiden Freunden entfernt.

Auch wenn Malfoy in seinem Kopf nichts verlauten ließ, so hatte Harry dennoch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, dass der Blonde ihn mit einem amüsierten Grinsen seit seinem Eintritt beobachtet hatte. Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, verspürte den inneren Drang, ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken, beließ es allerdings bei einem wütenden Kräuseln der Augenbrauen. Malfoy wandte sich von ihm ab, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie die Schultern des Blonden leicht bebten.

Er hoffte nur für Malfoy, dass der ihn nicht auslachte.

Dieser Gedanke führte nur dazu, dass der Slytherin eine Hand hob und vermutlich auf seinen Mund legte. Goyle – oder Crabbe –, der neben ihm saß, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und kurz darauf wandten sich auch Zabini und Crabbe – oder Goyle – dem anderen Jungen zu.

Malfoy lachte ihn definitiv aus.

Es war nicht fair. Malfoy konnte seine Gedanken lesen. Nicht mal Harry konnte seine eigenen Gedanken lesen, da sein Unterbewusstsein Sachen vor ihm geheim hielt, um seine physische Gesundheit zu garantieren, aber er wusste genau, dass Malfoy eben diese Dinge hören konnte.

Von der Reaktion des blonden Terrors, der mittlerweile seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte und nun mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht versteckte, zu schließen, schienen diese Gedanken zumindest für ihn recht witzig zu sein.

_ :Potter, ich bitte dich inständig, hör auf zu denken.: _

Harry freute sich, dass zumindest einer seinen Spaß hatte.

Augen rollend stützte er sein Gesicht auf einer Hand ab und verfolgte desinteressiert den Ausführungen ihres Ex-Zaubertränkelehrers. Jetzt, wo dieser bekommen hatte, was er sich vermutlich schon seit Jahren gewünscht hatte, schien er nicht mehr ganz so mürrisch wie vorher. Ein Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich auch die Tatsache, dass er sich als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weder mit explodieren Zaubertränken noch mit inkompetenten Bildungsphilistern rumplagen musste.

_ :Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du über so ein Vokabular verfügst.: _

Harry auch nicht, doch er ignorierte Malfoys Aussage – zumindest hatte er das angenommen, aber Malfoys Reaktion zu folge, schienen seine Gedanken wieder etwas extrem Komisches gewesen zu sein.

Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass da jemand in seinen Gedanken nistete und alles mitbekam, anscheinend sogar mehr als die Person, der diese Gedanken gehörten.

_ :Und glaub mir, es ist auch nicht schön, alles über eine Person zu erfahren, die man absolut nicht ausstehen kann.: _

„Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück."

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", meinte Neville plötzlich von seiner Seite, sah ihn überrascht an. Harry schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf Ron, der nun drei Reihen vor ihm saß und Hermine, die sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatte.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war schon seit längerem angespannt gewesen. Ron, der nun mit Lavender zusammen war, Hermine, die eifersüchtig auf die beiden war und nun er selbst, das einziges Bindeglied, das noch zwischen seinen beiden Freunden gewesen war, wollte sie zur Zeit auch nicht mehr sehen.

_ :Wenn du mich fragst—: _

„Was ich offensichtlich nicht tue."

_ :Das Schlammblut und das Wiesel werden sich wieder näher kommen, weil du ihr gemeinsamer Freund bist und ihnen ziemlich viel Ärger machst.: _

„Sollte mich das jetzt trösten?"

„Harry!"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt Neville."

_ :Gäbe es einen Grund, weshalb ich das tun sollte?: _

„Aber—"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Was?"

„Nichts, Neville, nichts."

:Glaub mir Potter, das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass die Trinität wieder zueinander findet. Ich fand es immer sehr unterhaltsam, wenn ihr euch zerstritten hattet.:

„Aber—"

„Neville, siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade abgelenkt bin?", knurrte er plötzlich, starrte den anderen Gryffindor angesäuert an. Doch Neville war nicht der einzige, der ihn überrascht ansah. Alle in der Klasse hatten ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet und Professor Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Augenbrauen fragend nach oben gezogen.

„Womit sind Sie beschäftigt, wenn nicht mit der Frage, die ich Ihnen gerade gestellt habe, Mister Potter?"

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte zusammen, warf dann einen Blick auf Malfoy, der ihn mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln musterte, ihm daraufhin unauffällig mit einer Hand zuwinkte

Harry hasste den blonden Slytherin.

_ :Touché.: _

„Mister Potter?"

_ :Sag ihm, dass du keine Ahnung hast, weil du nicht zugehört hast.: _

„Spinnst du?"

_ :Es ist die Wahrheit.: _

„Ich weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist!"

_ :Also, wo ist das Problem?: _

Er warf erneut einen Blick auf Malfoy, der mit den Schultern zuckte, allerdings noch immer dieses unerträgliche, selbstzufriedene Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Mister Potter?"

„Ich habe nicht zugehört", seufzte er letztendlich.

Snape hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, doch dann schienen sich die Winkel seines Mundes um wenige Millimeter zu heben, sanken jedoch wieder genauso schnell. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

_ :Wieso hast du ihm das gesagt? Du hast ihm damit förmlich einen Freibrief ausgestellt.: _

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich das sagen soll."

_ :... Ich frage mich wirklich, weshalb Gryffindor so leichtgläubig sind. Langsam ist das nicht mehr gesund.: _

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, warf einen dreckigen Blick auf Malfoy, der sich allerdings wieder von ihm abgewandt und seinen Blick auf Professor Snape gerichtet hatte.

Der Blonde hatte ihn mit Absicht abgelenkt.

_ :Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.: _

„Unausstehlicher Bastard."

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft", rief Snape plötzlich aus. Harry sah ihn perplex an, seufzte dann und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen.

oOoOoOo

Draco hatte nach einer Stunde schon herausgefunden gehabt, was er machen musste, um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Als er gegen sechs Uhr aufgewacht war und an die Decke seines Himmelbettes gestarrt hatte, schwirrten bereits die Träume des Gryffindors in seinem Kopf herum, ließen es kaum zu, dass er sich an irgendetwas vom Tag zuvor erinnerte.

Doch wirklich schlimm wurde es, sobald der Dunkelhaarige aufgewacht war und gedanklich Morddrohungen gegen ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Anfänglich hatte Draco noch gedacht, dass er selbst jemanden verfluchte, doch letztendlich konnte er anhand der benutzten Sprache herausfiltern, welches Potters und welches seine eigenen Gedanken waren.

Das brauchte so ziemlich seine gesamte Konzentration auf und den kleinen Rest, den er von ihr noch hatte, benutzte er dazu, einen roten Faden in Gesprächen mit Blaise zu behalten. Es kam des Öfteren vor, dass er einen Satz begann, dann aber mit irgendeinem Satz des Gryffindor endete, sodass sein Gerede keinen Sinn ergab. Sein dunkelhaariger Freund hatte anfangs angenommen, dass er nicht richtig die Lippenbewegungen interpretiert hatte, doch umso öfter es passierte, desto sicherer wurde er sich, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass, wenn er ein Gespräch über ein Thema führen wollte, er den Gryffindor dazu bringen musste, an das gleiche Thema zu denken. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Potter den ganzen Tag in diverse Gespräche verwickeln wollen. Denn wenn dieser über ihre Gespräche nachdachte, konnte Draco sein Gedanken entlasten und leichter einen roten Faden verfolgen.

Doch sobald der Gryffindor wieder an etwas anderes dachte, kam die Flut seiner Reflexionen.

Er wusste nicht, wie er diese unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Sein Gehirn war überlastet, brauchte eine Pause, doch er konnte nichts tun, um vor der Gedankenflut zu flüchten.

Bilder von den Gryffindors, Potters Eifersuchtsanfälle, Gespräche über Quidditch, über Schulaufgaben, Hasstiraden auf Professor Snape, der ihn für seine Unachtsamkeit einen Zusatzaufsatz aufgetragen hatte, Möglichkeiten, den Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen oder wieder mit ihnen Frieden zu schließen, Voldemorts derzeitige Passivität – er konnte es kaum glauben, doch Potters Gedanken rasten und sprangen, wechselten das Thema; sie waren vollkommen chaotisch.

Draco konnte zumindest von sich behaupten, dass seine Gedanken nicht ganz so durcheinander waren. Er ließ sich nicht so leicht von äußeren Einflüssen ablenken, ihm kamen nicht plötzlich irgendwelche Ideen in den Kopf geschossen oder - und das war etwas, was ihm zumindest teilweise den Tag versüßte - plötzliche Antworten auf verbale Kämpfe, die sie schon vor Wochen geführt hatten.

„Draco?"

Er schrak zusammen, sah überrascht auf.

„Du siehst fertig aus." Blaise musterte ihn etwas besorgt, legte sein Buch zur Seite und kam auf den Blonden zugekrabbelt.

Sie saßen beide auf Dracos Bett im Schlafgemach der Jungen und er hatte sich endlich dazu aufgerappelt, seinem Freund alles von dem Zauberspruch, den Potter angewandt hatte, zu erzählen. Er wusste genau, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand nichts von dem Gelesenen verstehen würde.Die einzige Möglichkeit, war Blaise um Hilfe zu bitten – aber um das tun zu können, musste er ihm erklären, wonach er überhaupt zu suchen hatte und daraus resultierend hatte er ihm sagen müssen, was Potter mit seinem Zauberspruch angestellt hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Blaise es relativ gut aufgenommen.

Zwar war er nach der Erklärung ausgerastet und hatte alle, die sich noch im Schlafgemach aufgehalten hatten, rausgeschmissen, die Tür zu geknallt, und ihn angeschrieen, aber alles in allem war es sehr gut gelaufen.

Draco selbst war daraufhin so wütend geworden, dass er versuchte, zurück zu schreien, doch anstatt zu Blaise, sickerten seine Gegenargumente zu Potter durch, der irritiert all seine Gedanken gestoppt hatte. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war, da er nur Dracos Seite des Gesprächs gehört hatte, doch er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er selbst der Auslöser für den Streit war.

Draco hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass das, was er Blaise an den Kopf geworfen hatte, gleichzeitig an Potter ging. Er wusste nur, dass sein Kopf plötzlich freier war. Er hatte es erst erfahren, als Potter es ihm nach dem Streit zukommen ließ.

Nachdem Blaise Potter des Öfteren beleidigt hatte, beruhigte auch der sich wieder und sie hatten zusammen alle Bücher aus Dracos Truhe geholt und sich mit ihnen auf das Bett gesetzt.

Mittlerweile bereute er es allerdings, seinen Freund mit in das Chaos gezogen zu haben, da sie schon über vier Stunden an der Theorie einzelner Zaubersprüchen, Wirkungsweisen und Zaubertränken saßen.

Aus diesem Grund begann er schon einige Stunden vorher, Potter alle paar Minuten Hassnachrichten zu schicken, die größtenteils ihr nichtvorhandenes Vorankommen schilderten und auf die der Adressant, überraschender Weise, mit Schweigen antwortete. Nicht einmal seine Gedanken verrieten die Ankunft seiner Nachrichten. Es hatte wirklich eine Weile gedauert, bis er bemerkt hatte, dass das Objekt seiner Abneigung eingeschlafen war.

„Draco?"

‚Ich denke nur nach.'

Blaise seufzte, stützte seine Stirn auf seine Faust und schüttelt den Kopf. „Geh schlafen, Draco."

‚Kann nicht schlafen', antwortete er, wich dem Blick des anderen aus, indem er auf das Buch in seiner Hand starrte. „Dann schlafe ich heute bei dir." Mit diesen Worten wurde ihm das Buch entrissen und in die nächste Ecke geworfen.

‚Du bist wahnsinnig', knurrte er. ‚Was ist mit Pansy?'

„Ich werde einfach mit ihr reden." Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich sie vorher um Erlaubnis frage."

‚Was willst du ihr sagen: Darling, hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich heute mit Draco schlafe?'

Blaise sah mit einem lasziven Grinsen auf ihn hinab, beugte sich dann über ihn. „Ich dachte an so etwas. Aber deines hört sich eindeutig zweideutiger an." Der Dunkelhaarige sah direkt in seine Augen, hatte noch immer den gleichen, suggestiven Ausdruck im Gesicht. Draco warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Lippen des anderen, schloss dann, den anderen mit den Händen an den Schultern von sich stoßend, die Augen.

‚Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.'

„Das liegt daran, dass meine Freundin auf meinen besten Freund eifersüchtig ist."

‚Könntest du aufhören, mich so zu nennen? Davon wird schlafen kann.'

Draco runzelte irritiert die Stirn, schüttelte dann den Kopf und öffnet genervt seine Augen.

Potter hatte wieder angefangen zu denken.

Dessen Träume waren in dieser Nacht überraschend leer gewesen, sodass Draco sie solange ignorieren konnte, sie lediglich ein leichtes Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf waren oder ein Bild, das ihm für wenige Sekunden vor die Augen schoss, aber so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war.

Anscheinend wurde er von seinen Freunden geweckt, als diese das Zimmer betraten um sich bettfertig zu machen.

‚—mir schlecht.' Beendete er seinen Satz, ignorierte dabei Blaises amüsiertes Grinsen und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Potter ist aufgewacht?"

‚Wie es... aussieht', presste er hervor, musste seine gesamte Konzentration zusammen nehmen, um nicht die Gedanken des Gryffindors auszusprechen.

„Ich respektiere wirklich deine Kontrolle, Draco. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte schon die Tiefsten Geheimnisse des Helden der Zauberwelt aufgeschrieben, als Buch veröffentlicht und Milliarden Galleons mitverdient."

‚Da gibt es... nicht viel... zu erzählen. Er ist in die Weaslette verliebt.'

„Ginny Weasley? Oh. bei dem Namen müssen wir aufpassen."

‚Du, nicht wir.' Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein leichtes Lächeln. ‚Was erzählst du Pansy auch, dass die kleine Weasley ganz passabel geworden ist?'

„Es war mir nur so rausgerutscht!"

‚Ich erinnere nur an die kleinen Seitenhiebe im Zug nach Hogwarts.'

„Und wenn wir das Thema nicht wechseln, erinnerst du mich an noch mehr Streitereien, oder?"

‚Mit Sicherheit', antwortete er grinsend, drehte sich auf dem Bett, sodass seine Beine nun den Boden berühren konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Er wusste bereits, dass er das Angebot seines Freundes annehmen würde, koste es, was es wolle. Er war müde und hoffte, im Schlaf zumindest teilweise den Gedanken und Träumen des Gryffindors entkommen zu können. So wie er Blaise kannte, würde dieser allerdings die Nacht durcharbeiten.

Mit einer Hand tastete er die Wand ab, bis er den gesuchten Stein fand, dagegen drückte, bis er ein lautes Schaben hörte, sich den Duschen zu wandte und den Geheimgang zur Küche entdeckte.

Blaise mochte Kirschen, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

oOoOoOo

Harry wollte nicht aufstehen und dies zeigte er auch prompt seinen Freunden, indem er sich einfach auf die andere Seite warf und so tat, als wären sie nicht da.

Er hatte Glück, dass Malfoy ihn eine Nacht durchschlafen ließ, das musste er ausnutzen, bevor der nächtliche Terror wieder begann.

Doch seine Freunde hatten kein Mitleid mit ihm. Sein Wimmern ignorierend, entrissen sie ihm die Decke und während Ron an seinem linken Arm zog, stürzte sich Seamus auf sein linkes Bein.

Dean holte einen Eimer kaltes Wasser.

Nach dieser unsanften Aufweck-Methode trug Harry sich ins Badezimmer, wo er fast unter der Dusche auf den Fliesen eingeschlafen wäre, wäre nicht sein rothaariger Freund rein gekommen und hätte das lauwarme Wasser auf eiskalt gestellt.

Vermutlich hätte er dankbar über die raue Behandlung seiner Freunde sein sollen, doch stattdessen stampfte er tropfnass aus dem Badezimmer, warf sich seine Kleidung über und verließ den Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wurde er auch sogleich an einem Arm zur Seite gezogen.

Überrascht musterte er das ernste Gesicht eines rothaarigen Mädchens, seufzte dann leise.

Er wusste, dass es etwas mit Hermine zu tun hatte.

„Harry, wir müssen reden", meinte sie letztendlich, zog leicht an seinem Arm.

_ :Ich auch: _, murmelte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Stell dich hinten an", antwortete er aus dem Affekt und bereute es nur wenige Sekunden später als er die gekräuselte Stirn und die Wut in Ginnys Augen sah.

„Das war... ich habe... du warst... nicht gemeint", stotterte er letztendlich, schien aber nur auf taube Ohren zu stoßen. Das Mädchen zog ihn in eine Ecke und drückte ihn auf eines der dort verstreuten Kissen. Die gleiche Ecke, in der er Dean und sie nur einen Tag vorher küssen gesehen hatte.

_ :Potter, das war jetzt wirklich widerlich.: _

„Worüber willst du reden?", fragte er, Malfoy ignorierend, verschränkte dabei bockig die Arme vor der Brust.

Ginny zögerte einen Moment, sah ihn dann aber mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Es geht um Hermine. Und um dein Verhalten Dean und mir gegenüber. ... Und allgemein um dein Verhalten in den letzten paar Tagen."

Er hatte es gewusst.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nicht darüber reden will?"

„Dann wirst du dir gefälligst das anhören, was ich dir zu sagen habe!"

_ :Ich habe das Gefühl, das sie wütend ist. Du auch?: _

„Ginny—"

„Nein!"

„Doch."

_ :Okay, das ist jetzt extrem kindisch.: _

„Du halt dich da raus," knurrte Harry wütend als Antwort.

„Das ist das letzte, was ich tun werde. Weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr du Hermine mit deinem Verhalten verletzt? Wenn du wenigstens mit ihr darüber reden würdest, aber du ignorierst sie einfach! Was hat sie dir nur getan?"

Harry antwortete nicht, stützte dann den Kopf in seine Hand. Er war müde und wusste selbst, dass sein Verhalten seinen Freunden gegenüber nicht fair war, aber es war immer noch besser, als ihnen erzählen zu müssen, was er mit Malfoy getan hatte; es war besser, als zuzugeben, dass er extrem großen Mist gebaut hatte. „Du machst mir Kopfschmerzen, Ginny."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass die restlichen anwesenden Gryffindor sich von ihnen abwandten und so taten, als würden sie nicht versuchen, jedes einzelne Wort mitzubekommen, um nachher wieder etwas zum Tratschen zu haben.

Er war jetzt schon gereizt und er wusste, dass Ginny weiter bohren würde, wenn er nicht irgendetwas tun oder sagen würde, dass sie entweder extrem schockieren oder verärgern würde. Allerdings wollte er nicht riskieren, auch noch Ron Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen... oder wütend zu machen.

„Harry", begann die Rothaarige erneut, legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich—"

_ :Autsch!: _

„—und aus diesem Grund mach ich mir auch Sorgen um dich."

Er versuchte sich nicht auf die warme Hand auf seinem Knie zu konzentrieren, versuchte, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, das nichts mit dem Mädchen zu tun hat, dass Malfoy nicht dazu brachte sich mental in seinem Kopf zu übergeben. Letzten Endes scheiterte er aber doch, entfernte mit einer fächernden Handbewegung die Hand des Mädchens.

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Du machst mich wütend Harry."

_ :Man hat es nicht leicht, mit Freunden, die einen nicht verstehen, oder?: _

„Besser als gar keine."

„Was?"

„Nichts."

„Okay, wenn du schon nicht mit mir reden willst, dann vielleicht mit Ron? Oder Dean? Ist das so eine Sache, die man nur zwischen Jungs klären kann?"

_ :Sag ihr doch einfach, dass du sie flachlegen willst. Glaub mir, die würde Thomas wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen.: _

„Malfoy", knurrte er leise.

„Was hat der damit zu tun?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wunderte sich, weshalb alle in seiner Umgebung plötzlich so ein feines Gehör hatten. Früher hatten sie ihn manchmal nicht einmal verstanden, wenn er ihnen direkt ins Ohr gebrüllt hatte.

_ :Du bist der großartige Harry Potter! Welches Gryffindor-Mädchen würde dich ablehnen? Du musst es ihr nur sagen.: _

„Rede mit mir, Harry."

_ :Es ist wirklich nur ein kleiner Schritt von Freundschaft zu Liebe. Mal davon abgesehen war sie fast vier Jahre hinter dir her.: _

„Wenn es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hat, solltest du vielleicht zu Dumbledore gehen."

_ :Wirklich, deine Chancen stehen außergewöhnlich gut bei ihr.: _

„Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", rief Harry letztendlich wütend aus, sprang von seinem Platz auf und verließ, das Getuschel der anderen ignorierend, den Gemeinschaftsraum, strebte unvermittelt die Große Hall an.

„Harry, warte."

Ohne sie zu beachten, eilte er die Treppen runter in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich drehen würde, bevor Ginny sie erreichen konnte.

„Harry, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!"

Den Kopf schüttelnd ließ er die letzten Stufen aus und ging mit langen Schritten weiter, entdeckte schon die Türen der Großen Halle. Doch als er kurz davor war, die Klinke herunterzudrücken, wurde er am Arm zurückgerissen.

„Harry", keuchte das Mädchen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Potter."

Der Angesprochene richtete sich kerzengerade auf, drehte sich dann langsam mit einem ungläubigen Blick um. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch als er das süffisante Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden sah, schloss er ihn wieder.

„Wo bleibt dein Benehmen, Potter?", fragte Malfoy höhnisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, krallte eine Hand in seine Robe.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Der Blonde setzte sich in Bewegung, kam langsam auf ihn zu, trennte dann die beiden Gryffindor in dem er sie an den Schultern in die jeweils entgegen gesetzte Richtung drückte. Ginny entließ daraufhin einen überraschten Laut, während Harry sich wie angeekelt von der Hand abstieß.

„Und hier haben wir auch noch die kleine Ginny Weasley." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, wie Dean, Neville, Seamus und Ron sich lachend näherten, dann aber ihre Blicke auf sie richteten und dann überrascht inne hielten. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl—", fragte der Slytherin selbstgefällig, setzte ein laszives Grinsen dabei auf. Seine Hand berührte noch immer die Schulter, wanderte aber langsam auf das Schulterblatt, während er sich direkt hinter sie stellte. „—der Traum eines jeden Gryffindor zu sein." Seine langen Finger streichelten sanft über das Rückrat, berührten das lange rötliche Haar. „Sag", raunte der Blonde, lehnte sich weiter vor, während seine Lippen von hinten fast das rechte Ohr des Mädchens berührten. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl" – die Finger fuhren ihr durch das Haar, verhakten sich dann in einzelne Strähnen, zogen sie nach unten, sodass Ginny dazu gezwungen war, ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken zu legen, sodass der Slytherin leichter in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte. „Wenn der Großartige Harry Potter—"

„Malfoy!", rief Harry dazwischen, zog drohend seinen Zauberstab.

Malfoy reagierte kaum auf die Bewegung, sah ihn nur durch seine langen Wimpern herausfordernd an. „unsterblich in einen verliebt ist."

oOoOoOo

1 ZAG Oo Und ich krieg die Krise XD

**Nevilles „E"**

Das „E" steht für „Erwartung übertroffen" und entspricht einer zwei. Für die, die es vergessen haben . Wobei ich wirklich sagen muss, wenn ein wirklich, wirklich mieser Schüler in den OWLs durchschnittlich, persönlich aber hervorragend abgeschlossen hat, bekommt er dann auch ein „E"? Oo

**JKR über Nott**

„Raised by a very elderly widower and Death Eater father, Theodore is a clever loner who does not feel the need to join gangs, including Malfoy's. ... then because we rarely see Draco talking to anybody he considers a real equal, and he is forced to see Theodore as such, because Theodore is just as pure-blooded as he is, and somewhat cleverer."

**Der von mir re-interpretierte „Seitenhieb" im Sechsten Band (leider nur auf Englisch .):**

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the Chosen One,'" sneered Malfoy, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"  
**"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy,** watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. **"Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"**  
**"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased.** Malfoy sank back across her lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair.

(Chapter 7)

**Rausgeschnittene Szenen**

_ :(War eigentlich geplant für die Szene im Jungenzimmer...): _

„Können wir jetzt wieder reinkommen?", fragte plötzlich Nott, riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Der Brünette öffnete langsam die Tür, warf einen Blick ins Zimmer und schloss sie dann kurz darauf mit den Worten: „Ich tu jetzt einfach so, als hätte ich das nicht gesehen." Blaise und Draco warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, bemerkten erst einige Sekunden später, wie die Situation für den Brünetten ausgesehen haben musste: Draco, der im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und Blaise, der vor ihm kniete, das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem des anderen entfernt, Hand zum Berühren der Wange ausgestreckt.

Der blonde Junge seufzte, zu müde, um sich jetzt mit Nott auseinander zusetzen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du schlafen gehst und ich weiter suche?", meinte sein Freund leise.

‚Kann nicht schlafen', antwortete er, wich dem Blick des anderen aus, in dem er auf das Buch in seiner Hand sah. „Dann schlafe ich heute bei dir." Mit diesen Worten entriss er dem anderen das Buch, sah ihn dabei mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

‚Und dir Pansys Zorn zuziehen? Du bist verrückt.'

„Ich werde einfach mit ihr reden." Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich sie vorher um Erlaubnis frage."

‚Was willst du ihr sagen: Darling, hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich heute mit Draco schlafe?'

„Ich dachte an so etwas, ja. Aber deines hört sich zweideutiger an."

‚Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.'

„Das liegt daran, dass meine Freundin auf meinen besten Freund eifersüchtig ist."

‚Könntest du aufhören mich so zu nennen? Davon wird Seid Still.'

Draco runzelte irritiert die Stirn, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Potter hatte wieder angefangen zu denken.

Seine Träume waren in dieser Nacht überraschend leer gewesen, sodass Draco sie ignorieren konnte, sie lediglich ein leichtes Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf waren oder ein Bild, das ihm für wenigen Sekunden vor die Augen schoss, aber so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war. Wie es aussah wurde er von seinen Freunden geweckt, als diese das Zimmer betraten um sich Bettfertig zu machen.

‚—mir schlecht.' Beendete er seinen Satz, ignorierte Blaises amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Potter ist wieder aufgewacht?"

‚Wie es... weil aussieht', presste er hervor, musste seine gesamte Konzentration zusammennehmen um nicht die Gedanken des Gryffindors auszusprechen.

„Ich respektiere wirklich deine Kontrolle, Draco. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte schon die Tiefsten Geheimnisse des Helden der Zauberwelt aufgeschrieben, als Buch veröffentlicht und Milliarden Galleons mitverdient."

‚Da gibt es... nicht viel... zu erzählen. Er ist in die Weaslette verliebt.'

„Ginny Weasley? Oh. bei dem Namen müssen wir aufpassen."

‚Du, nicht wir.' Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein leichtes Lächeln. ‚Was erzählst du Pansy will schlafen auch, dass die kleine Weasley ganz passabel geworden ist?'

„Es war mir nur so rausgerutscht!"

‚Ich erinnere nur an die kleinen Seitenhiebe im Zug nach Hogwarts.'

„Wie auch immer—"

„Seid ihr angezogen und können wir jetzt reinkommen?"

„Einen Moment noch", rief Blaise, wartete eine Sekunden, entließ dann ein kurzes lautes Stöhnen, wartete erneut einen Moment, bevor er „Jetzt" ausrief. Draco gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und schüttelte verdrießt den Kopf.

Die Tür öffnete sich erst zögerlich, Nott warf einen kurzen Blick ins Zimmer, stieß dann die Tür ganz auf.

„Merlin sei Dank." Hinter ihm betraten auch Vincent und Gregory das Zimmer, warfen den beiden auf den Bett sitzenden Jungen seltsame Blicke zu, verschwanden dann allerdings sofort im Bad.

Draco wollte nicht einmal wissen, auf welche Gedanken seine beiden längsten Freunde gekommen waren.

„Hey! Wusstet ihr schon, dass Potter in Ginny Weasley verliebt ist?" Dies brachte die beiden bulligen Jungs sofort aus dem Bad und selbst Nott sah interessiert auf. „Draco hat es mir gerade erzählt!"

„Woher soll er das wissen?", hakte Vincent nach, setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Wir reden hier von Draco", rief Blaise empört aus. „Der weiß alles."

Nott hob als Antwort nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue, während der Blonde seufzend den Kopf schüttelte und die anderen beiden zögerlich nickten.

Es herrschte für kurze Zeit Stille in dem kleinen Raum, doch dann räkelte sich Nott, warf dem beiden Jungs auf dem Bett einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich habe vor jetzt schlafen zu gehen und ihr?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

Er wusste genau, dass der Brünette nichts von dem, was Blaise sagte, ernst nahm, genauso wenig wie das, was er gesehen oder gehört hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich in all den Jahren nie anders verhalten, dennoch schien der Brünette versessen darauf, immer irgendwelche Andeutungen zu machen, auf die Blaise definitiv auf seine Art reagieren würde.

„Ich schlafe heute mit Draco", rief der Dorn in seinem Augen inbrünstig aus.

„Wenn ich von einer Banshee geweckt werde, bekommt ihr Zimmerverbot", antwortete Nott einfach, verzog sich dann ins Badezimmer.

„Du willst wirklich hier schlafen?", fragte Gregory zögerlich nach. „Wollt ihr nicht lieber bei Draco schlafen?"

„Greg!", rief Vincent empört aus, wedelte mit den Händen herum und deutete unauffällig auf Draco.

„Was? Ich will auch nicht von Pansy geweckt werden. Weißt du noch, was im vierten Jahr passiert ist? Oder gerade erst vor ein paar Tagen? Da sollten sie lieber bei—"

„Gregory Goyle!"

„Lass gut sein", murmelte Blaise.

Draco konnte froh sein einen Freund wie Gregory zu haben, dem jegliche soziale Kompetenzen fehlten und er deshalb alles aussprach was er dachte, egal wie unhöflich es auch war. So konnte Draco sicher sein, dass, wenn er ihm eine Frage stellte, diese stets wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet wurde. Andererseits tendierte sein langjähriger Freund auch dazu, einige recht elementare Dinge zu vergessen, zum Beispiel dass Draco kein eigenes Zimmer mehr hatte und froh sein konnte, dass Dumbledore ihm das Labor gelassen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd stand er von seinem Bett auf und marschierte schnurstracks aus dem Zimmer, ignorierte dabei jegliche Versuche von Blaise ihn aufzuhalten und von Vincent sich für ihren gemeinsamen Freund zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen steuerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum an, warf einen Blick auf die einzige Person, die sich dort aufhielt, seufzte, und wollte in den Bereich der Vertrauensschüler flüchten, als diese besagte Person sofort aufsprang und scheinbar auf ihn zukommen wollte. Kaum dass er die erste Stufe der Treppe betreten hatte, hörte er von der anderen Treppe bereits Schritte.

„Pansy, ich schlafe heute mit Draco", konnte er die Stimme des Jungen hören, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Falls Pansy etwas geantwortet hatte, so hatte er es nicht hören können, doch sie schien nicht großartig einen Aufstand gemacht zu haben, da kaum einige Sekunden später jemand den Arm um seinen Hals legte, ihn daran hinderte weiter zu gehen.

„Hör zu Draco, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag", wurde ihm ins Ohr geflüstert und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, konnte ihm im schwachen Licht der Kerzen kaum sehen.

„Du schläfst heute bei mir und ich seh mir noch einige deiner Bücher an, einverstanden?"

Draco war alles andere als einverstanden, löste sich aus der Umarmung des anderen und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen eine Stufe über Blaise, sah von oben auf ihn hinab.

Als einzige Antwort bekam er ein Lächeln.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff in seine Tasche und holte sieben minimierte Bücher hervor.

Draco schnappte danach.

Blaise sprang rückwärts die letzten Stufen runter, landete unsicher und wandte sich auf sein Zimmer zugehend ab.

Draco seufzte leise und folgte ihm.

_ :Das ist recht offensichtlich. War eigentlich für die letzte Szene geplant: _

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hermine Harry so eiskalt in den Wind geschossen hat", murmelte Lavender, griff nach Ginnys Ärmel und zupfte daran. Die Rothaarige sah überrascht auf, warf dann einen Blick nach hinten, runzelte verärgert die Stirn, sobald sie Harry erblickte und ging dann auf die Worte des anderen Mädchens ein. „Harry hat sie echt widerlich behandelt."

_ :Nicht weinen Potter, Mädchen halten immer zu einander.: _

„Red keinen Stuss", murmelte er leise.

„Das tu ich nicht, Harry Potter."

_ :Wow, die Weaslette schlägt zurück.: _

„Hermine hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist und so wie du dich gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum verhalten hast, konnte ich sehr gut einschätzen, ob das, was sie sagte, wahr oder gelogen war! Weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr du sie mit deinem Verhalten verletzt hast?"

Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust sich zu streiten.

_ :Soll ich nett sein?: _

„War das eine rhetorische Frage?"

Ginny sah den Dunkelhaarigen perplex an, biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf. Noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was passiert war, wurde er auch schon geohrfeigt und die Jüngere wandte sich mit den restlichen Mädchen wütend ab.

Er sollte wirklich aufhören reflexartig auf Malfoys Worte zu antworten.

_ :Solltest du.: _

Der Blonde schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren, sollte der belustigte Ton irgendein Hinweis sein.

Während Ron und Seamus ihm seltsame Blicke von der Seite zuwarfen, schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Harry, wenn du weiter so machst, wenden sich nachher alle gegen dich", meinte Seamus plötzlich leise, sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an.

„Das wäre nicht das erste mal." Auf seinen Lippen saß ein Lächeln, das den Iren irritiert die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Und vielleicht solltest du mit jemanden reden. Du verhältst dich wirklich seltsam."

„Ich soll zu einem Psychiater gehen?"

:Nun tu nicht so schockiert.:


	2. Reden ist Gold I

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:** Mokurengmx.de

**Beschwerden via ****Mail**

**Disclaimer:** JKR, und ich bin gar nicht daran interessiert wer noch. Fakt ist, ich bin nicht JKR, ansonsten hätte Band Sieben definitiv anders geendet.

**Allerdings** gibt es eine Szene, die euch vermutlich sehr bekannt vorkommen wird und ja, ich habe diese Szene fast Original aus dem Buch kopiert – okay, nicht wirklich, ich habe hauptsächlich das Gesprochene übernommen und alles andere ist umgeschrieben- und selbst das Gesprochene habe ich teilweise anders als im Buch übersetzt, weil ich mit der Wortwahl nicht zufrieden war... . Egal, auf jeden Fall dient diese Szene nur zur Verdeutlichung, wie sehr Harry sich unter Dracos Einfluss verändert hat. .

**UND** Ich habe eine Betitelung Dumbledores aus ... eh... aus... „Harry Potter und der Pornokeller". Ich glaube zumindest, dass das so hieß. XD Eine Freundin hat mir das gesagt und ich kenn obenerwähnte Parodie nicht wirklich...

**Pairings: **(HP/DM), BZ/PP, DT/GW, RW/LB – nur die festen Pairings aufgelistet

**Genre:** Shonen-Ai, Kumor

**Widmung:** Yune

**Bemerkung:** Ah, schwere Geigenklänge sind doch einfach das Beste! Cohkka von Apocalyptica ganz weit vorn! Hehe...

Wie auch immer, ich habe _lange_ an diesem Kapitel gesessen und ich bin irgendwie stolz darauf, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einiges hätte besser machen können und würde am Liebsten noch einmal bei Null anfangen – aber auch wieder nicht, wenn ich an die Zeit denke, die dafür drauf gegangen ist.

Den Gebrauch von Parsel habe ich so angewendet, wie es Dear JKR gemacht hat... demnach sollte das alles verständlich sein...

_ :Dracos Gerede in Harrys Kopf: _

‚_Harrys Gedanken'_

**DAS HIER BITTE LESEN!** Da ich weiß, dass viele einfach die Einleitung überspringen (mach ich gelegentlich auch...), wollte ich dies hervorheben, damit ihr nachher beim Lesen nicht austickt. Ungefähr zum Ende des Kapitels hin wird teilweise Französisch gesprochen. Allerdings bin ich mir im Klaren, dass einige kein Französisch sprechen, weshalb ich extra darauf geachtet habe, dass man entweder anhand der Reaktion der anderen oder an den Gedanken des Sprechers versteht, was gesagt wurde. Der etwas längere Text wird nachher von einem anderen Charakter übersetzt. Eine Sache wird _noch_ nicht erklärt, wobei sie sich eigentlich schon durch die gesamte FF zieht. So, also nicht aufregen, oder verzweifeln, wenn ihr kein Französisch könnt. Entweder es ist vollkommen unwichtig, oder es wird erklärt. .

Reden ist Gold I 

Ein Rabe, dachte Harry voller Überzeugung, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

_ :Niemals: _, antwortete die nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf. _ :Ein Rabe hat einen viel kürzeren Schwanz.: _

‚_Aber für einen Falken ist der Kopf zu lang,'_ entgegnete Harry und starrte weiterhin auf den schwarzen Punkt am Horizont, der genauso gut auch einfach nur ein Fleck an der Scheibe von Dumbledores Fenster hätte sein können.

„—was euch dazu veranlasst hat, mitten im Gang einen Streit anzufangen—", hörte Harry den alten Professor sagen, als er sich nach einigen Minuten wieder in den Monolog ihres Direktors einschaltete.

_ :Frag ich mich auch.: _

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den Slytherin, der auf seinem Sessel saß, demonstrative zwei Meter von seinem eigenen entfernt, mit einem gelangweilten Blick aus dem Fenster starrte, Kinn in die von der Sessellehne abgestützten Hand gebettet.

„—mit den Taten auch noch andere Mitschüler verletzen—"

_ :Als könnten wir etwas dafür, dass die uns vor den Zauberstab laufen.: _

Harry schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, fing sich daraufhin einen erbosten Blick von dem betagten Mann ein. Etwas unwohl rutschte er auf dem Sessel hin und her, wandte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht vorgehabt, andere Mitschüler mit seinen Zaubersprüchen zu verletzen—

_ :Ewig der Held.: _

—aber in diesem Augenblick hatte er einfach nur Rot gesehen. Er war wütend auf den arroganten Bastard gewesen, und theoretisch war er es immer noch. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy Ginny gesagt hatte, dass er unsterblich in sie verliebt wäre, er hatte auch alle Zaubersprüche reflektieren, umlenken oder neutralisieren können, bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

_ :Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen – schon vergessen?: _

Erneut warf er dem Blonden einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese widerliche, abscheuliche und hinterhältige Person in seinem Kopf war und jedes Geheimnis von ihm erfuhr – und diese dann auch noch aufdeckte. Ehrlich gesagt war er zwar schon verwundert, dass noch kein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Harry Potters dunkle Geheimnisse' unter den Schülern herumging, aber—

„Mister Malfoy, finden sie das etwa amüsant?"

Augenrollend wandte er einen Blick auf Malfoy, konnte aus dem Augenwinkel noch bemerken, wie dessen Lippen sich von einem belustigten Grinsen zu einer ausdruckslosen Linie zurückformten.

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore." Ihr Direktor hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Zumindest nichts von dem, was _Sie_ gesagt haben."

Die Stirn runzelnd wandte er sich wieder seiner langen Rede zu – der Rede, die er ihnen immer wieder gehalten hatte und welche nur je nach Anlass leicht modifiziert wurde. Harry kannte sie auswendig. Er hätte sie mitsprechen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder dem schwarzen Fleck am Horizont – oder an Dumbledores Scheibe – zu und diskutierte mit dem anderen Jungen über die durchaus lebenswichtige Frage ‚Rabe oder Falke?'.

Zu seinem Pech hatten sie wirklich kein anderes Thema, da sie bereits auf dem Weg von ihrem Streit mitten vor der Großen Halle zu Dumbledores Büro die wichtigste Frage geklärt hatten:

Wieso hast du das getan?, hatte Harry wütend geschrieen – und er hatte wirklich geschrieen, was Malfoy ihm noch mindestens zehn Minuten später vorgehalten hatte, da dieser Satz sowohl in seinem Kopf als auch in seinem Gehör widerhallte – Dolby Surround sozusagen.

Weil ich es konnte, hatte der wandelnde Terror allerdings nur gelangweilt geantwortet und keine Anstalten gemacht auch nur irgendwelche weiteren Auskünfte zu geben – egal, wie oft Harry ihn gedanklich verflucht, beleidigt und angeschnauzt hatte, während Professor McGonagall immer wieder abschätzende Blicke auf die beiden Jungen warf.

Sobald sie dann bei Dumbledore angekommen waren, hatten sie schon nach den ersten beiden Worten angefangen ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' zu spielen, doch Dumbledore war irritiert aufgefallen, dass sie ständig ihren Kopf hin und her bewegt hatten, um sich im Zimmer nach den gesuchten Objekten umzusehen. Als er sie darauf ansprach, sahen sie ihn nur mit einem nichtssagenden Gesichtausdruck an. Dumbledore hatte daraufhin den Kopf geschüttelt und seine Rede fortgesetzt.

Kurz darauf hatte Malfoy ihn auf diesen schwarzen Fleck hingewiesen und begonnen, über Falken zu reden, bis Harry ihn unterbrochen, und, eigentlich nur aus Trotz, gemeint hatte, dass das kein Falke, sondern ein Rabe wäre. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass seine Widerworte in einer fünfzehnminütigen Debatte ausarten würden.

„Wenn Miss Granger—"

_ :Diese Petze.: _

„—uns nicht informiert hätte, dann—"

_ :Wären Sie__nicht direkt in den Moment aus der Großen Halle gestürmt gekommen, in dem ich den ersten offensiven Zauberspruch verwendet habe.: _

„Ach, halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte Harry, genervt von der Stimme des anderen.

„Harry?"

„Ich habe Malfoy gesagt! Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen geredet", verteidigte er sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und forderte ihren Direktor geradezu auf, zu widersprechen. Dumbledore sparte sich einen Kommentar, während Malfoy nur schmunzelte.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich ratlos bin."

Harry sah den Sprecher überrascht an.

Das war neu.

„Und enttäuscht."

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick, erweckte somit zumindest in Harry den Wunsch, in dem flauschigen Sessel zu versinken.

„Besonders von Ihnen, Mister Malfoy." Die Augen des alten Mannes richteten sich auf den blonden Jungen, der ihm nicht einmal ins Gesicht sah, einfach desinteressiert aus dem Fenster starrte. Malfoy schien die Unterhaltung nicht einmal zu verfolgen.

Wie die anderen Male zuvor auch, wann immer sie in Dumbledores Büro bestellt wurden, Malfoy hatte seinen Blick stets woanders gehabt, hatte schweigend der Rede gelauscht – womöglich diese immer wieder gedanklich kommentiert, wie er dies nun in Harrys Kopf tat – doch es wirkte immer, als würde er sich distanzieren, als hätte das alles nichts mit ihm zu tun und als würde er nur ein stiller Beobachter sein.

_ :Denk nicht zu viel über mich nach, Potter, du könntest dir den Kopf zerbrechen.: _

„Da es aussieht, als würdet ihr euch nicht bessern wollen", meinte Dumbledore plötzlich seufzend, lehnte sich in seinem großen Sessel zurück. „Und ich nicht weiß, was ich noch tun kann, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Mister Malfoy", Harry warf einen Blick auf den Angesprochenen, wollte wissen, ob dieser überhaupt auf seinen Namen reagierte, doch wie erwartet rührte der Blonde sich nicht, wandte nicht einmal seinen Kopf um, „und Sie, Harry", - der Blick des Professors wandte sich auf ihn. – „werden sowohl an diesem Hogsmeade Wochenende, als auch an jedem weiteren in diesem Schuljahr Hogwarts nicht verlassen."

„Wäre das dann alles, Professor Dumbledore?", kam es plötzlich von Malfoy, der schon im Begriff war aufzustehen, noch bevor Harry sich empört über das Verbot hätte äußern können. „Einen Moment noch, Mister Malfoy. Harry, Sie können gehen." Der Gryffindor warf einen überraschten Blick auf Malfoy, der sich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ. Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich ab, verließ Dumbledore einmal zunickend das Büro und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, konnte allerdings noch Dumbledores erste Worte aufschnappen.

_ :Interessiert dich mein Leben wirklich so sehr, Oh, Großartiger Potter?: _

Harry antwortete nicht, ging einfach nur kopfschüttelnd die Treppe runter, bis er in dem langen, dunklen Gang neben den Statuen stand, den Blick stur auf die kalten Steine gerichtet. Er konnte nicht nachdenken, wenn Malfoy in seinem Kopf war. Immer wenn er irgendeinen Gedankengang verfolgen wollte, mischte sich der Slytherin ein, drehte jedes Wort in eine Richtung, die er nie hatte einschlagen wollen.

Er konnte den anderen nicht einmal mehr mental beleidigen!

„Harry."

Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf, warf einen Blick auf seine Freunde, die auf ihn zukamen. Hermine schien zwischen Besorgnis und Wut hin- und hergerissen zu sein, während Ron scheinbar stolz auf irgendetwas war – Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, worauf, schließlich hatte er sich vor der gesamten Schülerschaft lächerlich gemacht, indem er sich von Malfoy einfach so in einem Duell hatte schlagen lassen.

„Ich muss mit euch reden", begann er, bevor einer der beiden auch nur ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Die Brünette seufzte leise, setzte dann einen scheinbar erleichterten Blick auf, Ron grinste lediglich.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir ihm nur Zeit lassen sollen", meinte er an das Mädchen gewandt, warf dann einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. „Also, Harry, was willst du uns sagen?"

_ :Du solltest aufhören, deine Freunde anzulügen. Das Schlammblut riecht das auf eine Meile Entfernung.: _

Harry runzelte als Antwort nur die Stirn. „Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?"

„Da ist ein leerer Klassenraum den Gang hier runter", meinte Hermine ohne Umschweife. Anscheinend hatte sie schon vorher geplant gehabt, ihn dort rein zu zerren, wenn er nicht von allein etwas gesagt hätte.

Manchmal machte ihm seine Freundin Angst.

_ :Manchmal?: _

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf ignorierend folgte er dem brünetten Mädchen, das nach einigen Metern bereits die Tür zu einem Klassenraum öffnete, den er recht widerwillig betrat, während Ron ihm unauffällig mit der Hand gegen die Schulter stieß, um ihn voran zu treiben. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, setzte sich dann wortlos an einen Tisch, deutete den beiden Jungs an, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

_ :Du weißt genau, dass du sie anlügen wirst. Was ist also der Sinn dieser Farçe?: _

„Ihr möchtet vermutlich wissen, weshalb ich mich in letzter Zeit so verhalten habe."

_ :Hör auf, das Offensichtliche zu sagen.: _

„Hör auf, das Offensichtliche zu sagen", mischte sich Hermine barsch ein, Augenbrauen wütend zusammen gezogen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht, ob er nun lachen oder verängstigt sein sollte. Hermine und Malfoy wären die letzten, bei denen er irgendeine Übereinstimmung erwartet hätte.

_ :Oh, Potter, jetzt wird's absurd.: _

„Harry, hör auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Ich will eine Erklärung!"

„Was hat das mit—"

„Ron!", fuhr Hermine den Rothaarigen an.

„Muggelsprichwort", antwortete Harry lediglich.

Die Brünette tippte nervös mit ihren Fingern auf den Holztisch, Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Harry wusste, wenn er nicht sofort mit seiner Erklärung begann, würde Hermine alles aus ihm heraushexen.

Dennoch brachte er kein Wort über die Lippen.

Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen und wo er aufhören sollte. Wie viel konnte er ihnen erzählen? Sollte er ihnen alles erzählen?

Doch seinen Freunden zu gestehen, dass er an Malfoy einen Zauberspruch ausprobiert hatte, der auch noch nach hinten losgegangen war und ihm selbst mehr schadete, als der Person, für die der Spruch gedacht war, war zu unerträglich. Doch irgendetwas musste er, zumindest Hermine, geben.

Seine Freundin schien die Unruhe in ihm zu spüren, denn ihr aufdringliches Tippen hielt inne und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher.

Ein leiser Seufzer lief ihm über die Lippen, dann holte er einmal tief Luft. „Erinnert ihr euch an den Streit zwischen Malfoy und mir... letzte Woche?" Die Brünette nickte auffordernd. „Der Zauberspruch, den ich verwendet habe... er hat Malfoy die Stimme geraubt."

„Harry", sprudelte es aus seine beiden Freunde gleichzeitig heraus, doch während Hermines eher ein überraschtes Hauchen gewesen war, konnte Ron kaum seine Euphorie in Zaum halten. Die Brünette warf dem Rothaarigen daraufhin einen erzürnten Blick zu, doch der Junge strahlte seinen Freund nur zufrieden an.

„Das ist noch nicht alles." Hier wurde es kompliziert, dachte Harry nervös.

_ :Denk an die Zeitform: _, mischte Malfoy sich ein.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich _hatte_ keine Ahnung, wie ich den Zauberspruch wieder aufheben könnte."

„Harry!" Dieses Mal sparte sich Ron einen zufriedenes Jauchzen, während sich Hermines Stimme nahezu überschlug, als sie seinen Namen empört ausrief, dabei von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und sich, beide Hände vom Tisch abstützend, zu ihm vorbeugte. Der Held der Zaubererwelt rutschte den Stuhl runter, als würde er sich jeden Moment unter dem Tisch verkriechen wollen.

„Harry. James. Potter!" knurrte das Mädchen schließlich. „Wie konntest du so verantwortungslos handeln? Du hast einen deiner Mitschüler als ein Versuchskaninchen missbraucht!"

„Es war Malfoy, Hermine", mischte sich Ron ein, doch die Angesprochene bedachte ihn nur mit einem angsteinflössenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist mir egal, dass das Malfoy war - auch wenn er es verdient hat", fügte sie nach einigen Sekunden an. „Du weißt nicht, was sonst hätte passieren können! Und wieso bist du damit nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen? Oder wenigstens zu mir gekommen?"

Harry wusste, dass der Vorwurf kommen würde.

Natürlich erwartete Hermine, dass er sein Leben wie selbstverständlich mit ihnen teilte, egal, worum es ging. Sie war vielleicht seine beste Freundin, aber das hieß nicht, dass er—

„Potter, wir müssen reden." Mit diesen Worten und dem brutalen Aufschlagen der Tür wurden seine Gedanken abrupt unterbrochen.

Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen, während Harry im Unterbewusstsein bereits geahnt hatte, dass der Blonde demnächst auftauchen würde. Ron sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, grinste selbstgefällig.

„Ein Wort Wiesel und du wirst den nächsten Sommer nicht mehr erleben", raunte Malfoy und sein rothaariger Freund hielt tatsächlich den Mund; vermutlich aber nicht aufgrund der stümperhaften Bedrohung, sondern eher, weil der Slytherin gewusst hatte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, noch bevor er auch nur einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Harry konnte es sich nur dadurch erklären, dass er selbst Ron unbewusst analysiert hatte.

_ :10 Punkte für Gryffindor für die Demonstration seltener Gehirnaktivität.: _

Er runzelte lediglich die Stirn, setzte zu einem Knurren an, doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum gegangen war und nun vor dem Blonden zum Stehen kam.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mit Harry reden möchtest, aber wir haben hier noch einiges zu klären."

Malfoy beachtete sie nicht einmal.

„Potter, wenn du in zehn Sekunden nicht mit mir draußen auf dem Flur stehst, erzähle ich deinen kleinen Freunden hier, was du wirklich über sie denkst." Damit drehte sich der Blonde um, während Harry von seinen beiden Freunden mit teils nachdenklichen, teils überraschten Blicken taxiert wurde.

„Was meint er damit, Harry?", hakte Ron nach.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich folge ihm einfach, um es herauszufinden."

„Harry, du bist wirklich der schlechteste Lügner, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist", knurrte Hermine, Arme wütend vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht so viele waren", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige nur und ging, sie nicht weiter beachtend, an ihr vorbei, während das Mädchen ihm perplex nachsah.

Neben der Tür wartete Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen, stieß sich mit dem an der Wand angelehnten Fuß von dieser ab und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, los. Nicht, dass er hätte sprechen müssen; schließlich war die Schlange in seinem Kopf.

Noch immer.

Trotz dem sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich darüber nachdenken würdest."

„Schon die ganze Zeit, vermutlich nur nicht vordergründig."

„Verstehe."

„Toll, wenigstens einer von uns."

Malfoy drehte sich im Gehen halb zu ihm um, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du weißt bestimmt, dass deine Freunde das nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen werden."

„Ich habe momentan andere Probleme."

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

Er konnte den Kommentar zuerst nicht einordnen, doch sobald ihm die grimmig nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel auffielen, wusste Harry, wie es gemeint war, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, nicht daran interessiert, einen weiteren Streit anzufangen. Das Hogsmeadewochenende im Schloss zu verbringen war schlimm genug. Dabei war es nicht einmal seine Schuld gewesen – Malfoy hatte ihn provoziert.

Wenigstens, so dachte er zumindest etwas erleichtert, wurde ihnen nicht die Teilnahme am Quidditchspielen verboten. Schließlich war das nächste große Spiel, das auf sie beide am Mittwoch zukommen würde, Gryffindor versus Slytherin und Harry wollte sich nicht die Chance nehmen lassen, seinen ärgsten Rivalen erneut in den Boden zu spielen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er einen Blick auf den Slytherin, von dem er genau wusste, dass dieser seine Gedanken hörte, allerdings nicht darauf reagierte. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, dass der Blonde mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht neben ihm hergehen konnte, nicht einmal sein Gedachtes kommentierte. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas diesbezüglich zu äußern, hallte plötzlich ein lautes „Malfoy!" an den breiten Steinwänden des Gangs wieder. Während Harry sich überrascht im Weitergehen halb umdrehte, zuckte der Angesprochene nur unauffällig zusammen, beschleunigte dann seine Schritte.

„Du läufst mir nicht davon, Draco."

Daraufhin blieb der Slytherin ruckartig stehen, drehte sich zu dem Störenfried um, während Harry beinah direkt in den anderen reingelaufen wäre. Auf diesen Gedanken hin warf Malfoy für einen kurzen Moment einen bitterbösen Blick in seine Richtung, bevor er sich dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin namens Zabini zuwandte.

„Was willst du?"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht auf die Worte, kam nur mit weiten Schritten und einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck immer näher, bis er, kaum dass er Malfoy erreicht hatte, diesen am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand drückte. „Ich habe dir deine Stimme nicht wiedergegeben, nur damit du sofort einen Streit mit Potter anfängst", knurrte der aufgebrachte Junge, während Malfoy sich vollkommen ungerührt zeigte.

„Neben dir", murmelte Harry, fühlte sich leicht überflüssig.

Zabini beachtete ihn nicht einmal.

„Hätte ich das gewusst—"

„Hättest du es trotzdem gemacht", unterbrach ihn Malfoy, griff nach dem Handgelenk des anderen, und brachte ihn mit nur einem Blicken dazu, den Griff zu lockern und letztendlich die Hände vom Kragen zu entfernen. Zabini stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, musterte den blonden Slytherin weiterhin verärgert, während der nur fragend die Augenbraue hob.

Harry kratzte sich irritiert am Hinterkopf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wandte sich von den beiden ab. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie sich noch anstarren wollten und er hatte Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, mal davon abgesehen, dass dies ein Streit unter Slytherin war und er als Gryffindor nichts damit zu tun hatte – und, es interessierte ihn kein bisschen.

Doch noch bevor er sich auch nur einen Meter von den beiden Slytherin entfernen konnte, wurde er am Ärmel der Robe zurückgehalten. „Mit dir habe ich auch ein Wörtchen zu wechseln, Potter", flüsterte Zabini mit einem gerissenen Grinsen, was Harry dazu brachte, irritiert die Augenbrauen zu kräuseln. Er kannte den Dunkelhaarigen kaum – ob das etwas mit dem Koma, in das er ihn versetzt hatte, zu tun hatte?

„Was macht ihr da?"

Das Trio wandte sich der aufgebrachten Stimme zu, und während Malfoy sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr, ließ Zabini den Ärmel los und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

Harry versuchte sich unauffällig hinter den anderen beiden zu verstecken.

„Was will denn die kleine Mary hier?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin irritiert, warf Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zu, während dieser die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, jedoch nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und einer desinteressiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue antwortete.

„Du meinst... Ginny Weasley?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mir keine Namen merken kann", säuselte der dunkelhaarige Junge, ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Harry direkt ins Blickfeld der immer näher kommenden Rothaarigen rückte.

Malfoy würde dafür zahlen, dachte Harry, sich wohl bewusst, wer für diese Situation verantwortlich war. Und die dunkelhaarige Ratte an seiner Seite ebenfalls. Über die Lippen des Blonden lief daraufhin ein bittersüßes Lächeln, doch seine Augen waren noch immer auf den Fußboden gerichtet.

Sobald Ginny einige Schritte vor ihnen stand, warf sie einen vagen Blick auf die beiden Slytherin an Harrys Seite, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ihm zu. „Harry, ich glaube, wir müssen reden."

„Noch einer?", seufzte der Gryffindor genervt, ignorierte vollkommen den entrüsteten Blick des Mädchens. „Hör zu, Ginny, später vielleicht. Ich habe Malfoy hier versprochen, ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, um unsere Differenzen beiseite zu legen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er bemerken, dass Zabini Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, doch dieser schüttelte als Antwort mit dem Kopf.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ihr das verschieben könnt?", hakte die Rothaarige nach, rümpfte abwertend die Nase, während ihre Augen für einen Moment zu den beiden Slytherin huschten.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein, Weaslette? Du bist nicht das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Blaise, lass uns gehen." Mit dieser Antwort wandte er sich von Ginny ab, warf ihr nicht einmal einen letzten Blick zu und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch keiner reagierte auf seine Worte und sobald er das bemerkte, drehte er sich zu den anderen um, musterte die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Malfoy schmunzelte amüsiert.

Zabini lächelte teuflisch.

Und Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos mit geöffnetem Mund an.

„Was?"

„Nichts, Potter", brach Malfoy das Schweigen nach einigen Sekunden, machte einige Schritte nach vorn und klopfte ihm schon fast freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich frage mich nur gerade, wieso ich die letzten Jahre versucht habe, dein Leben zu ruinieren." Er ging an Harry vorbei, ignorierte dabei dezent dessen fragenden Blick, bevor er den Satz beendete. „Du schaffst das allein sehr gut."

„Was soll das heißen?", murmelte Harry irritiert, folgte dem Blonden und ließ Ginny, die ihnen noch immer wie erstarrt nach sah, ohne weitere Bedenken einfach stehen.

„Nimm es wörtlich", mischte sich Zabini ein, folgte den beiden Rivalen. „Fast alles, was Draco sagt, kann man wörtlich nehmen."

„_Malfoy_, Zabini!"

„Och, komm." Über die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin lief ein höhnisches Lächeln. „Das kauft dir doch niemand mehr ab. Nicht einmal Potter."

„Was? Dass Malfoy seine Freunde wie den letzten Dreck behandelt und sie ihm völlig egal sind?"

Zabini stutzte für einen kurzen Moment; und ohne den Blonden anzusehen, wusste Harry, dass dieser sich sichtlich über seine Antwort amüsierte.

„Wieso übertrifft dieser Gryffindor immer meine Erwartungen? Sogar die negativen?"

„Das ist Harry Potter", antwortete Malfoy wie selbstverständlich, während Harry genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Ihr Slytherin seid doch alle gleich."

„Deshalb sind wir in Slytherin, Potter."

„Und wir in Gryffindor?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, was hier abläuft, wäre ich vermutlich beunruhigt", tschilpte Zabini, drängelte sich zwischen Malfoy und Harry und hielt die beiden dezent auf Abstand.

„Woher weißt du es überhaupt?"

„Ich habe es ihm erzählt."

„Wie kommst du dazu, über unsere Probleme mit irgendeinem Slytherin zu reden?"

„_Unsere Probleme_? Was sind wir: ein altes Ehepaar?"

„Ist euch bewusst, was heute für ein Wochenende ist", wurde Harry, noch bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, erneut von Zabini, der die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt hatte und unschuldig an die Decke starrte, in seinem Vorhaben gestoppt. Malfoy beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wandte aber sofort seinen Blick ab, sobald Zabini seinen eigenen senkte und ihn anlächelte.

Harry dachte, dass irgendetwas an den beiden seltsam war, erntete daraufhin einen überraschten Blick von Malfoy, der sich aber sofort in die stoische Maske zurückverwandelte und mit einer desinteressierten Stimme murmelte er „Hogsmeadewochenende".

„Halb Hogwarts sollte jetzt leer sein."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Zabini?"

„Ich wollte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und mit den anderen losgehen", der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin verfinsterte sich, „als Snape auftauchte." Mit einer Hand holte er einen flachen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und drückte ihn Malfoy gegen die Brust. Dieser sah ihn sich nicht einmal an, sondern steckte ihn einfach in seine eigene Tasche.

„Wir reden später darüber. ... Und du hältst deine Gedanken in Zaum, Potter. Ich mag die Richtung nicht, in die sie wandern. – Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht leiden kannst, aber mir geht es hier auch nicht besser—"

„Wenn du jetzt wieder sagst—"

„Hatte ich eigentlich vorgehabt."

„Findest du—"

„Nein, tu ich nicht."

„Könntest du mich—"

„Nein, kann ich nicht."

„Und was—"

„Der kann unserem Gespräch schon folgen."

„Wie—"

„Weil er ein Slytherin ist."

„Das—"

„—ist eine Antwort also argumentier nicht mit mir."

„Wieso—"

„Potter!"

Er hasste Malfoy.

„Gleichfalls", brummte der Blonde, warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Zabini weiß Bescheid, schließlich ist er der Grund, weshalb ich wieder sprechen kann. Und wenn wir Glück haben, wird er uns helfen, den gesamten Zauberspruch aufzulösen, alles andere klären wir, sobald wir im Labor sind, also sei still!"

Harry verzog verärgert das Gesicht, wandte dann aber seinen Blick ab.

Er mochte die Stille nicht.

Er wusste genau, dass er dann nachdenken würde.

Und er wusste genau, dass Malfoy das, worüber er nachdachte, hören würde, also wollte er seine Gedanken nicht wandern lassen. Theoretisch müsste das sogar im Interesse des Slytherin sein.

Dennoch schwiegen die drei einige Zeit, auch wenn es nicht lange dauerte, bis Zabini, zu Harrys vollkommenem Unverständnisses, anfing zu pfeifen.

Dieser Zabini war der seltsamste Slytherin, den Harry kannte.

_ :Wirft die Frage auf, wie viele du kennst, Potter.: _

„Dich, das sollte reichen."

_ :Dann kann ich mit ruhigen Gewissen sagen, dass du der stereotypisch denkendste Mensch bist, der mir je untergekommen ist.: _

„Dein stereotypisches Denken beunruhigt mich etwas, Potter", meinte Zabini plötzlich, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Nacken. „Genauso gut könnte ich sagen, dass ihr in Gryffindor alle gleich seid; aber allein in eurer Trinität gibt es drei verschiedene Charaktere."

„Trinität?", wiederholte Harry, warf Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser starrte weiterhin stur geradeaus und der Sprecher ging nicht einmal auf seine Frage ein.

„Da hätten wir Granger, die offensichtlich intelligenter und resoluter ist als Weasley und du zusammen; dann gäbe es da Weasley, der zwar ein Jammerlappen, aber trotzdem ziemlich loyal dir gegenüber ist, trotz oder gerade wegen der kleinen Eskapade im vierten Jahr; und dann natürlich dich, den größten Egoisten, den die Welt je zu Gesicht bekommen hat und wird."

„Ego—"

„Das nimmst du gefälligst zurück", schleuderte ihm Malfoy entgegen.

„Draco ist vielleicht egoistisch, aber du, Potter", die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er seinen Blick auf Harry richtete, „Du, Potter, bist wirklich das größte, selbstsüchtigste, skrupelloseste und bornierteste Arschloch der Welt."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und selbst Malfoy schien etwas überrascht über die Worte seines Freundes.

Das waren eine Menge angestaute Aggressionen.

„Hat diese Erkenntnis eventuell irgendetwas mit einem bestimmten Zauberspruch zu tun, der nicht einmal für dich bestimmt war?"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun und, bei Merlin, hat der sich gerade angehört wie du, Draco!", meinte Blaise, nun etwas ruhiger, musterte die beiden Jungen skeptisch.

„Hab ich nicht!", rief Harry im gleichen Moment aus, in dem Malfoy: „Hat er nicht!", geknurrt hatte, was Zabini nur dazu brachte, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Ich werde in nächster Zeit noch eine Menge Spaß mit euch haben. Aber zurück zum Thema, ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich in meiner Behauptung leicht durch meinen Status als Slytherin geprägt bin, aber trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass dein Verhalten deinen Freunden gegenüber alles sagt."

„Hast du ihm etwa alles erzählt?", brummte Harry an den Blonden gerichtet, Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Aber natürlich, Potter", antwortete dieser abfällig. „Wir haben jeden Abend alle Slytherin zusammengetrommelt, uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und dann den einzigartigen Tagesablauf des wunderbaren Helden der Zaubererwelt besprochen, analysiert und letztendlich auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn mit Noten bewertet. Als hätten wir nichts Besseres zu tun."

„Du weißt genau—"

„Die Zeit, die ich damit verbringe, mit deiner Dummheit zu recht zu kommen, könnte ich auch produktiver nutzen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Zeit ich wegen dir verloren habe. Ich hänge in einigen Fächern nach, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich das Quidditchtraining einige Male wegen dir ausfallen lassen musste."

„Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit, die du mit deinen Freunden hättest verbringen können", empörte sich Zabini, doch der erntete nur einen genervten Blick von dem anderen.

„Mir die Schuld zu geben, dass du nicht mit der Schule fertig wirst—"

„Wenn du es wagst, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen—"

„Lass mich das machen, Draco", hielt Zabini ihn auf, warf Harry ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu. „Q.E.D."

„Q.E.D? Was soll das heißen?"

_ :Dass du der größte Egoist der Welt bist.: _

„Genau das, was Draco dir gerade gesagt hat."

Harry war verwirrt.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass er zwei Slytherin gegen einen Gryffindor recht unfair fand, schienen die beiden selbst irgendeine Verbindung zu haben, denn er war sich sicher, dass die Erklärung nicht gesprochen, sondern gedacht wurde.

„Das ist absurd, Potter!"

„Draco und ich kennen uns nur schon ewig. Deshalb weiß ich genau, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn, doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als er sich an die Szene in der Großen Halle mit Pansy Parkinson erinnerte und daran dachte, dass Malfoy und Zabini—

„Wir sind _kein_ Paar!"

„Natürlich lieben wir uns!"

„Zabini!"

„Was denn?"

„Könntest du aufhören, auf meine Gedanken zu reagieren?"

„Das eben hast du aber ausgesprochen", nuschelte der Dunkelhaarige verteidigend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Malfoy hielt inne, schloss dann den Mund und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Er war vermutlich genauso verwirrt wie Harry selbst; und dieser anscheinend telepathisch begabte Blaise Zabini machte die Situation zwischen ihnen nicht unbedingt einfacher.

_ :Telepathisch: _, spuckte Malfoy das Wort geradezu aus, warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu.

Harry reagierte nicht darauf.

Er wusste genau, dass, egal was er sagte, die beiden Slytherin es drehen und wenden würden, wie es ihnen beliebte. In dieser Hinsicht waren sich vermutlich alle Slytherin gleich – außer vielleicht Crabbe und Goyle, die nicht wirklich irgendetwas zustande brachten, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Jedoch, solange sie den Zauberspruch nicht aufgelöst hatten, müsste er sich vermutlich mit Zabini und Malfoy rumplagen und sich deren ständigen Beleidigungen kommentarlos gefallen lassen, wenn er die nächsten Tage ohne Totschlag überleben wollte.

Plötzlich hörte er Blaise laut lachen und er wandte schmunzelnd seinen Blick um, beobachtete wie der Dunkelhaarige seine Mütze weiter über die Ohren zog, dann eine behandschuhte Hand über Nase und Mund legte. Harry strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, steckte danach seine kalten Finger in die Robentaschen, richtete die Augen auf den gefrorenen Boden.

Es war eiskalt und dunkel, doch es war ruhig, nahezu harmonisch und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ohne Vorwarnung lief Blaise einige Schritte vor, drehte sich dann um, sodass er genau vor ihm stand. Harry hielt inne, richtete seine Augen nun auf die sich bewegenden Lippen seines Freundes, doch er hörte kein einziges Wort, nur den schneidenden Wind. Sobald er ebenfalls seinen Mund öffnete, um auf die Worte zu antworten, griff Blaise überraschend in Harrys Taschen, umklammerte mit den behandschuhten Händen seine frierende, versuchte die eisigen Glieder durch leichtes Reiben zu wärmen. Doch Harry riss sich los, ignorierte seinen immer schneller werdenden Puls und sagte etwas, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was.

Blaises Augen weiteten sich daraufhin überrascht, doch dann verschmälerten sie sich aus Wut und noch bevor einer der beiden wirklich verstehen konnte, was passiert war, wurde Harry plötzlich von dem anderen an den Schultern nach hinten geschubst.

Und Harry spürte nur noch, wie er fiel, schloss verängstigt seine Augen, als ihn eiskaltes Wasser umfing und ihm den Atem raubte.

„Potter? – Oi, hey! Was—"

„Du hättest ihn fallen lassen sollen. Hätte seinem Kopf bestimmt gut getan", echote die schnarrende Stimme plötzlich in seinem Kopf und Harry öffnete überrascht die Augen, sah sich irritiert um und bemerkte, dass er in den Gängen von Hogwarts war und zwei Arme unter seinen Achseln das einzige waren, was ihn vor einer schmerzhaften Bruchlandung auf dem Steinboden bewahrte. Langsam legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um zu sehen, in wessen Armen er lag, doch sobald er die Person erkannte, riss er sich von ihr los, richtete sich leicht tollpatschig auf.

„Du", zischte er, zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf den Dunkelhaarigen. „Du hast mich in den Schwarzen See gestoßen!"

„Pardon?", fragte Zabini irritiert nach, kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf und warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite neigte, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

„Eben—Du hast mich... eben... gerade—"

„Eben gerade sind wir neben dir gegangen, als du plötzlich nach hinten gekippt bist; das ist eben gerade passiert", meinte Zabini verteidigend. „Und ich habe in meinem bisherigen Leben nur eine einzige Person in den Schwarzen See gestoßen, und das—"

Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, brachte Zabini mit dieser Geste sofort zum Schweigen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, fixierten den verwirrten Gryffindor, der nur irritierte Blicke zwischen den beiden Slytherin hin und her warf.

oOoOoOo

„Was passiert mit mir?", begann Potter aufgebracht, sobald sie das Labor betreten hatten und er sich ohne zu fragen wie selbstverständlich auf den einzigen Hocker im Raum fallen ließ.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, ging dann aber ohne ein Wort zu sagen an dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor vorbei auf seinen Arbeitstisch zu.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, deutete wortlos mit seinem Daumen auf den Helden der Zauberwelt, während er Draco einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Der Blonde ging nur mit einem unauffälligen Kopfschütteln auf die offensichtliche Frage ein, bedachte seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund mit einem Blick, der hoffentlich genau das ausdrückt, was er sagen wollte, und wandte sich dann dem Gryffindor zu, bevor Blaise den Mund aufmachen und eine sinnlose Diskussion starten konnte. „Wir beginnen zu synchronisieren."

„Wieso—Was?"

„Hör zu." Draco schlug das auf seinem Arbeitstisch liegende Buch ruhig auf, blätterte einige Seiten durch, bis er die von ihm gesuchte Stelle gefunden hatte, mit dem Zeigefinger die Zeilen entlang fuhr, um noch einmal kurz etwas nachzulesen, bevor er mit seiner Erklärung begann. „Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du diesen Zauber verstehen musst, bevor du etwas gegen ihn ausrichten kannst. Das Problem ist allerdings, dass du keinen einfachen _Conjungi_-Zauber benutzt hast, sondern einen ganz speziellen."

Potter legte seinen Unterarm auf die Tischplatte, und beugte sich leicht vor, Stirn krausgezogen, während er anscheinend über die Worte des Blonden nachdachte. Blaise dagegen lehnte sich seufzend gegen eine Wand, durchbohrte den Gryffindor nahezu mit seinem penetranten Blick, doch dieser schien die Pfeile nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Wir sind nicht nur aneinander gebunden", fuhr Draco fort, sah nun auf, um den direkten Blickkontakt mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu suchen, betonte jedes Wort mit einem Nachdruck, der an Potter nicht verloren gehen _konnte_. „Wir beginnen miteinander zu synchronisieren."

„Wie soll ich mir das vorstellen?", fragte Potter irritiert und Draco musterte ihn lange nachdenklich, hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, bevor er Luft holte und sich leicht zurücklehnte. „Stell dir einen Kanal vor. Anfänglich war der Kanal nur leicht in eine Richtung geöffnet – in deine – und meine Gedanken sickerten wie tropfendes Wasser zu dir durch. Doch dann begann er sich auch in die andere Richtung zu öffnen – sprich, in meine – sodass deine Gedanken zu mir durchkamen. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich durch den ständigen Austausch der Gedanken, der Kanal immer weiter geöffnet hat und deshalb immer mehr von einer zu der jeweils anderen Person durchsickert."

„Was passiert, wenn sich der ‚Kanal' vollständig ‚geöffnet' hat?", hakte der Gryffindor nach, nahm eine Feder vom Tisch und begann sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger hin und her zu wippen, beobachtete die Bewegungen mit Desinteresse.

Draco kämpfte innerlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, versuchte den Drang zu unterdrücken mit Reagenzgläsern nach den anderen Jungen zu werfen.

„Ganz einfach", mischte sich Blaise plötzlich ein, hob leicht das Kinn, und sprach mit einer Selbstgefälligkeit, die Draco von ihm nicht kannte. „Ihr werdet ein und dieselbe Person."

Bei diesen Worten ließ Potter die Feder fallen, Augen nur auf den blonden Slytherin gerichtet. „Ich werde wie du?"

„Nein, eben nicht!", rief Draco aus, sich fragend, wie viel dieser Inkompetenz er noch ertragen musste. „Wir werden uns soweit ergänzen, dass wir irgendwann mental auf einer Ebene sind, sozusagen ein Gehirn mit zwei Körpern."

„Die Erinnerung", begann Potter plötzlich zögerlich, schnippte die Feder zur Seite und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Blaise, richtete seine Frage jedoch an den Blonden. „Das war deine?"

„Hey! Bevor du das Falsche denkst!", rechtfertigte sich Blaise plötzlich, da er den Blick des Gryffindor absolut richtig interpretiert hatte. „Ich habe das nur getan, weil Draco sich vollkommen unmöglich verhalten hat! Ich renn nicht durch die Gegend und schubse Schüler wahllos in den Schwarzen See!"

„Dann... was hab ich getan, dass ihr mich im Gang so seltsam angesehen habt...?"

„Das bedeutet, du bemerkst es nicht, wenn du dich anders verhältst?", hakte Draco nach, machte sich mental eine Notiz darüber.

„Ich denke nicht."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass du dich wie Draco verhalten und wie er gesprochen hast, nanntest du mich ‚Blaise' und die kleine Sue ‚Weaslette'", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige, machte sich ebenfalls eine mentale Notiz, dass er sich nicht wundern sollte, wenn Draco sich etwas ... anormal verhielt.

Plötzlich lief ein hämisches Grinsen über die Lippen des Gryffindor und Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er den Gedankenverlauf verfolgte, jedoch konnte er die Worte aus dem Mund des anderen nicht rechtzeitig verhindern. „Dann nennst du ihn also wirklich _Blaise_, wenn niemand dabei ist?"

„Glückwunsch, Potter! Du hast soeben Dracos Intellekt geerbt!", rief Blaise recht amüsiert aus, noch bevor Draco auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Stattdessen fixierte der Blonde sowohl seinen Freund als auch seinen Rivalen mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Er spürte seine Selbstbeherrschung langsam bröckeln, musste sich mehr darauf konzentrieren, Potter nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn dessen Gedanken belasteten und sich währenddessen selbst zurückhalten, nicht irgendetwas an die Wand zu werfen.

Bevorzugt etwas mit den Farben golden und rot.

Etwas, das eine zickzackförmige Narbe auf der Stirn hatte.

Es musste sich dabei nicht einmal unbedingt um das vor ihm sitzende Original handeln, eine authentische Nachbildung in Puppenform reichte ihm bereits aus – vorerst.

„Wenn wir also ein und dieselbe Person werden", griff Potter das eigentliche Gesprächsthema wieder auf. „Wie sieht das dann mit unseren Fähigkeiten aus?"

„Wenn es darum geht, bin wohl eher ich es, der sich Gedanken machen sollte, dass meine Intelligenz unter deiner mangelnde Denkfähigkeit zu leiden hat", meinte Draco angesäuert, antwortet damit auf Potters unausgesprochenen, ungerechtfertigten Sorgen.

„Das muss ich mir von niemanden sagen lassen, der fast durch Zauberkunde gefallen wäre, oder, Malfoy?"

„Sagt die Person, die nicht einmal weiß, was Flüche dritten Grades sind."

„Dafür besitze ich im Gegensatz zu dir ein Privatleben und verrotte nicht gemeinsam mit Büchern in einem alten Labor."

„Nennst du das Privatleben, einem Mädchen hinterher zu laufen, das in dir offensichtlich nicht mehr als einen, - wie hat sie so schön gesagt – ‚Bruder' sieht?"

Harrys Augen funkelten wütend und er stand von seinem Platz auf, die Zähne knirschend aufeinander gepresst, während er seine Hände auf dem Tisch abstützte und sich zu Malfoy vorbeugte. „Nicht damit zu vergleichen, blind einem größenwahnsinnigen Zauberer hinterher zu laufen, und wie ein dummer Hund darauf zu warten, dass dieser einen einmal lobt, aber trotzdem nur wie Abfall behandelt zu werden. Denn das ist es, was du bist und was dein Vater war, bevor Voldemort ihn ohne weitere Gedanken einfach abgeschoben hatte und nun in Azkaban versauern lässt."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. Potter hatte ihn noch nie so direkt angegriffen, doch mit diesen Worten hatte er geradewegs einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Doch dies würde er dem ach-so-großen Helden der Zauberwelt nicht zeigen, weshalb sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in eine gleichgültige Façade verwandelte und er gelangweilt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, zu sehen, wie eindimensional—"

„AUSZEIT!" rief Blaise plötzlich dazwischen, hielt sowohl seinen Freund als auch den gereizten Gryffindor auf Abstand, indem er mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen dazwischen ging, bevor sie sich aufeinander stürzen und gegenseitig zerfleischen konnten. „Das hier ist wirklich ernst und ich brauche keine zwei Dracos, die sich gegenseitig beschimpfen! Denn so, wie der Zauberspruch verläuft, würde es sowieso in einem Unentschieden enden! Also, reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

Potter und Draco sahen den Dunkelhaarigen mit genau dem gleichen verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck an, sodass dieser zum Schmunzeln verführt war, aber genug Überlebenswillen besaß, diesem Drang nicht nachzugehen und stattdessen sein Gesicht abwandte.

„Ich brauch mich nicht zusammenreißen", meinte der Gryffindor plötzlich und stieß sich von dem Tisch ab, ging einige Schritte zurück. „Ich bin hier fertig. Wenn ich noch länger bleibe, würde ich vermutlich nur einen Mord begehen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand großartig über diesen ‚Verlust' trauern würde." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging auf den Eingang zum Gang zu.

Draco antwortete nicht auf diese spitze Bemerkung, was die beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungs relativ überraschte, doch zumindest Blaise wusste, dass sein Freund sich dies nicht gefallen lassen würde. „Was wirst du machen, nun, da du weißt, was du mit dem Zauberspruch angerichtet hast?", fragte der Blonde letztendlich, hob fragend eine Augenbraue und musterte den Rücken des sich entfernenden Jungen, der auf diese Worte anhielt und sich leicht mit dem Oberkörper umdrehte. „Das solltest du doch am besten wissen, oder, Malfoy?"

Über die Lippen des Slytherin lief ein wissendes Lächeln. Potter setzte sich erneut in Bewegung, legte eine Hand auf den Eingang des langen, dunklen Korridors, bevor er ihn betrat.

„Potter."

Der Dunkelhaarige hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, doch als Draco nicht weiter sprach, setzte er seinen Weg fort.

„Wer wird um dich trauern", meinte der Blonde plötzlich. „Wer würde _wirklich_ um _dich_ trauern?"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sich der Gryffindor überrascht um. Blaise warf einen Blick **auf Draco, der einen vollkommen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte; nicht spöttisch, nicht überheblich. Über Potters Lippen lief ein grimmiges Lächeln.**

„**Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", begann er, wandte sich wieder um und ging den Gang entlang, sodass seine Antwort hohl widerhallte. „Die ganze Welt natürlich."**

„Würde sie?"

Potter reagierte nicht mit einer verbalen Antwort, doch auf Dracos Lippen setzte sich ein Lächeln und Blaise wusste in diesem Moment, dass sein Freund auf seltsame Art und Weise direkte in die Mitte eines wunden Punktes getroffen hatte.

Sobald sie die Schlange hissen hörten und somit wussten, dass Potter den Gang verlassen hatte, senkte Draco den Blick.

„Draco?"

„Ich bin müde, Blaise", begann der Blonde plötzlich, ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf den Hocker fallen. „So müde." Den Kopf auf seine auf der Arbeitsplatte verschränkten Arme abgestützt, schloss er langsam die Augen und entließ einen leisen Seufzer.

„Mir ist aufgefallen", meinte Blaise, ging auf seinen Freund zu und kniete sich an dessen Seite. „Er hat nicht gefragt, weshalb du wieder sprechen kannst."

„Wenn es darum geht, wird er es auch nicht", antwortete der Blonde, öffnete seine Augen und sah aus dem Winkel auf Blaise, der seine Hand auf Dracos Knie legte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand Draco abrupt auf, begann die Bücher einzusammeln und aufzustapeln. „Denn Potter", fügte er ruhig hinzu, während Blaise ebenfalls langsam aufstand, „interessiert sich nur für sich."

„In diesem Fall sollte er sich mehr für dich interessieren."

Der Blonde hielt für einen kurzen Moment in seiner Bewegung inne, erwiderte den standhaften Blick des anderen mit einem missgestimmten Zucken der Schultern, bevor er sich abwandte und den Stapel zum Regal neben dem Ausgang trug, dort ablegte und sich dann hinkniete, um sie in das unterste Fach zu räumen.

„Was denkt er gerade?", versuchte Blaise es erneut.

„Wie er seine Freunde meidet."

„Das ist extrem erbärmlich. Er hat euch in diese Situation gebracht und er überlässt _dir_ die gesamte Arbeit. Besitzt er keinen Funken Schamgefühl?" Mit diesen Worten verschränkte der verärgerte Slytherin die Arme vor der Brust. Draco wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und er machte sich innerlich auf die Tirade gefasst, holte einmal tief Luft. „Und aus diesem Grund kann ich noch weniger verstehen, wieso du dafür deine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler riskiert hast!"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Blaise."

„Aha? Tut es nicht? Bin nicht ich dein Stellvertreter? Bin nicht ich es, der nun deine Aufgaben übernehmen muss, weil du dein letztes bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand für Potter über den Haufen geworfen hast?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Blaise."

„Zu schade, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass es langsam Zeit wird!"

„Wirklich—"

„Wieso hast du es förmlich darauf angelegt? Dumbledore hat dich vorgewarnt, er meinte, wenn du dich nicht langsam in den Griff bekommst, dann—"

„Was interessiert mich diese dämliche Stellung als Vertrauensschüler?", rief Draco plötzlich scharf aus und drehte sich abrupt um, bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass Blaise näher gekommen war und nun knapp einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, sodass der Blonde seinen Kopf heben musste, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Meinem Vater hat sie etwas bedeutet, mir ist sie vollkommen egal!"

„Du verdammt dreister Lügner!" Draco glaubte, einen Funken Belustigung in der Stimme gehört zu haben. „Glaubst du, ich kenn dich nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie dir auch etwas bedeutet hat? Dass du die Vorteile brauchtest, um deine Schlafstörungen zu verstecken, um deinen letzten Funken Autorität in Slytherin zu bewahren, um das Gefühl zu haben, wenigstens noch etwas unter Kontrolle zu haben? Wieso schiebst du plötzlich alles ab? Wieso versuchst du plötzlich, dich von allem zu distanzieren?"

„Die Aufgaben wurden lästig", antwortete Draco, wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu, um den Blickkontakt zu brechen, griff mit einer Hand in seine Tasche und berührte den Gegenstand, den er zuvor von Blaise entgegen genommen hatte – die Plakette.

„Du bist ein Feigling, Draco Malfoy! Ich bin weder Gregory noch Vincent, ich nehme nicht jedes deiner Worte für bare Münze! Ich bin auch nicht Pansy, die du mit solchen Worten beschwichtigen kannst! Ich kauf dir nicht alles ab, was du sagst, nur weil du zu feige bist, dich der Realität zu stellen!"

„Wag es nicht, so mit mir zu reden", knurrte Draco plötzlich, wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht."

Er wusste, dass er das nicht hätte sagen dürfen und Blaises plötzlich empörter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte seine Gedanken. „Aber _natürlich_ nicht", begann der Dunkelhaarige bissig, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich kenn dich ja nur seit sechs Jahren, war fast täglich mit dir zusammen, wohnte eine zeitlang theoretisch bei dir zu Hause und weiß, was du vorhast, bevor du es vermutlich selbst weißt—"

„Dann hättest du wissen müssen, was ich vorhatte, als du mir meine Stimme wieder gegeben hast."

„Nicht einmal _ich_ dachte, dass du so selbst zerstörerisch bist!" rief Blaise aus, griff nun mit den Händen nach den Schultern des Blonden und drückte ihn leicht nach hinten. „Mittlerweile denke ich, dass alles, was du tust, nur darauf ausgerichtete ist, dir dein eigenes Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Harry Potter ist _nicht_ dein Leben—"

„_Was_ ist denn _deiner_ Meinung nach _mein_ Leben?", unterbrach ihn Draco zischend, schob seinen Freund etwas nach hinten, um den Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen zu reduzieren – um allgemein den Kontakt zu verhindern.

Blaise öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder. Ein trauriges Lächeln lief über seine Lippen bevor er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Nicht das. Ich weiß nicht, wovor du wegrennst, dass du gezwungen bist, deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Potter zu richten, aber was auch immer es ist, das ist der falsche Weg."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Blaise."

„Wie denn auch, wenn du nichts sagst?"

„Hast du nicht gerade behauptet, so allwissend zu sein, was mich betrifft?"

„Ja, ich kann nachvollziehen, was du denkst, ich weiß prinzipiell, was du dir bei irgendetwas gedacht hast, aber ich kann _nicht_ in dein Herz sehen."

„Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem", zischte Draco, stieß den anderen Jungen brutal von sich und warf ihm die Plakette vor die Füße, wandte sich dann dem Gang zu, ignorierte den vollkommen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.

„Kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen, Draco?", flüsterte Blaise leise, beugte sich runter, um die Plakette aufzuheben.

Und obwohl Draco nicht auf diese Worte reagierte, schien sich etwas in seinem Bauch zusammen zuziehen, und, während er sich seinen Weg durch den dunklen Gang ertastete, nur für einen kurzen Moment, hielt er inne. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwer an – ob das die Müdigkeit war? Ein höhnisches Lächeln lief ihm über die Lippen. Er hatte vorher auch nie Probleme mit seinem chronischen Schlafentzug gehabt. Depressionen vielleicht? Seine Mutter litt seit der Gefangennahme seines Vaters an Depressionen, ging deshalb selten aus dem Haus und verschloss sich in ihrem Zimmer. Mittlerweile war sie nur ein Schatten ihres frühren Ichs – blass, abgemagert und ungepflegt.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Gang, machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wollte nur irgendwohin, wo er allein sein konnte; wo er den von Potter ausgelösten Tumult in seinem Inneren beruhigen, das leichte Zittern seines Körper unterdrücken und hoffentlich seine plötzliche Müdigkeit drosseln konnte.

„Mister Malfoy."

Der angesprochene Junge hielt überrascht in seinem Schritt inne, sah langsam mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf, um in das Gesicht zu der Stimme sehen zu können und entdeckte Professor Snape, der einige Meter vor ihm stand und ihn mit einem ernsten Blick fixierte.

„Wir müssen über Ihr Labor reden."

oOoOoOo

Harry lief auf das schimmernde Etwas, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als einfache Glasscheibe entpuppte, zu, fühlte die Kälte der Steine unter seinen nackten Füßen und drehte sich überrascht um, als er das Zufallen der Tür hörte. Mit einem wilden Blick sah er sich panisch um, öffnete seinen Mund und rief, schrie immer und immer wieder nur ein Wort, während er aus einem kurzen Seitengang zu einem größeren lief, trübes Licht die Dunkelheit durchbrach, gerade mal so, dass er die Umrisse von verschiedenen an der Wand hängenden Gegenständen erkannte und er somit nicht gegen sie lief, stattdessen rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Er lief, warf immer wieder Blicke in vereinzelte Seitengänge und Zellen, doch alles, was er fand, waren alte, verrostete Gitterkäfige, lang unbenutzte Folterinstrumente, Spinnennetze, die in jedem Winkel in verschiedenen Größen hingen und die sich in seinen Haaren verfingen, sodass er sie, panisch um sich schlagend, aus Angst, irgendetwas aus diesen Netzen könnte sich in seinen Haaren oder auf seinem Kopf einnisten, zerstörte.

Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er schluchzte, wischte sich über die Augen, und seine schlechte Sicht wurde nur noch mehr getrübt, doch plötzlich stieß er mit seinen Füßen gegen einen auf dem Boden liegenden Gegenstand, stolperte darüber und fiel mit ausgestreckten Armen zu Boden, Reflexe zu langsam, als dass er auch nur ansatzweise versuchen konnte, sich selbst mit den Händen abzufangen. Eines seiner Handgelenke schlug während des Falls gegen etwas Kantiges und er drehte sich wimmernd auf den Rücken, drückte mit der anderen Hand sein schmerzendes Gelenk gegen die Brust, kniff die Augen zusammen.

Nachdem der Schmerz abgeklungen war, drehte er sich, das Handgelenk noch immer gegen seine Brust, auf den Bauch, tastete nach der spitzen Kante, doch als er sie nicht erreichen konnte, richtete er sich langsam auf die Knie auf und krabbelte, weiterhin tastend, immer weiter vor, bis er mit seinen Fingerspitzen gegen einen Stein stieß, einige Zentimeter weiter nach oben tastete und die scharfe Kante spürte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er herausfand, dass es Treppenstufen waren. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sprang überrascht auf, wusste, dass es im Kerker nur eine Treppe gab und die führte zu einer Tür; zum einzigen Ausgang. Sofort sprang er auf und lief die wenigen Stufen hoch, hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür und schrie, schrie um Hilfe, flehte, bettelte, dass jemand ihn hören und die Tür öffnen möge.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschrieen hatte, bemerkte nicht, dass er seine Handkanten nahezu wund geschlagen hatte, oder die Splitter, die mit jedem neuen Schlag immer tiefer in seine Haut gedrückt wurden. Es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur raus aus diesem gespenstischen Verlies, konnte die Dunkelheit und die Kälte und das Grauen, die dieser Kerker ausstrahlte, nicht länger ertragen.

Wieso hatte er es nicht schon vorher gespürt? Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt in den Kerker getraut?

Weil jemand ihn begleitet hatte – nein, weil _er_ jemanden begleitet hatte.

Doch wo war sein Vater jetzt?

Sein Hämmern wurde schwächer, bis er sich letztendlich weinend auf die Knie fallen ließ, Fäuste noch immer gegen die Tür gedrückt, Stirn gegen das Holz gepresst, während unkontrollierte Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, er sich auf die Lippen biss, um die wimmernden und schluchzenden Laute zu unterdrücken.

Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte – dass niemand ihn in dem Verließ hören konnte.

Dennoch...

...Wieso holte ihn niemand aus dem Kerker heraus?

...Wieso hörte ihn niemand?

Langsam glitten seine Arme die Tür herunter und er krümmte sich, ließ die Arme auf den Boden fallen, drückte seine Stirn gegen die nun dreckigen und staubigen Ärmel seiner Robe.

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

Niemand kam, um ihn zu holen.

Nach etlichen Minuten hatte er sich letztendlich von der Tür abgewandt, sich auf eine der dreckigen, von Motten und von Ratten zerfressenen Matratzen in eine der Zellen gelegt; war die Unterlage immerhin wärmer als die Steine unter seinen Füßen. Sie roch modrig, nach altem Urin und lang getrocknetem Blut, nach etwas Säureartigem, das Harry nur als Erbrochenes hätte identifizieren können. Doch es schien, als würde es so überall im Kerker riechen. Die einzigen Lichtstrahlen in dem gesamtem Kerker kamen durch vereinzelte, verstaubte, vergitterte, kleine Fenster, doch diese lagen zu hoch, als dass er sie hätte erreichen können.

Er fror, er fühlte sich dreckig und er hatte Hunger, – und als plötzlich etwas Flinkes über seine Hand flitzte, schreckte er zurück, sah sich panisch um, doch konnte er in dem getrübten Licht nichts erkennen. Harry drückte sich weiter gegen eine Wand, zog die Beine an sich und umarmte sie mit beiden Armen, stützte seinen Kopf darauf und begann erneut leise zu schluchzen.

Nach Stunden, wie es schien, hörte er plötzlich leise, dumpfe Stimmen.

Eine Einbildung, hatte er resigniert gedacht, nicht darauf reagiert, aber als er plötzlich hörte, wie ein Riegel zur Seite geschoben und die große Holztür knarrend geöffnet wurde, sprang er auf, konnte schwach eine Silhouette ausmachen.

„Harry?"

„Hier! Ich bin hier!", rief der dunkelhaarige Junge erfreut aus, stand aus seiner hockende Position auf und kam auf Ron zugelaufen, fiel ihm glücklich um die Schulter und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ah... Eh...d—Ha—Harry!", stotterte der verwirrte Gryffindor, drückte mit einem rotangelaufenen Gesicht seinen Freund an den Schultern von sich, und so schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Lächeln von Harrys Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass er direkt vor dem Portrait der Dicken Dame stand und nicht verängstigt in einem kalten Kerker saß. „Was... eh... Harry, was... hast du hier gemacht?"

Der Angesprochene starrte fassungslos in das entrüstete Gesicht seines Freundes, legte dann eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Wessen... was...

‚_Deine... Erinnerung'_, dachte er an Malfoy gerichtet, sah noch einmal zu Ron auf, bevor er sich ohne ein Wort der Erklärung an diesem vorbeidrückte. Von dem Slytherin jedoch kam keine Antwort und Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er schnurstracks die Treppen zu den Jungenzimmern anstrebte, dabei nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete.

„Harry!"

„Hier!", rief er abrupt aus, drehte sich zur Stimme um, registrierte dann aber verlegen, was er gesagt hatte. „... Eh... ja?" Hermine, die auf einem Sessel nahe des Kamins saß, musterte ihn überrascht, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Was war mit der Dicken Dame?"

Er antwortete auf die Frage mit einem verwirrten Heben der Augenbraue, hob dann aber beschwichtigend die Hand, als seine Freundin sofort ansetzte, ihre Frage näher zu erläutern. „Ich habe unser Passwort vergessen", murmelte er verlegen und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel Rons Gesichtsausdruck, der das Wort ‚Lügner' nahezu schrie. Doch noch bevor sein Freund die Lüge aufdecken konnte, fuhr Harry fort. „Und deshalb hab ich gegen die Tür geklopft, in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand hört."

„Oh", war alles, was Hermine daraufhin entgegnete, warf dann wieder einen Blick in ihr Buch, fuhr sich einmal seufzend durch die Haare und Harry war überrascht, wie einfach ihm die Lüge über die Lippen gekommen war, verschwendete allerdings nicht sehr viel Zeit mit dem Gedanken, denn sein rothaariger Freund gab ihm offensichtlich mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er gefälligst eine Erklärung für Harrys vorheriges Verhalten haben möchte.

Er deutete mit seinem Kopf Richtung Treppe, und Ron schien sofort den Wink zu verstehen, setzte dazu an, ihn zu den Schlafsälen zu folgen.

_ :Welche Erinnerung?: _

Harry seufzte leise, als er plötzlich Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten auf Ron. „Wir reden später drüber..."

„Hast du was gesagt, Harry?"

_ :Vergiss es bloß nachher nicht.: _

Harry hielt ob der Worte überrascht inne. Malfoys Stimme klang müde, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, hatte er schließlich erst vor kurzem noch mit dem Slytherin gesprochen und zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien dieser doch recht lebhaft. Den Kopf schüttelnd, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Sobald die beiden Jungs ihr Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten, öffnete Harry die Tür, schloss sie hinter sich, nachdem sein Freund ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte, lehnte sich dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dagegen.

„Bevor du etwas sagst", begann er, warf Ron einen ernsten Blick zu. „Erzähl Hermine nichts davon. Sie würde sich sonst nur Sorgen machen."

„Warum bloß", murmelte der Rothaarige eingeschnappt, setzte sich auf sein Bett und warf einen verwirrten und gleichfalls leicht enttäuschten Blick zu seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund.

„Ron...", setzte Harry beschwichtigend an, sobald er dessen Stimmung spürte. „Das Problem ist—" Malfoy – beendete er den Satz in Gedanken, sah jedoch nachdenklich zur Seite. Er hatte sich nicht vorbereitet, er hatte sich keine Worte oder Ausrede zurechtgelegt, er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er seinem Freund erzählen würde. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Jungen auf dem Bett, der ihn ungeduldig aber schweigend musterte.

„Ich kann es noch nicht sagen", murmelte Harry schließlich, während Ron laut frustriert seufzte. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selbst noch nicht."

„Malfoy", knurrte der Rothaarige, als würde dieses eine Wort alles erklären, und über Harrys Lippen lief ein sarkastisches Lächeln. ‚Potter', hätte er selbst geantwortet, denn dieses Mal war wirklich er das Problem, seine Unfähigkeit, seinen Freunden einfach und ehrlich ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass der großartige Held der Zauberwelt es zugelassen hatte, dass ein potentieller Todesser in Ausbildung frei in seinen Gedanken herumstöbern konnte.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry nach einigen Sekunden, näherte sich seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Also, was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag?"

„Ich hätte Hogsmeade vorgeschlagen", antwortete Ron, wohl bewusst, dass es Harry zumindest für dieses Wochenende verboten war.

„Dann lass uns Hermine holen", meinte der Dunkelhaarige dennoch als Antwort, holte seinem Freund zuzwinkernd den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel aus der Truhe hervor und öffnete schwungvoll und mit einem breiten Grinsen die Tür.

„Uhm... Harry", meinte Ron jedoch, rutschte nervös auf seinem Bett hin und her. „Ich würde vorher gern etwas mit dir besprechen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich um. „Ich sagte doch, ich will noch nicht darüber reden."

„Nein, ich wollte—" Doch er ließ den anderen Jungen nicht einmal ausreden, verschwand einfach durch die Tür und ging die Treppen runter, lächelte selbstgefällig, als er Schritte und kurz darauf Rons „Harry, warte!" hinter sich hörte.

oOoOoOo

Draco hielt vor der großen Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin.

Das Gespräch mit Snape war kürzer gewesen als er erwartete hatte, jedoch war das Ergebnis das gleiche. Andererseits hatte er bereits auf Snapes Auftritt gewartet, als Dumbledore ihn mit den Worten ‚Professor Snape wird sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal aufsuchen' verabschiedet hatte. Zu Dracos Glück hatte Blaise das Labor schon verlassen gehabt, als er dahin zurückgekehrt war, um zumindest all seine Bücher und seine wichtigsten Utensilien zusammen zu sammeln.

Mit einem Seufzer griff er in eine von seinen Taschen, berührte die verkleinerten Gegenstände und ein wehmütiges Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen.

Er hatte erwartet, seinen Vertrauensschülerposten zu verlieren – er hatte sich, bevor er Dumbledores Büro betreten hatte, bereits mental darauf vorbereitet, aber dass man ihm das Labor genommen hatte, traf ihn härter, als er erwartete hatte. Er hatte es gebraucht, um sich durch die langen, schlaflosen Nächte zu plagen, hatte es gebraucht, um seine Ideen auszuprobieren – er hatte es gebraucht, um nicht verrückt zu werden und um sich verstecken zu können – etwas, was nur ihm gehörte und wozu keiner ohne seine Erlaubnis Zutritt hatte.

Draco konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb Dumbledore so weit ging.

Nach einigem Zögern murmelte er schließlich das Passwort und die Türen öffneten sich langsam, schürften auf den rauen Steinen. Sofort wurde Draco von Stimmen, die aufgeregt und fröhlich durcheinander redeten und lachten, umgeben und er sah Schüler, die an ihren Hausaufgaben oder Aufsätzen arbeiten, Zaubersprüche übten und von ihren Freunden ausgelacht wurden, wenn diese fehlschlugen, und er entdeckte, wie er mit einer gefährlich zuckenden Augenbraue bemerkte, Schüler, die in verschiedenen Ecken turtelten.

Liebe lag in der Luft, bemerkte er wiederwillig, betrat letztendlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und zog sogleich die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Slytherin auf sich, doch die meisten wandten sich wieder von ihm ab und vertieften sich erneut in ihre Gespräche.

Draco erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, als die meisten Schüler panisch aufgesprungen waren und versuchten, alles zu verstecken, wofür er sie hätte bestrafen können, doch nun wurde er von diesen kaum noch wahrgenommen. Vielleicht hatte Draco es doch ein kleines bisschen genossen, als andere ihn gefürchtet hatten.

„Hey, Malfoy", rief plötzlich Pat Withers, ein Siebtklässler, der nach eigenen Angaben Hogwarts nicht verlassen wollte und deshalb eine Ehrenrunde drehte. „Hab' gehört, Fresh Dumbledore hätt' dich voll gekickt, Dude!"

„Was zum—", rutschte es Draco ohne nachzudenken raus, konnte sich allerdings rechtzeitig bremsen und versuchte sofort die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, räusperte sich einmal. „Könntest du das _bitte_ wiederholen?"

„Das ist endgeil, nich wahr? Eh...uhm...", druckste der andere Junge, warf dann einen kurzen Blick in ein Buch, das er gerade in der Hand hielt, sah dann wieder mit einem Lächeln auf. „Ah! Das ist voll der Burner, wat?"

Draco fragte sich, ob er ein Problem mit seinen Ohren hatte oder ob das irgendeine Nebenwirkung des Zauberspruches war. Um nicht aufzufallen, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue – eine Reaktion, die er in jeder Situation verwenden konnte – und absolut nichts aussagte.

„Ist von Baddock! Ist das nicht... eh..." Der Siebtklässler blätterte erneut in dem Buch, „voll porno?"

Nun wunderte Draco überhaupt nichts mehr und er sah sich suchend im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem benannten Jungen um, entdeckte diesen in einer Ecke des Raumes, Gesicht zu ihnen gewandt, mit einem breiten, amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Baddock. Was ist das?", fragte er den brünetten Drittklässler und einzigen Muggelgeborenen im Hause Slytherin. „Ein Wörterbuch: Muggel-Zauberer, Zauberer-Muggel." Sobald Draco diese Antwort hörte, fragte er sich, weshalb der Siebtklässler nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er vollkommen an der Nase herumgeführt wurde, berührte abgespannt mit einer Hand seine Stirn und wandte sich von den restlichen Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum ab, strebte resigniert kopfschüttelnd die Treppe zu den Jungengemächern an. „Baddock, hör auf, die senilen, einfältigen Schüler zu verspotten."

„Muggel sagen dazu... Moment", der Siebtklässler machte eine Pause, „dissen!"

„Schon möglich, aber ein _Slytherin_ nicht!", knurrte Draco. „Also verbrenn dieses Buch im Kamin. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt und er ging langsam die einzelnen Stufen der Treppe hoch.

„Ah, hey! Malfoy, warte doch mal!" Die Stirn runzelnd, drehte der Angesprochene sich zu dem Siebtklässler um. „Dumbledore hat dich also wirklich abgeschoben? Vollständig?" Als er für einen kurzen Augenblick seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen ließ, bemerkte er, wie einige, obwohl sie beschäftigt taten, gespannt ihrem Gespräch folgten. Seufzend lehnte sich Draco auf das Geländer und senkte seinen Blick, um den anderen Slytherin besser sehen zu können.

„Was können wir machen, dass du es wieder bist?", rief plötzlich Malcolm quer durch den Raum. „Zabini ist in dieser Hinsicht strenger als du und Nott macht mir ehrlich gesagt Angst." Der Siebtklässler nickte zustimmend, ebenso andere anwesende Slytherin. Über Dracos Lippen lief ein trockenes Lächeln. „Ich frag mich, was diese Worte zu bedeuten haben."

„Hey, nichts Negatives! Aber wenn man dich mit Infomaterial bestochen hat, hast du ganz gern mal über irgendetwas hinweg gesehen!"

„Lass das Dumbledore hören, Withers, dann werde ich bestimmt wieder Vertrauensschüler", entgegnete der Blonde, Stimme tropfend mit Sarkasmus.

„Wirklich? Ich kann es ihm gleich sagen!"

„Wag es nicht, du Idiot", mischte sich Malcolm wieder ein, warf mit einem Buch nach dem Älteren und traf ihm direkt am Hinterkopf. „Das war Sarkasmus. Bist du wirklich ein Slytherin?"

„Das muss ich mir nicht von einem Muggel sagen lassen!"

„Muggel oder nicht, er hat mehr drauf als du", meinte Draco mit einem diabolischen Lächeln, unterband mit seinen Worten eine Debatte, die auf jeden Fall ausgebrochen wäre, sobald er außer Hörweite gewesen wäre. „Allerdings, wenn ihr wirklich wollt, dass ich wieder Vertrauensschüler werde", fuhr er fort und wandte sich von den anderen ab, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen, „müsstet ihr nur Potter aus dem Weg räumen." Mit diesen Worten ging er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, hörte noch Withers fragen, ob das ernst gemeint war und Malcolms Antwort, dass er so ein Idiot wäre. An seinem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete Draco, den Blick gesenkt, die Tür, wurde sofort von einer erfreuten Stimme mit den Worten: „Was geht ab, Aldär, alles fit im Schritt?" empfangen.

Überrascht hielt er, noch immer mit der Klinke in der Hand, inne, bevor er leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„...Dafür wird Baddock leiden..."

„Oi, lass meinen Schützling in Ruhe", kam es plötzlich aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer und kurz darauf stand Blaise in der Tür, sah ihn mit einem reservierten Blick an. Gregory, der sofort die Vibrationen im Zimmer spürte, schien kurz davor, fluchtartig den Raum zu verlassen und genau zu wissen, dass Blaises Reaktion überhaupt nichts mit Dracos Kommentar über Malcolm zu tun hatte.

„Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut, dass er allen erzählt hat, dass er ein Muggel ist," reagierte der Blonde ruhig, wusste genau, dass sein Freund noch wütend, doch eher enttäuscht war.

„Muggel sagen dazu ‚outen'", warf Gregory ein, hob ein Buch, das er geöffnet auf seinem Bett liegen hatte, hoch und zeigte dem Blonden das Cover, auf dem mit verschnörkelt roten Buchstaben die Worte ‚Muggel-Zauberer, Zauberer-Muggel' standen. „Malcolm hat auch erzählt, dass Muggelgeborene einen Sprachkurs besuchen müssen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommen! Ist das nicht interessant?"

Draco widerstand dem Drang, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, schüttelte stattdessen ob der Leichtgläubigkeit seines Freundes den Kopf und seufzte resigniert. „Wie viel hast du dafür bezahlt?"

„Moment", murmelte der Brünette, starrte nachdenklich zur Seite. „Er gab mir 10 Rabatt, weil ich dein Freund bin – plus Steuern, ehm... ich hab's gleich... uhm... Blaise... wie viel habe ich ihm gegeben?"

„Viel zu viel", antwortete Blaise belustigt.

„Wenn das die anderen Häuser erfahren", seufzte Draco, beobachtete mit einem vagen Blick wie Blaise langsam immer näher kam, dann direkt vor ihm zum Stehen kam und sich zu ihm vorbeugte; bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Gregory unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte, jedoch den Blick stur auf das Buch gerichtet hatte.

„Ich entschuldige mich für nichts", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige leise in sein Ohr und Draco wollte gerade seinen Kopf zu dem anderen drehen, als ihm auffiel, wozu diese Bewegung führen könnte. Stattdessen seufzte er leise, versuchte den warmen Atem, der seinen Nacken kitzelte, zu ignorieren und warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf Gregory, der demonstrativ in dem Wörterbuch blätterte und nun schon fast sein Gesicht darin vergrub.

Gregory war ein guter Freund.

Auch wenn er vermutlich nicht der Hellste war, so war er sehr empfindsam, was die Emotionen anderer Menschen betraf. Er wusste immer, wann er sich einmischen sollte und wann es doch besser wäre, sich herauszuhalten; wann er erwünscht und wann er unerwünscht war; ob die Menschen in seiner Nähe reden oder doch lieber schweigen wollten. Gregory war, so dachte Draco, senkte seinen Blick und berührte mit einem Arm Blaises Schulter, vermutlich der Einzige, der ihn bisher vollkommen durchschaut hatte.

„Ich würde auch keine Entschuldigung akzeptieren", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern, drückte den anderen mit seinem rechten Arm zur Seite und machte einen Schritt nach links, um etwas mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen zu gewinnen, verschränkte dann seine Arme vor der Brust. Doch Blaise ignorierte diese abweisende Haltung, griff mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Unterarm, um ihn wieder näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Tatschophil", murmelte Gregory plötzlich, sah auf und musterte Blaise, der nun dabei war, den linken Arm um Dracos Schulter zu legen, jedoch bei den plötzlichen Worten kurzzeitig inne hielt, letztendlich aber dennoch den blonden Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen an sich drückte.„Ich vergaß", raunte der Dunkelhaarige, während er seine Wange gegen Dracos drückte. „Du bist homophob."

„Ich bin nicht homophob", verteidigte sich Gregory nuschelnd, runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du Draco andauernd anfasst."

Gregory war wirklich ein guter Freund, dachte Draco und seufzte müde.

Der Blonde hatte, seit er Snapes Gemächer verlassen hatte, stechende Kopfschmerzen, er war müde, und, obwohl es noch nicht einmal früher Nachmittag war, wollte er nichts weiter als schlafen und für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr aufstehen. Dazu kam, dass Potter mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war und sich offenbar köstlich in Hogsmeade amüsierte, sodass auch noch dessen Gedanken in seinem Kopf lärmten und es ihm nahezu unmöglich machten, der Diskussion seiner beiden Freunde zu folgen.

„Seid still! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", knurrte er ohne Vorwarnung, konnte förmlich die Blicke auf seinem Körper spüren. Diese jedoch ignorierend, stieß er Blaise endlich von sich und ließ sich, natürlich elegant, auf seine Truhe fallen. „Und du, Blaise", fuhr er brummend fort, warf seinem Freund einen genervten Blick zu, „lass Gregory in Ruhe."

„Vorhin müde, jetzt Kopfschmerzen – gibt es etwas, das dir Sorgen bereitet?" Die Provokation in der Stimme war offensichtlich, und Blaise sah ihn mit kalkulierenden Augen an, dennoch konnte er vermutlich seine Besorgnis nicht unterdrücken, denn er kam schnell auf den Blonden zu, griff mit einer Hand nach Dracos Kinn und beugte sich soweit vor, dass sie sich an der Stirn berührten. Einen Moment später hörten sie nur noch, wie die Tür plötzlich zugeknallt wurde und bemerkten, sobald sie beide ihren Blick umwandten, dass Gregory soeben den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Hab ich ihn vertrieben, oder was?" Der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen wanderte von Draco zur Tür, dann wieder zu Draco.

„Lass es, Blaise", meinte Draco, drückte den anderen Jungen mit einer Hand zur Seite und stand wieder auf.

„Weißt du, was sein Problem ist?"

„Ja."

„... Du hast Fieber, Draco", wechselte Blaise das Thema. „Potters Gedanken scheinen dich wirklich mental zu belasten – und dadurch auch physisch, aber ich bin kein Medimagier, also geh bitte zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Das ist nicht nötig", antwortete er kühl.

Und sie schwiegen sich erneut an.

Draco hatte geahnt, dass ihre vorherige Argumentation in dem Labor länger als alle anderen zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Er verstand auch, dass Blaise sich nur Sorgen machte und dass er es unmöglich fand, wie Draco sich momentan verhielt. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte nicht einmal die Chance, mit seinen anderen Freunden darüber zu reden, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, den Mund zu halten, bis Draco von sich aus entschied, ihnen alles zu erzählen.

Manchmal, so hatte der Blonde das Gefühl, hatte er seine Freunde nicht verdient.

„Draco, wann holst du deine restlichen Sachen aus _meinem_ Zimmer?"

Die Augen des Malfoy Erben weiteten sich überrascht und er drehte sich abrupt zu seinem Freund um. „Nun ja", begann Blaise, zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, dass es dir egal ist, also wenn du deine Sachen aus meinem Zimmer holst, dann kann ich umräumen und mich dort richtig einleben."

Draco presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, sodass sie sich zu einer graden Linie verformten, stand dann ruckartig auf und verließ das Zimmer, stürmte an einigen Slytherin vorbei die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum und dann zu den Räumen der Vertrauensschüler herunter, hörte hinter sich hastige Schritte, weshalb er seine eigenen beschleunigte.

„Hey! So hab ich das nicht gemeint", rief Blaise von der Treppe aus, während Draco bereits vor der Tür stand und einige Zaubersprüche ausprobierte, dann aber an seinem Arm gepackt und etwas zurückgezogen wurde. „Lass mich los, Zabini", zischte er, riss sich grob los. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ehrlich gesagt, trifft es sich ganz gut. So erledige ich wenigstens alles an einem Tag."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚alles an einem Tag'?"

Draco antwortete nicht auf die Frage, betrachtete stattdessen nachdenklich die Tür, bis er feststellte, dass er ewig zum Öffnen brauchen würde und deshalb zur Seite trat, Blaise mit einer Handbewegung andeutete, diese endlich zu öffnen. Doch der Dunkelhaarige reagierte nicht auf die stille Aufforderung.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚alles an einem Tag'?", wiederholte dieser stattdessen die Frage.

„Öffne die Tür."

„Nicht, solange du—"

„Blaise?", kam plötzlich Pansys Stimme aus dem Raum, als sich gleichzeitig die Tür einen Spalt öffnete. Draco nutzte sofort die Chance und drückte, bevor Blaise auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, die Tür nach innen auf. „Was zum—Draco! Pass gefälligst auf!", rief das Mädchen wütend, konnte noch rechtzeitig die Türklinke loslassen und zurückweichen, bevor sie von der Tür hätte getroffen werden können. Der Blonde warf ihr nur kurz einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, sagte allerdings nichts weiter und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten an ihr vorbei, entdeckte sofort das Regal, in dem seine restlichen Bücher und einige magische Gegenstände verstaut waren.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er an Blaise gewandt, ging auf das Regal zu und legte eine Hand auf die Bücher.

„Ignorier meine Frage nicht, Draco!"

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Snape", antwortete er plötzlich, seufzte leicht genervt. „Er meinte, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen besser wäre, wenn ich vorerst das Labor nicht mehr benutzen würde", und mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln drehte er sich zu Blaise um. „Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich einiges hier lagern kann, aber vermutlich werden sich die anderen nicht beschweren, wenn ich alles irgendwo neben meinem Bett verstaue."

Seine beiden Freund sahen ihn überrascht an, dann verengte Blaise seine Augen zu Schlitzen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Pansy—"

„Oh nein, dieses Mal nicht!", wurde der dunkelhaarige Junge barsch von seiner Freundin unterbrochen. „Vergiss es! Ich weiß, ihr scheint das in letzter Zeit vergessen zu haben, aber ich bin auch noch Dracos Freundin!" Sie stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüften, schien nahezu die beiden Jungen zu überragen, während ihre aufbrausende Stimme sowohl Draco als auch Blaise verblüffte. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, mich zurückzuhalten, aber jetzt reicht es mir! Es geht hier nicht um dich, Blaise, es geht hier um Draco und ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn!"

Draco fragte sich, warum alles auf einmal kommen musste, warum Snape es ihm nicht am nächsten Tag hätte erzählen können, warum Blaise sich nicht einen Tag vorher mit ihm hätte streiten können, warum Pansy nicht schon ein paar Tage vorher ihren Mund hätte aufmachen können, warum sich nicht alles auf die Tage hätte verteilen können, sodass er alles nach und nach hätte klären können.

Andererseits, so bemerkte er mit einem resignierten Seufzer, hatte er es selbst zu verantworten, schließlich war die Revancheaktion der Auslöser für alles gewesen. Für Dumbledore, der sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen hatte, Blaise seine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler zu geben, für Snape, ihm zu sagen, dass er vorrübergehend das Labor nicht benutzen dürfte, für Blaise, mit ihm einen Streit anzufangen, der dadurch bei Pansy das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Hätte er...

„Blaise", mischte sich Draco in die Diskussion des Paares ein. „Hol Gregory und Vincent." In seine Tasche greifend, holte er einige minimierte Bücher hervor, „und ... frag Nott gleich, ob er mir etwas seiner wertvollen Zeit opfern kann."

Es hatte keinen Sinn zu überlegen, was passiert wäre wenn.

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann setzte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Was ist mit Potter?"

„Der ist in Hogsmeade. Den scheint das hier alles nicht wirklich zu interessieren", antwortete der Blonde, vergrößerte die Bücher und warf sie auf das Bett.

„Ah, Draco!", seufzte der Dunkelhaarige, kam auf seinen Freund zu und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung, durchwuschelte die blonden Haare mit einer Hand. „Mein Baby wird langsam erwachsen!" Draco dagegen verzog angewidert das Gesicht und drückte seinen Freund sofort von sich, richtete seinen Blick dann auf Pansy, die sie zweifelnd und verwirrt musterte.

Draco hatte einiges bei seiner Verlobten gut zu machen.

oOoOoOo

_ :Kann der großartige Harry Potter ein bisschen seiner wertvollen Zeit für mich opfern?: _, hörte Harry die Frage, genau in dem Moment, in dem er Hogwarts betrat.

‚_Nicht wirklich'_, antwortete Harry, warf einen Blick auf Ron, der neben ihm ging und auf irgendeinem Bonbon herumkaute, während Hermine ihn mit einem belehrenden Gesichtsausdruck sagte, dass er es mit den Süßigkeiten nicht übertreiben sollte, da er, so wie sie ihn kannte, nur wieder Bauchschmerzen bekäme.

_ :Ich soll dir von drei verschiedenen Personen folgende Nachricht überbringen, und ich zitiere – die Beleidigung ist demnach nicht von mir –: ‚Du Arschloch! Du bist doch Schuld, dass wir unser Wochenende damit verschwenden, also schwing deinen—': _

„Wah—wieso drei?", unterbrach er die Beleidigung überrascht, hielt dann inne und warf einen Blick auf seine beiden Begleiter, die ihn verdutzt musterten. „Eh, das ist, ich habe nur drei Peppermint Cream Toads, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich vier gekauft habe."

„Hast du daran gedacht, dass du unterwegs einen gegessen hast?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Sekunden mit einem neckischen Grinsen und Harrys Augen weiteten sich gespielt in Erstaunen.

_ :Anstatt die Zeit in Hogsmeade zu verschwenden, haben wir etwas recherchiert.: _

‚_Wer ‚wir' und kann das nicht bis morgen warten?'_, entgegnete Harry, lächelte verlegen. „Das habe ich total vergessen."

„Harry", seufzte Hermine amüsiert, fuhr dann ihre Belehrung an Ron fort.

Von Malfoy dagegen kam lange keine Antwort, sodass Harry davon ausging, dass dessen Entgegnung irgendwo im Gedankenwirrwarr verloren gegangen war, bis plötzlich einige Worte in sein Unterbewusstsein sickerten, die sich vage nach Morddrohungen angehört hatten, dann:

_ :Mach, was du willst.: _

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zusammen mit seinen Freunden zum Gryffindorturm. Seit der Sache mit dem Zauberspruch hatte er nicht mehr vernünftig mit seinen Freunden geredet oder irgendwie Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und er hatte die wenigen Stunden in Hogsmeade mit ihnen wirklich genossen – und erst dort bemerkt, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. Selbst Malfoy hatte sich in diesem Zeitraum kein einziges Mal gemeldet oder seine Gedanken in irgendeiner Form kommentiert, sodass Harry sich für einen kurzen Zeitraum einbilden konnte, dass nie etwas passiert war.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er Malfoy dafür dankbar sein sollte.

„Hey? Worauf wartest du?" Er sah panisch auf, wandte seinen Blick dann wieder auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, den er verzweifelt schüttelte, doch es passierte nichts. Die Kinder, die halbkreisförmig um ihn herum standen, fingen plötzlich an untereinander zu tuscheln, während er immer und immer wieder leise die Zauberformel murmelte, doch...

...nichts...

Plötzlich begann einer der älteren Jungen, Thompson, zu lachen, zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry, der mit dem Knien auf dem Boden hockte, Anfängerzauberstab mit beiden Händen fest umschlungen, und mutlos den lachenden Jungen anstarrte, während immer mehr Kinder in das Lachen einstimmten.

„Malfoy ist ein Squib", rief letztendlich das Sadaux Mädchen gehässig aus und er stand auf, funkelte sie zornig an. „Bin ich nicht!", rief er eingeschnappt, schleuderte den Zauberstab auf den Boden. „Dieser Zauberstab ist nur kaputt!"

„Das sagt vermutlich jeder Squib", höhnte ein anderer, ihm unbekannter Junge lachend.

Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er als einziger keinen Anfängerzauberstab, der gewöhnlich nahezu von allein hexte, bedienen konnte – verstand nicht, wieso er es nicht einmal schaffte, glitzerndes Konfetti aus seinem Stab zu zaubern.

„Squib! Squib! Squib!", begannen die Kinder plötzlich laut im Singsang zu rufen, lachten, verhöhnten ihn, und er war den Tränen nahe, versuchte sie jedoch zu unterdrücken, wollte loslaufen, um einfach von den anderen wegzukommen, doch seine Beine schienen ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen, setzten sich nicht in Bewegung.

Er war wie erstarrt.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", mischte sich auf einmal ein brünettes Mädchen, das sich durch die Gruppe Kinder drängelte, ein und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen schützend vor Harry. „Er ist kein Squib! Ich weiß, dass er zaubern kann."

„Oh, oh, das Mopsgesicht wird wütend", quietschte Sadaux und einige andere begannen daraufhin leise zu kichern. Parkinson dagegen antwortete nicht, ballte lediglich ihre Hände zu Fäusten und Harry fühlte sich nur noch weiter gedemütigt, da ein Mädchen ihn in Schutz nahm – weil dieses Mädchen, vom dem er nur den Nachnamen kannte, überhaupt der Meinung war, ihn in Schutz nehmen zu _müssen_. Langsam wurde seine Verzweiflung durch Wut verdrängt, die mit jedem weiteren, gemeinen Wort nur größer wurde, doch er versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, so, wie es sein Großvater und sein Vater ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert hatten.

„Wie süß! Der Squib und das Mopsgesicht!"

Die Kinder begannen erneut zu lachen, und Parkinson ging einige Schritte vor, wurde allerdings von Harry, der sich nun neben sie stellte, am Handgelenk zurückgehalten, und er versuchte, soviel Mut wie möglich aufzubringen, um sich den anderen entgegenzustellen, während seine Wut ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Doch dies schien die Kinder nur noch weiter zu erheitern.

„Squib und Mopsgesicht! Squib und Mopsgesicht! Squib und Mopsgesicht! Squib und Mopsgesicht!" riefen und kicherten sie laut im Chor, in einer unendlich scheinenden Wiederholung.

Parkinsons Augen verengten sich daraufhin zu Schlitzen und sie griff leise knurrend nach Harrys Hand, zog ihn durch die Kinderschar, schubste einige davon achtlos zur Seite. Kaum, dass sie sich allerdings ihren Weg durch die Kinder gedrängelt hatten, hielt das Mädchen überrascht inne, während Harry den plötzlichen Stopp nicht erwartend ihr direkt in die Hacken lief.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte der angsteinflössende Mann, der Parkinson den Weg versperrt hatte, Hände dabei vor der Brust verschränkt, während er abwertend eine Augenbraue hob, als er in die Gesichter der plötzlich verstummten Kinder blickte. Keines von ihnen murmelte auch nur ein Wort und der genervt dreinblickende Mann kräuselte angewidert die Nase, bevor er auf den Thompson Erben zu ging und ihn am Nacken packte, sich gefährlich zu ihm herunterbeugte, sodass alle Kinder ängstlich ausschwärmten, während einige noch einmal kurz ‚Squib und Mopsgesicht' aus der Ferne riefen. „Ich habe eine Frage gestellt", knurrte der dunkle Mann und der Junge begann laut zu weinen, doch das schien den Erwachsenen überhaupt nicht zu interessieren, eher anzuwidern, sodass er den Jungen einfach losließ und von sich stieß, vollkommen ignorierte, wie das Kind panisch und verstört das Weite suchte.

Sobald Thompson außer Hörweite war, schien Harrys Selbstkontrolle zu bröckeln und von einem Moment auf den nächsten, begann er laut zu schluchzen, während heiße Tränen, die er sofort versuchte mit seinem Ärmel wegzuwischen, über seine Wangen kullerten.

„Hör auf zu weinen", knurrte die Stimme des Mannes schroff, „Du beschämst damit nur deinen Vater."

„Malfoy ist wirklich kein Squib!", rief Parkinson plötzlich. „Ich habe ihn zaubern gesehen! Wirklich!"

„Wenn Vater das hört", wimmerte er leise. „Ich bin kein Squib! Ich kann kein Squib sein! Vater... Vater... würde... Vater darf das nicht hören!" schrie er den Fremden wütend an.

Der Mann reagierte nicht auf die verzweifelten Worte, betrachtete den weinenden Jungen nur lange, bis er leise seufzte, mit der Hand scheinbar entnervt die Stirn berührte und einen Blick auf einen weißen Pavillon weiter entfernt warf. „Was hältst du von Zaubertränke, junger Malfoy?"

„—das wissen?"

„Du weißt doch sonst immer alles!"

„... Sev..." murmelte Harry plötzlich, sah sich verwirrt um, und bemerkte Ron, der ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern gegen eine Wand drückte, und sich, als er den Namen hörten, wieder zu Harry umwandte. Hermine sah ebenfalls überrascht auf, stand etwas abseits von ihnen.

„... Ron... du kannst mich los lassen."

Der rothaarige Junge nahm sofort die Hände von den seinen Oberarme, ging einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick schrie gerade zu nach einer Erklärung für das, was gerade passiert war, doch Harry setzte nicht einmal dazu an, wandte lediglich seinen Blick ab, was vermutlich der Grund war, weshalb Hermine sich nach einigen Sekunden umdrehte und die Treppe zu den Mädchenräumen hinauf ging. „Ich bin es so leid", resignierte sie, bevor sie aus Harrys Blickfeld verschwand, während dieser erst in diesem Moment bemerkte, dass sie sich bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden.

„Ich werde es euch erklären... gebt mir nur etwas mehr Zeit", meinte Harry, als Ron verärgert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Versprochen." Der andere Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich um, setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der direkt vor dem Kamin stand.

_ :Bemerkst du, dass du immer wieder die selben, sinnlosen Phrasen von dir gibst?: ,_ hörte Harry plötzlich, setzte sich in Bewegung und strebte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer an.

‚_Gibt es einen Grund, dass du dich zu Wort melden musst?'_, fragte Harry, presste die Lippen aufeinander, schloss die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich, als er dort angekommen war, und lehnte sich dagegen, bevor er einmal tief Luft holte. _ ‚Mal davon abgesehen, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du eine Traumkindheit hattest.'_

_ :Die hatte ich auch.: _

‚_Wirklich? Deine Erinnerungen sagen da etwas anderes.'_

_ :Das war eine Ausnahme: _, meinte Malfoy plötzlich und Harry hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Malfoy gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, wenn Harry seine Erinnerungen sah, dass er es nicht einmal mitbekommen würde.

_ :An die Sache mit dem Squib, du hast gerade daran gedacht.: _

Überrascht sah er auf und das Lächeln, das noch vor einem Augenblick seine Lippen umspielt hatte, verschwand, als er die Stimmen aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters hörte. Schüchtern pirschte er sich an die leicht geöffnete Tür an, bevor er durch den kleinen Spalt sah, seine Eltern und seinen Großvater entdeckte und hinter seinem Großvater eine Person, die er nicht erkennen konnte.

„Einen Squib als Enkel! Der Malfoy Erbe! Ein Squib! Wie könnt ihr diese Schande nur über unsere Familie bringen?", rief sein Großvater verärgert aus und Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, wich einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte seinen Großvater noch nie so wütend erlebt und auch Vater nie so beschämt gesehen. Mutter hatte nur schweigend ihren Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen und ihre langen Finger in den Stoff ihres Kleides gekrallt.

„Ich wusste, dass dieses Kind nur Schande über uns bringen würde. Es war von Anfang an eine Missgeburt – eine Frühgeburt, die zu schwach war von allein zu atmen – Ich hatte euch gesagt, dass so ein schwächliches Kind nur Schande über unsere Familie bringen würde – und nun entpuppt es sich als Squib! Natürlich kann das nur von der Black-Seite der Familie kommen, dort scheinen solche missratenen Kreaturen üblich zu sein." Mit diesen Worten warf sein Großvater einen Blick auf Mutter, die ihren Kopf nur noch weiter senkte, und Harry konnte ihre zitternden Arme sehen, bemerkte die Hand seines Vaters, die sich schützend um ihre Hüfte legte.

„Vater, es reicht", meinte Vater kühl. „Draco ist kein Squib. Severus hat ihn getestet."

„Dann ist er also ein Schwachkopf? Unfähig, einen Anfängerzauberstab zu benutzen? So oder so, mit so einem Kind als Erbe ist der Name Malfoy in Gefahr! Wir brauchen einen zweiten Erben, der den Platz dieser Missgeburt einnehmen kann."

„Vater, Zissa—"

„Ich will nichts hören! Dann such dir eben eine Mätresse, wenn deine Frau—"

„Junger Herr, hab ich Sie endlich gefunden", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Amme, und er schnellte abrupt herum, senkte dann ertappt seinen Kopf. Doch die ältere Frau stemmte lediglich mit einem Lächeln die Hände in ihre Hüften.

_ :—erhaupt zu? Hey, Potter? Pot—Huh? Eine weitere Erinnerung?: _

Harry reagierte nicht auf die Frage, sah sich nur um. Er war in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt – nicht auf Malfoy Manor. Langsam stand er auf, setzte sich auf sein Bett und ließ sich, die Arme ausgestreckt, zurückfallen.

_ :Potter, wenn du wirklich nicht den Mumm hast, für deine Taten Verantwortung zu übernehmen, so gib uns wenigstens deine Bücher.: _

„Wer ist ‚uns'?"

_ :Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Nott, Parkinson—: _

„So viele kleine Helfer", höhnte der Gryffindor, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte gelangweilt an die Decke.

_ :...Potter, du machst mich wirklich extrem wütend.: _

„Nicht, dass es mich interessiert."

_ :Es _sollte_ dich aber interessieren!: _

„Wieso? Weil du angeblich der Einzige bist, der etwas gegen diesen Zauberspruch unternehmen kann?"

_ :Zabini lässt—: _

„Ah, ja, _Zabini_." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln lief über seine Lippen.

Harry hielt abrupt inne, als er seinen Namen hörte, drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um und setzte seine desinteressierte Maske auf, obwohl er am liebsten gelächelt hätte, als er die andere Person auf sich zu laufen sah, schmunzelte nicht einmal, als der andere Junge plötzlich stolperte und nur unter großer Anstrengung sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte, sondern nickte lediglich einmal zum Gruß.

„Draco! Draco! Draco!", rief Blaise weiterhin aus, bis er ihn endlich atemlos und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erreicht hatte, sich ohne Vorwarnung einfach um seinen Hals fallen ließ und den Körper fest an sich drückte. „Sie hat ja gesagt, sie hat ja gesagt!", quietschte sein euphorischer Freund und er wusste sofort, worum es ging.

„Wer hat wozu ja gesagt?", fragte er dennoch gespielt irritiert mit einem leicht genervten Blick.

„Pansy hat ja gesagt!"

Harry blinzelte irritiert, als das erfreute Gesicht vor seinen Augen plötzlich verschwand, stattdessen wieder die Decke des Himmelbettes auftauchte.

„Malfoy, deine Erinnerungen—"

_ :Wenn dich das schon stört: _, unterbrach ihn der Blonde, schien kein bisschen verwundert über diese Aussage, _ :dann will ich nicht wissen, wie du die Zeit bis zur kompletten Synchronisation überstehen willst.: _

„Gar nicht. Ist das eine Option?"

_ :Nur, wenn du endlich aus dem Knick kommst und versuchst, mit mir zu kooperieren.: _

„Du musst mit mir kooperieren", meinte Harry, hielt in einer Hand ein Buch und schob mit der anderen den Bettvorhang zur Seite, warf einen Blick auf Zabini, der überrascht aufsah, als er die Worte gehört hatte, dann aber sofort versuchte sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht hinter der Bettdecke zu verstecken.

„Was willst du", schnarrte der dunkelhaarige Junge, wischte sich mit der Decke über das Gesicht und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. Harry neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, ließ sich dann ungefragt auf das Bett plumpsen und zog die Beine an, um bequem im Schneidersitz sitzen zu können.

„Was soll das?", schnappte Zabini verärgert.

„Kooperieren bedeutet zusammenarbeiten", entgegnete er ruhig auf die Frage, wisperte leise das Wort _Lumos_.

„Ich weiß, was kooperieren bedeutet!"

„Dann halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe lesen."

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Malfoy!"

„Haltet alle beide die Klappe!", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme von Notts Bett und während Zabini überrascht zusammen zuckte, rollte Harry lediglich mit den Augen, strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Seit wir hier in Hogwarts sind, heulst du jede Nacht wie ein Schlosshund", setzte er letztendlich zu einer Erklärung an, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen herumschnellte. „Also werde ich dir Nachts Gesellschaft leisten."

„Und was hast du davon?", hinterfragte Zabini skeptisch.

„Ruhe", kam die trockene Antwort.

„Okay, das ist etwas ganz Neues! Meine Großmutter schwört darauf!", rief Blaise, kam ungehalten in das Zimmer gestürmt und hielt Harry ein Glas mit einer giftgrüne, übelriechende Pflanzenmischung unter die Nase. Harry wandte sich angewidert ab und nahm einige Schritte Abstand.

„Deine Großmutter will mich auch umbringen", entgegnete er, doch Blaise ließ sich nicht beirren. „Sie meinte Onkel Tadeus litt auch lange Zeit an Schlafstörungen, doch als sie ihm diesen Trank gegeben hatte, schlief er wie ein Baby!"

„Ja, und wachte vermutlich nie wieder auf!"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Draco! Probier es doch wenigstens einmal."

„Nie im Leben werde ich so etwas Abartiges trinken."

„Du bekommst auch Pepper Imps dafür."

Harry warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Glas, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vergiss es", brummte er dennoch als letzte Antwort, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich trotzig ab.

„Dann muss ich dich zu deinem Glück zwingen", meinte Blaise ruhig, während sich ein seltsam beunruhigendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Schlafstörungen ergeben Sinn", meinte Harry, als er aus der Erinnerung wieder erwachte und sich erneut auf seinem Bett wiederfand, Blick noch immer an die Decke gerichtet. „Wie lange hast du sie schon?"

_ :Keine Ahnung: _, antwortete Malfoy gelassen.

„Das erklärt so einiges", lachte der Dunkelhaarige kurz auf, rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und drückte das Gesicht in ein Kissen. „Du schläfst also wirklich nie? Du siehst aber nicht aus, als wärst du müde."

_ :Weil ich einen Zauberspruch verwende, der so etwas kaschiert. Meine Mutter hat ihn mir beigebracht.: _

„Ich muss Colin mal darauf ansetzen, dass er dich fotografiert, wenn du den Zauberspruch noch nicht benutzt hast."

_ :Was versprichst du dir davon?: _

„Damit kann man dich bestimmt gut bestechen", antwortete Blaise lachend und Harry konnte durch den Spiegel sehen, wie der Dunkelhaarige beobachtete, wie der Zauberspruch die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen kaschierte und die ohnehin schon blasse Haut etwas mehr an Farbe gewann.

„Du kannst es gern versuchen, wenn dir dein Leben egal ist", antwortete Harry, zupfte etwas an seinem blonden Haar, bevor er seinen Blick senkte und sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte, der noch immer über die leere Drohung schmunzelte.

„Damit kann man dich bestimmt gut bestechen", wiederholte Harry die Antwort, die er selbst gegeben hätte, schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

_ :Nicht wirklich: ,_ entgegnete Malfoy ruhig. _ :Die Reihenfolge ist chaotisch.: _, wechselte er dann plötzlich das Thema und Harry öffnete seine Augen, blickte über das Kissen hinweg an die Steinwand.

Der Blonde hatte recht. Die Erinnerungen verliefen weder vorwärts noch rückwärts chronologisch, schienen wild durcheinander zuspringen. Harry fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht abhängig von Malfoys Gedanken oder Worten waren, ob das eine besondere Signifikanz für den Verlauf des Zauberspruches darstellte—

...und ob er sich gerade wirklich so sehr wie Malfoy angehört hatte, wie er selbst glaubte.

_ :Potter, hattest du gerade eine Erinnerung?: _

„Nicht das ich wüsste – Wieso?", fragte er, rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und streckte eine Hand aus, musterte sie desinteressiert.

_ :Weil ich deine Gedanken nicht gehört habe. – Also hat es endlich funktioniert.: _

„Der Zauberspruch ist aufgehoben?" In dem Moment, in dem Harry diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, schien sein Unterbewusstsein ihn auszulachen und er seufzte. „Das war—"

_ :Eine extrem dämliche Frage, ich weiß, aber selbst meine überlegene Intelligenz kann deine Inkompetenz nicht so schnell überschatten, wie wir beide vermutlich gern hätten.: _

Harry knurrte.

_ :Nein, ich kann nur stellenweise deine Gedanken blockieren, dank Nott, muss ich dazu sagen.: _

„Ist das gut?"

_ : ... Auf jeden Fall für mich. Auch wenn ich es noch nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden schaffe.: _

„Wie geht das?"

Es folgte eine lange Pause auf seine Frage und Harry dachte, dass Malfoy ihn schon wieder blockiert hatte, als er plötzlich Verwunderung spürte – und er sich relativ sicher war, dass es nicht sein Gefühl war.

_ :Schon richtig, ich war verwundert, dass der erhabene Harry Potter sich scheinbar wirklich für so etwas Profanes interessiert.: _

„Wenn du nicht antworten willst, sag es einfach!", knurrte Harry, richtete sich auf und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Er war mittlerweile müde geworden und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken, und der war, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kommen.

_ :So war das nicht gemeint: ,_ hörte er Malfoys Stimme schmunzeln. _ :Ich sage dir gern, wie weit wir ganz ohne die Hilfe der Person, die für das Schlamassel verantwortlich ist, gekommen sind, wenn du möchtest.: _

„Vergiss es Malfoy, lass uns einfach so tun, als hätten ich nie etwas gesagt." Mit diesen Worten warf er seine Hose auf den Boden und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.

_ :Nein, nein, Potter! Ich möchte dir das doch nicht vorenthalten! Schließlich passiert es nur einmal in sechzehn Jahren, dass sich der Großartige Harry Potter höchstpersönlich für die Belange anderer interessiert.: _

Harry rollte mit den Augen, presste, obwohl er genau wusste, dass dies nichts bringen würde, die Hände auf seine Ohren. Er hätte wirklich nicht fragen dürfen, aber vermutlich war das Malfoys Rache für seine vorangegangene Ignoranz.

_ :Streich das ‚vermutlich'.: _

oOoOoOo

Draco konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass er und seine Freunde ungewollt am Wochenende mehr gearbeitet als gefaulenzt hatten.

Nachdem er allen erklärt hatte, was passiert war, hatten sie ihn nur perplex angesehen, und dann erleichtert geseufzt und sich gegenseitig zufriedene Blicke zugeworfen.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges", brach Pansy letztendlich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen das Schweigen, auch wenn sie etwas verlegen wirkte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Zabini Lippen lesen kann. Ich dachte wirklich, ihr würdet auf einer mentalen Ebene kommunizieren, auf die niemand Zugriff hat", meinte Nott, vollkommen desinteressiert.

Vincent und Gregory sagten gar nichts.

Danach hatte Draco am Wochenende vermutlich mehr Zeit damit verbracht, seine Sitzposition zu verändern und Karten und andere Gesellschaftsspiele zu spielen, als tatsächlich mit Nott an einer Methode zu arbeiten, Potters Gedanken zu kontrollieren oder mit seinen Freunden am Gegenzauber weiter zu basteln.

Am Anfang saß er noch im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, als der ihm zu hart wurde, setzte er sich auf das Bett, legte sich auf den Bauch und kreuzte die angewinkelten Beine, drehte sich einige Zeit später auf den Rücken, setzte sich danach zurück in den Schneidersitz, wanderte vom Bett zum Sessel, legte sich quer über die Lehnen, doch als die ihm zu sehr drückten, drehte er sich und ließ seine Beine auf den Boden baumeln, hob dann ein Bein hoch, dann später das andere, warf genervt das Buch auf den Boden und schloss seine Augen, während seine Freunde ebenfalls andauernd ihren Standpunkt oder ihre Sitzposition wechselten und letztendlich fast alle zeitgleich ihre Bücher zur Seite legten, seufzten und sich nur nach hinten fallen ließen, während Vincent mit einer neuen Portion Süßigkeiten und Früchte das Zimmer betrat und in die lustlosen Gesichter blickte.

„Karten?", hatte er nur gesagt und alle wandten sich ihm zu, nickten angeregt und setzten sich sofort im Kreis auf den Boden.

Ein Viertel des Wochenendes verbrachten sie mit Schlafen, ein Viertel mit der Ausarbeitung verschiedener potentieller Gegensprüche und sie wagten sich sogar an Zaubertränke heran – und die andere Hälfte des Wochenendes spielten sie Karten, Brettspiele oder Zauberspiele wie Metapho – und während sie diese Zauberspiele spielten, bemerkte Draco, dass ihm das Zaubern plötzlich leichter fiel, dass er nicht mehr einen Großteil seiner Konzentration auf diese eine Handlung verwenden musste.

„So muss sich Zaubern für Harry Potter anfühlen", hatte er einmal in einem Spiel gesagt, als er aus dem originalgetreuen Nachbau des Notre Dame von Nott, den Obelisk von Konstantinopel formte und ihn weiter an Greg reichte, der, unfähig diese Form beizubehalten, die Kontrolle über das Wasser verlor und dieses daraufhin auf den Boden prasselte, einige Spritzer die Slytherin trafen, während sich auf dem Boden eine riesige Wasserlache bildete, die Blaise sofort wieder mit seinem Zauberstab in die Lüfte erhob und, um es Nott und Draco nachzumachen, ebenfalls ein berühmtes Kunstwerk damit nachbildete.

„Du warst schon immer mies mit dem Zauberstab, Draco", meinte Blaise als Antwort auf die vorherige Aussage und reichte seine Wasser-Pyramiden an Pansy weiter, die eingeschnappt schnaubte. „Ihr seid solche Angeber", murmelte sie, machte aus dem Wasser eine Qualle, die in der Luft zappelte und auf Vincent zu schwamm. „Aber Blaise hat schon recht", knüpfte sie an das eigentliche Gesprächsthema an. „Selbst die einfachsten Zaubersprüche waren für dich eine Herausforderung und du musstest wie verrückt üben, um die auch nur halbwegs hinzubekommen. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie oft du uns gezwungen hast, diese Spiel hier zu spielen, damit du mehr Erfahrung sammeln konntest."

Gregory stoppte die Qualle, verwandelte sie in eine Ratte, warf diese dann Blaise zu, der sie überrascht mit seinem Zauberstab auffing, hatte er doch erwartet, dass sie an Nott weitergereicht werden würde.

„Seit einiger Zeit fällt mir das Zaubern leichter, auch wenn ich es jetzt erst richtig bemerkt habe", meinte Draco, klaute Blaise die Ratte, die dieser lange nachdenklich angestarrt hatte, und formte das Wasser in die Quito Kathedrale um. „Pansy, unser Thema war bedeutende Kunst- und Bauwerke, nicht Tiere."

„Vermutlich hat das mit deiner Synchronisation zu tun", sagte Pansy, beobachtete die Kathedrale, die Draco letztendlich zu Nott schubste. „Mir fiel kein Kunstwerk mit Q ein – und was soll deines überhaupt darstellen?"

„Wenn dir nichts mit Q einfällt, musst du die Strafe akzeptieren", meinte Nott desinteressiert, verformte die Kathedrale in einen einfachen Wasserball und ließ ihn über Pansys Kopf zerplatzen, woraufhin das Mädchen überrascht quiekte, während die Jungs anfingen zu lachen. „So sind die Regeln", meinte Draco mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und was sagt mir, dass dein Bauwerk mit Q anfängt?", brummte das nun durchnässte Mädchen, warf einen giftigen Blick auf Nott, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Das ist die Quito Kathedrale", grinste Draco, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Bücherregal und ein Buch entfernte sich von den anderen, schlug sich selbst auf und blätterte die Seite von allein um. Sobald die Seiten zum Stillstand kamen, trat ein Lichtstrahl aus dem Buch heraus, und ein Bild wurde gegen die Wand projiziert. Die Slytherin drehten sich dem Bild zu, an dessen Seite nun ein kurzer, informativer Text erschien.

„Okay, ich glaube dir", meinte Pansy letztendlich und Nott, der nun das Wasser wieder von Pansy löste, formte daraus das Rilakloster, schob sein Kunstwerk zu Gregory. „Welcher Buchstabe ist jetzt dran?"

„‚S'", antwortete Blaise und das Gesicht des bulligen Jungen strahlte, und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verwandelte er das Wasser in eine exakte Nachbildung von Stonehenge.

„Deswegen sagte ich doch, ‚So muss sich Zaubern für Potter anfühlen'", griff Draco das Thema wieder auf, überrascht von der Leichtigkeit, mit der er seine Gedanken und seine Zaubersprüche nun umsetzen konnte, entdeckte sogar einige Sprüche in seiner mentalen Bibliothek, die er nie gelernt und von denen er noch nicht einmal gehört hatte.

„Eigentlich hast du ‚Harry Potter' gesagt", mischte sich Nott ein. Pansy, die Dracos genervten Blick bemerkt hatte, lachte leise, bevor sie Stonehenge, das ihr von Gregory zugeschoben wurde, in den Taj Mahal verwandelte, dann dazu ansetze, es zu Vincent zu schieben, jedoch nach kurzem Überlegen zu Blaise schickte, der ihr einen überraschten Blick zuwarf, lange das Bauwerk nachdenklich betrachtete, bis Draco mit einem Zauberspruch das Gebäude über Blaises Kopf zum Platzen brachte.

„Das war zu lange, Blaise", meinte der Blonde, während die anderen über den total schockierten Blick des Dunkelhaarigen laut lachten.

„Fällt dir vielleicht etwas mit ‚U' ein?", warf Blaise zurück, sah dann fragend in die Runde.

„Uxmal", antwortete Nott wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Die restlichen Slytherin sahen ihn perplex an und er seufzte. „Das ist eine ganz bekannte Ruinenstätte der Maya in Yucatán."

„Wie auch immer", meinte Blaise, entfernte das Wasser von seinem Körper, schob es Nott als Wasserball zu, sodass der daraus ‚Uxmal' formte und es dann plötzlich zu Vincent schob. „Ist doch schön, dass deine Synchronisation wenigstens einen Vorteil hat. Wenn das bis zum Ende des siebten Jahres anhält, stehen die Chancen gut, dass du deine Abschlussprüfung in Zauberkunde tatsächlich bestehst."

Die anderen Slytherin lachten laut, während Vincent das Wasser nach langem Überlegen in Versailles verwandelte, von Pansy einen lobenden Kommentar erntete, aufgrund der originalgetreuen Nachbildung des Schlosses. „Ich finde das nicht zum Lachen", knurrte Draco, ging sein mentales Lexikon nach einem Kunstwerk, das mit ‚w' anfing, durch.

„Wem fällt was mit ‚w' ein?", fragte Vincent plötzlich und alle sahen ihn an. Der Junge war einfach zu nett, als jemanden wissentlich in sein nasses und _kaltes_ Schicksal laufen zu lassen, denn das war es, was die meisten fürchteten. Nicht die Nässe, die wurde entfernt, sobald das Wasser wieder durch einen Zauberspruch eingesammelt wurde, sondern die eisige Kälte, die auch noch Minuten nach dem Kontakt mit dem Wasser den Körper durchfuhr.

„Weißes Haus, Wandmalerei, Wartburg – irgendetwas davon akzeptabel?", meinte Nott, als sich nach einiger Zeit keiner gemeldet hatte.

„Das Weiße Haus", entschied Draco und Vincent schob Versailles zu dem brünetten Jungen rüber, der es sofort in das Weiße Haus verwandelte.

Draco hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden so zusammen gesessen.

„Wenn wir damit durch sind", meinte er dennoch plötzlich, fing überrascht das Weiße Haus auf, das Nott ihm zuwarf. „Setzen wir uns wieder an die Bücher." Seine Freunde seufzten, nickten dann aber, wandten allerdings auch sofort wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Weiße Haus.

„‚X', Draco, Dear, ‚X'", säuselte Pansy, hielt bereits den Zauberstab bereit, ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Denn wir wissen alle, dass Nott bestimmt etwas einfällt."

Draco schätzte die Regel, einen Buchstaben zu übergehen, wenn niemandem aus der Gruppe etwas einfiel, aber mit Nott war diese Spielregel überflüssig – dem brünetten Slytherin fielen die seltsamsten Bauwerke, Tiere, Persönlichkeiten etc. ein. Mit einem Seufzen schob er das Weiße Haus leicht hin und her. „Irgendwer eine Idee?"

Die Blicke der restlichen Slytherin wandten sich sofort auf Nott, der sie lange ausdruckslos ansah. „Xochipilli", antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden und Pansy setzte ihren Zauberstab an. „Aber", unterbrach der brünette Junge. „Xochipilli ist nur ein Gott, jedoch heißen die Statuen ‚Xochipilli Statuen' – zählt das?"

Draco war sich sicher, dass die anderen es zulassen würde, nur um Draco mit einem extrem empörten Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können. „In diesem Fall schon", antworteten Pansy und Blaise wie aus einem Munde, und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ das Mädchen das Wasser über Dracos Kopf platzen und er spürte sofort die eisige Kälte, konnte noch gerade ein überraschtes Quieken unterdrücken, während er versuchte einen halbwegs neutralen Blick beizubehalten – jedoch sagte, ihm das Grinsen und Lachen seiner Freunde, dass er daran miserabel gescheitert war.

Er hasste dieses kalte, nasse Gefühl – hatte es schon immer gehasst, weshalb er sich als Kind die seltsamsten Wörter gemerkt hatte, nur um in dem Spiel die Oberhand zu behalten. So schnell wie möglich entfernte er das Wasser von seinem Körper, schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, und schob Nott den Wasserball zu, und der Junge verwandelte diesen sofort in eine Xochipilli Statue, ließ diese dann zu Gregory schweben, der die Statue lange erstaunt musterte.

„Fällt dir was mit ‚Y' ein", unterbrach Vincent letztendlich Gregorys geistige Abwesenheit und der Brünette zuckte überrascht zusammen, verlor sich ziemlich schnell in Gedanken und musste immer wieder durch seichte Seitenhiebe zurück in die Gegenwart geholt werden. „Nicht wirklich", antwortete er nach langem Überlegen, sah sich im Kreis um.

Draco würde nur die York Kathedrale einfallen, doch er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die zählte, hielt daher lieber seinen Mund und warf einen Blick auf Nott, der mit der Schulter zuckte. „Nichts, das von Menschenhand erschaffen wurde", antwortete der Slytherin letztendlich und Gregory seufzte erleichtert, schickte die Wasserkugel zu Vincent.

„Eh... eh... Das?", meinte der stotternd, verwandelte die Wasserkugel in ein Bild mit zerlaufenden Uhren.

„‚Die Zerrissene Zeit'", meinte Draco sofort.

„Heißt das nicht ‚Die Beständigkeit der Erinnerungen'?", entgegnete Pansy, neigte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Es geht beides. Das Bild hat so einige Namen", verteidigte Blaise den anderen, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Hmhm", gab Nott von sich, nahm das Gemälde und formte das Bild etwas um. „Die eine Uhr musste mehr nach links", antwortete er auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen Slytherin.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, warf dann einen Blick an die Wand, wo der Spielstand niedergeschrieben war. „Pansy zweimal, die anderen einmal und Nott kein Mal – ich denke, der Gewinner steht fest", verkündete der Blonde das Ergebnis.

„Worum haben wir doch gleich gespielt", fragte Pansy seufzend, stand auf und streckte sich einmal, gähnte dabei müde. „Geld?"

„Jupp", antwortete Blaise, zog grimmig eine Galleone aus seiner Tasche und warf sie Nott zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und der Brünette steckte das Geld mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ein. „Das nächste Mal spielen wir um Hausaufgaben", verkündete Blaise, stand ebenfalls auf. „Und dann nehmen wir Schriftsteller oder Künstler."

„Runen?", warf Vincent ein, sprach damit sein Fachgebiet an.

„Berühmte Zauberer oder Musikbands?", meinte Pansy. Das war ihr Fachgebiet.

„Ich wäre für Zaubersprüche oder Zaubertränke", kommentierte Draco, richtete sich auf und schnappte sich ein Buch, setzte sich damit auf den Sessel.

„Wir schreiben alles auf Zettel und tun es in die Urne da", sagte Nott, zeigte mit seinem Finger auf ein Gefäß, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Großvater?", rief Blaise empört aus. „Du willst meinen Großvater als Wahlurne benutzen?"

„Ah, dafür ist die also da."

Die anderen Slytherin sahen den Brünetten lange an, bevor sie kommentarlos den Kopf schüttelten. Draco würde den Vorschlag beherzigen, aber definitiv einen anderen Gegenstand aussuchen. Mit diesen Gedanken wandte er sich Nott zu, der sich direkt vor ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ und begann, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, wie sie die Gedanken kontrollieren oder zumindest verdrängen könnten.

Kaum eine Stunde später, legten sie die Bücher wieder zur Seite und begannen eine neue Runde Metapho.

Keiner von ihnen machte an dem Wochenende Hausaufgaben, verließ Hogwarts für länger als eine halbe Stunde und wenn, dann nur, um einmal aus diesen dunklen Räumen herauszukommen, etwas frische Luft zu atmen und dann wieder im Untergrund zu verschwinden, aber nicht, bevor er etwas aus der Küche hatte mitgehen lassen.

Dementsprechend unvorbereitet saßen sie am Montag in ihrer ersten Unterrichtstunde. Draco hatte bis zu dem Tag von Nott gelernt, Potters Gedanken größtenteils ins Unterbewusstsein zu verdrängen, sodass er zwar noch immer so ziemlich alles mitbekam, sich allerdings auf für ihn wichtige Dinge konzentrieren konnte, ohne großartig gestört zu werden. Potters Gedanken waren dann hauptsächlich ein dumpfes Brummen im Hinterkopf – obwohl selbst das noch recht anstrengend zu handhaben war.

Potter dagegen, so hatte Draco bemerkte, hatte ständig irgendwelche Probleme mit seinen Erinnerungen, wurde konsequent von ihnen in den unmöglichsten Situationen überfallen, sodass er am Sonntag beschlossen hatte, in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben unter dem Vorwand, in Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben beenden zu wollen und Draco immer wieder zukommen ließ, dass seine Erinnerungen genauso unerträglich waren wie der blonde Slytherin selbst.

Draco warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Potter, der gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte, Wange auf der Hand abgestützt. Der Gryffindor hatte seit einigen Stunden schon keine Erinnerungen mehr von ihm gesehen, sodass er sich relativ sicher war, dass das nun vorbei war und der Dunkelhaarige mittlerweile, zumindest im Unterbewusstsein, alles über ihn wusste.

Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich ab, senkte seinen Blick auf seine Mitschriften.

Potter hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, Draco zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas gefunden hatten.

oOoOoOo

Insgesamt 43.

Zumindest 43 an die er sich erinnern konnte – denn er spürte genau, dass er im Unterbewusstsein mittlerweile mehr über Malfoy wusste, als die Erinnerungen, an die er sich aktiv erinnerte, ihm hätten verraten können.

Die letzte von diesen 43 Erinnerungen war jedoch, seiner Meinung nach, die nachhaltigste.

Er spürte noch immer die Kälte, die die von Feuchtigkeit tropfenden Steine ausgestrahlt hatten, fühlte noch immer die Angst, die ihn nahezu vollständig konsumiert hatte, während er langsam an die einzelnen Zellen vorbeiging; in vielen armselige Gestalten, die grotesken Monstern ähnelten – Zauberer, die schon seit Jahren in diesen Zellen verrotteten und nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst waren. Stimmen, die erbärmlich flehend ihr Ableben herbeisehnten, hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren wieder, genauso wie die Schreie und das bizarre Gelächter von Menschen, die durch die Isolation langsam dem Wahnsinn verfallen waren.

Und inmitten dieser verkommen Kreaturen – Lucius Malfoy.

Harry hatte es Malfoy nicht zugetraut, dass er freiwillig nach Azkaban gehen würde.

Seufzend lauschte er mit einem Ohr den Ausführungen von Snape, während er einen gleichgültigen Blick zur Seite warf. Mittlerweile wusste er, warum der jetzige DADA-Professor die Fenster durch dichte Vorhänge verdecken ließ – die Schüler konnten so nicht in Gedanken versunken nach draußen starren, und tatsächlich störte Harry das in diesem Moment.

Er hatte Hermine und Ron noch immer nichts erzählt. Die Freundin versuchte nicht einmal, ihn auf irgendetwas anzusprechen, während Ron stattdessen etwas hartnäckiger war und unbedingt etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte und auch wenn der Rothaarige es nicht beim Namen nannte, so war sich Harry doch relativ sicher, dass es um sein Verhalten ging, weshalb er auch sofort versuchte jedes Gespräch abzublocken. Indessen mied er Ginny so gut er konnte, trat die Flucht an, sobald er sie irgendwo sah.

Überraschenderweise verspürte Harry nicht einmal den Drang, Ginny irgendetwas zu erklären; warum Malfoy gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hatte; wollte weder die Worte bestätigen, noch verneinen, wollte einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen, wobei er sich recht sicher war, dass sein Verhalten ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war – vermutlich der Grund, weshalb Dean seine Freundin selten aus den Augen ließ.

Alle anderen Gryffindor hatten angefangen ihn zu meiden, nicht, dass es Harry großartig störte. Er wollte allein sein, wollte nicht, dass andere ihn in diesem Zustand sahen, wenn er von Zeit zu Zeit scheinbar apathisch wurde, nur wieder eine Erinnerungen von Malfoy ertragen musste.

Irritiert bemerkte er, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu Malfoy wanderten, doch eigentlich sollte er sich nicht wundern – schließlich waren sie dabei zu synchronisieren.

Erneut seufzend wandte er sich von seiner vollkommen uninteressanten und schwarzen Aussicht ab, warf einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, der über sein Buch gebeugt irgendetwas aufschrieb, und dabei leicht zu Zabini gelehnt war, gleichzeitig seinem Freund zuhörte, gelegentlich nickte.

Von den 43 Erinnerungen waren knapp die Hälfte mit Zabini – Erinnerungen, die Harry in die Rubrik „Meiner Meinung nach vollkommen harmlos" einsortierte, obwohl er in den Rückblicken genau gespürt hatte, dass die meisten mehr in die Rubrik „äußerst schmerzhaft" gehörten.

Malfoy hielt sich derweil weitestgehend aus Harrys Gedanken heraus.

„Harry", murmelte Ron plötzlich, stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf zu seinem besten Freund um. „Der Unterricht ist vorbei." Er sah verwundert an den Rothaarigen vorbei, bemerkte wie die Schüler aufstanden, ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche steckten und den Raum verließen. Einmal dankend nickend richtete er sich ebenfalls auf, nahm seinen Rucksack und warf ihn über die Schulter, folgte Ron und Hermine aus dem Raum.

Die letzte Erinnerung hatte er irgendwann zwischen fünf Uhr und sechs Uhr früh bekommen, seitdem war nichts weiter passiert und er fragte sich, ob es die letzte gewesen war, warf einen Blick zurück auf Malfoy, der mit seinen Freunden in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging.

Harry übernahm Malfoys Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen mit Gefühlen.

Er hatte es bemerkte als er seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte – Zaubertränke hatte ihm teilweise ungewöhnlich viel Spaß gemacht, und er konnte Fragen beantworten, von denen er genau wusste, dass er diese vorher kaum verstanden hätte – und er war sich relativ sicher, dass es Malfoy genauso erging.

Plötzliche wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand nach seinem Handgelenk griff und ihn in einen leerstehenden Klassenraum zog, dann die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Überrascht sah er erst auf die Hand, die sein Gelenk umschloss, dann in das Gesicht der Person, die ihn festhielt.

„Ginny", murmelte er trocken, zog seine Hand zurück und befreite sich damit aus dem Griff und die Rothaarige sah ihn lange mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, kam ohne ein Wort zu sagen einen Schritt auf ihn zu...

... und als sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und mit ihrem Gesicht langsam näher rückte, wusste er sofort, was sie vor hatte; spielte mit dem Gedanken, nichts zu unternehmen; spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie aufzuhalten.

Seine Gedanken rasten und Harry dachte an Malfoy, der sich normalerweise in solchen Momenten mit seiner überaus charmanten Art einbrachte; dachte daran, dass er seit langem in dieses Mädchen verliebt war; dachte an Dean—

„Bis dahin und nicht weiter", sagte er plötzlich, schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Gesichter, während er gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück trat, und das Mädchen mit der anderen Hand sachte von sich drückte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er die Luft an, gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige, bevor er Ginnys überraschtes Gesicht bemerkte; konnte in ihren Augen deutlich Verwirrung, Enttäuschung, Demütigung und Scham lesen; und Harry fragte sich, weshalb er sie aufgehalten hatte.

„Du bist Deans Freundin", kamen die Worte wie von selbst über seine Lippen und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie ihre Hand in den Ärmel seiner Robe krallte. „Ich trenn' mich von ihm", meinte sie langsam, setzte dann ein sanftes Lächeln auf – und Harry verstand nicht, warum diese Worte ihn anwiderten.

„Das ist mir egal", knurrte er entrüstet, riss sich von dem Mädchen los. „Selbst wenn du dich von ihm trennen würdest, wäre ich nicht so ein Mistkerl und würde sofort mit dir anbandeln. Jemand, der einem Freund die Freundin ausspannt", raunte er, drehte sich von ihr weg und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, „ist das Letzte." Gerade als er die Klinke runterdrücken wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür bereits einen Spalt geöffnet war und als er sie abrupt aufriss, stand Dean vor ihm und musterte sie beide kühl.

Harry schluckte einmal, senkte dann seinen Blick und drückte sich wortlos an dem anderen Jungen vorbei, hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken: So schnell wie möglich von den beiden wegzukommen. – Und als er Deans tiefe, kalte Stimme hörte, bemerkte er, was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war, und dass er Ginnys Angebot einfach hätte annehmen sollen.

_ :Es gibt keinen Grund, zu bereuen, was du getan hast.: _, kam plötzlich Malfoys Stimme und über Harrys Lippen lief ein bitteres Lächeln.

‚_Du hast es also doch mitbekommen?'_

_ :Von Anfang bis Ende.: _

‚_Ich—'_

_ :Thomas wird dir das nie vergessen.: _

Harry fragte sich, weshalb es gerade Malfoy war, der ihn in diesem Moment mit den einfachsten Worten aufbauen konnte; warum Malfoy ihn überhaupt aufmuntern konnte. Er fragte sich, warum es dem Slytherin gelungen war, mit nur einem Satz seine Reue in ein bitteres Glücksgefühl zu verwandeln. Er fragte sich, warum es ihn überhaupt interessierte, dass Dean nie vergessen würde, dass er Ginny wegen ihm abgelehnt hatte.

_ :Potter, du bist so ambivalent.: _

—und diese Worte brachten ihn sogar zum Schmunzeln, während ihm einige Schüler fragende Blicke zuwarfen, die er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

‚_Und du versuchst mich zu trösten.'_

_ :Stimmt nicht... allerdings... Irgendwie bin ich stolz auf dich: _

‚_Es gibt keinen Grund, stolz zu sein. Schließlich ist das normal.'_

_ :So normal ist das nicht: _, meinte der Slytherin und Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf, ging mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang um seine beiden Freunde einzuholen. _ :Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich erwartet, dass du einfach ‚Ja' sagst. Das hätte zumindest besser zu deinem Charakter gepasst.: _

Harry wusste das selbst und das war es, was ihn am meisten störte, weshalb er kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken spielte, dass es Malfoys charakterlicher Einfluss gewesen sein müsste – und das klang in seinen Ohren wie ein Paradox: Harry Potter wurde durch Malfoys Einfluss integer.

_ :Ich hätte sie genommen: _, meinte der Blonde plötzlich und Harry schmunzelte amüsiert über diese offensichtliche Lüge.

Sobald er seine Freunde erspähte, beschleunigte er erneut seine Schritte, bis er sie erreicht hatte und einige Schritte hinter ihnen ging.

„Wo warst du, Harry?", fragte Ron, als er Harrys Präsenz hinter sich gespürt und sich halb zu ihm um gedreht hatte. Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Hermine, die neben dem Rothaarigen ging, bemerkte, dass sich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick auf ihn richteten, bevor sie sich schnell wieder abwandte.

Er wusste, dass sie beide auf eine Erklärung warteten, die Harry nicht bereit war, ihnen zu geben.

_ :Weil du einfach zu stolz bist.: _

_,Muss ich mir das wirklich von dir sagen lassen?'_

_ :Sag's ihnen einfach. Ich denke, dass Granger uns recht nützlich wäre.: _

Harry stockte für einen kurzen Moment und ein erfreutes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

‚_Das ist das erste Mal, dass du sie Granger genannt hast'_, stellte er fest, warf dann aber einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das brünette Mädchen. Sie wäre vermutlich eine sehr große Hilfe, allerdings gab es auch etwas, dass gegen sie sprach, und das war unter anderem ihr deplazierter Sinn für die Einhaltung von Regeln – auch wenn sie diese schon des öfteren gebrochen hatte. Trotzdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass, sollte er ihr alles erzählen, sie ohne Umwege zu Dumbledore gehen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz nagte seit einiger Zeit das schlechte Gewissen an dem Gryffindor. Hermine war immer der penetrante Typ gewesen, aber wenn sie schweigsam wurde, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Selbst Ron hatte scheinbar endgültig die Nase voll.

Harry fragte sich, weshalb er sich wirklich weigerte, ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen, weshalb er das Gefühl hatte, das Gesicht vor seinen Freunden zu verlieren, obwohl er sich doch im Klaren sein müsste, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Warum er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Freunde langsam aber sicher wirklich dabei waren, sich endgültig von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ron, Hermine", murmelte er noch bevor er wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, hatte sein Gesicht von ihnen abgewandt. „Habt ihr jetzt Zeit? Ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen."

Die beiden antworteten erst nicht, doch dann seufzte Hermine einmal leise. „Willst du uns wieder irgendwelche Halbwahrheiten auftischen?", meinte sie zynisch, sah ihn mit einer unerwarteten Kälte in den Augen an. „Dann möchte ich lieber gar nichts von dir hören."

„Geht mir genauso, Harry", meinte Ron, war schon wieder im Begriff sich abzuwenden, als Harry ihn aufhielt, indem er ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

„Dieses Mal nicht", antwortete er ruhig, und meinte, was er sagte, während er sich erneut fragte, ob das Malfoys Einfluss war.

_ :Hey! Hör auf alles auf mich abzuwälzen!: _, knurrte der Slytherin und auf Harrys Lippen stahl sich ein leichtes Grinsen, das ihn allerdings nur skeptische Blicke von seinen Freunden einbrachte. Verlegen wandte er seinen Kopf ab, bevor er seine Freunde mit einem ernsten Blick bedachte.

„Ich mein es wirklich so. Ich werde euch alles erklären, sobald nous aurons trouvé un endroit où nous pourrons parler", beteuerte Harry, setzte sich in Bewegung und ging an Ron und Hermine vorbei, bemerkte jedoch bald, dass seine Freunde ihm nicht folgten und, irritiert und ein bisschen eingeschnappt, drehte er sich zu ihnen um, setzte zu einer weiteren Bekräftigung an, als er ihre perplexen Gesichter sah.

„J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre?", fragte er sofort, kam einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und während Ron einen Schritt zurücksetzte, runzelte Hermine nachdenklich die Stirn. „Je vous ai dit que je ne vous mentirai pas cette fois-ci." Doch seine Freunde reagierten noch immer nicht.

„Harry", begann Hermine plötzlich etwas zurückhaltend. „Verstehst du, was ich sage?"

„Bien sûr que je te comprends, pourquoi donc cette question stupide?" 

„Könntest du für ‚Ja' nicken?"

Harry sah seine Freundin lange nachdenklich an. Er konnte mit ihrer Frage nichts anfangen, er verstand den Sinn dieser Bitte nicht, doch als er die aufkeimende Unruhe in ihren Augen sehen konnte, seufzte er einmal ergeben und nickte als Antwort mit dem Kopf.

„Hermine", fragte Ron plötzlich, näherte sich dem brünetten Mädchen. „Was ist mit Harry?"

„Tout va bien chez moi, Ron! Que devrait-il y avoir à mon sujet?"

„Harry, ist dir bewusst, dass du in einer anderen Sprache sprichst?"

„Je fais _quoi_?", fragte er perplex, sah von Hermine zu Ron und wieder zurück. „Vous… vous faites seulement semblant, n'est-ce pas? Vous croyez que je vais avaler ça, non?"

„Harry, wir verstehen kein Französisch", meinte das Mädchen und mit einem Schlag war ihm bewusst, dass er wirklich eine andere Sprache sprach und er wusste auch, dass es Malfoys Schuld war, weil Malfoy, seit er sieben Jahre alt gewesen war, mit seiner Mutter in Frankreich gelebt hatte und er erst wieder nach England zurück gekehrt war, als er die Nachricht von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, dass er aufgenommen wurde; und Harry konnte das alles nicht wissen und trotzdem war es irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert, ohne dass er bemerkte hatte, wie diese Information überhaupt in seinen Kopf gekommen war.

„Malfoy", sagte er schließlich, und obwohl Hermine ihn skeptisch musterte, wandte sie sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, während Ron, eher verwirrt, und Harry, mehr erleichtert, dass sie ihn mit nur einem Wort verstanden hatte, ihr folgten, an dem DADA Klassenraum vorbeikamen, und nach wenigen Minuten Slytherinterritorium betraten.

Schüler aus Slytherin, die an ihnen vorbei gingen, warfen ihnen fragende und gleichzeitig gereizte Blicke zu, doch die drei ignorierten sie und bald darauf ging Harry vor, führte die Gruppe zum Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum als gerade ein Schüler, jünger als sie, den Raum verließ und unachtsam, einen Blick noch lachend in den Raum werfend in Hermine hinein rannte, sofort nach dem Zusammenprall entschuldigend zurück sprang, aber dann das Gesicht verzog, als er bemerkte, in wen er hineingelaufen war.

„Wir wollen zu Malfoy", meinte die Brünette kühl und der Slytherin musterte sie einen Augenblick abschätzend, drehte sich dann halb um. „Hey, Zabini!", rief er nach kurzem Überlegen, versperrte allerdings den drei Gryffindor die Sicht in den Raum. „Das Goldene Trio will zu Malfoy."

„Ich komme, Malcolm," ertönte die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen, während ein Raunen durch den Raum ging, und der jüngere Slytherin nickte nur bestätigend auf die Antwort, presste sich dann mit einem angewiderten Blick an dem Trio vorbei, während nun Zabini mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zum Eingang kam, sich mit der Schulter gegen die Steinwand lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er selbstgefällig, hob das Kinn provozierend an.

„Wir wollen zu Malfoy", war allerdings alles, was Hermine stur antwortete, doch Harry drückte sie sanft zur Seite, stellte sich direkt vor den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. „Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'une telle sorte de chose pouvait arriver! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle français? Je ne connais même pas le français! Pourquoi ne ûis-je pas le contrôler? Et où diable se trouve Malfoy?", rief er aufgebracht in einem Atemzug aus. Zabini starrte ihn lange und überrascht an, doch dann lachte er laut, drehte sich um und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Kommt nur rein", meinte er schmunzelnd, deutete ihnen mit der Hand an, ihm in den Raum zu folgen, und während Harry ohne nachzudenken der Aufforderung Folge leistete, zögerten Hermine und Ron etwas, bevor sie es ihrem Freund nachmachten.

„Zabini!", rief plötzlich ein Mädchen und die Gryffindor wandten sich ihr zu, sahen, dass die Brünette ihr Buch auf dem Sessel gelegt hatte, nachdem sie aufgestanden war und, mit einem erbosten Blick, die vier Personen anstrebte. „Du kannst _die_ doch nicht einfach hier reinlassen!" Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände und Harry fühlte sich leicht beleidigt.

„Potter, erzähl ihr mal was Schönes." Harry antwortete nicht auf Zabinis Aufforderung, sah ihn stattdessen lange ausdruckslos an, bis der Slytherin enttäuscht seufzte, sich dann umdrehte. „Nicht so schüchtern."

Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass Zabini das nur tat, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Dann eben nicht", seufzte der Slytherin niedergeschlagen, warf einen betrübten Blick auf Harry, und, aus einem ihm nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund, erwachte in dem Gryffindor ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er wirklich nicht hätte haben dürfen. Doch Zabini wandte sich sofort wieder lächelnd ab. „Wie auch immer. Pansy, könntest du Draco holen? Sag ihm, wir hätten hier ein ...", sein Blick wanderte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück zu Harry, „kleines Problem..."

„‚Ein kleines Problem'", wiederholte Parkinson, Worte beladen mit Widerwille und Verachtung. „Und wir wissen natürlich alle, wer für dieses ‚kleine' Problem verantwortlich ist." Mit einem verachtenden Blick auf Harry drückte sie sich zwischen Zabini und ihm vorbei, ging dann die Treppen zu den Jungenzimmer hoch.

„Ihr folgt mir", meinte Zabini, ging eine Treppe runter, doch Hermine und Ron rührten sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, sahen sich beunruhigt im Gemeinschaftsraum um, spürten genauso wie Harry die Blicke der Slytherin auf sich, wurden nahezu von diesen durchbohrt und gelyncht.

„Ihr könnt gern hier warten, wenn ihr das wollt", rief Zabini plötzlich, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Instinktiv wusste Harry, dass dieses Lächeln alles andere als freundlich gemeint war – eher dazu gedacht, Harrys Freunde nur noch mehr zu verunsichern.

„Tu es très fin, Blaise", murmelte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, sich wohl bewusst, dass der Slytherin ihn nicht verstehen würde und irgendwie erfüllte ihn das mit einer fremdartigen Genugtuung. „Ron, 'Ermine", rief er dann seinen Freunden zu, drehte sich zu den beiden Gryffindor um und deutete ihnen mit dem Kopf an, ihm zu folgen. Daraufhin setzen sich die beiden nach kurzem Zögern widerwillig in Bewegung, gingen skeptisch die Steintreppen hinunter, an deren Ende ein dunkler Gang scheinbar ins Nichts führte.

„Lumos", flüsterte Zabini und der Gang erhellte sich, offenbarte kurz vor der Treppe eine ungemütliche Sitzecke mit einem einfachen Tisch und zwei Sesseln und gegenüber dieser Sitzecke eine dunkle Holztür. Harry wusste sofort, dass diese Tür zu Malfoys – oder nunmehr, Zabinis Zimmer führte, obwohl noch mindestens drei weitere Türen den Gang entlang verteilt waren.

„Führ uns, Potter", meinte der Slytherin und Harry warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, ging auf die erste Holztür zu und, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, öffnete er die Tür ohne Widerstand.

Wie es aussah, hatte er das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab gelernt.

„Harry? Wie— Woher—", begann Hermine, stoppte dann aber als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich darauf nicht hinaus wollte... du hast es ihnen also immer noch nicht erzählt?", höhnte Zabini mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf die anderen beiden Gryffindor.

„J'allais le faire", antwortete der Angesprochene prompt.

„Ich nehme an, das war ein verteidigendes ‚Nein'", meinte Zabini, ging an Harry vorbei in den Raum.

„Hey, Blaise", wurde er sofort von zwei Stimmen synchron aus dem Zimmer empfangen, während die Gryffindor es kurz nach ihm betraten. „Wir haben Besuch", antwortete der Angesprochene, zog seine Robe aus und warf sie auf das Bett, trug nun ein einfaches, einfarbiges Shirt und eine dunkle Hose, ließ sich dann auf das Bett fallen.

„Gryffindor, nehme ich an", antwortete eine der beiden Stimmen und die Gryffindor sahen sich neugierig im Raum um.

„Comment pourrait-on seulement dormir ici?", fragte Harry laut, setzte sich ungefragt auf den Sessel, nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu, die am Schreibtisch sitzend kaum dass sie ihn gesehen hatten, sich kommentarlos und unbeirrt wieder ihrer Tätigkeit widmeten – vermutlich einen Aufsatz schrieben oder etwaige Hausaufgabe erledigten. Ron und Hermine dagegen schien die Situation mehr zu beunruhigen, wussten nicht einmal, ob sie stehen oder sitzen sollten und selbst dann wüssten sie nicht, wo. Es gab nicht allzu viele Sitzgelegenheiten – das Bett, zwei Stühle am Schreibtisch, der Sessel und eine kleine Couch, doch zumindest Parkinson und Malfoy würden noch auftauchen.

„Setzt euch einfach auf die Couch", forderte Zabini die anderen beiden Gryffindor gastfreundlich auf und während Ron sich kein zweites Mal bitten und sich einfach darauf fallen ließ, nickte Hermine ihm anstandshalber dankend zu, setzte sich neben Ron und wartete ungeduldig auf das Erscheinen der Person, die wirklich von Belang war.

Harry hatte gleich nach dem Eintreten festgestellt, dass er den Raum nicht mochte – er hatte keine Fenster, es kam keine frische Luft und kein Sonnenlicht herein.

Er hasste es.

„Zabini, ist es in Ordnung—" begann Hermine, schielte zu Crabbe und Goyle rüber, doch die beachteten sie nicht einmal, „—dass wir uns hier aufhalten?"

„Natürlich", rief Ron empört aus, bevor der eigentlich Angesprochene auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, lehnte sich vor. „Schließlich ist es doch Malfoys Schuld, dass wir überhaupt hier sind, oder nicht? Harry hat das selbst gesagt!" Er hatte so etwas nicht einmal ansatzweise gesagt, dachte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ah, ist das die Version, die du deinen Freunden aufgetischt hast?", meinte Zabini höhnisch, legte ein Bein angewinkelt auf das Bett und stützte seine Arme an dem Fußgelenk ab, beugte seinen Oberkörper leicht vor. „Natürlich würde der Großartige Held der Zauberwelt nicht zugeben, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat und nun die Konsequenzen tragen muss."

„Du—", mischte Ron sich wütend ein, doch Zabini ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Das wäre zumindest etwas, das Draco gesagt hätte, ich dagegen würde meine Worte nicht einmal an dich verschwenden." Harry hob nur gelangweilt eine Augenbraue, Kinn auf der Hand abgestützt. „Ihr tut mir Leid, dass ihr so einen Freund habt", richtete Zabini seine Worte nun an Hermine und Ron und die beiden waren so perplex, dass sie nicht einmal wussten, was sie darauf antworten sollten.

„Als wäre Malfoy besser, lässt dich komatös im Gang liegen, betrügt seine Verlobte mit dir", warf Ron nach einigen Minuten der Stille ein, erntete aber nur ein bemitleidendes Lächeln von Zabini und ein empörtes „Ron!" von Hermine, die ihn an der Robe zurück auf seinen Platz neben sich zog, als er aufgesprungen war

Harry wunderte sich, warum Crabbe und Goyle noch immer nichts bezüglich ihres Aufenthalts gesagt hatten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry beugte sich sofort vor, um eine bessere Sicht auf diese zu haben, doch es war Parkinson, die den Raum betrat und der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor lehnte sich sofort wieder zurück, suchte dennoch hinter ihr nach Malfoy, entdeckte aber nur einen brünetten Jungen – Nott. Er kannte diese Person nicht einmal – Malfoys Wissen dann.

„Er kommt gleich", meinte die brünette Slytherin, warf einen grimmigen Blick auf die Gryffindor und setzte sich dann neben Zabini auf das Bett, lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Schulter und zog die Beine an, starrte wütend an die Wand, genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Gryffindor. Nott setzte sich kommentarlos neben Ron, berührte ihn am Oberschenkel, sodass Harrys rothaariger Freund sofort einige Zentimeter zur Seite rutschte, während Nott ihn mit einem vollkommen nichtssagenden Gesichtausdruck musterte, dann etwas näher an Ron rutschte und Harry wusste genau, dass er dies nur tat, weil er ungern gegen die Lehne gepresst saß und so mehr Freiraum hatte.

„Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir", meinte Nott an Ron gewandt und lehnte sich zurück.

Der überraschte Junge stotterte ein überrumpeltes „Bitte", vermutlich mehr aus Reflex und warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf Hermine.

Harry fragte sich, weshalb er sich so sicher in der Gegenwart der Slytherin fühlte.

„Also, was ist das ‚kleine Problem'", kamen die Worte synchron mit dem plötzlichen Öffnen und Schließen der Tür und Malfoys Blick wanderte von Parkinson und Zabini auf Harry, der sofort aufstand, und, Augen zu Schlitzen verschmälert und Lippen nun zu einer geraden Linie verformt, auf den Blonden zuging.

„Tu aurais pu me prévenir à l'avance, salaud!"

„Pourquoi —" Der Blonde hielt abrupt inne, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, bevor ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen lief und er lachend durch den Raum an Harry vorbei ging, sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Regal lehnte.

„Ce n'est pas marrant!" 

„Doch, ist es", meinte Malfoy, stoppte jedoch sein Lachen, und warf einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron. „Er hat euch nichts gesagt."

Es war keine Frage.

Es war eine Feststellung

„Ich habe ihm von Anfang gesagt, dass er es euch erklären soll—"

„Je t'ai dit que je voulais le leur dire aujourd'hui!" 

„Allerdings wollte er es euch heute sagen", übersetzte Malfoy die Worte mit einem gutgelaunten und amüsierten Unterton, als er die fragenden Gesichter der anderen beiden Gryffindor bemerkte. „Soll ich es an deiner statt machen, Potter?"

Harry nickte einmal langsam, ließ sich trotzig wieder auf den Sessel fallen.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du uns die Wahrheit sagst", mischte Ron sich plötzlich ein, bedachte den blonden Slytherin mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ron", meinte Harry und so ziemlich jeder im Raum verstand, dass dies eine Aufforderung war, es einfach zu tun. Hermine wartete stattdessen geduldig auf eine Erklärung.

„Euer geschätzter Freund hat mal wieder bewiesen, dass er ein kompletter Vollidiot ist", begann Malfoy seine Ausführungen und Harry rollte mit den Augen, während Hermine Ron an seiner Robe auf der Couch hielt. „Soweit ich weiß, hat er euch erzählt, dass er an mir einen ihm vollkommen unbekannten Zauberspruch ausprobiert hatte—"

„Der dich dazu gebracht hat, endlich deine große Klappe zu halten, ja."

„Ron", riefen Hermine und überraschender Weise Zabini und Parkinson wie aus einem Mund aus und die beiden Gryffindor sahen das Slytherin Paar überrascht an, doch diese antworteten lediglich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich über Harrys Freunde lustig machten, doch Hermine ignorierte es. So etwas prallte nach fünf Jahren der Beleidigungen von ihr ab. Ron dagegen knurrte leise.

„—was er euch allerdings nicht gesagt hat, ist, dass dieser Zauberspruch einen Link zwischen ihm und mir aufgebaut hat. Erst konnte er nur meine an ihn gerichteten Gedanken hören, dann konnte ich seine Gedanken lesen und", - an dieser Stelle stockte Malfoy kurzzeitig, holte einmal Luft und setzte erneut an, „kurz darauf sah er Erinnerungen aus meiner Vergangenheit. Ich nehme an, dass der Grund, weshalb er jetzt Französisch spricht, der ist, dass sein Unterbewusstsein momentan in den Jahren angelangt ist, in denen ich in Frankreich bei meinen Verwandten gelebt habe."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick, hatte die Stirn nachdenklich krausgezogen und die Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Harry verstand sofort, dass ihre Reaktion die wichtigste für die Slytherin war und selbst Ron schien erst auf sie zu warten, bevor er irgendetwas tat.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", begann das Mädchen letztendlich, erschreckend ruhig.

„Das können wir dir auch nicht sagen", entgegnete Parkinson mit einem garstigen Unterton.

Hermine nickte ruhig auf die Erwiderung, stand überraschend auf und ging auf Harry zu, stellte sich direkt vor ihm, und als er fragend zu ihr aufsah, bemerkte er noch wie sie ihre Hand hob, bevor er einen brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange spürte, während sein Kopf durch die Wucht zur Seite flog. Der Raum war totenstill und selbst Crabbe und Goyle wandten sich von ihren Aufgaben ab, als sie das Geräusch des Aufpralls gehört hatten. Nach einigen Sekunden legte Harry eine Hand auf die getroffene Stelle, drehte langsam seinen Kopf zurück und sah erstaunt zu seiner Freundin auf, die ihre Hände nun zu Fäusten geballt hatte und vor Wut nahezu zitterte, sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um ihre Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen.

„Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang", kommentierte Zabini in die erdrückende Stille, doch keiner reagierte auf seine Worte.

„Du... du...", begann Hermine plötzlich, schluckte und stockte, bevor sie etwas sagen würde, dass sie zwar nicht bereuen würde, aber das definitiv entgegen ihres Charakters gewesen wäre. Letztendlich atmete sie einmal tief aus, wandte sich dann ab und ging auf die Tür zu. „Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen", verkündete sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, doch sobald Malfoy diese Worte gehört hatte, verschloss er die Tür sofort, indem er einmal mit den Fingern schnippte. Harry dagegen sprang vom Sessel auf und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk um sie festzuhalten.

„Tu ne vas pas faire ça!", knurrte er, und ohne Malfoy nach einer Übersetzung zu fragen, wusste Hermine, wahrscheinlich anhand des Tonfalls, was er gesagt hatte, denn sie sah ihn nur standhaft mit einem fest entschlossen Blick in den Augen an. „Doch", erwiderte sie stur, riss sich los.

„Das wirst du nicht tun", wiederholte Malfoy Harrys Worte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Hermine sah an Harrys Kopf vorbei zu Malfoy und ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von wütend zu verständnislos, und sie schubste Harry zur Seite, um freie Sicht auf den Slytherin zu haben. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Harry es nicht will, aber du hast nichts zu befürchten."

Harry war nicht verwundert, dass Malfoy auf die Worte seiner Freundin nicht einging, sondern schlicht weg das Thema wechselte.

„Wir, das heißt, die hier anwesenden Slytherin und ich—"

„Sag ‚meine Freunde und ich', das macht die Sache einfacher", unterbrach Zabini und Malfoy warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu.

„—haben bereits angefangen an einem Gegenzauber zu arbeiten, allerdings war alles, was wir bisher erreicht haben, einen Zauberspruch, der es mir erlaubt, wieder zu sprechen, und einen Weg zu finden, wie ich Potters Gedanken größtenteils in den Hintergrund drängen kann – wenn auch nicht immer, also wenn du noch einmal Fantasien von Der Dessen Namen Nicht Erwähnt Werden Darf hast, dann versuch sie _bitte_ für dich zu behalten!", knurrte Malfoy, den letzten Teil des Satzes offensichtlich an Harry gewandt.

„Meinst du nicht ‚dem'?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Nein, ‚der' ist schon richtig."

„Wer ist sie?"

„Kathleen", antwortete Zabini lachend.

„...Wer...?", hinterfragte das brünette Mädchen erneut, und gerade, als Malfoy zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, war Harry der Meinung, das es genug mit dem Geplänkel war. „Ce n'est pas important", rief er also aus und hoffte, dass die Sache damit erledigt wäre – das hieß, wenn Malfoy sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, seinen Satz zu übersetzen, jedoch als einzige Reaktion nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob.

„Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît—", setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch gleich von dem Blonden unterbrochen.

„Non, je ne peux pas."

„...Tu le fais exprès?"

„Mmm, je le crois bien."

„Malfoy!"

„Désolé, j'appréciais ce moment."

„Hey!", rief Ron dazwischen und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Könntet ihr vielleicht in unserer Sprache sprechen? Euch kann doch hier keiner verstehen!"

„Na ja", setzte Nott an und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Das Gespräch ist nicht interessant genug, um es übersetzen zu müssen."

„Streiten sich", meinte Crabbe plötzlich aus seiner Ecke und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. „Weil Draco Potters Sätze nicht übersetzt, weil er es so lustiger findet."

„Warum sprichst _du_ Französisch?", fragte Ron, sah den bulligen Jungen irritiert an.

„Tu ich nicht", meinte der Brünette, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ein paar Worte nur. Blaise, kann ich das abgeben?", wechselte er das Thema, nahm das Blatt, auf dem Goyle noch immer geschrieben hatte, unter dessen Händen weg und hielt es hoch. „Hab Hunger."

„Klar, ich werde es später lesen", meinte der Angesprochene und winkte ab. Kurz darauf standen die beiden trotteligen Slytherin auf und verließen ohne ein Wort den Raum. Einige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Goyle kam zurück in das Zimmer. „Süßigkeiten oder Obst?"

„Hausaufgaben", antwortete Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, warf dann einen Blick durch den Raum. „Oder?"

„Ich habe das gesamte Wochenende nichts gemacht", seufzte Parkinson, drehte sich, sodass sie sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen lassen konnte, ein Bein anwinkelte und das andere darauf kreuzte.

„Ich auch nicht", maunzte Zabini.

Goyle sah sie einige Zeit nachdenklich an. „Schokolade also." Und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür wieder und während Ron und Hermine mit dem Gespräch offensichtlich nichts anfangen konnten, wusste Harry genau, worum es ging; verstand, dass die Slytherin sich untereinander mit Wortfetzen unterhalten konnte und jeder die dahinter liegende, in normaler Sprache aus fünf bis sechs Sätzen bestehende Aussage verstehen würde.

"Devrait-on rester?" 

Malfoy hob überrascht den Kopf, sah den Gryffindor lange nachdenklich an, bevor er schließlich seinen Blick abwandte. „Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb. Die einzige, die uns vielleicht helfen könnte, wäre das Schlammblut—"

„Du Bastard", rief Ron dazwischen, war gerade in Begriff sich auf den blonden Slytherin zu stürzen, als Nott mit einer Hand nach der Robe des Gryffindor griff und laut „Ron" ausrief, dabei die vollkommen perplexen Gesichter aller anderen ignorierte.

„Das Wiesel wäre vermutlich nur im Weg und du... bist du...", endete Malfoy, ohne den Blick von Nott abzuwenden.

„Er hat doch bereits deinen Intellekt geerbt", mischte sich Zabini plötzlich ein.

„Ich würde ihn allerdings ungern um mich haben", säuselte Parkinson mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich zu Dumbledore gehen werde", mischte Hermine sich ein, fühlte sich vermutlich übergangen und wiederholte deshalb ihren Standpunkt.

„Und wir sagten bereits, dass du das nicht tun wirst", raunte Malfoy mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, stieß sich von dem Regal ab und kam auf die Brünette zu. „Ich habe keine Skrupel einfach _Obliviat_ anzuwenden." Seine Stimme war ohne jegliche Emotion und Malfoy stoppte einige wenige Schritte vor Harry und Hermine.

„Dis à ton animal de compagnie ce qu'elle a à faire", meinte der Blonde plötzlich an Harry gewandt und der Gryffindor presste wütend seine Lippen auf einander, stellte sich schützend vor Hermine.

„Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!" 

Malfoy hob nur eine Augenbraue, sah direkt in Harrys Augen und der Gryffindor war überrascht, dass diese genauso kalt waren wie seine Stimme. „Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien, Potter, même pas capable d'empêcher tes amis de dire des choses sur toi."

„Comme si tu le—" Harry unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, senkte dann seinen Blick.

Er konnte nicht widersprechen, denn Malfoy hatte vollkommen recht.

Der Slytherin hatte sich schließlich seinen Freunden anvertraut und die hatten den Mund gehalten und sich mit ihm zusammen gesetzt, um ihm zu helfen. Hermines einziger Vorschlag dagegen war, zu Dumbledore zu laufen und Ron hatte sich bisher mit keinem Wort zu dem Thema geäußert. Doch genau weil er dieses Verhalten vorhergesehen hatte, hatte er ihnen nichts sagen wollen.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum Potter euch nichts sagen wollte", meinte Malfoy plötzlich spöttisch mit einem provokativen Grinsen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da stimmt offensichtlich etwas nicht in eurer Beziehung zueinander."

„Ich denke mal es ist ‚Vertrauen'", mischte sich Zabini ein und ein tückisches Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen. „Ah, sag mir nicht, die Trinität kann noch etwas von uns lernen?"

„War ja klar, nach außen tun sie, als wären sie die besten Freunde, aber in Wirklichkeit können sie sich nichts sagen", schnurrte plötzlich Parkinson mit einem aggressiven Unterton, nachdem sie einen bestätigenden Blick auf ihre beiden Freunde geworfen hatte.

Hermine verzog verärgert das Gesicht und Ron ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäuste.

„Als wärt ihr die besten Freunde", schnarrte der rothaarige Gryffindor plötzlich gereizt, doch die Slytherin ließen ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen.

„Ist das normal, dass ihr sofort zu Dumbledore lauft, wenn Potter Probleme hat?", fragte die brünette Slytherin höhnisch. „Sich nur nicht selber damit beschäftigen, das könnte einem ja kostbare Zeit rauben, die man mit Lernen oder Eifersüchtig sein verbringen könnte."

„Haltet die Schnauze", knurrte Ron, war kurz davor sich mit Gewalt von Nott loszureißen, während Hermine keinen Ton von sich gab.

„Natürlich, denn Dumbledore weiß doch immer Rat", fuhr Zabini fort, als würde er nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen wollen. „Mit Harry Potter wegen seines Status befreundet sein wollen, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wälzt man die Verantwortung ab, damit man auch ja keine Umstände—"

„Vous êtes 'oh combien parfaits', n'est-ce pas?", rief plötzlich Harry wütend dazwischen, überraschte mit seinem Ausbruch alle Anwesenden. Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Freund verblüfft an, während sich auf Malfoys Lippen ein kalkulierendes Lächeln setzte.

„Vous pouvez vous comprendre sans mots", fuhr der Gryffindor zornig fort, „avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre, savoir ce qui est le mieux pour l'autre et vous pourriez vous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre, non? Vous n'avez absolument aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et vous pouvez tout vous dire?"

Harry war wütend.

Malfoy war also der Meinung, dass zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm alles perfekt war? „Alors", setzte er erneut an und ein gehässiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „dans ce cas, tu peux, sûrement dire à Zabini que tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas? Ca ne devrait pas détruire votre amitié? Ou alors devrais-je le lui dire moi-même? Bien que je devrais peut-être le dire à Parkinson avant? Ou alors aux deux en même temps est aussi une option possible!"

Malfoy schien für einen kurzen Moment nahezu sprachlos, doch dann ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, während die anderen verwirrt dem Gespräch folgten. „N'essaies pas, Potter!", knurrte der Blonde. „N'essaies même pas!"

Harry erwiderte seinen wütenden Blick standhaft, war jedoch selbst über seine Worte überrascht. Es war ehrlich gesagt nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, doch er hatte damit scheinbar voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Hey, Nott, tu parles le français, non? Pourquoi tu ne traduirais pas ce que je viens de dire?" 

„Nott!", rief Malfoy warnend aus.

Der Brünette seufzte nur einmal leise. „‚Ihr seid oh so perfekt? Ihr versteht euch ohne Worte, könnt euch aufeinander verlassen, wisst immer, was das Beste—'"

„Nott!", knurrte Malfoy erneut, warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, hatte seine Hand bereits an seinem Zauberstab.

„—für den anderen ist und opfert euch auf, richtig? Ihr habt überhaupt keine Geheimnisse voreinander und könnt euch alles sagen?'" Nott warf einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, bevor er weitersprach. „Wenn dem so ist, dann kann dir Zabini bestimmt sagen, in wen er verliebt ist, oder? Das würde eure Freundschaft bestimmt nicht zerstören. Oder soll ich dir sagen, dass er sich hinter deinem Rücken mit Parkinson trifft?" murmelte Nott, lehnte sich gegen die Couchlehne und warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor.

Harry stutzte leicht.

Der Slytherin hatte die Aussage des letzten Abschnitts vollkommen verändert.

Hermine und Ron dagegen schienen nahezu geschockt von dieser Offenbarung, während Zabini laut prustete und Parkinson scheinbar versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, doch letztendlich brachen die beiden Slytherin in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Das ist doch ein offenes Geheimnis", brachte Zabini unter Lachen hervor. „Wir sind sogar schon weiter gegangen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft Pansy und ich—"

„Das will keiner wissen!", wurde er von Malfoy unterbrochen, der sich daraufhin genervt die Schläfe massierte, aber offensichtlich erleichtert war.

„—geküsst, Draco, ich wollte geküsst sagen!"

„Harry", murmelte Hermine plötzlich leise in das Durcheinander, legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm des Angesprochenen und der Junge drehte sich von den Slytherin zu ihr um. „Ich will wirklich nur das Beste für dich – und ich denke, dass das in diesem Fall Dumbledore wäre."

„Nous n'avons pas besoin de Dumbledore pour ça", entgegnete Harry ruhig, warf einen Blick auf Nott, doch dieser würdigte ihn nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes.

„Er sagt, dass wir Dumbledore dafür nicht brauchen", übersetzte Malfoy überraschenderweise an seiner Stelle. „Und Potter hat recht, wir brauchen ihn nicht."

Hermine musterte sie lange, seufzte dann leise. „Wie weit seid ihr?"

„Willst du unsere Notizen?", fragte Zabini, stand sofort auf und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, holte aus einer der Schubladen vier Papierrollen heraus und reichte sie dem Mädchen. „Wir saßen das gesamte Wochenende daran."

„Eigentlich war es nur ungefähr ein Viertel des Wochenendes", korrigierte Nott desinteressiert.

Zabini ignorierte ihn einfach. „Da steht alles drin, was wir herausgefunden haben und auch, was Draco schon vor uns entdeckt hat. Du kannst sie gern mitnehmen, das sind nur Abschriften, wir haben die Originale noch irgendwo hier herum liegen. Wenn dir etwas einfällt, sag es einfach Potter, es kommt definitiv bei Draco an." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln setzte sich auf die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen und dieses Mal, so bemerkte Harry, war es wirklich so gemeint.

„Ich würde jetzt gern gehen", mischte Ron sich kleinlaut ein, vermutlich wegen Nott, der ihn noch immer mit einer Hand an der Robe festhielt. Dem Rothaarigen war der Slytherin sichtlich unangenehm und er schien sich kaum noch zu trauen, den Mund aufzumachen.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Ron, gezähmt von einem Slytherin. Kein Wunder, dass alle Nott die Treppenstufen runterstoßen wollten, wenn er mal wieder schlafwandelte.

„Dann verschwindet endlich", meinte Malfoy abschließend, schmiss die Gryffindor mit den Worten geradezu aus dem Zimmer. „Und kommt nur wieder, wenn ihr einen Gegenzauber entwickelt habt."

Hermine warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Blonden, wandte sich aber kommentarlos ab und öffnete die Tür, verließ als Erste den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der noch immer Nott an seiner Robe hängen hatte. Harry schmunzelte leicht über Rons komplett verdatterten Gesichtausdruck, doch als er sich wieder Malfoy zu wandte, runzelte er die Stirn, nickte dem Blonden zu, bevor er ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

oOoOoOo

„Deine Reaktion war zu übertrieben, sollte Potter wirklich nur das gesagt haben", meinte Blaise, sobald sich die Tür hinter Potter geschlossen hatte und Draco sah seinen Freund lange an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Nott hat die Beleidigungen weggelassen."

„Du reagierst nicht so heftig auf Beleidigungen, Draco", war jedoch alles, was der Dunkelhaarige entgegnete, ging dann auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, das von Vincent liegen gelassene Blatt in die Hand nehmend, während der Blonde sich auf die Couch fallen ließ, seine Beine ausstreckte und tief ausatmete. „Warum sind Gryffindor nur so anstrengend?"

Pansy rollte sich auf dem Bauch, bettet ihren Kopf seitlich auf die auf dem Bett verschränkten Arme und schien tatsächlich über Dracos Frage nachzudenken. „Lass es, Pansy", meinte der Blonde jedoch, sobald er es bemerkte. „Du wirst nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen."

„So wahr", seufzte das Mädchen, streckte dann einen Arm gerade aus. „Also, die Hausaufgaben", wechselte sie nach einigen Minuten Stille das Thema. „Was haben wir morgen, was müssen wir machen?"

„Alte Runen, Arithmetik und DADA – warum haben wir das noch mal gewählt", fragte Blaise in einem Atemzug und Pansy lachte leise. „Weil wir Masochisten sind, offensichtlich", antwortete sie, sah dann zur Tür, die sich mit einem Klicken öffnete, und Gregory kam mit einer Schale Früchte in den Raum. „Ich hab das Essen und Nott", meinte der Junge, zog den Brünetten am Arm hinter sich in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Vincent, der eine Schale mit Süßigkeiten in der Hand hielt.

„Ah, ich bezweifle, dass das ganze Essen gut für uns ist", brummte Pansy, berührte mit einer Hand ihren Bauch, warf dennoch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Schokolade.

„Du schreibst, wie du sprichst, Vincent", meinte Blaise plötzlich, sah von den Blättern, die er in der Hand hielt, auf und warf einen Blick auf den bulligen Jungen, der trotzig das Gesicht verzog, dann aber auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu kam. „Ich sag nicht, dass das etwas Negatives ist, aber bei den Übersetzungen solltest du schon eine etwas gehobenere Sprache benutzen. Normalerweise werden Nebensätze nicht als Hauptsätze bewertet und wenn du gelegentlich ein Subjekt einfügen könntest, wäre das auch nicht so schlimm." Vincent nickte nur, griff nach den ihm hingehaltenen Papieren, doch noch bevor er sie an sich nehmen konnte, zog Blaise die Hand zurück. „Die Übersetzung ist inhaltlich natürlich wie immer nahe zu perfekt. Runen sind wirklich dein Fachgebiet. Also, wer will abschreiben?"

Draco, Pansy und Gregory hoben sofort ihre Hand, während Nott einen leicht verächtlichen Blick in die Runde warf.

„Ihr Versager", meinte Blaise plötzlich lachend und reichte Vincent erneut die Blätter und der Junge griff sofort danach, drückte sie fest an sich.

„Kann ich nicht einfach eine Zusammenfassung von Vincents Text schreiben? Das dürfte reichen", murmelte Pansy, streckte auffordernd ihre Hand aus, stützte den Oberkörper mit einem Arm auf dem Bett ab. „Nur ein kleines bisschen?"

Vincent schüttelte stur den Kopf und über Dracos Lippen zog sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Pansy bettelte immer bei Vincent um Hausaufgaben und Vincent würde es jedes Mal vehement ablehnen, doch am Ende würde das Mädchen doch bekommen, was sie wollte. Nicht, dass sie tatsächlich den gesamten Text abschreiben und dabei umformulieren würde, sie notierte sich lediglich die wichtigsten Punkte und beließ es dabei, hoffte jedes Mal, dass sie die Hausaufgaben nicht abgeben müsste und, wenn sie dran käme, dass sie aus dem Stand anhand der Notizen eine zusammenhängende Übersetzung zustande brachte.

Vincent allerdings nahm das Fach sehr ernst, konnte die gesamte Entstehungsgeschichte der verschiedenen Runenalphabete herunter rasseln – mit den dazu gehörigen Jahreszahlen; wusste um ihren Gebrauch und ihre Wirkung, die Bedeutung einzelner, spezieller Runen, konnte jeden noch so schwierigen Text – wenn auch in einer schlechten Sprache – fehlerlos übersetzen. In einem Wort, wenn man Draco fragen würde: Alles. Sein Freund wusste alles über Runen – aber in allen anderen Fächern war er Durchschnitt, was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass seine Motivation irgendwo tief im Keller lag und bestimmt schon über die Jahre verstaubt und verkümmert war.

„Malfoy."

Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Blick von Vincent und Pansy ab, richtete ihn stattdessen auf Nott, der nun vor der Couch stand. Draco wusste sofort, was der andere wollte, setzte gerade dazu an, sich aufzurichten und Platz auf der Couch zu machen, als Nott sich auch schon, kaum, dass er die Beine einen Millimeter zur Seite bewegt hatte, auf eines der Kissen fallen ließ. Der Blonde hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wechselte seine Position, sodass er sich mit auf der Couch angewinkelten Beinen mit dem Rücken gegen die hohe Armlehne lehnte.

Blaise stand von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch auf und mischte sich nun in den erbitterten Hausaufgabenstreit zwischen Vincent und Pansy ein, während Gregory Schiedsrichter zu spielen schien und die Argumente zählte.

„Danke, Nott", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass nur der Brünette es verstehen konnte, verzog allerdings leicht das Gesicht aufgrund der Worte, hielt seinen Blick stur auf seine Freunde gerichtet.

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete der andere leichthin. „Ich respektiere deine Freundschaft zu Zabini." Der Blonde wandte sich von der Gruppe ab, sah nun zu Nott, der noch immer desinteressiert dem Treiben folgte. „Und ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet – das zu ruinieren, könnte ich nicht verantworten. Allerdings", der brünette Junge wandte seinen Kopf um, beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brust, „befürchte ich, dass, sollte sich nicht bald etwas ändern, das hier zerbrechen wird." Ein Finger tippte auf eine Stelle etwas links von Dracos Brustbein.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas", entgegnete Draco verstimmt, hielt die Hand fest, um das Tippen zu unterbinden.

„Ein nano-kristalliner Diamant ist als der härteste Stoff bekannt", murmelte Nott, zog seine Hand zurück und sah direkt in die silbergrauen Augen des Blonden. „Doch durch konstantes Einwirken lässt er sich spalten und bearbeiten. Selbst wenn das ein solcher Diamant wäre", der Brünette senkte seinen Blick, „würde er unter dieser fortwährenden Marter irgendwann zerbrechen, wie ein Fass, das sich mit jedem Regentropfen stetig anfüllt bis es irgendwann überläuft. Es ist keine Frage der Konsistenz oder des Volumens", Nott ließ eine kurze Pause, und seine Augen wanderten zurück, trafen den Blick des Blonden, „Es ist eine Frage der Zeit."

Draco schwieg einige Sekunden, senkte seinen Blick und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Pansy plötzlichen einen lauten Freudenschrei von sich gab und die errungenen Hausaufgaben in ihren ausgestreckten Hände hielt, während Vincent mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr stand. Blaise bedachte seine Freundin nur mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln.

Und als Draco diese Szene vor ich sah, wurde ihm etwas schmerzhaft bewusst. Denn, auch wenn er es nicht offen zugeben würde, für ihn war diese Freundschaft heilig und er könnte niemanden verzeihen, der es wagen würde, sie auch nur ansatzweise in Gefahr zu bringen.

Nicht einmal sich selbst.

oOoOoOo

Harry warf einen gelangweilten Blick zur Seite und seufzte leise.

Seit sie den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, war Hermine dabei, ihm einen Vortrag über Verantwortung und Sicherheit zu halten, während Ron neben ihr nach jedem Satz zustimmend nickte – als würde er ihr auch nur für eine Sekunde zu hören.

Ihr zu sagen, dass sie den Mund halten sollte, war schier unmöglich, da er erstens nicht wusste, ob Hermine den Satz auch ohne Übersetzer deuten konnte und zweitens, sie keine Pausen für eine mögliche Unterbrechung ließ.

Zwar war Harry sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es seine Schuld war, dennoch konnte er nicht behaupten, dass das Verhalten seiner Freunde ihn besonders erfreute. Einerseits war er froh darüber, dass sie nun über alles Bescheid wussten und er sie nicht mehr ständig belügen oder meiden müsste, andererseits konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass die beiden ihn in nächster Zukunft nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würden.

„—du hättest jemand anderen als Malfoy getroffen—", fing Harry die Worte auf, als er sich wieder in Hermines anscheinend nicht enden wollenden Wortschwall einklinkte. „—ohne ihn gemacht, wenn er nicht schon das meiste entschlüsselt hätte?" Mit diesen Worten warf sie Harry einen empörten Blick zu und fächerte mit den Notizen vor seiner Nase herum. „Ich habe es nur durchgeblättert und sehe sofort, wie viel Arbeit dahinter steckt. Mehr kann ich natürlich nur sagen, wenn ich es mir durchgelesen habe. Aber was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Damit setzte sich die Tirade seiner Freundin fort und Harry wandte seinen Blick ab.

Mittlerweile wusste er sogar, was die Scharade in Zabinis Raum zu bedeuten hatte; dass Malfoy ihn und seine Freunde mit Absicht gereizt hatte. Wie immer war es nicht der sensibelste Weg, aber Malfoy war auch nicht dafür bekannt, andere mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Dennoch, die Schlange arbeitete wirklich auf eine extrem subtile und manipulative Weise, dass Harry ihn zum Teil dafür bewunderte. Er schob die Schuld für diese Anerkennung auf einen von Malfoy bereits vollkommen infizierten Teil seines Bewusstseins.

Zum Teil spielte Harry sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich für seine Worte zu entschuldigen und war gleichzeitig extrem erleichtert, dass Nott der einzige gewesen war, der ihrem Gespräch noch hatte folgen können und dabei geistesgegenwärtig genug war, die Übersetzung zu manipulieren.

„Aber ich stelle ein Ultimatum", endete Hermine ihre Rede schließlich und wandte sich Harry mit einem bestimmten Blick zu.

„Quoi? Quel… ultimatum?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor überrascht, vergaß für einen Moment, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht verstehen konnte, doch anscheinend hatte sie seine Frage erraten, hielt in ihrem Schritt inne. Das Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und hob herausfordernd ihr Kinn.

„Sag Malfoy folgendes: Eine Woche. Wenn wir in einer Woche noch immer keine Lösung gefunden haben, werde ich zu Dumbledore gehen."

Das sollte kein Problem sein, dachte Harry, reichte Hermine die Hand, um die Abmachung zu besiegeln. Schließlich saßen sie bereits seit knapp zwei Wochen an einem Gegenfluch – auch wenn die erste Woche Harrys alleinige Arbeit gewesen war und er nicht sonderlich viel erreicht hatte, während Malfoy innerhalb von zwei Tagen den gesamten Zauberspruch entschlüsselt und Zabini an einem Tag Malfoys Stimme wieder hergestellt hatte.

Er wurde von Hermine, die in diesem Moment nach seiner Hand griff und sie schüttelte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Wenn sie sich nicht mit Worten verständigen konnten, mussten sie es eben mit Gesten machen.

Dieser Gedanke erinnerte ihn erneut an Zabini und Malfoy, die noch nicht einmal Gesten zu brauchen schienen, mit einfachen Blicken kommunizierten, sodass es wirkte, als könnten sie wirklich die Gedanken des anderen lesen. Der Gryffindor sah zu Ron, der, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, die Stirn runzelte. Er würde es mit Ron nicht schaffen, nicht einmal mit Hermine. Keiner seiner Freunde könnte sagen, was in ihm vorging, wenn er mit einem gleichgültigen Blick in die Luft starrte.

Doch Zabini und Malfoy konnten es.

Harry ließ die Hand los, senkte seinen Blick und machte sich weiter auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, während seine Freunde ihm folgten, dabei leise miteinander flüsterten. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie über ihn sprachen, wollte sich schon zu ihnen umdrehen, als er sich eines Besseren besann. Wenn Ron und Hermine über ihn reden wollten, dann würden sie das nicht machen, wenn er dabei war.

In diesem Moment fragte sich Harry, ob er wirklich schon immer so paranoid gewesen war.

Am Portrait der Dicken Dame angekommen, rief Hermine das Passwort und, mit einem eingeschnappten Blick auf Harry, gewährte die Dicke Dame ihnen Eintritt. Wie immer war der Gemeinschaftsraum angefüllt mit laut durcheinander sprechenden Stimme, doch sobald die drei eintraten, stoppte abrupt das Gerede und alle Anwesenden sahen den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor forschend an, wandten sich allerdings wieder schnell ab, als dieser fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Harry", wisperte Hermine, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn etwas zurück, sodass sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte. „Hast du schon wieder irgendetwas Seltsames gemacht?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. So gesehen tat er in letzter Zeit nichts anderes. Allerdings konnte er sich bereits denken, was der Grund für das Verhalten der anderen war – auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso schlechte Nachrichten sich immer wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten mussten.

„Harry! Ich habe dich vollkommen unterschätzt", kam Seamus plötzlich auf die Dreiergruppe zu und schnappte nach der Hand des dunkelhaarigen Jungen, schüttelte sie enthusiastisch. „Dean hat mir alles erzählt!" Harry sah den Iren skeptisch an. „Okay, nicht Dean, aber meine Freundin hat eine Freundin, die eine Freundin hat, die alles mitbekommen hat und es dann ihren Freunden erzählt hat und—"

„Seamus, wir haben es verstanden", unterbrach ihn Hermine, während Ron einen Blick auf Harry warf. Dieser jedoch wollte überhaupt nichts davon hören und aus diesem Grund drückte er sich mit einem Seufzer an Seamus vorbei, strebte die Treppe an, um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und etwas Ruhe zu haben. Er konnte sowieso mit niemanden reden, mal davon abgesehen, dass er es nicht einmal wollte.

Hermine würde sich sofort hinsetzen und die Notizen der Slytherin durchgehen und Ron, der sich seit dem Gespräch mit den Slytherin schweigsam zurück gehalten hatte, wusste bestimmt auch nicht, was er mit Harry anfangen sollte.

„Harry", rief Ron wider Erwarten plötzlich aus und Harry drehte sich überrascht um. „Wollen wir Zaubererschach spielen?", fragte der Junge mit einem breiten Grinsen und Harry, und er wusste nicht wieso, schmunzelte leicht, senkte seinen Blick, nickte dann.

Beim Schach mussten sie nicht miteinander reden.

Mit seinem Daumen deutete er auf die Treppe und Ron verstand sofort, was er damit sagen wollte, nickte und folgte ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer, holte dort das Schachbrett und die Figuren aus seiner Truhe und legte alles auf Harrys Bett. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich an je ein Ende, stellten die Figuren, die versuchten, ihnen eine Gespräch aufzudrängen, auf, doch noch bevor Ron seinen ersten Zug machte, hielt er inne, betrachtete das Schachbrett lange bevor er seinen Blick hob und Harry direkt in die Augen sah.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden. Ich weiß, dass du nicht antworten kannst, aber es ist wirklich dringend."

„Si c'est à mon sujet, je ne suis pas intéressé", antwortete Harry desinteressiert. 

Ron sah seinen Freund lange an, wusste nicht, wie er die Antwort interpretieren sollte, weshalb Harry nach einiger Zeit einfach den Kopf schüttelte. Ron hatte bereits alles über sein Verhalten und dem Zauberspruch erfahren, also ging es vermutlich um Ginny und Harry wollte nicht mit Ron über dessen Schwester reden, weshalb er von vornherein das Gespräch abblocken würde.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht—"

„Non!", knurrte Harry gereizt. „Je ne veux pas parler de Ginny!"

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und die beiden Jungen wandten gleichzeitig ihren Blick um, entdeckten Dean, der sie eine zeitlang skeptisch musterte, für einen Moment zögerte, bevor er dann aber doch den Raum betrat und, ihnen einmal schnell zunickend, auf sein Bett zu ging und sich an den Schreibtisch setzte.

Harry folgte ihm mit den Augen, seufzte einmal leise.

Das nächste Problem, das er zu lösen hatte, war offensichtlich das Ginny-Problem.

oOoOoOo

Draco hatte in einer schlaflosen Nacht herausgefunden, dass sein Onkel ihn über Jahre in einem Schrank eingesperrt hatte.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er einen Cousin hatte, der ihn verprügelte; dass er wie ein Sklave zur Gartenarbeit und Hausarbeit gezwungen wurde; dass die Kinder im Kindergarten ihn mieden, sofern sie ihn nicht selbst verprügelten; dass selbst die Lehrer und Aufseher ihm aus dem Weg gingen, so gut sie konnten, wenn sie ihn nicht mit mitleidigen Blicken bedachten oder geheuchelte Worte der Besorgnis wie eine einstudierte Rede rezitierten; dass er Nacht um Nacht wegen etwas geweint hatte, das er selbst nicht beschreiben konnte; dass er in Wirklichkeit Angst im Dunkeln und Angst vor dem Alleinsein hatte.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er tief in seinem Inneren alle Menschen verachtete – seine Familie, die Kinder und Lehrer in der Schule, die Menschen in seiner Nachbarschaft, die Zauberer, die ihn verehrten.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er jedem misstraute und trotzdem versuchte, immer das Richtige zu machen, aus Angst, dass man ihn allein lassen würde.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass irgendwann im fünften Schuljahr eine Sicherung in ihm durchgebrannt war und dass selbst der Gedanke, immer das Richtige zu machen, irgendwann an Bedeutung verlor und dass sein Hass und seine Verachtung immer weiter an die Oberfläche traten, sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund drängten.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er seit dem Tod seines Patenonkels, sich selbst und seine Bedürfnisse an erste Stelle stellte; dass er sich in dem Moment, in dem er die Person, die er, trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten hatten, als einzige Familie betrachtet hatte, durch einen Sog hatte verschwinden sehen müssen, geschworen hatte, nie wieder nur gedankenlos das zu tun, was man ihm sagte; dass er von nun an seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen würde; dass er nie wieder irgendetwas in seinem Leben bereuen wollte.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er, so sehr er seine Freunde auch liebte, ihnen nie wirklich vertrauen konnte und _wollte_; dass er Angst hatte, ihnen alles, was in seinem Inneren schlummerte zu offenbaren, weil er befürchtete, dass sie ihm dann den Rücken zukehren würden und, dass dieser Gedanken ihn so sehr schmerzte, dass er sich selbst für das Unvermögen, anderen zu vertrauen, hasste; dass er seinen Freunden bedingungslosen Glauben schenken wollte und es dennoch nicht tat.

Draco hatte in einer schlaflosen Nacht herausgefunden, was es hieß, Harry Potter zu sein.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er Mitleid mit dem Helden der Zauberwelt hatte, schließlich bestand jedes Leben aus Fehl- und Schicksalsschlägen, das Einzige, was sich unterschied, war die Art, mit diesen umzugehen.

Potter hatte beschlossen, Menschen innerlich mit Misstrauen zu begegnen.

Draco hatte beschlossen, Menschen äußerlich mit Misstrauen zu begegnen.

Nicht, dass die beiden Wege optimal wären, doch waren sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben unterschiedlichen Menschen begegnet, hatten verschiedene Freunde und Erfahrungen gemacht.

Draco hatte Pansy, die sich mühelos auf dem schmalen Pfad zwischen Glucke und Mörderin bewegte; er hatte Blaise, der ihn besser verstand als irgendein anderer Mensch auf der Welt und sich nicht zu schade war, seine Gedanken offen und ehrlich auszusprechen; er hatte Gregory, der sich um das Wohlwollen aller kümmerte und versuchte, es jedem Recht zu machen und immer einen Kompromiss zu finden, auch wenn er sich dafür gelegentlich selbst in den Hintergrund stellen musste; er hatte Vincent, der keine Ahnung vom sozialen Geflecht hatte und unbewusst wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen auf den Gefühlen anderer Menschen herumtrampelte, indem er ohne jegliches Gefühl aussprach, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Harry Potter hatte Hermine Granger, die wegen ihrer Intelligenz zwar bemerkte, _wann_ etwas nicht stimmte, aber meistens keine Ahnung hatte, _was_ nicht stimmte. Er hatte Ron Weasley, der ihn gleichzeitig als Freund bewunderte, aber auch beneidete und manchmal seine Eifersucht nicht in Zaum halten konnte. Er hatte Dumbledore, der ihn unter der Vorgabe, nur das Beste für Potter zu wollen, wie einen Spielball benutzte. Draco würde soweit gehen und behaupten, dass die einzige Person, die Potter als ‚Freund' hätte betrachten können, Hagrid war. Der stellte keine Ansprüche, der beneidete ihn nicht und wusste anscheinend instinktiv, _wann_ und _warum_ etwas nicht stimmte. Doch Potter machte sich zu wenig aus Hagrid und wenn sich der Gryffindor mal die Mühe machen würde, öfter mit dem Halbriesen zu kommunizieren, hätte er vermutlich die Hälfte seiner Probleme innerhalb kürzester Zeit geklärt gehabt.

Nicht, dass Draco das machen würde.

Bei ihm kamen seine Freunde angelaufen und erzählten _ihm_ von _seinen_ Problemen und Gefühlen und hatten diese bereits im Detail untereinander besprochen, bevor sie damit zu Draco gekommen waren, um ihm ein seitenlanges Konzept mit Thesen, wie es zu diesem Problem gekommen war, und Lösungsvorschlägen, wie sich das Problem wieder bereinigen ließe, vorlegten, sodass er, nach langem Verneinen und Verleugnen, letztendlich doch Zähne knirschend eine Variante aussuchte, während seine Freunde sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften und sich nach getaner Arbeit zufrieden irgendwo ausruhten.

Andererseits hatte Draco sehr schnell bemerkt, dass es eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen Potter und seinen beiden besten Freunden gab.

Und die war der Titel „Held der Zauberwelt".

„Dracoo", winselte Blaise und der Angesprochene sah überrascht von seinen Notizen auf, warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Hör auf, an Potter zu denkeen." Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und der dunkelhaarige Junge deutet mit einem Finger auf die Hand des Blonden. „Wenn du an Potter denkst, tippst du immer nervös mit deinem Zeigefinger auf irgendeiner Unterlage und ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Du machst mich dadurch auch nervös!"

Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass er diese Angewohnheit hatte.

„Erst weckst du mich panisch mitten in der Nacht und wimmerst irgendetwas von wegen, deine Verwandten hätten dich misshandelt und du wärst in einem Kleiderschrank aufgezogen worden und jetzt lässt du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe eine langweilige Stunde Alte Runen verschlafen?"

„Ah, ja", antwortete Draco gelangweilt. „Tut mir Leid."

„Das meinst du nicht so", seufzte Blaise, streckte die Arme aus und ließ seine Hände vom Tisch baumeln, gähnte dann einmal kurz und presste die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte. „Ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Ich kann nicht so wie du Nächte durchmachen und dann noch immer so aussehen, als wäre ich frisch dem Morgen entsprungen."

„Hm, du hast recht, ich sollte wirklich Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass manche Menschen, im Gegensatz zu mir, ungern die Nächte ohne eine Minute Schlaf verbringen."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe", brummte Blaise, Stimme dumpf durch seine halb liegende Position. „Ich habe dich sogar bei mir schlafen lassen, also tu nicht so."

Draco antwortete nicht, starrte nur direkt nach vorn, fixierte unbewusst den brünetten Schopf von Hermine Granger, die einige Plätze vor ihnen saß und aufmerksam den Worten von Professor Scriberius lauschte.

Wie weit würden Potters Freunde für ihn gehen?, fragte er sich. Zwar stürzten sie sich andauernd mit ihm Hals über Kopf in irgendeine Gefahr, halfen ihm bei der Ausarbeitung und Ausführung von Plänen, unterstützten ihn so gut sie konnten, doch wie viel davon war wirklich für „Potter" und wie viel davon war für die „Zauberwelt"? Inwieweit waren Potters Zweifel wirklich berechtigt?

Dann wiederum war sich Draco sehr wohl im Klaren, dass der Grund, weshalb Potter und seine Freunde so eine instabile Freundschaft hatten, Potters Heldenkomplex war. Es war der Großartig Held der Zauberwelt, der Angst davor hatte, dass seine Freunde sahen, dass er überhaupt nicht so großartig war, wie alle dachten.

Allerdings konnte Draco dies nicht nachvollziehen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte als einzigen Titel „Malfoy Erbe" und der war nicht schädlich für seine Freundschaft mit anderen Slytherin, nicht mal mit Ravenclaw, auch wenn es bei Gryffindor und Hufflepuff kompliziert wurde – doch wie wichtig waren die Häuser in seinem späteren Leben noch, wenn er Kontakt zu Menschen hatte, die nicht in Hogwarts gewesen waren und sich nicht einmal dafür interessierten, ob er ein „Slytherin" gewesen war? Potter dagegen hatte nur zwei Weg aus seinem Titel und das war ein Leben in der Muggelwelt, oder das Leben eines Eremiten auf irgendeiner abgeschiedenen und vereinsamten Insel zu führen, doch so, wie er es sah, war weder das eine noch das andere akzeptabel.

„Deine Hand, Draco", unterbrach Blaise erneut seine Gedanken, griff blind nach der besagten Hand und zog sie zu sich, bevor er sich aufrichtete und direkt in Dracos Gesicht sah. „Wie lange hast du noch vor, an Potter zu denken? Sag es mir, ich werde deine Hand so lange festhalten."

Der blonde Slytherin sah seinen Freund lange ausdruckslos an, zog dann ruckartig seine Hand zurück und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Schon fertig."

Blaise schnaubte. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht."

„Du klingst wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber", mischte sich Vincent, der hinter Draco saß, plötzlich ungefragt ein und beobachtete die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Desinteresse und Belustigung. Gregory allerdings warf seinem Sitznachbar einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu.

„Ah, ah, ah", meinte Blaise mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass Draco die Liebe meines Lebens ist?" Mit dieser Erklärung legte er einen Arm um Dracos Schulter und drückte ihn fest an sich, während der Blonde wie erstarrt einige Sekunden die Luft anhielt, doch dann leise knurrte. „Blaise, lass mich los."

„Du verletzt meine Gefühle, Draco", schnurrte der Dunkelhaarige, berührte Dracos Kinn und drehte das Gesicht zu ihm, hob es leicht an, sodass der Blonde gezwungen war, in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Eh... Blaise...", meinte Gregory, räusperte sich. „Pansy sieht mit einem mordlüsternen Blick zu uns herüber."

„Meinst du, Pansy hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich zur Mätresse nehme?", fragte Blaise, grinste schelmisch und warf seiner Freundin einen unschuldigen Blick zu, winkte unbescholten.

„Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini!", hallte plötzlich die erzürnte Stimme der Professorin durch den Raum und die Blicke aller anwesender Schüler richtete sich sofort auf das Paar. „Von mir aus können Sie miteinander flirten, wie Sie wollen, aber _nicht_ in meinem Unterricht!"

„Sie sind eine kaltherzige Frau, Professor Scriberius", seufzte Blaise und entließ Draco aus seiner festen Umarmung, während sich ein unauffälliges Lächeln über die Lippen des Professors stahl. „Dass Sie unserer Liebe so im Wege stehen."

Draco seufzte nur leise und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter den Händen, während einige ihrer Klassenkameraden anfingen zu lachen.

In solchen Momenten, so dachte der gestrafte blonde Slytherin, würde er einen Freund wie Weasley wirklich bevorzugen.

oOoOoOo

Harry sah sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen suchend um, bis er endlich den blonden Schopf eines gewissen Slytherins erspähte. Dieser suchte mit gesenkten Kopf scheinbar etwas in seiner Tasche, sah jedoch plötzlich auf, als Zabini ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen.

Der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Malfoy je ehrlich lächeln gesehen, geschweige denn, lachen gehört zu haben. Doch das Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, in dem Moment, in dem der Slytherin Harry aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hatte und seine Augen sich auf ihn fixierten.

Harry hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, weil es ihm vorher nie aufgefallen war, aber – kam diese Reaktion einer Beleidigung gleich?

„Potter", begrüßte ihn Malfoy, sobald die Slytherin ihn erreicht hatten.

„Yo, weltgrößter Egoist", meinte Zabini grinsend, während Hermine, die hinter den Slytherin aufgetaucht war, und Ron, der noch einmal seinen Aufsatz überflog, den Dunkelhaarigen aufgrund dieser Worte überraschte Blicke zuwarfen. Harry dagegen hatte so etwas in der Art erwartet.

„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt?", wechselt Malfoy mit der Frage das Thema und alle nickten, bis auf Crabbe. Dieser warf einen verpeilten Blick in die Runde und sein blonder Freund seufzte einmal leise.

„Uns melden, bevor Snape die Möglichkeit hat, Harry anzusprechen", mischte Ron sich plötzlich triumphierend ein, hatte anscheinend ebenfalls Crabbes fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.

„Ah", war alles, was der brünette Slytherin daraufhin antwortete, sich dann an ihnen vorbei in den Raum drängte.

Harry fragte sich, ob dieser simple Plan wirklich funktionieren würde. Snape war der einzige Lehrer, der ihn im Unterricht dran nehmen würde, ohne dass er sich gemeldet hatte. Vor DADA hatte er nur Zauberkunde und davor Kräuterkunde gehabt, keine Fächer, in denen er unbedingt hatte sprechen müssen, wenn er nicht gewollt hatte – doch DADA war, dank Snape, eine vollkommen andere Geschichte.

„Malfoy", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich unauffällig in die Richtung des Slytherin, versuchte vermutlich zu verhindern, dass man sie gemeinsam miteinander reden sah. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, über eure Notizen zu sprechen?"

Der Blonde antwortete nur, indem er mit dem Kinn auf Harry deutete, dann einfach an ihr vorbei ging und sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte. Harry bemerkte in diesem Augenblick, dass Malfoy eine ganz andere Person war, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war. Zwar war sein Gesichtsausdruck größtenteils genauso stoisch wie eh und je, allerdings änderte sich etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung. Er schien tatsächlich glücklich.

Ob seine Freunde und er den gleichen Eindruck vermittelten?

_ :Definitiv nicht : _, antwortete Malfoy plötzlich und Harry zuckte für einen kurzen Moment überrascht zusammen.

Seit der Slytherin gelernt hatte, Harrys Gedanken zumindest teilweise auszublenden – oder eher, in den Hintergrund zu drängen – hatte er sich hauptsächlich aus seinem Kopf herausgehalten, oder zumindest nichts von dem, was er in letzter Zeit gedacht hatte, kommentiert, sodass Harry zeitweilig wirklich das Gefühl hatte, dass wieder alles wie beim Alten war, weshalb ihm plötzliche Einmischungen von Malfoy etwas aus der Bahn warfen.

_ :Ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun, als ständig deinen belanglosen und nichtssagenden Gedanken zu folgen.: _

Harry antwortete nicht darauf, folgte nur seinen Freunden an einen Platz in der Mitte des Raumes, setzte sich und packte seine Bücher aus. Hermine dagegen holte die Notizen der Slytherin hervor und er bemerkte auf dem obersten Blatt einige mit roter Tinte geschriebene Worte. Vermutlich wurde es Zeit sich mental darauf vorzubereiten, dass seine Freundin ihn in nächster Zeit mit Fragen zutexten würde. Nicht, dass Harry Malfoys Antworten hätte weitergeben können, aber er verließ sich darauf, dass der Slytherin sie irgendwo notieren würde.

_ :Das hatte ich tatsächlich vor. Dann wollte ich sie anrempeln, damit sie alle ihre Notizen verliert und ich ihr ein Blatt oder eine Rolle – je nachdem, wie viele Fragen sie hat – unterschieben kann.: _

Er schmunzelte leise über die unerwartete Antwort, ignorierte Hermines fragenden Blick, und wandte seinen Blick auf Snape, der soeben mit wie immer wehenden Roben den Raum betrat. „Bevor wir anfangen, will ich ihre Dementorenaufsätze haben", schnarrte Snape, schwang beiläufig seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin 25 Pergamentrollen in die Luft schnellten und in einem gestapelten Haufen auf seinem Schreibtisch landeten. „Und ich hoffe für Sie, dass diese besser sind als der Unfug, den ich über die Resistenz gegen den Imperius-Fluch hatte erdulden müssen."

Harry seufzte, er wusste genau, dass er Snape nicht leiden konnte, dass er alles an dem Mann hasste, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand er die Worte des Professors in diesem Moment sehr amüsant und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wenn Sie jetzt Ihre Bücher auf Seite – Was gibt es, Mister Finnigan?"

„Sir", begann Seamus, „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie man einen Inferius von einem Gespenst unterscheidet. Im Propheten gab es nämlich was über einen Inferius—"

„Gab es nicht", unterbrach ihn Snape in einem gelangweilten Ton und Harry schmunzelte erneut, hielt sich dann aber zurück, als er die kritischen Blicke seiner beiden Freunde auf sich spürte.

„Aber Sir, ich habe gehört, wie Leute darüber—"

„Wenn Sie den betreffenden Artikel tatsächlich gelesen hätten, Mister Finnigan, dann wüssten Sie, dass der sogenannte Inferius nichts weiter als ein ungewaschener Tagesdieb namens Mundungus Fletcher war."

Harry schnaubte, als er sich an das letzte Treffen mit Mundungus erinnerte, noch immer wütend darüber, dass Tonks ihn aufgehalten hatte, als er diesem räuberischen Aasgeier eine Lektion hatte erteilen wollen, doch Snape, der ihn anscheinend gehört hatte, schien sein Verhalten anders zu interpretieren, als es eigentlich gedacht gewesen war und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass etwas in den schwarzen, emotionslosen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters missgünstig funkelte. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Freunde es auch bemerkt hatten.

„Aber lassen wir doch jemanden aus der Klasse die Frage beantworten, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Inferius und einem Geist ist. Mister P—"

„Professor Snape!", rief Ron hastig aus, hob seine Hand und stand zum Teil sogar von seinem Stuhl auf. Etwas überrascht hob der ältere Mann eine Augenbraue. „Mister Weasley?", meinte er jedoch letztendlich und Ron, der sich vermutlich vorher keine Antwort überlegt und nur aus dem Affekt gehandelt hatte, sah sich verlegen und gleichzeitig panisch um.

„Wirklich interessant, Mister Weasley, und ich schätze wie immer Ihre Eloquenz, aber—"

„Geister sind durchsichtig!", platzte es aus Ron heraus, unterbrach damit die angefangene Beleidigung.

Alle im Klassenraum sahen ihn überrascht, amüsiert oder perplex an, während Ron sich mit einem roten Gesicht wieder kleinlaut auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und verlegen den Blick senkte.

„Oh, sehr gut", antwortete Snape, schürzte die Lippen. „Ja, man kann ohne weiteres feststellen, dass annähernd sechs Jahre magischer Ausbildung an Ihnen nicht verschwendet waren. ‚Geister sind durchsichtig.'"

Einige in der Klasse begannen leise zu lachen, hauptsächlich die Slytherin, wobei Harry es sich verkneifen musste, und sogar in die entgegengesetzte Richtung blickte, um nicht dabei entdeckt zu werden. Jedoch traf er so Malfoys Blick. Der Blonde hatte sich auf seinem Platz zurückgelehnt und winkte ihm nun unauffällig zu, hatte definitiv ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry wusste, dass es Ron gegenüber unfair war, da sein Freund sich für ihn blamiert hatte, dennoch konnte er verstehen, dass Snapes Humor, wenn auch sehr zynisch und subtil, einen bestimmten Reiz hatte. Vielleicht wurde er einfach zu sehr Slytherin.

„Na ja, Geister sind durchsichtig, aber Inferi sind tote Körper, oder nicht? Also müssten sie fest sein—", versuchte Ron es erneut, wurde aber barsch von dem Professor unterbrochen.

„Soviel hätte uns ein Fünfjähriger sagen können. Mister Zabini?" Damit wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin, der sich sofort nach Rons erster Aussage gemeldet hatte.

„Der Inferius ist eine Leiche, die durch den Zauber eines schwarzen Magiers reanimiert wurde. Er lebt nicht, sondern wird nur wie eine Marionetten eingesetzt, um die Befehle des Zauberers auszuführen. Ein Geist, andererseits, ist die Spur, die eine verstorbene Seele auf der Erde hinterlässt... und ist natürlich, wie Weasley uns so durchdacht mitteilte", höhnte der Slytherin mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an den Rothaarigen gewandt, „durchsichtig."

Ron knurrte leise. „Aber dass sie durchsichtig sind, ist das auffallendeste Merkmal", verteidigte er seinen Impuls, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn wir in einer dunklen Gasse einem über den Weg laufen, müssen wir doch nur mal kurz nachschauen, ob er fest ist, oder nicht? Wir können nicht einfach fragen ‚Verzeihung, sind Sie die Spur einer verstorbenen Seele?""

Einige Schüler begannen zu lachen und Harry war irgendwie stolz auf Rons Widerworte.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor", warf Snape ein und die Klasse verstummte wieder. „Ich hätte nichts Feinsinnigeres von Ihnen erwartete, Ronald Weasley, der Junge, der so fest ist, dass er keine paar Zentimeter durch einen Raum apparieren kann."

Okay, das war witzig, dachte Harry, schämte sich allerdings sofort für seinen Gedanken, sobald er das rote Gesicht seines Freundes sah, versteckte sein eigenes hinter den Händen, damit niemand das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bemerkte. Gemein, aber witzig.

_ :Snapes Humor ist recht schwarz: _, begann Malfoy und Harry entfernte die Hände von seinem Gesicht, als der Professor ihnen befahl eine bestimmte Seite im Buch aufzuschlagen und die Abschnitte über den Cruciatus Fluch zu lesen. _ :Aber wenn man weiß, wie man damit umzugehen hat, kann man darüber lachen.: _ Soviel hatte Harry selbst herausgefunden, da er sichtlich Spaß an dem Wortwechsel zwischen Snape und Ron gehabt hatte. _ :Was ich damit sagen will: _, versuchte der Blonde einen weiteren Anlauf. _ :Das Wiesel hätte weiter argumentieren sollen.: _

Harry dachte nur, dass das einem Selbstmordversuch gleich gekommen wäre und Malfoy antwortet mit einem Seufzer auf seine Gedanken.

_ :Auch, wenn Snape Punkte abgezogen, auch wenn er Strafarbeiten aufgegeben hätte, um seine Autorität zu wahren, als Resultat würde er euch trotzdem mehr respektieren. Snape mag solche Wortgefechte – und so ungern ich es zugebe, das Wiesel hat manchmal einige clevere Antworten parat.: _

Harry musste sich das unbedingt merken, um es seinem Freund nachher zu erzählen, sobald er wieder in seiner Muttersprache kommunizieren konnte, doch vorerst, so dachte er, nahm eine Feder in die Hand und schrieb das Wort _‚Merci'_ auf ein Blatt Papier, musste er sich bei seinem Freund bedanken.

Kommentarlos schob er das Blatt zu dem anderen Jungen rüber, doch der warf nur einen fragenden Blick auf ihn, woraufhin Hermine das Papierstück an sich nahm. „Harry sagt Danke", übersetzte sie das Wort, konnte zumindest soweit Französisch, um einige Standartworte zu übersetzen.

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete sein Freund und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an, Snapes Kommentar scheinbar bereits vergessen – und Harrys schlechtes Gewissen, weil er über Snapes Worte gelacht hatte, wurde mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln nur noch größer.

_ :Du brauchst deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Wenn Snape auf einem von uns rumhakt, lachen wir auch über die Kommentare.: _

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy versuchte, ihn zu trösten, doch Fakt war, dass er sich relativ sicher war, dass Snape nicht besonders oft Slytherin niedermachte, doch als Antwort bekam er nur ein Lachen in seinem Kopf und die Worte _Glaubst du._.

_ :Mal davon abgesehen: _, griff der Blonde das Thema erneut auf, während der Gryffindor versuchte, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. _ :Wenn ihr Snapes Kommentare so ernst nehmt, werdet ihr nie glücklich mit ihm.: _

Harry hatte nicht vor, in nächster Zukunft mit dem Professor glücklich zu werden, aber er begann zu verstehen, warum Malfoy sich auf den Unterricht mit dem älteren Mann freute. Für ihn war das Entspannung und Entertainment pur – irgendetwas würde immer in Snapes Unterricht passieren, worüber er sich amüsieren konnte, und Harry überlegte, ob er, wenn er etwas von Malfoys krankem Humor beibehielte, dem Unterricht genauso gelassen entgegen sehen konnte wie der Slytherin.

Nach einigen Minuten konzentrierte er sich letztendlich vollständig auf den vor ihm liegenden Text – oder zumindest versuchte er es. Es war irgendwie seltsam, dass er alles um sich herum verstehen konnte, aber das war vermutlich besser, als überhaupt nichts verstehen zu können – dann wiederum schien es recht logisch. Malfoy hatte in den vier Jahren, in denen er in Frankreich gelebte hatte, hauptsächlich Französisch gesprochen, aber wenn er mit seiner Muttersprache konfrontiert wurde, hatte er schnell in diese zurückwechseln können. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb Malfoy auf seine Worte reflexartig auf Französisch geantwortete hatte, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was passiert war.

In diesem Fall war Malfoy im Vorteil.

Harry hatte in seinem gesamten Leben keine andere Sprache gelernt.

Doch gerade, als ihm genau dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel Zabini, der überrascht von seinem Platz aufgesprungen war und damit sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog, doch auf Snapes Frage, was passiert wäre, nur verlegen lachte und sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, dabei irgendetwas von ‚Spinne' und ‚Phobie' nuschelte.

_ :Potter? Kannst du mich verstehen?: _

Harry war der Meinung, dass das eine extrem dämliche Frage war, woraufhin Malfoy mit einem Knurren antwortete, dass das Harrys Einfluss sein müsste, weshalb der Gryffindor seufzend das Thema wechselte und den Blonden fragte, wie denn das Wetter wäre, was dazu führte, dass Malfoy ihm quer durch den Raum einen mordlüsternen Blick zuwarf, der ihn tatsächlich dazu verleitete, die Worte ‚Wie süüüß' zu schnurren, sodass sich der Blick nur noch verfinsterte.

Harry hatte sich schon seit langem nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt und er dachte sich, dass, wenn die Synchronisation dazu führte, dass sein Leben zumindest zeitweilig recht angenehm und harmonisch wirkte, sie nicht besonders negativ sein konnte. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich sogar an Malfoys Stimme in seinem Kopf gewöhnt und der Gedanke, dass Malfoy alles von ihm mitbekam, störte ihn immer weniger.

Er war sich bewusst, dass diese Ansicht Resultat der langsamen Synchronisierung war, aber irgendwie störte selbst das ihn nicht mehr.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, was es war, das Malfoy plötzlich so erträglich machte. Vielleicht war es, weil sie langsam zu ein und der selben Person wurden und er sich sozusagen selbst gegenüberstand, vielleicht war es, dass Malfoy nach all der Zeit, die er mit ihm, wenn auch hauptsächlich gedanklich, verbracht hatte, so etwas wie eine Konstante in seinem Leben geworden war; vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Verständnis von dem Blonden—

_ :Pot. Ter!: _

Vermutlich war es einfach seine charmante Art, sich ständig in seine Gedankengänge zu drängeln, beendete Harry die Schlussfolgerung und warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der, zwar nun von Harry abgewandt, trotzdem offensichtlich wegen irgendetwas wütend war und der Gryffindor war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts mit seinen Gedanken zu tun hatte, weil Malfoy diese nun ausblocken konnte.

Irgendwie wollte der Gryffindor gar nicht herausfinden, weshalb der andere wütend auf ihn war.

Nach der Stunde musste er es dennoch erfahren.

Denn das erste, was Malfoy tat, als Snape die Stunde beendete, war auf Harry zuzugehen und ihn mit einem Zauberspruch zu verhexen – den Snape übrigens praktischer Weise natürlich über_haupt_ nicht mitbekommen hatte, bei Harry allerdings einen juckenden Hautausschlag verursachte. Und sobald sie den Klassenraum verlassen und die anderen Gryffindor davon abgehalten hatten, Malfoy aufgrund des Zauberspruchs zu attackieren, konnte Harry auch endlich den Grund für Malfoys Wut erfahren.

Seiner Meinung nach war Parsel _keine_ Fremdsprache.

Und während Malfoy wütend Worte zischte, die offensichtlich einen kalten Schauer über die Rücken seiner Freunde laufen ließ, hielt der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sich die Ohren zu, um zumindest einer Seite der verbalen Attacke zu entgehen. Im Kopf oder durch die Ohren – aber beides musste er nicht haben.

„Damit bleibt uns nur Nott als Übersetzer", meinte Blaise, nachdem die Hasstirade Malfoys geendet hatte – allerdings aufgrund dieses Kommentars erneut begann.

„Alles klar, Draco", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sobald der zischende Wortschwall geendet hatte. „Du bist der Meinung, dass das nicht so lange dauern wird und dass wir nicht andauernd wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu Nott laufen müssen und dass Potter das gefälligst auszubaden hat – aber, mein Freund, es gibt Momente in unserem Leben, in denen wir deinen Stolz über den Haufen werfen müssen."

Harry fragte sich, ob Zabini nicht nur Gedanken lesen, sondern auch Parsel verstehen konnte.

Malfoy antwortete stattdessen mit einem Protest auf diese Worte.

„Weil wir keinen Stolz haben, den wir übern Haufen werfen können, deshalb!", entgegnete Zabini mit einem seligen Lächeln.

Harry hatte offensichtlich ein Multitalent vor der Nase. Andererseits hatte Malfoy recht. Nach ihrer—

_ :MEINER!!!: _

... Nach _Malfoys_ Berechnung dürfte das Erlernen von Parsel für ihn nicht länger als ein paar Stunden dauern – fünf, wenn es hoch kam. DADA war praktischer Weise ihre letzte Stunde am Tag gewesen, also mussten die Slytherin den Blonden lediglich von anderen Menschen und allem Schlangenartigen fernhalten.

Vor allem von Schlangen.

Besonders weibliche Schlangen. Die fanden nämlich Zauberer, die Parsel sprachen extrem anziehend und erotisch und begannen sofort, sich um den—

_ :Es reicht! Ich hab's verstanden!: _

Harry fühlte sich um einiges wohler, nun, da Malfoy das gleiche Schicksal befallen hatte – und das war definitiv ein Gedanke, der eines Slytherin würdig war – und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Gryffindor. Gryffindor!

_ :Ich hasse dich, Potter.: _

Der _Gryffindor_ drehte sich aufgrund der Worte mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zu dem Blonden um. „C'est la vie."

„Das ist so unheimlich", kommentierte Zabini das Verhalten der beiden Rivalen und Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend.

oOoOoOo

Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass Parsel sprechen, so viel Spaß machen würde. Einmal von der stets erschaudernden Reaktion seiner Freunde, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, abgesehen, so amüsierte er sich mit jedem Schlangenportrait, Schlangenkopf, jeder Schlangenstatue, Schlangen-irgendetwas, das er in Hogwarts finden konnte.

Zwar war er nicht unbedingt so eine Tratschtante wie Seamus Finnigan, aber was ihm die Gegenstände alles erzählen konnten, war schier unglaublich, und innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte er mehr Bestechungsmaterial zusammen, als er in den letzten sechs Jahren für den Fall der Fälle in mühevoller Kleinarbeit gesammelt hatte.

„Wenn du so viel Zeit hast, mit jeder Schlange in Hogwarts zu plaudern", mischte Blaise sich in ein lebhaftes Gespräch, das Draco mit der Schlangenverzierung einer Wand in einem abgelegenen, besonders bei Paaren beliebten Teil von Hogwarts führte, ein, „dann kannst du gleich mal fragen, ob die vielleicht eine Ahnung haben, wie wir den Zauberspruch aufheben können."

Draco warf seinem Freund einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an die Verzierung wandte, die ihn mit scheinbar liebevollen Augen musterte und Draco fragte sich, ob er an ein Weibchen geraten war, da er es an der Stimme nicht differenzieren konnte.

„Hat sie gerade _gezwinkert_?", rief Blaise plötzlich aus und Draco drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. „Ich glaub's nicht, jetzt flirten sogar schon _Verzierungen_ mit dir!" Gespielte Verzweiflung schlich sich in die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen, während er dazu ansetzte, sich die Haare zu raufen. „Wie kann ich meinen niedlichen Draco nur vor den lüsternen Blicken all dieser Gegenständen und Verzierungen und Statuen schützen? Draco", mit diesem Wort wandte er sich dem Blonden zu und griff ihn an dessen Schulter, rüttelte ihn leicht, sodass dieser dazu verführt war, seinem Freund rein zufällig auf den Fuß zu treten, „wenn durch Potter den Gryffindor auffällt, wie niedlich und unschuldig und süß du in Wirklichkeit bist, werden sie über dich herfallen wie der große böse Wolf über das Rotkäppchen!"

Der blonde Junge hob fragend eine Augenbraue, hatte keine Ahnung worüber der andere Slytherin sprach und hatte mit dem Beginn ihrer Freundschaft sowieso einen Schwur abgelegt, in den rituellen Freitod zu schreiten, sollte er seinen Freund je vollständig verstehen können. Dennoch notierte er sich mental, dass Blaise es tatsächlich gewagt hatte ihn ‚süß', ‚niedlich' und ‚unschuldig' zu nennen.

„Irgendwie", begann Blaise erneut, ließ endlich seine Schultern los, „ist es richtig entspannend, dass du nicht antworten kannst. Ich meine, so kann ich dir alles sagen und dein Zischen kann mir vollkommen egal sein."

Er runzelte die Stirn, wusste genau, dass Blaise ihn mittlerweile lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch – es irgendwie schon immer gekonnt hatte, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

„Ja, natürlich hast du recht, ich kann dich lesen wie ein offenes Buch, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es immer machen muss!"

Draco antwortete mit einem vollkommen neutralen Blick auf die Worte seines Freundes, zischte der Verzierung ein ‚Bis demnächst' zu, ignorierte, dass die Schlange ihm scheinbar einen Kuss zuwarf und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Aber einmal zu etwas anderem", begann der Dunkelhaarige, musterte die Verzierung mit einem vagen Blick, bevor er dem Blonden folgte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu Snape gehen, sobald du wieder sprechen kannst?"

Nicht viel, dachte er, ging den langen Gang entlang, um wieder auf den Hauptgang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

„Wenn du ihn fragst wird er dir das Labor bestimmt wieder geben."

Draco hoffte, dass sein Knurren ebenfalls in zischende Laute umgewandelt wurde.

„Tu nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass es bereits in deinen Fingern juckt. Du willst irgendetwas zerstückeln und dann dein Labor in die Luft sprengen! Ich kann dir dein Verlangen in den Augen ablesen!"

Vermutlich interpretierte sein geschätzter Freund Dracos Verlangen falsch.

„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du so lange ohne das Brauen von Zaubertränken auskommen musstest. Die ersten Entzugserscheinungen treten schon auf: zitternde Hände, Gereiztheit..."

„Meine Hände zittern vor Wut und ich bin _immer_ gereizt. Das macht der Schlafmangel, Blaise", schnarrte Draco, drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, dessen Augen sich überrascht weiteten, doch dann setzte sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Haa, man kann wieder sprechen. Dann können wir ja gleich zu Snape gehen", meinte Blaise fröhlich, schnappte nach der Hand des Blonden und zog ihn den Gang entlang. Sie wären so oder so an Snapes Gemächern vorbeigekommen, sodass Draco nicht einmal auf verschwendete Zeit durch Umweg als letzte Rettung hätte plädieren können.

„Ich meine, wir wären sowieso daran vorbeigekommen", fügte der dunkelhaarige Junge mit einem tückischen Lächeln an, während Draco daraufhin nur mit den Augen rollte.

Er wollte Snape nicht sehen. Alles sträubte sich in ihm und egal, wie sehr er sich verbal wehrte, Blaise ließ die Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen einfach an sich vorbei fliegen, hielt weiterhin sein Handgelenk fest umklammert, sodass der Blonde nicht fliehen konnte – und so erreichten sie nach wenigen Minuten eine einfache alte Holztür, vor der Blaise zum Stehen kam.

Die beiden Jungen musterten die Tür einen Augenblick schweigend, und als Blaise ungeduldig wurde, drehte er sich zu Draco um. „Wenn du nicht klopfst, tu ich es", drohte er, doch der anderer reagierte nur mit einem giftigen Blick darauf.

„Okay, wie du willst."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Blaise an die Tür, während Draco sich ohne ein Wort abwandte, und um eine Ecke flüchtete, Blaise allein vor der Tür stehen ließ. Aber bevor der Dunkelhaarige ihn zurückholen oder sich beschweren konnte, hatte sich die Tür bereits geöffnet und eine dunkle Aura, die ihren Hauslehrer umgab, verriet sofort, dass die beiden Jungen in einem extrem ungünstigen Moment gekommen waren.

„Uhm... Hallo, Professor Snape."

„Was wollen Sie?", schnarrte der ältere Mann mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sie hatten wirklich zu einem sehr, sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gestört.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über etwas reden." Der Blick des Mannes verfinsterte sich mit jedem Wort mehr und Blaise schluckte. „Und zwar geht es um... um... Professor, könnten Sie bitte aufhören, mich anzusehen, als wäre ich eine lästige Fliege, die sich in Ihren Zaubertrank gesetzt hat...?"

„Hm, was für ein Zufall, dass genau das passiert ist."

Blaise erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich wieder fing und dann die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Das können Sie mir aber nicht anhängen!"

„Leider", antwortete der ältere Mann verdrießlich, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Worüber wollten Sie mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um Dracos Labor!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das erklärt, weshalb Mister Malfoy das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich zu verstecken."

Draco fluchte leise, hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann sich von Anfang an seiner Anwesenheit bewusst gewesen war. Grummelnd trat er hervor, grüßte seinen Professor mit einem kurzen Nicken, folgte dann der Anweisung des Zaubertränkemeisters, ihm in seine Gemächer zu folgen, wo Blaise sich sofort und ungefragt auf eine verschlissene Couch warf, während Draco versuchte, anhand des übelriechenden Gestanks herauszufinden, was Snape versucht hatte zu brauen. Dieser ignorierte die beiden Jugendlichen vorerst, widmete sich wieder einem ruinierten, scheinbar innerlich zerbombten Kessel und einem dunklen schwarzen Fleck an der Decke.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwanden innerhalb von Sekunden die verkrusteten Rückstände und der Kessel formte sich zurück in seine ursprüngliche Form, sodass Snape sich letztendlich zu ihnen umdrehte und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Draco setzte nicht einmal zu einer Antwort an, sodass, nach kurzem Zögern, Blaise sich schließlich einen Ruck gab. „Können Sie Draco sein Labor nicht wiedergeben? Mittlerweile waren es vier Tage—"

„Drei, Mister Zabini", unterbrach ihn Snape, richtete dann seinen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, der scheinbar ratlos den Boden betrachtete. „Mister Malfoy, seit wann kann irgendetwas, das ich sage, Sie davon abhalten, Zaubertränke zu brauen?"

„Ich—", setzte Draco zu einer Antwort an, hob ruckartig seinen Blick, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung von seinem Hauslehrer zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Seit wann können angedrohte Strafarbeiten und Verbote, Sie an dem Brauen von Zaubertränke hindern? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass, egal wie oft ich es Ihnen verboten hatte, Sie trotzdem ständig Ingredienzien aus meinem Vorratsraum, um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen, ‚geliehen' haben."

„Das—"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, Ihnen mehr als einmal verboten zu haben, das Gift der Aspisviper mit dem Saft der Datura zu vermischen und Sie dennoch des Öfteren meinen Klassenraum gesprengt haben, bis Sie endlich das richtige Mischungsverhältnis gefunden hatten. Und wie oft hatte ich Ihnen sagen müssen, dass es verboten ist, Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu entwenden? Außerdem kann ich mich sehr gut daran erinnern, dass ich Ihnen verboten hatte, das von Ihnen entdeckte Labor ohne Erlaubnis zu benutzen, und Sie es trotzdem taten, bis ich Ihnen eine offizielle Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore einholte. Wieso kommt es also plötzlich, dass Sie der Meinung sind, das Labor – für dessen Aufsicht, für den Fall, dass Sie es vergessen haben, ich zuständig bin, und ich es grundsätzlich nur zwischen sieben und acht Uhr beaufsichtigen kann, wie ich in unserem vorherigen Gespräch ohne jeglichen Nachdruck bereits einmal erwähnt habe - nicht mehr betreten zu dürfen."

„Ich—"

„Nein, lassen Sie mich weiter reden", unterbrach Snape ihn erneut, hatte sich während der vorherigen Tirade auf einen Sessel gesetzt, während Draco noch immer wie verloren im Raum stand. „Der einzige Grund, weshalb Sie diesem Verbot Folge leisten würden, wäre der, dass Sie wirklich denken, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, was wiederum die Frage aufwirft, was an dem Duell mit Mister Potter so besonders war, dass Sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben eine Bestrafung als gerecht empfinden."

Blaise sah seinen Freund, der den Kopf leicht gesenkt hatte, aus dem Augenwinkel nachdenklich an, warf dann wieder einen Blick auf den Professor, der den Blonden mit einem durchdringenden Blick musterte.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich enttäuscht bin, Mister Malfoy." Bei diesen Worten sah der Angesprochenen ruckartig auf.

Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den Draco respektierte, so war das Professor Snape. Der ältere Mann hatte ihn in die Kunst der Zaubertränke eingeführt, hatte ihm alles beigebracht, was er wusste und wenn es jemanden gab, in dessen Augen Draco sich behaupten wollte, und das freiwillig, so war das Snape.

Umso mehr schockierten ihn die kalten Worte des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Erinnern Sie sich daran, was ich Ihnen am Samstag gesagt hatte, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco runzelte irritiert die Stirn, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass ich Sie vorerst nicht mehr in dem Labor sehen möchte, da ich dies sofort Professor Dumbledore mitteilen müsste. Außerdem meinte ich, dass dieses Verbot für mich zu einem recht praktischen Zeitpunkt käme, da ich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr mit dem Korrigieren der Arbeiten meiner Schüler beschäftigt wäre, sodass ich nur zwischen sieben und acht Zeit für mich habe – und meistens esse ich in diesem Zeitraum mit den restlichen Schülern und Lehrern in Hogwarts Abendbrot, sodass sich meine Freizeit auf nahezu nichts beschränkt. Erinnern Sie sich daran?"

Er nickte wortlos.

„Draco, du verkommst zum Gryffindor", nuschelte Blaise, richtete sich auf, während Draco ihn ratlos musterte. Vermutlich war das Potters Einfluss, anders konnte sich Draco nicht erklären, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte. „Ah, vergiss es. Wir reden später über deine hoffentlich temporäre Inkompetenz."

„Ich darf jawohl bitten", knurrte der Blonde als Antwort, folgte Blaise, der auf die Tür zu ging, seine Worte aber mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung ignorierte. „Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns genommen haben", tschilpte Blaise stattdessen fröhlich.

„Einen Moment noch", hielt der Professor sie auf und die beiden Jugendlichen drehten sich zu ihm um. „Draco, etwas in privater Sache."

Der Blonde schmunzelte, wusste durch den Gebrauch seines Vornamens sofort, dass Severus vom Hauslehrer auf seinen alten Mentor schaltete, was ihn dazu brachte, vom Hogwarts-Schüler zum verzogenen Balg zu wechseln.

„Ja, Sev?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann knurrte leise, als er den Namen hörte und Draco grinste selbstgefällig, wusste er schließlich, dass sein alter Privatlehrer und Freund diesen Namen zutiefst hasste.

„Was bedeutet," Severus unterbrach sich selbst, nahm ein Blatt Papier, das er vor sich griffbereit auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, in die Hand, „‚das rockt the teapot, Pauker'?"

Während Blaise spontan anfing zu lachen, als er diese Worte von Severus hörte und dazu den vollkommen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, schnaubte Draco verächtlich. „Dafür wird Baddock leiden", knurrte er leise, bevor er sich wieder an den älteren Mann wandte. „Das ist toll, großartig, fantastisch", beantwortete Blaise die Frage, noch bevor Draco ‚keine Ahnung' sagen konnte.

„Hm, Malcolm Baddock ist der Verantwortliche, ich verstehe. Ich nehme an, dass das Gerücht, Muggelgeborene müssten erst einen Sprachkurs besuchen, ebenfalls von ihm ist?", fragte Snape, wieder in Hauslehrerrolle.

Draco nickte.

„Dann brauch ich mich also nicht wundern, weshalb meine Slytherin mir den Vorschlag gemacht haben, ein ‚Muggelsprachbildungsinstitut für Zauberer und solche, die es werden wollen' als Klassenausflug zu besuchen?"

„Nicht wirklich...", seufzte Draco, während Blaise erfolglos versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Und", der Hauslehrer warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Notizen und Blaise hielt gebannt den Atem an, „der Grund, weshalb meine Slytherin als Gruß das" Snape hob eine Hand und bildete sie zur Faust, spreizte dann gleichzeitig den Zeigefinger und den kleinen Finger ab „machen, liegt daran, dass Mister Baddock ihnen erzählt hat, dass dies ein Muggelgruß wäre?"

„Vermutlich."

„Verstehe. Dann ist der Mittelfinger anscheinend angeblich ein Abschiedsgruß."

Blaise prustete und die anderen beiden Anwesenden wandte sich ihm zu, während er sein Gesicht abwandte und es in seinen Händen versteckte, doch seine bebenden Schultern und die glucksenden Laute verrieten ihn.

„Ich könnte so weiter machen", meinte Snape letztendlich, seufzte leise. „Aber ich belasse es hierbei. Ich muss sagen, Mister Zabini, Sie haben ihn wahrhaft unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Ein echter Slytherin..."

„Danke", presste der Dunkelhaarige zwischen unterdrücktem Lachen hervor. „Wobei ich dazu sagen muss, dass er das alles nur macht, um Dracos Anerkennung zu gewinnen."

„Wie auch immer, es wird ihre Aufgabe sein, das Haus Slytherin aufzuklären, Mister Zabini. Wie, das interessiert mich nicht." Diese Worte wischten sofort das breite Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen. „Professor Snape!", jaulte er, verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Gerade jetzt, wo es spannend wird!"

„Außerdem ist mir etwas zu Ohren gekommen, Mister Malfoy." Draco sah den älteren Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft zum Quidditchtraining gegangen sind und das, obwohl morgen das Slytherin-Gryffindorspiel ansteht. Gibt es dafür irgendwelche besonderen Gründe?"

Der blonde Junge seufzte leise, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit sehr viel um die Ohren", antwortete er und Snape, obwohl es schien, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, nickte als Antwort, macht dann eine entlassende Handbewegung. „Wenn dem so ist. Sie können gehen."

Die beiden Schüler nickten, verließen dann das Zimmer und sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, drehte sich Blaise abrupt zu dem anderen um. „Du Gryffindor!", rief er aus und ein Slytherin, der in diesem Moment an ihnen vorbei ging, warf ihnen einen vagen Blick zu, bevor er seine Schritte beschleunigte und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich weg zu kommen.

„Danke, Blaise. Genau das, was ich jetzt hören möchte", entgegnete Draco, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, während sein Freund ihm folgte.

„Das hast du verdient", meinte der Dunkelhaarige. „Ich dachte, nur positiven Eigenschaften werden übernommen – warum erbst du seine Inkompetenz? Snape hat dir eben gerade gesagt, dass es ihm vollkommen egal ist, was du tust, solange er dich nicht dabei erwischt!"

„Ich hab's verstanden, Blaise."

„So hast du aber nicht ausgesehen."

„Ich habe es jetzt verstanden."

„Das fällt definitiv unter die Kategorie ‚Viel Lärm um nichts'", seufzte Blaise, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

Draco drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, hob dann eine Augenbraue. „Zerstückeln und Sprengen, natürlich, bis es Zeit für das Qudditch-Training heute wird", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen und Blaise schmunzelte leise über die Antwort, nickte dann aber zufrieden.

oOoOoOo

„Ich heiße Ron."

„Je m'appelle Ron."

„Jö ma pell Ron. – Hah! Hast du das gehört Hermine? Ich kann Französisch! Ob ich Fleur damit beeindrucken kann?"

Die Angesprochene sah von ihren Notizen auf und warf den beiden Jungen auf dem anderen Bett einen genervten Blick zu. „Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren", entgegnete sie knurrend und vergrub sich damit wieder in die unterschiedlichen Papiere, machte sich vereinzelte Notizen auf einem Extrablatt.

Sie saßen alle drei im Jungenschlafgemach der Sechstklässler; Hermine auf Harrys Bett und Ron und Harry auf Rons. Während das Mädchen nun schon seit einiger Zeit die Unterlagen durchging und zwischendurch immer wieder solche Worte wie ‚faszinierend', ‚beeindruckend', ‚clever' oder ‚fantastisch' von sich hören ließ, hatte Ron scheinbar ein plötzliches Interesse an der französischen Sprache entwickelt und löcherte seinen Freund immer wieder mit Sätzen, die Harry wiederholen sollte, während er sich diese notierte.

„Was heißt, ‚Ich liebe dich?'", fragte Ron plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung und sowohl Hermine als auch Harry sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Je t'aime", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige dennoch nach einer kurzen Pause und Ron notierte sich ‚Jö temm'. Sobald Harry dies sah, entriss er seinem Freund angewidert das Blatt und strich die orthografische Katastrophe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit durch, schrieb daneben die Worte ‚Je t'aime' und murmelte eine Beleidigung, die definitiv von Malfoy gekommen war.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Ron, während er beiläufig das Wort ‚niä' notierte.

Harry nahm sich erneut das Blatt und schrieb das Wort ‚niais' neben ‚Je t'aime'. „Es bedeutet ‚Idiot'."

„Oh", erwiderte Ron. „Aber das ist Malfoys Einfluss, oder?"

„Natürlich", versicherte ihm Harry. „Ich würde dich nie ‚Idiot' nennen."

_ :Du würdest es nur denken, oder?: _

„So ist es."

„So ist was?", fragte Ron irritiert und Harry registrierte in dem Moment, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Sorry, Malfoy hat sich eingemischt", erklärte er, woraufhin das brünette Mädchen plötzlich hellhörig wurde. „Das trifft sich perfekt, ich wollte gerade mit ihm reden."

„Wie lange kann er schon in deinen Gedanken rumschnüffeln", fragte Ron, während er einen skeptischen Blick auf Hermine warf, die wie ein Wirbelwind durch ihre Unterlagen fegte, dabei einige Papiere auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Keine Ah—"

_ :Fünf Tage.: _

„... Malfoy sagt fünf Tage."

‚_Zählst du etwa mit?'_

„Zählt der etwa die Tage mit?", warf Ron irritiert ein.

_ :Einer muss ja.: _

„Einer muss es ja machen", entgegnete Hermine, die letztendlich triumphierend eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand hielt.

Harry hielt entschieden den Mund, wandte seinen Blick ab und versuchte jeden aufkeimenden Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dachte an bunte Blümchen auf einer Wiese und Quidditch, doch—

_ :Ich habe keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Schlammblut: _, grollte der blonde Slytherin empört.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass er so etwas denken würde.

„Ron, bei einem unbekannten Zauberspruch muss jede Kleinigkeit detailliert notiert werden, damit man den späteren Verlauf besser vorhersehen kann", erklärte das Mädchen und setzte sich neben ihren rothaarigen Freund auf das Bett, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem kann man so schneller ein Muster erkennen. So wie ich Harry kenne, hat er sich bestimmt keine Notizen gemacht, doch sieh dir das an." Sie hielt den beiden Jungs die Pergamentrolle geöffnet hin. „Die Zahl, die in Klammern hinter den Geschehnissen steht, zeigt den Tag an, daneben steht die exakte Uhrzeit", erklärte sie, deutete mit ihrem Finger auf den obersten Teil der Pergamentrolle, doch alles, was Harry erkennen konnte, waren Pfeile, die für ihn nicht wirklich Sinn ergaben.

„Malfoy hat alles vom ersten Tag an notiert", fuhr sie fort. „Am Freitag vor zwei Wochen wurde er von dem besagten Zauberspruch getroffen, falls du dich noch daran erinnerst. An dem Tag hat er seine Stimme verloren, aber gleichzeitig eine Verbindung zu Harry aufgebaut, sodass der ihn verstehen konnte." Mit ihren Finger übersprang sie einen _sehr_ langen Abschnitt und deutete auf einen Teil etwas weiter unten. „Nach acht Tagen konnte er Harrys Gedanken lesen, und einen Tag später bekommt Harry Erinnerungen aus Malfoys Vergangenheit. Zwei Tage später spricht Harry Französisch – weiß Malfoy übrigens schon, dass du wieder mit uns sprechen kannst?"

_ :Ich habe es mir gedacht.: _

„Er hat es sich gedacht", wiederholte Harry die Worte, hielt dann irritiert inne.

‚_Wieso kannst du Hermine hören?'_

_ :Tu ich nicht, aber du denkst selbstverständlich über alles nach, was dir gesagt wird. Ich wusste nicht, dass es das Schlammblut war, sondern nur dass es jemand gesagt hat.: _

„Oh..."

„Ich seh' kein Muster", meinte Ron, starrte verwirrt auf die Notizen.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir nur Malfoys Seite des Verlaufs kennen. Er konnte natürlich nur das notieren, was er von seiner Seite aus wusste. Da schien jemand ziemlich unkooperativ gewesen zu sein", meinte Hermine mit einem offensichtlich anklagenden Unterton, den Harry einfach ignorierte.

_ :Es gibt ein Muster.: _

„Malfoy sagt, es gibt ein Muster."

_ :Aber es hat kaum etwas mit den Tagen zu tun.: _

„Aber es hat kaum etwas mit den Tagen zu tun – sag mal, könnt ihr euch beide nicht einfach zusammen setzten, anstatt mich als Medium zu benutzen? Ich komm mir vor wie Malfoys Papagei."

„Das Muster, Harry", meinte die Brünette, ignorierte vollkommen seine Misere.

_ :Ich erlebe alles im umgedrehten Verlauf von dir.: _

„Ich erlebe alles im umgedrehten Verlauf von dir – eh, mir... ich meine, ihm... Das heißt, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich Malfoys Gedanken lesen kann?"

_ :Wenn wir Glück haben, eine Woche, um präzise zu sein.: _

„Eine Woche?"

_ :Dann ist die Synchronisation nahezu abgeschlossen.: _

„Und was ist mit den restlichen acht Tagen?"

_ :Die wurden nur benötigt, um den Link zwischen uns zu stabilisieren – sozusagen, um alles für die Synchronisation vorzubereiten.: _

„Warum erfahr ich erst jetzt davon?"

_ :Weil du nie gefragt hast.: _

Harry presste seine Lippen aufeinander, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

_ :Ich freu mich bereits auf deine Erinnerungen.: _

„Mit denen wirst du sichtlich deinen Spaß haben", knurrte der Gryffindor, warf dann einen Blick auf seine beiden Freunde, die ihn fasziniert musterten.

„Boah, Hermine. Ginny hatte irgendwann mal gesagt, dass Harry seltsame Selbstgespräche führen würde. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wieso", raunte Ron, nahezu ehrfürchtig.

„Der Zauberspruch ist ziemlich komplex", meinte Hermine und ging nicht weiter auf den anderen ein. „Ein Zauberspruch dritten Grades. So ziemlich die schlimmsten, die es gibt – und meistens existiert auch kein Gegenfluch zu ihnen. Wir lernen in der Schule nur Flüche ersten Grades, im siebten Jahr auch welche zweiten Grades, aber von denen dritten Grades gibt es nur wenige und eigentlich befassen sich Studenten der Zauberkunde damit. Schließlich werden sie auch nicht im täglichen Leben gebraucht. Professor McGonagall weiß vermutlich viel darüber. Vielleicht finde ich ja einige Bücher, die sich damit befassen. Flüche dritten Grades muss man in ihrer Komplexität verstehen, bevor man etwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Wenn man dies nicht tut, kann es passieren, dass man alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Gott sei dank habt ihr nicht versucht, einfach die Worte umzudrehen, wie bei einem einfachen Zauberspruch, ihr hättet Malfoy dann in seine einzelnen Moleküle zersetzt."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte unauffällig seinen Blick ab.

„Kein Wunder, dass du es nicht allein geschafft hast, Harry, du hast vermutlich noch nie von solchen Flüchen gehört. Vermutlich hast du dich auch eher auf den Silencium gestürzt als auf den Conjungi. An sich ist es auch kein Problem, den Silencium aufzuheben, nur kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie stark der Silencium mit dem Conjungi verbunden ist, deshalb ist es nicht wirklich ratsam, die beiden getrennt aufzuheben. Ich sehe schon, wir werden vermutlich zwei Zauberer brauchen, die gleichzeitig die beiden verschiedenen Flüche aufheben, aber eigentlich müssten die beiden ... Harry sein." Hermine machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, bemerkte nicht, dass Ron bereits den Anschluss verloren hatte und scheinbar apathisch in eine Ecke starrte. „Andererseits kann der Silencium von jedem aufgehoben werden. Er ist nur ein Fluch zweiten Grades, aber den Gegenfluch zum Conjungi musst definitiv du durchführen", meinte sie, sah zu Harry auf, der es schaffte sofort einen Gesichtsausdruck des absolut ungeteilten Interesse**n**s aufzusetzen.

„Wieso kann Malfoy denn wieder sprechen?", mischte Ron sich plötzlich ein. „Ich meine, wenn der Silencium noch nicht aufgehoben wurde, dann müsste er doch noch immer stumm sein, oder?"

„Oh! Das ist wirklich interessant!", meinte Hermine plötzlich begeistert. „Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Malfoys Stimmbänder die Laute noch immer produzierten, sie aber neutralisiert wurden, bevor sie den Mund verließen. Also haben sie einen Zauberspruch verwendet, der direkt an den Stimmenbändern angewandt wird und die Laute außerhalb des Körpers reproduziert. Eigentlich spricht er nicht einmal und wenn man etwas näher an ihm dran ist, müsste man bemerken, dass die Laute nicht aus seinem Mund kommen, sondern sozusagen von seinem Hals. ... Ich überlege gerade, so wie ich Zabini seit unserem letzten Treffen einschätzen kann, hatte der bestimmt sehr viel Spaß daran gehabt, die richtige Stimme einzustellen."

_ :Da hat sie recht. Während meines Wutanfall über seine offensichtliche Belustigung, sprach ich mit der Stimme des Wiesels.: _

Harry warf einen amüsierten Blick auf seinen rothaarigen Freund, der nichtsahnend die Pergamentrolle betrachtete und vermutlich versuchte, irgendeinen Sinn in die Worte zu bringen. Doch sobald Ron seinen Blick bemerkte, sah er fragend auf.

_ :Und als ich ihn verflucht habe, sprach ich mit der Stimme des Schlammbluts.: _

Er räusperte sich als er das hörte, versuchte die Vorstellung aus seinen Gedanken zu werfen, bevor Malfoy sie erspähte.

„Malfoy sagt, dass du mit deiner Vermutung über Blaise recht hast."

„Das muss bestimmt lustig gewesen sein", meinte Ron schadenfroh, ignorierte offensichtlich den Gebrauch des Vornamens des Slytherins.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", entgegnete Harry, nahm die Pergamentrolle in die Hand und überflog einige Aspekte. Etwas, dass noch vor einigen Minuten keinen Sinn für ihn ergeben hatte, fügte sich plötzlich zusammen und während er einige Wortgruppen las, konnte er sofort etwas mit ihnen anfangen. Malfoys Wissen über Zaubersprüche war wirklich immens, aber mit irgendetwas hatte der Slytherin schließlich seine Unzulänglichkeit, was das Zaubern anging, ausgleichen müssen.

_ :Ich danke, Potter.: _

„Hey, ich bin auch nicht perfekt."

_ :Offensichtlich.: _

„Nimm den Vorwurf aus deiner Stimme, ich habe versucht nett zu sein, okay?"

_ :Du hast ein seltsames Verständnis von nett.: _

„Das musst du gerade sagen! Du lässt uns von deinen Freunden nieder machen, nur damit wir uns wieder verstehen, indem wir uns gegen euch verbünden!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann warf er einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron. „Eh... ich meine... also... Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun!", verteidigte er sich, doch sein Freund kratzte sich nur am Hinterkopf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Hermine dagegen rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte schon so etwas geahnt. Malfoy manipuliert wirklich jeden nach seinem Belieben. Es wundert mich auch nicht, dass er dich dazu gebracht hat, die Dinge, die eigentlich an ihn gerichtet waren, laut auszusprechen, sodass wir dachten, du würdest es zu uns sagen."

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite. Eigentlich hatte das nur etwas damit zu tun gehabt, dass er einfach nicht lernen konnte, die Sachen, die für Malfoy gedacht waren, für sich zu behalten, doch er würde einfach nur zögerlich nicken. Hermine dachte vermutlich jetzt schon, dass er chronisch inkompetent war.

_ :Klar, jetzt wieder mir die Schuld für alles geben. Wir haben nichts anderes von dem großartigen Helden der Zauberwelt erwartet.: _

‚_Dann sollte dich das jetzt auch nicht stören.'_

_ :Es geht hier nicht wirklich um mich, Potter.: _

‚_Wenn nicht um dich, um wen dann?'_

_ :Merlin Potter, diese Frage hast du mir jetzt nicht gestellt.: _

„Schon faszinierend Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie sich sein Gesichtausdruck Sekunde um Sekunde verändert", hörte er plötzlich seinen Freund wispern, runzelte daraufhin irritiert die Stirn und sah Ron fragend an.

„Ich denke mal, du hast gerade mit Malfoy gesprochen. Deine Mimik ändert sich dabei", erklärte Ron und Harry hatte die absurde Vorstellung, dass dieser im nächsten Moment Popcorn hinter seinem Rücken hervorholen würde.

_ :Umso mehr ich über dich erfahre, desto sichere werde ich mir, dass du einen Psychiater brauchst.: _

„Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück, Mister Squib."

Einige Zeit kam keine Antwort und Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als sich plötzlich ein unangenehmes, namenloses Gefühl durch seinen Körper bahnte.

_ :Potter, das war definitiv unter der Gürtellinie.: _

Harry wollte darauf antworten, doch plötzlich schien sich alles zu schnell zu bewegen, seine Gedanken rasten und ein beklemmendes, erdrückendes Gefühl überkam ihn und sein Atem schien kurzzeitig zu stocken und verwirrt versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen, als sich mit einem Schlag sein gesamter Körper verspannte und er nach Halt suchend blind eine Hand in das Bettlacken krallte.

_ :Ist lange her, dass mich das Wort ‚Squib' in Angstzustände versetzt hat.: _

Er hörte die Worte, doch er konnte sie nicht verarbeiten, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sein Hals begann zu schmerzen und er spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust krampfartig zusammen zog, einen stechenden Schmerz verursachte, und, wie um den Schmerz zu lindern, krallte er seine andere Hand in seine Kleidung, presste die Faust gegen seine Brust.

_ :Du hast das Gefühl, als würdest du keine Luft mehr bekommen: _, raunte Malfoy in seinem Kopf, doch es schwang kein Gefühl in der mentalen Stimme mit. _ :Du wirst panisch und versuchst verzweifelt, nach Luft zu schnappen. Dein Hals wird anfangen zu brennen, während du denkst, dass der Schmerz in deinem Bauch dich umbringen wird.: _

Der Gryffindor senkte seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkel, während sein Atem immer schneller wurde, sein Magen sich umdrehte, einen schmerzhaften Brechreiz auslöste, sein Körper begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern.

:_Ich hoffe, du fühlst das alles, Potter.: _

„Du Bastard", keuchte Harry, als sich nach kurzer Zeit das Zittern endlich legte und sein Atem sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Doch er wusste genau, dass es seine eigene Schuld gewesen war und dass er es besser hätte wissen müssen; erinnerte sich daran wie er, nein, wie Malfoy Nächte lang weinend in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, wie er jedes Mal panische Angst bekam, wenn seine Mutter ihm einen Anfängerzauberstab in die Hand gedrückt hatte – als er sechs war, als er sieben war, als er acht war, als er neun war – doch es immer wieder scheiterte, und er den enttäuschten Blick seiner Mutter auf sich spürte, auch, wenn sie ihm jedes Mal mit einem sanften Lächeln versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung wäre und dass sie auch als Kind ein Spätzünder gewesen wäre, doch gleichzeitig ihre Augen diesen Worten Lügen strafte. Er konnte seinem Vater kaum unter die Augen treten, hatte in dieser Zeit nur eine einzige Person, mit der er hatte reden könne; eine Person, die für ihn extra nahezu täglich nach Frankreich kam, um ihm Unterricht in Zaubertränke zu geben – und gleichzeitig die Person war, die ihm das Zaubern beigebracht hatte.

_ :An deiner Stelle, würde ich das Wort ‚Squib' mir gegenüber nicht in den Mund nehmen.: _

Langsam verebbte der Schmerz in Harrys Bauch, und auch das Brennen in seinem Hals ließ nach und plötzlich konnte er anstatt des Rauschens, Hermines verzweifelte Stimme hören, und er öffnete seine Augen, wischte sich die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel von den Augen, bevor er versuchte, seine Freundin mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu beruhigen.

„Es war meine Schuld", begann er, noch bevor einer seiner beiden Freunde irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Ich brachte ihn dazu, an etwas ... Negatives zu denken."

‚_Malfoy'_ warnte Harry, holte einmal tief Luft, _ ‚irgendwann wird es soweit sein, dass du leidest, wenn ich es tue.'_

Malfoy schien sofort seine Anspielung verstanden zu haben, denn er antwortete mit einem trockenen Lachen auf seine Worte. _ :Bist du wirklich so masochistisch, Potter?: _

‚_Wollen wir es herausfinden?'_

_ :Wenn wir soweit sind, hast du meinen angeborenen Slytherinüberlebensinstinkt übernommen. Wir meiden alles, was uns Schmerz bereiten könnte.: _

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

‚_Fragt sich, was dominanter ist: dein Überlebensinstinkt oder mein Heldenkomplex.'_

_ :Hm, was dominiert: logisches Denken oder Dummheit? Das ist wirklich eine schwere Frage.: _

‚_Wenn du es so formulierst...'_

_ :Schön, dass wir uns einig sind. Sag dem Schlammblut, dass sie ihre Fragen später stellen soll. Ich muss zum Quidditchtraining.: _

„Hey, Hermine."

„Ja?" 

„Malfoy sagt, dass er auf dem Quidditchplatz auf dich wartet."

_ :Ach, eine Warnung noch.: _, Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen als er die Stimme in seinem Kopf erneut hörte. :_Solltest du Pansy jemals ‚Mopsgesicht' nennen, dann lass dich nie wieder in Slytherin blicken. Ich werde dann nicht der Einzige sein, der hinter dir her sein wird.: _

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Malfoy hatte, was seine Freunde anging, wirklich einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.

_ :Im Gegensatz zu dir. Das Schlammblut wird sofort herausfinden, dass du sie belogen hast, wenn sie mich beim Training sieht.: _

„... Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Malfoy hat vergessen, dass er jetzt Quidditchtraining hat. Du sollst dich später noch mal melden."

„Oh, okay."

_ :Gryffindor.: _

‚_Slytherin.'_, entgegnete Harry im gleichen, abfälligen Ton, runzelte dann aber ernst die Stirn. _ ‚Übrigens, das mit dem Mister Du-weißt-schon-was, das war—'_

_ :Ich weiß.: _, antwortete Malfoy auffällig ruhig. _ :Schließlich weiß ich, wo man die Grenze zu ziehen hat, und wenn schon nicht meine überragende Intelligenz, so wirst du wenigstens ansatzweise mein Taktgefühl mitbekommen haben.: _

‚_Snob.'_

_ :Wer im Glashaus sitzt, Potter...__: _

„Siehst du Hermine, Harry macht es schon wieder!"

oOoOoOo

„Ich denke zwar noch immer, dass das riskant ist, aber solange du meine Strategie benutzt, sollte es klappen."

„Wir spielen gegen Gryffindor, Blaise. Da wird diese Taktik nicht funktionieren", entgegnete Draco ruhig, als er und sein Freund gerade auf dem Weg vom Quidditchtraining zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum waren. „Potter wird das sofort durchschauen."

„Schon möglich, aber du vergisst einen wichtigen Aspekt", verteidigte der Dunkelhaarige verbissen seine These. „Du kannst Potters Gedanken lesen – und es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du es durchziehen kannst, ohne dass ihr euch auf dem Quidditchplatz blamiert..."

„Malfoy..."

Der Blonde reagierte nicht einmal auf den Ausruf, blieb lediglich stehen, um sich vor Blaise zu stellen, um so seinen Standpunkt besser verdeutlichen zu könne. Der schwarzhaarige Junge dagegen warf über Dracos Schulter hinweg einen besorgten Blick auf die Person, die so kläglich und hilfesuchend den Namen herausgekeucht hatte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Blaise, ich bezweifle, dass ich mit Quidditchspielen und Potters Gedanken gleichzeitig zurecht kommen würde."

„Malfoy! Bitte!"

„Du musst es ja nicht gleichzeitig machen", kommentierte Blaise abwesend, beobachtete bekümmert, wie Malcolm soeben wie ein Blitz an ihnen vorbeigefegt war, dabei weiterhin verzweifelt um Dracos Gunst buhlte, die der Blonde ihm konsequent verwehrte.

„Soll das bedeuten, ich soll während des Quidditchspiels Pausen einschieben?", meinte Draco, mehr überrascht als verärgert, hörte hinter sich plötzlich lautes Fußgetrappel, das er ebenfalls gekonnt ignorierte. Sein Freund dagegen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob verstimmt eine Augenbraue.

„Diese Pausen wären für dich kein Problem, weil du in diesem Moment Potters Gedanken lesen kannst."

„Wir kriegen dich, Baddock! Uns so an der Nase herumführen! Baaadooock!!!", riefen vereinzelte Stimmen aus dem an ihnen vorbeirasenden Mob, den Draco, wie könnte es anders sein, ebenfalls vollkommen ignorierte.

„Und nachher bemerkt Potter, dass ihn ein Klatscher treffen könnte und ich weich dann mit ihm aus? Weißt du, wie das aussehen würde?"

„So langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du nur einfach nicht Potters Gedanken lesen willst", brummte Blaise, streckte blind seine linke Hand aus und packte damit das Handgelenk eines brünetten Jungen, der gerade dabei war, erneut mit den flehenden Worten „Malfoy, rette mich!" an ihnen vorbeizulaufen. Malcolm stolperte ob des unerwarteten Rucks nur überrascht einige Schritte zurück und blieb perplex direkt neben Blaise stehen.

„Draco, du wirst dem Ganzen jetzt eine Ende bereiten!"

„Du hast recht, ich sträube mich wirklich, Potters Gedanken zu lesen. Ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass ich teilweise etwas Angst davor habe, was ich sonst noch da entdecken könnte."

Blaise runzelte verärgert die Stirn, während Malcolm irritiert den Kopf schräg zur Seite neigte. „Du weißt genau, dass ich gerade über das Verhalten der anderen Slytherin geredet habe."

Draco hob abwertend eine Augenbraue, während ein kaltes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Aber Blaise, bist du nicht der Vertrauensschüler? Um so etwas musst du dich doch kümmern."

„Da! Da ist er!", hörten sie plötzlich hinter Blaise erneut wütende Stimmen rufen und der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich zu dem meuternden Slytherinmob um, ließ Malcolms Hand los, um seine Arme in die Hüften zu stemmen. Diese Chance nutzte der brünette Drittklässler sofort, um seinen Abstand zu den wütenden Slytherin zu vergrößern.

„Malfoy, du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann", wimmerte der Brünette, griff mit einer Hand nach dem Ärmel des Oberschülers.

Draco stellte sich taub.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Taktik uns nicht weiterhelfen wird", meinte er stattdessen störrisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und der Jüngere schien sofort zu verstehen, dass dies eine Aufforderung war, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen, bevor die restlichen Slytherin ihn erreicht hatten.

„Das glaub ich jawohl nicht!", knurrte Blaise. „Wie kann man nur so stur sein! Probier es doch wenigstens einmal aus!" Dies interpretierte der meuternde Mob, der vorher aufgrund von Blaises aggressiver Haltung stehen geblieben war, vollkommen richtig als Ablenkungsmanöver und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung, um die Beute weiter zu jagen. Doch kaum, dass sie an Draco und Blaise vorbeigelaufen waren, drehte Draco sich doch zu ihnen um. „Einen Moment."

Wie auf Kommando blieben die Slytherin stehen und schienen unauffällig ihre Zauberstäbe hinter dem Rücken verstecken zu wollen, während sich Pat Withers – anscheinend der Anführer der zornigen Gruppe derer, die am meisten unter Malcolms Lügen bezüglich der Muggel zu leiden hatten – mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu Draco umwandte.

Auf Dracos Lippen schlich sich ein freundliches Lächeln. „Immer schön brav an das Motto der Slytherin denken: Nicht töten, solange man foltern kann. In dem Sinne, viel Spaß." Das freundliche Lächeln verwandelte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in ein teuflisches Grinsen. „Und lasst ihn leiden."

Withers antwortete auf das Grinsen mit einem nicht minder diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck, nickte und setzte sich dann mit dem Mob wieder in Bewegung.

„Das habe ich nicht damit gemeint, als ich sagte, du sollst dem ein Ende bereiten", seufzte Blaise, warf einen besorgten Blick auf den meuternden Haufen. „Was mach ich nur, wenn meinem Schützling irgendetwas passiert – und er hatte soviel Potenzial!"

„Man sollte doch meinen, er als Muggelgeborener würde in Slytherin nicht einmal den Mund aufmachen. Stattdessen führte er alle nach Strich und Faden an der Nase herum", seufzte Draco und setzte zusammen mit Blaise seinen Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum fort.

„Ich sag ja, soviel Potenzial!"

„Kann er sich dieses Potenzial nicht für die anderen Häuser aufsparen?"

„Er befindet sich nun einmal in seiner Findungsphase! Erst einmal muss er seine Grenzen austesten und sehen, wie weit er gehen kann."

Draco antwortete nicht darauf – mit Blaise zu argumentieren resultierte gewöhnlich in eine Niederlage seinerseits, weil ihm grundsätzlich die Argumente ausgingen, wenn Blaise ihn mit seiner verquerten Logik konfrontierte. Es herrschte für kurze Zeit Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Blaise plötzlich anfing an seiner Robe zu ziehen.

„Du, Draco, was machen deine Schlafstörungen?"

„Sie stören", antwortete er trocken, versuchte zu verdrängen, was für ein schlechter Witz das eben gewesen war und schob die Schuld einfach auf den von Potter-infizierten Teil seines Gehirns. Von seiner Rechten hörte er nur ein leises Lachen und er wandte sich seinem Gesprächspartner mit einem pikierten Gesichtsausdruck zu, der nur dazu führte, dass sein Freund unschuldig den Blick abwandte.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit mehr Schlaf als gewöhnlich bekommen", ging er letztendlich ehrlich auf die Frage ein, senkte seine Stimme etwas, sobald sie vor der großen Tür zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hielten. Während Blaise sich gespielt verschwörerisch zu der Statue vorbeugte und das Passwort murmelte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem schweren, schabenden Geräusch und die beiden Jungen betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wandten synchron ihre Blick nach links, als sie einen Freudenschrei hörten, verbunden damit einen brünetten Jungen entdeckten, der sich seinen Weg aus einer Gruppe herauszauberte und sofort auf Draco zugestürmt kam.

Vermutlich sollte der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler wirklich etwas unternehmen.

Andererseits würde er Malcolm gern noch etwas leiden sehen, um ihm Demut zu lehren. Dass Draco den Drittklässler tatsächlich für seine Dreistigkeit respektierte, war dabei vollkommen nebensächlich. Wenn er seine Späße treiben wollte, dann gefälligst mit nicht mit seinem Haus. Das Ansehen Slytherins würde nur um einiges weiter sinken, wenn herauskäme, dass ein Muggelgeborener aus eigenem Haus sie an der Nase herumführte.

Malcolm hielt schweratmend vor ihnen, hatte vereinzelte Auswüchse an diversen Stellen seines Körpers, die definitiv von Zaubersprüchen herrührten.

Über Dracos Lippen stahl sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Bei Blaise dagegen schien plötzlich unerwartet eine Sicherung durchzubrennen.

„Okay, das war's! Jetzt reicht's!", herrschte er, uncharakteristisch ernst und Draco bemerkte sofort, dass sich der Vertrauensschüler an die Oberfläche drängte. „Ihr hattet euren Spaß – aber mehr kann ich nicht dulden." Die verängstigten Slytherin steckten schmollend ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und senkten den Kopf, drängten sich dicht an dicht, während Blaise mit wütend gerunzelter Stirn auf sie zuschritt. „Es ist schließlich eure Schuld, dass ihr ihm jedes Wort abgekauft habt. Ihr hättet euch denken können, dass ich jemanden nicht einfach ohne Grund unter meine Fittiche nehme."

„Dabei hat er mir gar nichts beigebracht", murmelte Malcolm zu Draco, der schmunzelnd auf den Jüngeren hinab sah. „Er hat einfach ungefragt beschlossen, dass ich sein Schützling bin und mich seitdem nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen."

Der Blonde antwortete nicht darauf, nickte dem Jüngeren lediglich zu und wandte sich ab. Blaise war an sich eher der harmlose, ruhige Typ, aber wenn er einmal wütend geworden war, konnte es so seine Zeit dauern, bis er sich wieder vollständig beruhigt hatte und Draco hatte derzeit Besseres zu tun, als seinen Freund zu beobachten, wie er den restlichen Slytherin eine Standpauke hielt.

Aus diesem Grund strebte er direkt sein Schlafzimmer an, ging die Treppe hoch und hielt kurz vor der Tür inne, bevor er diese öffnete. Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum, bemerkte Nott, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und vermutlich seine Hausaufgaben machte. Doch weder Gregory noch Vincent hielten sich im Raum auf und Draco runzelte irritiert. Er hatte die beiden in den letzten Tagen kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen.

Während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, näherte er sich seinem Bett und ließ sich seufzend darauf fallen, legte die linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter und rollte diese, um die Verspannung in ihr etwas zu lösen.

Das Quidditchtraining war anstrengender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte und dabei hatte er eigentlich nichts anderes gemacht als die letzten Jahre auch. Dennoch schienen die paar Tage, in denen er das Training hatte ausfallen lassen, eine größere Auswirkung gehabt zu haben, als er gedacht hatte – und morgen war das Spiel.

Gegen Gryffindor.

Gegen Harry Potter.

„Malfoy, ich kann dich sehen", unterbrach Nott leise seine Gedanken und der Angesprochene stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab, warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich meine, ich kann _dich_ sehen." Der Brünette hatte misstrauisch die Stirn gerunzelt, drehte sich dann auf seinem Stuhl soweit um, dass er Draco direkt ansah. „Gewöhnlich ziehst du die Vorhänge zu..."

„Nott, ich weiß gerade—"

„Du bist offener geworden", startete der andere einen weiteren Versuch, stützte seine Hände zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Beinen auf dem Stuhl ab, beugte sich dadurch etwas vor. „Die anderen Slytherin reden schon darüber. Nichts Negatives", fügte er schnell an, bevor der Blonde auch nur verärgert eine Augenbraue heben konnte. „Sie sagen nur, dass du nicht mehr so distanziert bist. Es macht ihnen vielleicht ein bisschen Angst, aber eigentlich irritiert sie das nur... und eben, da konnte ich dich sehen, nicht ‚Draco Malfoy den Slytherin'..."

„Das—"

„Es beschwert sich keiner, weißt du. Es macht sich keiner drüber lustig. Sie wundern sich vielleicht, aber sie empfinden es nicht als unangenehm, lächerlich oder... schwach."

„Könntest du zum Punkt kommen?", fragte Draco letztendlich, richtete sich nun vollends auf und zog die Beine an, um bequemer im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett sitzen zu können. Zwar hatte er schon eine gewisse Ahnung, worauf das bisher Gesagte hinauslaufen sollte, dennoch wollte er es lieber von dem anderen hören, bevor er ihn dafür ins nächste Jahrhundert hexte.

„Draco! Wie kannst du mich da unten einfach allein stehen lassen?", wurde Nott, noch bevor er zu einer genaueren Erklärung ansetzen konnte, von einem gereizten Blaise, der soeben mürrisch in den Raum gestürmt kam, unterbrochen. „Ich dreh mich um, weil ich deine Unterstützung erwartet habe und alles, was ich sehe, ist Malcolm, der gerade dabei ist, einer Erstklässlerin zu erklären, dass Hagrid kein Halbriese, sondern ein zu großgeratener Zwerg ist!"

Draco holte einmal tief Luft, fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, alles um sich herum zu ignorieren, indem er die Vorhänge seines Bettes einfach zuzog. Doch bevor er einen Verschlusszauber anwenden konnte, befand sich Blaise auch schon im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Blaise, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jemals gesagt habe, aber du tendierst zum Klammern."

„Ich müsste gar nicht so klammern, wenn du etwas anhänglicher wärst", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Junge biederernst, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf seinem Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Wir tun so, als hättest du das nie gesagt", erwiderte Draco mit Missfallen, leicht angeekelt von der Vorstellung, wie er sich an die Fersen seiner Freunde heften würde. Wenn jemand etwas von einem Malfoy wollte, so sollte der gefälligst zu ihnen kommen und nicht andersherum.

Wobei er sich allerdings widerstrebend eingestehen musste, dass er in letzter Zeit einem gewissen Gryffindor ziemlich oft hinterher lief.

oOoOoOo

**Grüße:**

**LadyMariann: **Ja, hier ist mehr. XD

**Ramuthra:** Ja, Theo! XD Ich mag ihn auch, er wird viel zu oft ignoriert in Fanfiction, da hast du wirklich Recht. Allein aus diesem Grund versuch ich ihn mindestens einmal einzubauen!

**Carika:** Ja, Blaise versteht ihn durch Lippenlesen, und Draco hat sich im Unterricht hauptsächlich versteckt, damit ihn niemand ran nimmt. Aber das wird noch mal erklärt.

**Seelentochter:** Dann bedank ich mich erst recht für deinen Kommentar und hoffe, dass du viel Spaß beim Lesen hast.

**Drachen-Fan:** Ich hoffe, ich erfülle deine Erwartungen mit diesem Kapitel!

**Zissy:** Hier hast du den neuen Teil. Viel Spaß!


	3. Reden ist Gold II

**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**

**Beschwerden via ENS XD**

**Disclaimer:** JKR, und ich bin gar nicht daran interessiert wer noch. Fakt ist, ich bin nicht JKR, ansonsten hätte Band Sieben definitiv anders geendet.

**ABER** es gibt das Lied „IN WHICH DRACO AND HARRY SECRETLY WANT TO MAKE OUT" wirklich. Es ist von den Whomping Willows. ^__^ Also, da auch ein Disclaimer...

**Pairings: **BZ/PP, DT/GW, RW/LB – nur die festen Pairings aufgelistet

**Genre:** Shonen-Ai, Kumor

**Widmung:** Yune (das Miststück _)

**Bemerkung:**

**Musik:** Eh, es wird euch überraschen, aber ziemlich viel... Okay, schlechter Witz, aber hauptsächlich: Viva la Vida (Coldplay); Apologize (One Republic); Tanz der Vampire (Tanz der Vampire [Oo? Ich wunder mich über mich selbst]); Gypsy (Fleetwood Mac); My back pages (The Byrds); Ring the bell (James), She moves in her own way (The Kooks), The Prayer (Bloc Party), How to save a life (The Fray), Broken Hearts and torn up letters (Lostprophets), My Paper Heart (AAR) und natürlich, für die gute Laune, Sugar Baby Love (The Rubettes) uvm... ich kenn meine Listen nicht auswendig -.-°

**Quidditch:** Oh ja, das leidige Thema. Also, Dean ist in der Mannschaft. Ich weiß, dass er eigentlich nur mitspielt, weil Katie in Band sechs ausgefallen ist (und wir wissen alle wieso...), aber ich behaupte jetzt einfach, dass sie mit der Grippe krank im Bett liegt. ^^v

Ansonsten: Ich hasse Quidditch. Es ist so ultraschwer zu schreiben. _

Und: Sagen wir es so... ich war relativ schlampig, was die Recherchen zu diesem Thema angehen... zwar habe ich relativ unwichtige Fakten in Erfahrungen bringen können, wie zum Beispiel, dass England die Deutschen in der „Quidditch"-EM (*zwinka zwinka*) besiegt haben, aber zu den Hardcore-Regeln habe ich mich nicht vorgewagt, also verzeiht eventuelle Fehler. Ich hatte auch so schon genug Stress... ^^°

Übrigens habe ich bis zur letzten Überarbeitung das Spiel mit einem Unentschieden enden lassen, weil ich mir so unsicher war. Aber so wie ich es jetzt habe, gefällt es mir doch am besten.

**Draco:** Ja, also, so widerlich das jetzt klingen mag, aber ich denke, durch die ganze Sache kommt er nicht, ohne einmal geweint zu haben. So, und jetzt sagt ihr mir, in welcher Szene. Wer es richtig errät... eh... ja... hehe, der bekommt, öhm, ja... Regentropfen? Ich habe noch welche in meinen Items. Großartig, oder? XD

Nee, der wirkliche Grund ist, dass ich gern wissen möchte, wie die Szene ausgelegt wurde, _wenn_ sie denn so ausgelegt wurde, wie ich es bezweckt habe.

_:Dracos Gerede in Harrys Kopf:_

‚_Harrys Gedanken'_

Mir ist schlecht... ich stand zehn Stunden auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt und ließ mich dämlich von meinem Chef anpöbeln. Meine Füße schmerzen und ich will nur noch schlafen, aber nein, ich habe mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich das Monster zu Heiligabend hochlade, also musste ich noch einmal alles durchgehen und ich denke, da sind unheimlich viele fehler drin und ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich leg mich pennen.

Die Hälfte ist gebetat, die andere nicht, aber ich werde die überarbeitete Fassung umgehend hochladen, sobald ich sie habe, versprochen. Ich schäme mich schließlich für die Rechtschreibung und ich weiß, da müssten einige hundert herumlaufen... dort... auf den letzten 60 Seiten... *augen rollt* Wenn euch was auffällt, behaltet es für euch, ihr würde die Kommentare sprengen. XD

Egal... Grüße mach ich über ENS... Ich hab sie vergessen... Ich überarbeitet das eh noch mal... Schlaf... Schlaaa~aaf...

* * *

_**Reden ist Gold II**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry fühlte sich am nächsten Tag etwas... bedrängt.

Zwischen seinen Unterrichtsstunden schien Ginny mit ihrem penetranten Blick Löcher in seinen Rücken bohren zu wollen. In den Stunden, in denen er mit ihm zusammen Unterricht hatte, konnte anscheinend auch Dean seine Augen nicht von Harry abwenden.

Harry wusste, was das Problem der beiden war und er hatte sich den gesamten Tag Gedanken darüber machen müssen. Schließlich hatten sie am Nachmittag das Spiel gegen Slytherin und keiner von ihnen konnte sich auch nur einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit leisten.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er im Laufe des Tages beschlossen, dass er, ob er wollte oder nicht, ihr Problem vor dem Spiel ansprechen müsste. Zumindest musste er als Teamkapitän einige Worte an sie richten, obwohl er nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, wie die beiden darauf reagieren würden.

„Ginny, Dean, könntet ihr bitte warten?", fragte er, als die Mitglieder seines Teams die jeweiligen Umkleidekabinen verließen und dabei waren, zum Quidditchplatz zu gehen. Die beiden angesprochenen Gryffindor sahen ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an, nickten und folgten ihm zurück in die Umkleide.

„Sobald wir auf dem Quidditchfeld sind", begann er, drehte sich zu seinen Teammitgliedern um, „müssen wir vergessen, was zwischen uns steht. Danach können wir uns von mir aus mit Blicken traktieren, aber auf dem Feld müssen wir uns konzentrieren. Die anderen verlassen sich auf uns und sie tragen keine Schuld an dem, was momentan zwischen uns steht."

Dean senkte leise seufzend den Kopf, doch noch bevor er ansetzen konnte, etwas zu erwidern, fuhr Ginny ihm dazwischen. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das Problem sein werden, oder?", knurrte das rothaarige Mädchen, verstärkte den Griff um ihren Flugbesen. „Schließlich wissen wir, was wir wollen." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der Umkleidekabine, ließ die Tür laut hinter sich zu knallen, während die beiden Jungs ihr perplex nachsahen.

„Na ja...", begann Dean nach einer Weile, sprach aber nicht weiter und zuckte stattdessen hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Das wird schon wieder", murmelte Harry alles andere als überzeugend mit einem schwachen Grinsen, während Dean nur zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammenkniff. Nach einiger Zeit schüttelte er letztendlich den Kopf und gab Harry einen unbeholfenen Klaps auf die Schulter, schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Falls es hilft, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld", meinte er mit gesenkter Stimme, bevor er sich seinen Besen schnappte und die Umkleide verließ.

Der Gryffindorsucher seufzte einmal schwer, massierte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken.

Es erleichterte ihn tatsächlich, dass Dean nicht wütend auf ihm war.

So hatte er wenigstens ein Problem weniger.

Als er sich umdrehte, um sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Quidditchplatz zu machen, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, entdeckte Ron, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an dem Rahmen der Tür lehnte und ihn geduldig musterte.

„Hat Ginny es dir erzählt?", begann er unverwandt.

„Nein, Hermine", antwortete der rothaarige Junge nüchtern, kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Aber die hat es von Ginny."

„Dann kennst du wenigstens die richtige Version", vermuteteHarry, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, griff dann nach seinem Flugbesen und wollte die Umkleidekabine verlassen, doch Ron hielt ihn auf.

„Ich würde gern eines wissen", begann er leise, sah ihn mit einem festen Blick an. „Wer hat Ginny abgelehnt? Warst du es – oder Malfoy?"

Der Dunkelhaarige wollte erst über diese Frage lachen, doch als er das ernste Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkte, hielt er sich zurück, dachte ernsthaft über die Worte des anderen nach.

„Ich denke... Malfoy", antwortete er schließlich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ‚Harry' sagst."

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein bitteres Lächeln. „‚Harry' wäre vermutlich ohne zu zögern darauf eingegangen. Denn ‚Harry' ist nicht so perfekt, wie alle denken."

Rons Lippen formten sich zu einer geraden Linie und die Stirn runzelnd sah er ruhig auf seinen Freund hinab. „Niemand denkt das – und das erwartet auch keiner", antwortete er aufrichtig. „Wenn ‚Harry' perfekt wäre, würde ich ihn vermutlich hassen."

Zu sagen, dass die Stille, die auf diese Offenbarung folgte, beklemmend war, war zumindest in Harrys Augen eine gravierende Untertreibung. Zu sehen, wie ernst es seinem Freund mit dieser Aussage war, ließ jedes Wort der Erwiderung in seinem Kopf stotternd sterben, weshalb er seinen Blick abwandte, um den dreckigen, aber dennoch furchtbar interessanten Steinfußboden zu mustern.

„Außer im Quidditch!", unterbrach Ron plötzlich die unangenehme Stille. „Da musst du perfekt sein! Wenn du dir den Snitch von Malfoy vor der Nase wegklauen lässt, hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert!"

Harry ging dankbar auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein und warf seinem Freund ein zuversichtliches Grinsen zu. „Diesen Snitch klaut mir keiner."

Ron nickte nur bestimmt und zusammen verließen sie die Umkleidekabine, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn sie konnten bereits hören, wie Madam Hooch die Kapitäne der Mannschaften aufs Feld bat. Am Spielfeldrand trennte sich Harry von Ron und ging weiter bis zum Zentrum des Quidditchplatzes. Malfoy wartete bereits auf ihn, musterte ihn mit einem gleichgültigenGesichtsausdruck. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass Malfoy leicht angesäuert war, da der andere Sucher so lange auf sich hatte warten lassen.

Einen Malfoy ließ man schließlich nicht warten, wenn, dann war es andersrum.

Der Blonde hatte anscheinend seine Gedanken gelesen, denn er runzelte verärgert die Stirn, streckte dann seine Hand aus. Harry akzeptierte diese mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln, hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Malfoy, wie all die anderen Spiele zuvor auch, nicht einmal annähernd in die Nähe des Snitches kommen würde.

_:Ich werde gewinnen:_, hörte er plötzlich Malfoys Stimme.

_:Definitiv.:_

Harry antwortete nicht darauf, ließ die Hand los, während er, ob der siegessicheren Haltung des anderen die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte, doch dann wandte er sich um, strebte die Bänke an, warf einen flüchtigen Blick gen Himmel.

Graue Wolken zogen auf.

Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht anfangen würde zu regnen.

Als er sein Team erreichte, nickte er ihnen einmal zuversichtlich zu, bevor sich alle in Position in die Luft erhoben und Harry einen letzten Blick auf Dean und Ginny warf.

Er wusste, dass Dean, trotz seiner wenigen Erfahrung, von seiner Einstellung recht professionell war und nicht zulassen würde, dass die eigenen Gefühle sein Handeln beeinflussten. Doch Ginny andererseits, ließ sich gern einmal von ihren Emotionen verleiten. Er hoffte, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er die Rothaarige für dieses Spiel eingesetzt hatte. Aber hätte er es nicht getan, wäre diese Entscheidung vor der gesamten Mannschaft zu rechtfertigen gewesen – und das war etwas, was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

_:Viel Glück, Potter:_, fuhr es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und er sah sich überrascht um, wandte seinen Blick von Madam Hooch ab, die in diesem Moment das Spiel anpfiff. _:Möge der Bessere gewinnen.:_

Harry warf einen irritierten Blick auf Malfoy, der mit seinen Augen das Feld absuchte. Unter ihnen begannen ihre Mannschaften das Spiel und die lärmenden Stimmen der Zuschauer brachten ihn dazu, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und den Blonden zu ignorieren, auch wenn er sich im Hinterkopf fragte, was Malfoy geplant hatte.

_:Du bist immer so misstrauisch, Potter.:_

‚_Lass mich zufrieden, Malfoy.'_, knurrte der Dunkelhaarige zur Antwort, wich einem Klatscher aus, der vermutlich nicht ganz so zufällig, wie Crabbe es hatte aussehen lassen wollen, haarscharf an ihm vorbeigeflogen war. _‚Konzentrier dich lieber auf das Spiel.'_

_:Sagt mir die Person, die genau in diesem Moment daran denkt, die Weaslette flachzulegen.:_

Harry wollte es nicht, dennoch schnellte sein Kopf abrupt in die Richtung seines blonden Gegenspielers, als erneut ein Klatscher an ihm vorbeiflog, ihn dabei an der Schulter streifte, sodass er für einen kurzen Augenblick sein Gleichgewicht verlor, doch schnell, unter den überraschten Ausrufen der Zuschauer, seine Balance wiederfand.

‚_So willst du das Spiel also spielen,'_ murrte er wütend, berührte mit einer Hand die getroffene Stelle an seiner Schulter. Zwar schmerzte sie nur minimal, doch es war nicht die Prellung, die ihn aufregte, sondern die Tatsache, dass Malfoy solch dreckige Methoden anwandte.

_:Sie sind nicht dreckig,:_, kam die Antwort von Malfoy, doch Harry reagierte nicht auf die Worte, ließ seinen Blick nun unbeirrt über das Quidditchfeld gleiten und konzentrierte sich auf die Suche nach dem Snitch.

_:Übrigens hast du nicht wirklich daran gedacht.:_

‚_Das ist kein Trost, Malfoy.'_

_:So war es auch nicht gemeint,:_ entgegnete der Slytherin und aus dem Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry, wie dieser sich ihm langsam näherte, seinen Blick suchend hin und her schweifen ließ, plötzlich einem Klatscher auswich – vermutlich ein Racheakt eines seiner Teammitglieder, doch Malfoy hatte für solche Aktionen nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

Er hatte es nie bemerkt, doch Malfoy wirkte selbst auf dem Rennbesen elegant. Seine Bewegungen schienen in der Luft wie auch auf dem Boden grazil und kalkuliert, aber dabei nicht minder ungezwungen. Obwohl der Blonde nur ruhige Kreise über dem Quidditchfeld zog, konnte man sofort erkennen, wie natürlich er sich auf dem Besen bewegte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wandte seinen Blick ab.

Er konnte seine Zeit nicht mit Gedanken an Malfoy verschwenden. Hatte er Ginny und Dean gerade daran erinnert, dass sie sich auf dem Feld konzentrieren müssten, hielt er sich selbst nicht an seine Worte.

Bemüht konzentriert musterte er seine Umgebung, bemerkte unbewusst durch die Rufe von den Zuschauertribünen und den vereinzelten Worten, die er ab und zu aufschnappen konnte, dass die Slytherin scheinbar Probleme mit ihrer Defensive hatten, da Gryffindor ein Tor nach dem nächsten erzielte.

Harry ignorierte es.

Wenn Slytherin auch noch so weit zurück lag, mit dem Snitch könnten sie alles herumreißen. Er musste bei der Sache bleiben, er konnte seine Gedanken nicht wandern lassen.

Er musste diesen Snitch haben.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Malfoy blitzschnell an ihm vorbei flog und durch den Lärm auf den Tribünen konnte er das Wort ‚Snitch' verstehen. Er folgte Malfoys Blick, entdeckte sofort den flatternden Ball unweit von sich entfernt. Ohne nachzudenken beschleunigte er das Tempo, zielte direkt den walnussgroßen Ball an, ignorierte vollkommen Malfoy, den er bereits so weit eingeholt hatte, dass sie nun Seite an Seite flogen, nur ein Ziel vor Augen, keiner bereit, auch nur eine Millisekunde zu zögern, keinen Zentimeter zu weichen.

Über Harrys Lippen stahl sich ein belustigtes Lächeln.

Malfoy konnte tricksen, versuchen ihn abzulenken, Harry würde gewinnen, denn beim Fliegen ging es nur um die Tempo und wie gut sie ihren Besen bei erhöhter Geschwindigkeit unter Kontrolle hatten.

Er war dem Slytherin überlegen.

Er wusste es.

Doch für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er, wie sich ebenfalls ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden legte, dann, wie der Snitch plötzlich einen Haken schlug, die Richtung wechselte. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Ball abwenden, wenn er das Spiel gewinnen wollte – und genau das wollte er.

Der kühle Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung. Sein Griff verstärkte sich um den Flugbesen, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und er wusste, dass er abbremsen müsste, dass er den Besen sonst nicht unter Kontrolle halten könnte, doch er konnte nicht riskieren noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.

Stattdessen beschleunigte er, strebte den Pfosten einer Tribüne an, ohne einen genauen Plan im Kopf zu haben. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, griff um den Pfosten und riss sich herum, ändert so seine Flugrichtung ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. Er ignorierte den kurzzeitig aufflackernden Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk und griff erneut um den Schaft seines Feuerblitz. Über eventuelle Verletzungen konnte er sich nach dem Spiel Gedanken machen.

_:Klatscher, Potter,:_ säuselte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry ignorierte die Worte. Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, ein mieser Trick, doch er registrierte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, senkte unbewusst die Spitze seines Besens, um dem vermeintlichen Geschoss auszuweichen.

_:Hm, das Unterbewusstsein,:_ raunte Malfoy, preschte in diesem Moment an Harry vorbei und dem Snitch hinterher, während Harry in einem gedrosselten Tempo seinem Rivalen irritiert nachsah, bis er bemerkte, dass die von ihm registrierte Bewegung unmöglich ein Klatscher hätte sein können; waren sie doch mittlerweile einige Meter über den anderen Spielern und am völlig falschen Ende vom Feld.

Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen, akzelerierte.

Malfoy würde so nicht gewinnen.

Dieser Gedanke trieb ihn an, ließ ihn immer weiter vorpreschen und kurz bevor der Slytherin-Sucher den Snitch ergreifen konnte, rotierte dieser um die eigene Achse, schoss direkt auf Harry zu, scherte nur wenige Meter vor ihm scharf zur Seite aus und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Schwer atmend schnappte der Gryffindorsucher nach Luft, bemerkt erst in diesem Moment, wie angespannt sein Körper während der Hetzjagd gewesen war. Er lockerte seine um den Stielverkrampften Hände, rollte seine Schultern zurück, bevor er einen Blick auf Malfoy warf, der atemlos, mit einem verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck, einen Blick auf die Punktetafel warf.

Harry folgte seinen Augen, während er versuchte, langsam und ruhig zu atmen, sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Sie führten bereits mit 40 Punkten, doch noch konnte Slytherin aufholen.

_:Der Klatscher, Potter,:_ murmelte Malfoy desinteressiert, _:war eine Haarsträhne. Die Kraft der Suggestion, nehme ich an.:_, fuhr er fort, wandte mit diesen Worten seinen Blick auf den Gryffindor, ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, wandte sich dann ab und distanzierte sich von dem blonden Sucher, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Quidditchfeld.

Seine Mannschaft war gut.

Dean, Demelza und Ginny spielten überraschend gut zusammen und Jimmy und Richie verhinderten ein Tor nach dem anderen, während Ron den meisten Angriffen der Slytherin stand hielt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie überwältigende 16 Tore Vorsprung hatten, während der Snitch sich in dieser Zeit kaum bis gar nicht zeigte.

Doch wann immer Harry den goldenen Ball entdeckte, war Malfoy sofort an seiner Seite und jegliche Versuche ihn abzuschütteln scheiterten angesichts des verwandelten Flugstils des anderen jämmerlich. Er kannte den blonden Slytherin so nicht; der Flugstil war stets kalkuliert, war elegant und risikofrei gewesen, doch umso länger das Spiel dauerte, desto übermütiger und gewagter wurden seine Manöver.

Ein Pfeifen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und überrascht sah er auf.

Malfoy hatte den Snitch?

Doch der blonde Sucher sah nicht so aus, als hätte er den goldenen Ball gefangen, setzte nur zur Landung an, während sein Team ihm an den Spielfeldrand folgte. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Tribünen und auch die Gryffindorspieler warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu, bis sie plötzlich von dem Kommentator hörten, dass Slytherin eine Auszeit verlangt hatte.

In den gesamten letzten Jahren war Harry dies noch nie untergekommen, wenn es keinen auffällig triftigen Grund wie zum Beispiel eine Verletzung gab. Mit skeptisch zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er Malfoy, der sich, seine Mitspieler ignorierend, etwas weiter abseits auf eine Bank fallen ließ. Die anderen Slytherinspieler verteilten sich auf den restlichen Bänken, unterhielten sich leise, während ihre Blicke zur Punktetafel wanderten.

Sobald Harry gelandet war, kam er, den Blick weiterhin auf die gegnerische Mannschaft gerichtet, auf seine eigene, die sich mittlerweile auch auf die Bank hatte fallen lassen, zu.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Jimmy Peaks, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schweißnasses kurzes Haar. Die anderen zuckten als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass die Slytherin so mies spielen. Haben die irgendwelche Probleme?", murmelte Richie Coote, zupfte an seinem Oberteil, trocknete sich dann mit diesem das Gesicht ab.

„Das kann uns egal sein, vielmehr würde ich gern wissen, was mit unserem Kapitän los ist", mischte sich Demelza ein, warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Harry, der sich in diesem Moment von dem Slytherin-Team abwandte, stattdessen die Augen über seine eigene Mannschaft gleiten ließ.

„Es wird so ablaufen", meinte er, ignorierte Demelzas Kommentar. „Wie es scheint, hatten die Slytherin eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen, und die war, den Snitch so früh wie möglich zu fangen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas scheint mit ihnen nicht zu stimmen. Wie auch immer, wir liegen nun mit 160 Punkten vorn, also werden sie vermutlich auf einen Notfallplan zurück greifen."

Die anderen warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Malfoy wird versuchen, mich daran zu hindern, den Snitch zu fangen, bis sein Team aufholen kann. Sie werden jetzt auf Zeit spielen. In Ausdauer sind sie uns weitaus überlegen und das wissen sie."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Dean, stützte sich auf der Bank nach hinten ab und starrte scheinbar seelenruhig in den Himmel.

„Richtet eure Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy", meinte er an Richie und Jimmy gewandt.

„Malfoy wird damit rechnen", entgegnete Letzterer.

„Gerade weil er damit rechnet, wird er von sich aus vorsichtiger werden. Konzentriert euch deshalb nicht zu stark auf ihn, aber wenn ihr bemerkt, dass er unvorsichtig wird, erinnert ihn daran, dass er besser aufpassen sollte."

Über die Lippen der beiden Jungs lief ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Mit Freuden", antworteten sie wie aus einem Munde.

„So aggressiv hast du noch nie gespielt, Harry", kommentierte Ron, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich wollte auch noch nie so sehr gegen Malfoy gewinnen."

„Dafür stellst du dich heute aber extrem dämlich an", knurrte Ginny, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, bevor sie sich erneut einen Pferdeschwanz band. „Nennen wir es doch einfach beim Namen: Du bist heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Du solltest aufhören und mir das Suchen überlassen."

Harry war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass dies eine öffentliche Herausforderung war, doch er konnte nicht darauf eingehen, schließlich hatte das Mädchen recht. Vermutlich wäre es sogar besser, Ginny an seiner Stelle weiterspielen zu lassen, doch dies käme einer Niederlage gleich. Für ihn ging es mittlerweile kaum noch um Quidditch, hier ging es einzig und allein um Malfoy und ihn.

„Harry ist vermutlich genauso verunsichert wie wir alle", mischte sich Dean plötzlich ein. „Schließlich haben wir es doch auch bemerkt, oder nicht? Malfoys Flugstil – ich habe ihn noch nie so übermütig und wild fliegen sehen – als würde langsam aber sicher eine Sicherung bei ihm durchbrennen."

„Wie nett. Harry fliegt doch genauso", lachte Demelza, streckte sich einmal und wandte sich dann zu Madam Hooch um, die ihnen das Zeichen gab, dass das Spiel weiterging. Langsam standen sie von der Bank auf und strebten das Quidditchfeld an, doch bevor sich Harry auf seinen Rennbesen schwingen konnte, wurde er von Ron an der Schulter zurück gehalten.

„Harry—"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir führen und wenn ich den Snitch habe, gewinnen wir mit 210 Punkten." Mit diesen Worten lächelte er Ron aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte erhob.

Er würde sich nicht besiegen lassen.

Nicht von Malfoy.

Nicht im Quidditch.

Harry warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt über dem Feld schwebte, die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn in Konzentration kraus gezogen; wandte dann seinen Blick auf die Jäger der Slytherin, die sich untereinander mit Gesten verständigten, bis Madam Hooch zur Fortsetzung pfiff. Sofort ging der Kampf unter ihnen weiter, während Harry und Malfoy nach dem Snitch Ausschau hielten.

Der Blonde wirkte müde, doch das interessiert Harry nicht, wie er sich einredete und wann immer sein Blick nachdenklich zu dem gegnerischen Sucher glitt, ermahnte er sich schnell und konzentrierte sich auf den Snitch – oder eher, auf die Suche danach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry den goldenen Ball entdeckte, seinen Besen herumriss und ihm sofort nach eilte,Malfoy dicht auf seinen Fersen, dann an seiner Seite.

Er warf einen gereizten Blick auf den blonden Jungen, beschleunigte immer wieder sein Tempo, doch Malfoy kopierte seine Bewegungen postwendend. Sie flogen riskante Manöver mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit. Harry wusste selbst, dass es mittlerweile gefährlich war, dass der Wind schneidender wurde, seine Augen anfingen zu brennen und er sie kaum offen halten konnte, doch er wollte diesen Snitch!

Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass, allein bei dem Gedanken, er könnte ihn nicht fangen, sich ein flaues Gefühl in seine Bauchgegend schlich, sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er wollte ihn so sehr, weil es das erste Mal wäre; das erste Mal, dass er ihn gegen diese Person gewann, die ihn seit seinem ersten Jahr gedemütigt und diskreditiert hatte, ihn im zweiten Jahr nicht nur vor gesamt Hogwarts, sondern auch vor seinem Vater blamiert hatte.

Es war alles, woran er denken konnte; als er dem davon schnellenden Ball nach jagte, alles um sich herum ignorierte, sogar die Person, die mit ihm um das flatternde Gold kämpfte.

Er wollte ihn.

Egal, ob sein Team verlor, wenn er ihn jetzt ergriff.

Es war sein Sieg.

Sein Sieg über Harry Potter.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor riss überrascht seine Augen auf, zerrte seinen Besen herum, bevor er direkt in eine der Tribünen raste, drosselte jäh sein Tempo.

Er hatte nicht aufgepasst, er hatte sich nicht konzentriert – wie hatte er den Snitch aus den Augen lassen können?

Mit einem wilden Blick sah er sich um, entdeckte Malfoy, der in einem rasanten Tempo den Snitch verfolgte, der wiederum direkt auf Harry zusteuerte.

Schweißnasse Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sein Atem war schnell, doch Harry musste diesen Snitch haben!

Ohne nachzudenken steuerte er auf den goldenen Ball zu, streckte seine Hand aus. Er war näher an dem Snitch als Malfoy, auch wenn es nur einige Zentimeter waren - er war näher, er war schneller, er konnte den Sieg förmlich schmecken.

Doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass Malfoy sich plötzlich auf seinem Besen aufrichtete, bis an die Spitze des Schafts glitt; rechnete nicht damit, dass der so auf Sicherheit bedachte Slytherin sich nur mit den Beinen um den Stiel klammernd auf dem Besen halten und mit beiden Händen nach dem Snitch greifen würde.

Und wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie der Blonde den flatternden Ball mit seinen Händen einfing, den Halt verlor, als sich sein Rennbesen abrupt absenkte und er die Kontrolle verlor, frontal auf den Boden stürzen würde, wenn er sie nicht schleunigst wieder erlangen würde.

Harry dachte nicht nach, als er dem fallenden Jungen folgte, überholte und eine Hand nach dem blonden Slytherin ausstreckte, der genau in dem Moment, in dem er Harrys Hand ergriff, den Rennbesen aus seiner Beinklammerung löste.

Der Gryffindor spürte nur einen plötzlichen harten Ruck, als er durch das Gewicht des anderen heruntergerissen wurde und halb auf dem Besen liegend, kämpfte er um seine Balance, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter, das Brennen an seinem Handgelenk, an das sich Malfoy mit einem festen Griff klammerte.

Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, die Rufe und Schreie von den Zuschauertribünen waren ein dumpfes Wirren im Unterbewusstsein. Er riss die Spitze seines Besens hoch, bevor sie dem Boden zu nahe kamen und für einen kurzen Moment, ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, ließ er seinen Blick zu dem anderen Jungen schweifen.

Trotz ihrer Situation, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die Schulter des Blonden höllisch brennen und schmerzen musste, konnte er in dem leicht verzerrten Gesicht nichts als ehrliche Freude entdecken. Ob es an dem Link zwischen ihnen lag, Harry wusste es nicht, doch er wurde von Malfoy angesteckt und es stahl sich ein erfreutes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Sicher auf dem Boden angekommen hielt der Slytherinsucher jedoch desinteressiert den Snitch hoch, um allen zu zeigen, dass er diesen gefangen hatte. Dennoch, Harry konnte Malfoys Freude spüren, wusste, dass die Gleichgültigkeit nichts weiter als eine Maske war und spontan gab er dem Blonden einen gutmütigen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf, warf dann einen unschuldigen Blick zur Seite, als der andere ihn aus dem Augenwinkel verärgert anfunkelte.

„Slytherin hat den Snitch! Der Punktestand 190 zu 150. Gryffindor hat das Spiel gewonnen!"

Diese Worte jedoch holten Harry schlagartigin die Realität zurück.

Gryffindor hatte gewonnen.

Doch etwas stieß Harry bitter auf.

Es waren vereinzelte Jubelschreie von den Tribünen zu hören – von den Slytherin-Tribünen.

Er war nicht Malfoy und sie spielten auch nicht im gleichen Team.

Harrys Team hatte gewonnen, doch die Zurufe und Freudenschreie der Slytherin schienen die der Gryffindor zu übertönen.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", rief Ginny über das Feld, stampfte einmal wütend auf und ging dann auf eine Bank zu, ließ sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen frustriert darauf fallen, während die restlichen Mitglieder des Gryffindor-Teams sich zu ihr gesellten. Harry musterte sie einen Augenblick, bevor er sich entschied, zu seinem Team zu gehen, warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Malfoy, der lediglich auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob, sich dann mit einem süffisanten Lächeln umdrehte.

„Und du! Was war mit dir los?", rief die Rothaarige, sobald sich Harry seinem Team genähert hatte. „Du hättest diesen Snitch fassen können – mehrmals!"

„Ginny, wir haben _gewonnen_."

„Wir hätten mit 340 Punkten Vorsprung gewinnen können, wenn unser Herr Sucher nicht am helllichten Tag geträumt hätte", unterbrach sie barsch ihren Bruder.

„Ich versteh dein Problem nicht", mischte sich nun auch Demelza in das Gespräch ein. „Ob Harry den Snitch hat oder nicht—"

„Weil du keine Ahnung hast!", fuhr Ginny sie an. „Weil du kein Sucher bist!"

„Wieso streiten wir, während die Slytherin sich mehr freuen als wir, obwohl _wir_ gewonnen haben?", mischte sich Dean ein, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Rothaarige, die schwer schluckte, bevor sie einmal tief Luft holte.

„Es geht den Slytherin nicht um den Punktestand", meinte Harry ruhig, und die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. „Es geht ihnen darum, dass sie den Snitch haben." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, stampfte energisch über das Feld, vorbei an den Slytherin, die sich um ihren Sucher sammelten.

Harry richtete stur seinen Blick geradeaus, verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Umkleidekabine.

Er hatte verloren.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf eine der Bänke fallen, stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Er hatte gegen Malfoy verloren.

Weil er sich so leicht von dem Anderen hatte manipulieren lassen, weil Malfoy solch faule Tricks angewandt hatte – und es gab überhaupt nichts, dass Harry dagegen hatte tun können. Er konnte sich nicht auf Fouls berufen, er konnte sich nicht vor seinem Team rechtfertigen, er konnte sich nicht einmal vor sich selbst rechtfertigen.

Denn im Endeffekt hatte Malfoy ihn in einem fairen Eins-zu-Eins besiegt.

Doch Malfoy hatte nur gewinnen können, weil er Harrys Flugstil übernommen hatte.

Aber Malfoy flog rasanter als Harry es je gewagt hätte.

Trotzdem war alles Malfoys Schuld.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er unwillig, stand ruckartig auf und trat mit dem Fuß gegen eine Bank, die daraufhin zurückkippte, fluchte laut als er erneut gegen die Holzbank trat, versuchte seine Aggressionen abzubauen.

Gryffindor hatte gewonnen.

Wen interessierte das?

Harry Potter hatte an Draco Malfoy den Snitch verloren.

Wut staute sich immer weiter in seinem Inneren an.

Wut auf Draco Malfoy, auf den Zauberspruch. Wut auf sich selbst und seine Unfähigkeit, der Situation Herr zu werden. Wut darauf, dass er keine Ausrede für seine Ohnmacht und seine persönliche Niederlage hatte.

„Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige wirbelte überrascht herum und Ron setzte vermutlich unbewusst einige Schritte zurück, musterte ihn eine Zeit lang unschlüssig.

„Ja?", fragte Harry bemüht beherrscht, als ihm die Stille zu lange andauerte.

Der Rothaarige öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, bevor er erneut ansetzte, doch offensichtlich nicht aussprach, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. „Malfoy müsste gleich aus der Umkleide kommen", murmelte er letztendlich und verließ den Raum.

Harry starrte eine Weile nachdenklich auf den Besen, den er vorher achtlos auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, bevor er kurz entschlossen aus der Umkleidekabine stampfte, noch rechtzeitig Malfoy erblickte, der sich allein auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.

„Malfoy", rief er wütend, zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der noch anwesenden Schüler auf sich. Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich mit einem nonchalanten Blick zu ihm um. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, wie Ron und Hermine, die sich vorher etwas abseits unterhalten hatten, ihm schnell folgten.

„Malfoy, du widerlicher—"

„Du hättest das Gleiche getan", unterbrach der Slytherin unbeeindruckt die angefangene Beleidigung.

„Nie im Leben hätte ich—"

„Du hättest das Gleiche getan", wiederholte Malfoy die Worte mit mehr Nachdruck. „Ich weiß es. Ich habe es gesehen."

„Das würde ich nicht!"

„Wirklich", raunte Malfoy trocken, ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme. „Dann möchte ich dich an das hier erinnern", meinte der Blonde, hob seine Hand und schnipste einmal, entzündete somit das Ende von Harrys Robe, machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die das Feuer sofort wieder löschte. „Du hast vergessen, dass du es auch kannst."

Der Gryffindor sah den Blonden überrascht an, versuchte jeden aufkeimenden Gedanken zu unterbrechen, aus Angst, die These des anderen zu bestätigen, doch über Malfoys Lippen lief ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Du hättest das Gleiche getan, Potter."

„Harry hätte nie solche faulen Tricks benutzt", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein, der mit Hermine hinter Harry zum Stehen kam und versuchte, seinen Freund in Schutz zu nehmen. „Er ist nicht so niederträchtig und hinterhältig wie du."

Malfoy schürzte die Lippen. „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich", fuhr Ron aufgebracht fort. „Glaubt ihr, wir würden uns auf das Niveau von Slytherin runterlassen?"

Der Blonde hob ruhig eine Augenbraue, während Harry irritiert die Stirn runzelte. „Schließlich sind alle Slytherin böse und gemein", höhnte er mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Wir laben uns an dem Unglück anderer wie gemeine Assgeier – wir sind nur zufrieden, wenn andere leiden, richtig?"

„Ganz genau", bestätigte der Rothaarige nickend, doch Harry witterte genauso wie Hermine einen Haken.

„Glaubt ihr das wirklich?"

Die Gryffindor reagierten nicht darauf, doch der Blonde ließ ihnen auch kaum Zeit für eine Reaktion.

„Zabini und ich entdeckten vor ungefähr zwei Jahren drei Hasen dort hinten am Baum", begann der Blonde ohne Vorwarnung, scheinbar gelangweilt, deutete mit einer abfälligen Geste in die ungefähre Richtung, doch Harry konnte die krankhafte Wut des anderen spüren, war nahezu beeindruckt, wie der Slytherin nach außen hin so gelassen und kühl wirken konnte. „Wir beobachteten sie eine Weile, dann zog ich meinen Zauberstab, suchte mir willkürlichen einen der Hasen aus der Gruppe heraus und hob ihn mit einem Zauberspruch an, während Zabini belustigt daneben stand."

Harry runzelte ob des indifferenten Tons angewidert die Stirn.

„Während ich also diesen Hasen in der Luft hoch und runter, und von links nach rechts schwenken ließ, versammelten sich langsam weitere Slytherin, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls auf der Wiese befanden, und beobachteten unter lautem Lachen das Spektakel. Ihr könnt euch denken, dem Hasen schien diese raue Behandlung keineswegs zu gefallen und die anderen beiden Hasen kauerten sich zitternd zusammen."

„Genau das meine ich!", entfuhr es Ron angewidert.

„Ihr Slytherin seid echt abscheulich", meinte Hermine, nicht minder von der Geschichte abgestoßen und Harry konnte nur bestätigend auf die Worte nicken.

„Natürlich mischte sich keiner ein", meinte Draco in einem passiven Ton, musterte gelangweilt seine Fingernägel und ließ die Beleidigungen einfach an sich abprallen, „doch letztendlich unterband ein Professor unseren Spaß – viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack."

„Du Scheusal!", knurrte Hermine, doch Malfoy winkte gelangweilt ab, während Harry noch immer nicht wirklich wusste, was diese Geschichte mit ihrer Situation zu tun hatte – schien sie doch nur Rons Beleidigung zu unterstützen.

Malfoy warf auf diesen Gedanken hin ein humorloses Lächeln in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich hoffe, ihr wurdet angemessen für dieses abscheuliche Verhalten bestraft", donnerte die Brünette weiter, doch Harry war sich langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob das weitere Beleidigen des Slytherins wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

„Der Hase", raunte der Blonde plötzlich ernst, sah mit kalten, kalkulierenden Augen auf, „war ich." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, würdigte ihnen keines Blickes, als er seinen Weg zum Schloss fortsetzte.

_ darüber nach, Potter.:_

oOoOoOo

Draco holte einmal tief Luft, sobald er den Quidditchplatz und die Gryffindor hinter sich gelassen und das Schloss betreten hatte.

Er war wütend gewesen.

Der Blonde ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so wütend gewesen zu sein.

Mit schnellen, zielsicheren Schritten näherte er sich dem Kellergewölbe.

Er wusste nicht einmal, was genau ihn so wütend gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht zum ersten Mal die scheinfrommen Worte der Gryffindor, die alle so dermaßen von sich eingenommen waren, dass sie ihre eigene Verwerflichkeit nicht sehen konnten, hören müssen.

Sie alle sahen auf die Slytherin hinab, stempelten sie als den Abfall der Zauberwelt ab – war es da ein Wunder, dass die Slytherin einen Schutzwall aufbauten, durch den sie niemanden hindurchlassen wollten – außer vielleicht ihresgleichen? Immer wieder wurden sie mit der Geschichte ihres Hauses konfrontiert – einer Geschichte, mit der sie nicht einmal etwas zu tun hatten, die sie aber akzeptierten. Doch die heiligen, die perfekten, mutigen, starken Gryffindor konnten nicht einmal über ihren eigenen Schatten springen und Vergleiche ziehen, sie konnten nicht sehen, dass sie sich kein bisschen von den Slytherin unterschieden – dass sie alles einfach nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachteten.

Die Augenbrauen nachdenklich kraus ziehend beobachtete er, wie einige Slytherin sich vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt hatten und abschätzende Blicke in den Raum warfen. Sobald sie allerdings Draco bemerkten, flüsterten sie aufgebracht untereinander, bis letztendlich Malcolm aus ihrer Mitte hervor geschubst wurde und einige Schritte auf den Blonden zustolperte, während er einen wütenden Blick auf die Gruppe hinter sich warf.

Draco hielt in seinem Schritt inne, hob fragend eine Augenbraue als der brünette Drittklässler vor ihm zum Stehen kam, ihn mit einem festen Blick musterte, bevor er distanzierend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Du darfst noch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte der Jüngere bestimmt.

Der Blonde nahm Malcolm nicht einmal ernst, wollte sich schon wieder weiter auf den Weg machen, doch der kleinere Zauberer hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Ich meine es ernst, Malfoy."

„Bitte?", fragte Draco mit passiver Kälte und sah auf Malcolm hinab.

„... Ich bin nur der Überbringer der Nachricht!"

Draco schüttelte mit einem genervten Seufzer den Kopf, legte eine Hand an seine Stirn.

Er spürte bereits die Ansätze einer Migräne.

„Ich habe keine Geduld dafür", meinte er leicht gereizt.

„Draco, wenn sie sagen, dass du noch nicht rein kannst, dann gehst du da gefälligst noch nicht rein."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, Zabini", entgegnete er, drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der mit Pansy im Schlepptau hinter ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Das hör ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft von dir", schnurrte Blaise in einem anzüglich unterlegten Ton, doch bevor Draco darauf reagieren konnte, sprach er weiter. „Aber mal zu einem anderen Thema: Was hast du zu Potter gesagt? Als die Trinität uns entgegen kam, fiel dein Name ziemlich häufig in ihrem Gespräch, und das in einem nicht wirklich besonders netten Kontext."

„Ich erzählte ihnen, dass wir Hasen gequält haben", erklärte er ruhig und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel eine fliehende Bewegung, vermutlich Malcolm, der auf seine Worte hin zusammengezuckt war.

„Ah, dein Trauma", schmunzelte Pansy, setzte aber, sobald sich Dracos Blick auf sie richtete, ein unschuldiges und vor allem sympathisierendes Lächeln auf.

„Musstest du mich als Beispiel nehmen?", entgegnete Blaise stattdessen gespielt entrüstet. „Wenn die Gryffindor deine Parabel nicht verstehen, dann denken sie nachher, ich wäre ein Tierquäler. Ich bin kein Tierquäler! Ich liebe Tiere!"

Draco rollte die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Moment! Wo willst du hin? Du hast gehört, was Malcolm gesagt hat. Kein Gemeinschaftsraum", instruierte ihn Blaise sofort, hielt Draco an der Robe zurück, während dieser einen diabolischen Blick auf den armen Drittklässler warf, der vermutlich in diesem Moment beschloss, dass es Zeit für seinen unauffälligen Abgang wäre und langsam zu der Gruppe vor der Tür zurück schlich.

„Es wird wirklich nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern", versicherte Malcolm, bevor er blitzschnell mit der Gruppe im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

„Ist er nicht niedlich", schwärmte Blaise, warf einen väterlichen Blick auf die Tür, hinter der sein selbsternannter Schützling verschwunden war.

„Ja, voll", meinte Draco abwertend, biss sich auf die Zunge, als er registrierte, was er gesagt hatte.

Seine Freunde entschieden sich, kommentarlos über den Ausrutscher hinweg zu sehen.

„Wissen sie bereits, worum es ging?", fragte Pansy plötzlich und Draco sah sie mit einem gleichgültigen Blick an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er hatte zurzeit die Nase voll von Potter und er war sehr erfreut darüber, dass er diesen mittlerweile vollständig ausblenden konnte wenn er wollte.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte er gelangweilt. „Ich—"

„Draco, du hast den Snitch", warf Blaise unvermittelt ein und über Dracos Lippen schlich sofort ein zögerliches Lächeln, und jeder Versuch, es sich zu verkneifen, resultierte lediglich in einer seltsamen Grimasse, die aber noch immer nicht seine Freude verstecken konnte.

„Glückwunsch", meinte Pansy und er ließ es zu, dass sie ihn mitten im Gang freudig umarmte und fest an sich drückte. „Dann freu dich gefälligst und zieh nicht so ein Gesicht", befahl Blaise währenddessen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lass dir das nicht von den Gryffindor vermiesen."

„Blaise hat recht", mischte sich die brünette Hexe ein und lächelte Draco aufmunternd an. „Denn, ganz ehrlich, Draco—"

„Vorsicht!", wurde sie unterbrochen, als ein älterer Schüler an ihnen vorbeistürmte, Pansy dabei an der Schulter anstieß und sie ins Wanken brachte. „Sorry!", rief der Junge, drehte sich im Laufen nur einmal kurz um, bevor er im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand, während Pansy verärgert die Arme in die Hüften stemmte.

„Dieser Withers", meinte sie, kräuselte angewidert die Nase. „Der freut sich bestimmt darauf, dass er sich wieder betrinken kann."

„Ja, die Frage ist nur, welchen Grund er dieses Mal vorschiebt.", meinte Draco abwertend.

„Wobei es vermutlich nur darauf hinauslaufen wird, dass seine Freundin ihn mit Alkohol abfüllt, damit er wieder seine Imitationen zum Besten gibt", prophezeite Blaise, schien allerdings im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Freunden von der Vorstellung eher angetan als abgeneigt.

Plötzlich drang laute Musik gedämpft aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum; und Blaise, wahrscheinlich neugierig geworden, näherte sich der Tür, öffnete sie, wodurch die Musik nur noch lauter an ihre Ohren drang, und warf einen forschenden Blick in den Raum. „Ich geh schon mal rein", rief er den anderen beiden zu und verschwand mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinter der Tür.

„Na toll, wenn ich dich jetzt hier allein stehen lasse, wirst du mir das vermutlich ewig vorhalten", murmelte Pansy, die ebenfalls wissen wollte, was die Meute geplant hatte und immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf die Tür warf.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Draco.

Doch bereits einen Moment später kam Malcolm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert, warf einen gereizten Blick zurück, bevor er sich dem Blonden zu wandte und ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen hereinbat. „Sie dürfen."

„Komm, Draco", drängte Pansy, hakte sich bei dem Jungen unter und zog ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er, kaum dass er diesen betreten hatte, sofort von wildem Applaus, Glückwünschen und blendenden Lichtern begrüßt wurde, während Pansy sich von ihm löste, und Blaise, der an der Seite stand, anstrebte.

Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass das Banner von „Wir haben vielleicht verloren, aber wir sehen dafür besser aus" zu „Wir haben den Snitch und sehen trotzdem besser aus" umgetextet wurde.

Draco fragte sich, ob irgendeiner der Slytherin bemerkt hatte, dass sie das Spiel verloren hatten.

Direkt unter dem Banner war ein riesiges Plakat befestigt, das in einer Wiederholungsschleife zeigte, wie er, auf dem Besen vorgebeugt, den Snitch direkt unter Potters Händen wegschnappte – und wie er daraufhin das Gleichgewicht und den Halt auf seinem Besen verlor.

„Wie unelegant", kommentierte er trocken und einige Slytherin in seiner Nähe begannen zu lachen, bevor die Musik wieder lauter gestellt wurde.

„Ganz ehrlich", hörte er plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Stimme und ruckartig drehte er sich um. „Hättest du trotz dieser riskanten und extrem stillosen Aktion den Snitch nicht gefangen, würden sich alle ewig darüber lustig machen", beendete Markus Flint seinen Satz, hob dann zum Gruß eine Hand, während Draco den dunkelhaarigen Jungen überrascht musterte. „Oder sie würden es als Druckmittel benutzen – so oder so, alle hätten ihren Spaß daran gehabt, bis auf dich natürlich."

„Marcus Flint", begrüßte er den Älteren mit einem kurzen, distanzierten Nicken, obwohl er nicht behaupten konnte, dass er sich von dem unerwarteten Auftreten gestört fühlte.

„Doch trotz deiner nicht vorhandenen Eleganz sagen wir feierlich: Glückwunsch, Malfoy", rief jemand anderes, der, sollte Dracos Erinnerung ihn nicht getäuscht haben, ebenfalls Hogwarts bereits verlassen hatte – und er warf einen Blick nach links, wo, etwas weiter von Flint und in der Menge leicht versteckt, Terence Higgs stand und ihm mit einem Glas zuprostete.

„Sprachlos?", meinte der brünette Junge amüsiert und näherte sich Flint und Draco, während letzterer nur abwertend eine Augenbraue hob.

Die beiden Älteren hatten stets hinter ihm gestanden, wenn es um irgendwelche Entscheidungen bezüglich Quidditch ging. Er hatte damals immer gedacht, dass dies am Einfluss seines Vaters läge, aber das unveränderte Auftreten der beiden ließ ihn langsam an diesem Gedanken zweifeln.

„Nie", entgegnete er trocken. „Ich überlege nur, ob man neuerdings als Auror-Anwärter wirklich soviel Zeit hat, um mal eben eine Feier des ehemaligen Hauses zu besuchen – und das, obwohl besagtes Haus das Spiel verloren hat."

„Du weißt, dass es ein moralischer Sieg ist. Du hast den Snitch gegen Potter geholt, da nimmt man sich spontan frei! Pat hat es uns sofort erzählt und hier sind wir – mit Snapes Unterstützung, versteht sich." Draco rollte die Augen. „Übrigens sind die anderen auch irgendwo hier", fuhr Flint fort, streckte seinen Arm aus, um auf jemanden zu zeigen, suchte mit den Augen nach den anderen ehemaligen Mitgliedern, doch entdeckte niemanden in der Menge und machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung nach links. „... vermutlich da, wo der Alkohol ist."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, suchte mit seinen Augen den mit unechten, flatternden Snitchs geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum ab, entdeckte Pat Withers, der sich von seiner Freundin Cleo Metisse ein Glas Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen einschenken ließ. Blaise würde später ziemlich viel Arbeit haben, um all die betrunken Slytherin irgendwie im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verteilen, damit sie nicht die Schlafräume komplett verschmutzten.

„Allerdings bin ich überrascht, dass Dennis gespielt hat", riss Flint ihn aus seinen Gedanken, warf einen forschenden Blick auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der etwas Abseits aufgeregt mit den restlichen Teammitgliedern der derzeitigen Quidditchmannschaft plauderte, dabei wild gestikulierte, sodass man auch ohne seine Worte zuhören, genau wusste, worüber er redete.

„Gegen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hätten wir keine großen Probleme gehabt", entgegnete Draco, wandte seinen Blick von seinem Hüter ab und richtete ihn stattdessen missgünstig auf Higgs, der sich bei einem Fünfklässler eine Flasche Feuerwhisky bestellte.

„Aber Gryffindor ist auch ohne Sucher noch immer ein starkes Team. Dennis' Krankheit zeigte sich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt", ergänzte Flint die unausgesprochenen Gedanken des Blonden, der so tat, als hätte er die Worte des anderen nicht gehört.

Dennis war nicht sterbenskrank und er war auch nicht der einzige Grund, dass Slytherin auf dem Feld total versagt hatte, sondern—

„Schalt mal etwas ab und entspann dich endlich, Malfoy", meinte Higgs letztendlich mit einem freundlich Klaps auf Dracos Schulter und wandte sich von ihm ab, um Metisse in ihrem Vorhaben, ihren Freund mit Whiskey abzufüllen, zu unterstützen, während Draco ob diesem Verhalten, nur seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Recht hat er. Ihr habt verloren, aber was anderes habt ihr doch nicht erwartet, oder? Mal davon abgesehen, dafür hast du den Snitch", meinte Flint amüsiert. „Nun denn, ich habe Pat schon lange nicht mehr betrunken gesehen. Das wird ein Spaß." Mit diesen Worten holte er eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey unter seinem langen Mantel hervor und schritt, fröhlich pfeifend, auf sein Opfer zu.

„Es sind nicht einmal zehn Minuten vergangen", entrüstete sich Draco kopfschüttelnd, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die tanzenden Schüler auf der Suche nach einem etwas ruhigeren Platz, als er von einigen Mädchen aufgehalten und zur Seite gezogen wurde. „Foto, Malfoy, Foto", riefen die Siebtklässlerinnen und bevor er reagieren konnte, stand auch schon Graham Pritchard mit einer Kamera vor ihm und drückte auf den Auslöser, genau in dem Moment, in dem zwei Mädchen sich zu dem Sucher vorbeugten und ihm einen Kuss auf je eine Wange drückten, während die restlichen Mädchenlaut „Sniiiitch" riefen.

Mit dem Blitzlicht verschwanden auch die Mädchen – vermutlich der eingebaute Slytherininstinkt, denn wenn sie noch immer da gewesen wären, sobald Dracos Gehirn mit den Umständen aufgeholt hatte, wären sie vermutlich nicht ungestraft davongekommen. Angewidert wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Wangen und versuchte das Gefühl von feuchten Lippen zu vertreiben.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Pritchard finden und ihn zwingen, das Foto zu vernichten.

„Lass uns tanzen, Draco", forderte ihn Pansy plötzlich auf, die vermutlich amüsiert das Treiben beobachtet hatte. „Es läuft gerade ein ruhiges Lied!"

„Pansy, Darling, Draco hat mir den nächsten Tanz versprochen", mischte sich Blaise ein und griff nach Dracos Arm, zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche,während Pansy ihre Arme in die Seite stemmte, wütend ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verschmälerte.

„Blaise, ich werde nicht—"

Draco wurde von einem Blitzlicht unterbrochen, runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der soeben ein Foto von Blaise und ihm gemacht hatte, auf dem sein dunkelhaariger Freund sich gerade schwungvoll zu ihm umdrehte, um Dracos andere Hand zu ergreifen, während der Blonde durch die Rotation ungewollt seine Hand dem anderen entgegenstreckte.

Blaise ignorierte den jüngeren Slytherin und Dracos angefangenen Einspruch und begann, zu Dracos Unbehagen, provozierend nah an ihm zu tanzen.

„Nein, Blaise", meinte er bestimmt, drückte seinen Freund von sich. „Ich tanze lieber mit Pansy", fügte er an, hob gespielt herausfordernd eine Augenbraue und ging auf das brünette Mädchen zu, reichte ihr die Hand. Blaise sah sich nur einen kurzen Moment suchend um, bis er sein nächstes Opfer entdeckt hatte und zog ohne Vorwarnung Vincent auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wenn er es wagen sollte ein Mädchen aufzufordern", meinte Pansy leise, ließ ihre Augen nicht von dem unglücklichen Tanzpaar, „zerreiße ich ihn in Stücke."

Draco reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte, konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, sein Gesicht nicht schmerzhaft zu verziehen, während er mit einem Lächeln ignorierte, dass Pansy noch immer schlecht im Tanzen war und ihm andauernd auf die Füße trat. Obwohl das Mädchen von Haus aus Tanzunterricht gehabt hatte, gab es keinen Tanzlehrer, der es mit ihr länger als zwei Wochen ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich war schon mal schlimmer", verteidigte sich Pansy als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, und Draco senkte seinen Kopf etwas, um Pansy in die Augen sehen zu können. „Im Vergleich zu damals bin ich mittlerweile eine wahre Ballerina."

„Da muss ich dir widersprechen, Darling", neckte der blonde Slytherin, drehte sie, sodass er Vincent und Blaise im Auge hatte, weshalb Pansy nicht bemerkte, dass Blaise sich soeben von seinem Tanzpartner trennte. Draco fing den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen auf, nickte einmal auffordernd und sofort kam Blaise auf sie zu, tippte Pansy auf die Schulter, die sich umdrehte, bereit, Draco an wen auch immer abzugeben.

„Viel Spaß", säuselte Draco, trennte sich von Pansy und ließ seine beiden Freunde auf der Tanzfläche stehen. Wenn Blaise unbedingt tanzen wollte, dann bitte mit Pansy. Dracos Füße hatten seid ihrer Kinderzeit unter mangelndem tänzerischen Talent leiden dürfen, nun war Blaise an der Reihe.

„Hey, hey, Malfoy!"

Der Angesprochene stellte sich taub.

Dies war allerdings keine gute Idee, wenn man sich mit einem Mädchen namens Christina Bellamy konfrontiert sah – ihres Zeichens ehemalige Vertrauensschülern, bevor sie den Posten freiwillig abgegeben hatte, mit der Begründung, die Slytherin würden sie zu sehr auf Trab halten.

Draco konnte es nachvollziehen.

„Stehen bleiben!", knurrte die blonde Siebtklässlerin und einen Moment später fand Draco sich in einem Stupefy wieder.

Augenrollend dachte Draco an den Gegenzauber und nur einen Moment später entließ seine offene Hand einen fahlen Lichtstrahl, der postwendend den Stupefy aufhob und es ihm erlaubte, sich wieder frei zu bewegen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Bellamy jedoch bereits aufgeholt und sich direkt vor ihm positioniert.

„Du wünschst?", fragte Draco desinteressiert, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob provozierend den Kopf.

„Ein bessere Attitüde deinerseits", antwortete die Ältere unbeeindruckt.

Draco hatte definitiv etwas an Respekt einbüssen dürfen und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das nicht allein daran lag, dass er nicht länger Vertrauensschüler war.

„Utopisch."

„Du hast den Snitch. Kann ich mal ein Lächeln von dir sehen?"

Er war selbst überrascht darüber, wie sehr er sich bemühen musste, das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, doch letztendlich hob er lediglich skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ist das alles?"

„Ich persönlich hätte mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht", meinte sie ohne Umschweife mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf ihre Hand. „Aber Withers hat darauf bestanden, dass wir ihn ... uns leihen. Mittlerweile ist der allerdings so betrunken, dass er ihn dir nicht persönlich geben kann." Die Blonde deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf den besagten Jungen, der auf einer Couch lag und noch immer von Metisse abgefüllt wurde, während Flint und Higgs und einige andere Slytherin johlend zusahen und das Mädchen weiter anfeuerten.

„Alkohol ist etwas wirklich Infames", murmelte Bellamy, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Blonden richtete. „Der ist für dich", war alles was sie sagte, drückte Draco etwas in die Hand und presste ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich augenzwinkernd wieder zu ihrer Gruppe durchdrängte und sich nahezu in Higgs Arme warf.

Der Atem des Mädchens hatte nach Alkohol gerochen, stellte Draco nüchtern fest, fuhr sich leicht angewidert mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und notierte sich auf seiner mentalen Liste, dass er unbedingt wieder auf Distanz gehen musste, wenn mehr Kontakt zu den Bewohnern seines Hauses bedeutete, von jedem Mädchen in der Umgebung geküsst und umarmt zu werden.

Doch dann öffnete er seine Hand, entdeckte den walnussgroßen Snitch, der nun reglos auf seiner Handfläche ruhte und Draco realisierte erst in diesem Moment, dass er Potter tatsächlich besiegt hatte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er den Snitch betrachtete, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel ein Blitzlicht bemerkte. Abrupt schnellte er mit dem Kopf herum, wunderte sich nicht, dass Graham Pritchard an seiner Seite stand und ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln zuwarf.

„Du gehörst mir", knurrte Draco, runzelte gereizt die Stirn, während er den Snitch in seine Tasche steckte und Pritchard einen Vorsprung von wenigen Sekunden ließ, dann laut _Accio_ rief, den Arm hob und den Fotoapparat, der auf ihn zuschnellte, mit einer Hand auffing, während Pritchard sich verblüfft zu ihm umdrehte.

Der Blonde hatte allerdings nicht einmal Zeit, selbstgefällig zu grinsen, als ihm auch schon der Fotoapparat aus der Hand genommen und ein Arm um seine Schulter gelegt wurde. „Danke Graham. Ich werde mir das Foto von Draco und dem Snitch übers Bett hängen", meinte Blaise, drückte auf einen Knopf auf dem Apparat, bevor er ihn an Pansy, die neben ihm stand, weitergab, die den Film herausholte und mit einem Zauberspruch in ihrer Hand verschwinden ließ. „Du bekommst alle Bilder zurück, außer die von Draco, okay?", meinte das Mädchen, zwinkerte dem Jüngeren zu als sie ihm seine Kamera reichte. Der Drittklässler lief rot an, nickte aber folgsam und verschwand wieder in der Menge tanzender Schüler.

„Wir haben so gut wie keine Fotos von dir, also lass uns diese", bettelte Blaise nahezu, entfernte auf Dracos gefährlich zuckende Augenbraue hin den Arm von dessen Schulter und stellte sich stattdessen neben Pansy, die sich nun wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Wir versprechen, dass die niemand zu sehen bekommt", fügte sie an, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich von den beiden ab, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die tanzenden Schüler zu der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafzimmern führte.

Er vertraute in dieser Hinsicht seinen Freunden so weit, wie er sie werfen konnte.

Und das war nicht sehr weit.

Er hatte es bereits einmal ausprobiert.

„Glückwunsch, Malfoy", hörte er, als er fast am Ende der Treppe angekommen war vom unteren Ende und er drehte sich fragend zu Malcolm um, der mit auf dem Treppenpfeiler abgestützten Armen zu ihm aufsah, ein übermütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Zu deinem persönlichen Sieg gegen Potter." Damit wandte sich der Brünette ab, gesellte sich zu Pritchard, der auf einer Bank saß und mit einem verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck einen neuen Film in seinen Fotoapparat legte.

Draco hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich abwandte, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. In seinem Schlafzimmer ließ er sich müde auf sein Bett fallen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, massierte dabei seufzend seine Schläfen.

Er wusste mittlerweile schon gar nicht mehr, wie sich ein Kopf ohne Schmerzen anfühlte, denn egal, ob er die ankommende Flut von Potters Gedanken in seinen Kopf ließ oder ob er versuchte, sie fernzuhalten, letztendlich verursachte beides unerträgliche Qualen.

Er öffnete die Augen, starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes und runzelte die Stirn in Konzentration, bevor er sich in Potters Gedanken klinkte.

Wie es schien hatte der Gryffindor tatsächlich über Dracos Parabel nachgedacht, was ihn etwas verwunderte, hatte er doch angenommen, dass der Dunkelhaarige sich nicht weiter um seine Worte kümmern würde. Stattdessen wusste Potter bereits, worauf Draco sich bezogen hatte, auch wenn dieser nicht einsehen wollte, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war – schließlich hatte nicht er ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt, sondern Moody und überhaupt hätte er nie gelacht, wenn es nicht Malfoy gewesen wäre.

Sobald dieser Gedanke durch Potters Kopf schoss, schien plötzlich alles still zu stehen und über Dracos Lippen stahl sich ein leicht triumphierendes Lächeln, das allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als Potter gekonnt den letzten Gedanken ignorierte und wieder dazu ansetzte, weitere, für ihn plausible, Ausreden zu finden, die zuweilen die Grenzen der Selbsttäuschung sprengten und in Draco einen Wechsel zwischen Wut und Belustigung hervorriefen.

Gerade als Potter bei einer interessanten These, die einen angeblich irgendwann einmal gesehenen Film beinhaltete, angelangt war, schaltete sich der Urheber dieser Gedanken persönlich ein.

‚_Ich weiß, dass du zuhörst, Malfoy! Ich kann deine Belustigung spüren!'_, kam es von dem Gryffindor und Draco schmunzelte, reagierte aber nicht auf die Worte. _‚Du kannst ruhig antworten, ich weiß genau, dass du da bist!'_ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, schloss seine Augen.

Sollte der Dunkelhaarige allein herausfinden, dass nichts so war, wie es schien und dass man alles aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachten sollte, um das Gesamtbild erkennen zu können.

‚_Ich bin mir wirklich keiner Schuld bewusst, Malfoy! Du hast mit deinen Provokationen geradezu darauf gewartet, dass jemand dich irgendwann einmal verhext.'_

_:Ich hatte einen Angriff erwartet, Potter, aber von dir. Auf dich war ich vorbereitet.:_

‚_Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Moody sich einschalten würde!'_

_:Aber es hat dich auch nicht gestört.:_

‚_Weshalb hätte es mich stören sollen?'_

_:Potter! Du hast überhaupt nicht verstanden, was ich dir sagen wollte!:_

‚_Was sprichst du auch in Rätseln!'_

_:Es gibt Menschen, die in unserer Welt nur etwas gelten, weil ihre Fehler die der Gesellschaft sind - und du, Potter, gehörst zu dieser Kategorie!:_

‚_In deiner Welt gehörst du doch auch zu dieser Kategorie, Malfoy!'_

Draco öffnete die Augen, starrte an die Decke und runzelte die Stirn.

Das war nicht das, was er hatte sagen wollen.

‚_Du hast es aber gesagt. Denk nach, bevor du den Mund aufmachst.'_

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Die Worte, er hatte sie nicht an Potter gerichtet – vielleicht unbewusst?

_:Ob etwas ‚gut' oder ‚böse' ist:_, begann der Blonde ruhig, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, was unter Potters ständigem Leugnen um einiges erschwert wurde, _:ist doch in Wirklichkeit nur abhängig von dem Betrachter.:_

Potter schwieg, doch seine Gedanken rasten – und Draco klinkte sich aus, schloss erneut die Augen, wollte das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf beruhigen und spielte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, dafür einen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren, den er noch nie benutzt hatte.

Doch bevor er seine Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, kam plötzlich Blaise in sein Zimmer gestürmt und warf sich heftig auf das Bett, direkt auf seine Beine.

„Sag mal, Blaise, spinnst du?", knurrte er fassungslos und Blaise rollte sich perplex zur Seite, sah ihn lange an, bevor er in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Ich sollte das wirklich aufnehmen!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem anderen und setzte sich nun auf, während Draco seine Beine anzog, damit Blaise es sich auf dem Bett einigermaßen gemütlich machen konnte.

„Ich brauchte ein bisschen Abstand von den anderen", meinte der Dunkelhaarige letztendlich erklärend. „Flint und Higgs haben Withers endlich soweit betrunken bekommen, dass der mit seinen Parodien wieder anfängt. Aber nach seiner Imitation von Snape wurde es mir zu laut. Mann, Withers ist aber auch gut darin!"

„Hat er mich schon parodiert?", hakte Draco nach, war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass er auf jeder Party, auf der Withers betrunken war, mindestens einmal parodiert wurde – und er war überhaupt nicht der Meinung, dass die Imitation ihm glich.

Seine Freunde waren da vollkommen anderer Meinung.

„Die Leute können sich was wünschen, von daher denke ich nicht, dass heute etwas über dich kommen wird – es sei denn Withers spielt nach, wie du den Snitch gefangen hast. Um es mit deinen eigenen Worten zu sagen: ‚Wie _un_elegant.'" Blaise lächelte spöttisch, während Draco angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ein Wort wie „unelegant" in den Mund genommen zu haben, allerdings schien teilweise Potters Sprache in den unmöglichsten Situation durchzubrechen – wobei seine sprachlichen Ausrutscher in jeder Situation unpassend waren.

„Mach dir nichts draus, die, die es bemerken, ignorieren es", versuchte Blaise ihn scheinbar zu trösten, krabbelte auf allen vieren übers Bett und ließ sich längs neben Draco fallen. „Und denk dran, wir sehen trotz allem gut aus."

Draco reagierte nicht darauf, schloss lediglich die Augen und lehnte sich auf dem Kissen zurück, während Blaise an seiner Seite gutgelaunt Withers Parodie von Snape und Dumbledore nacherzählte. Doch er spürte, wie die begeisterte Stimme langsam immer weiter in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde, sich die Körperwärme—

—und als er die Augen wieder öffnete war alles dunkel um ihn herum.

Überrascht richtete er sich auf, sah sich um, runzelte angewidert die Stirn, als ihm auffiel, dass er noch immer komplett angezogen war, registrierte dann ein leises Nuscheln an seiner Seite.

Irritiert bemerkte er, dass das Geräusch von Blaise kam, der, dicht an Draco gedrängt, neben ihm schlief, allerdings aufgrund der Bewegung schläfrig die Augen öffnete.

„Was'n Dray?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige, warf dem Angesprochenen einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der Blonde konnte nicht auf die Frage eingehen.

Er spürte nur ein plötzliches Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, bemerkte, wie sein Körper langsam unruhig wurde.

„Draco?", fragte Blaise verwundert, richtete sich ebenfalls auf und rückte näher an ihn heran, seine Stimme nun etwas klarer.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl, auch wenn es dieses Mal etwas Fremdes an sich hatte. Doch die Reaktion seines Körpers war die Gleiche.

„Verschwinde, Blaise", presste Draco als einzige Antwort hervor, wandte seinen Blick von dem Dunkelhaarigen ab, wollte sowohl sein Gesicht verstecken als auch den Anblick des anderen vor seinem inneren Auge verbannen.

„... Was?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du abhauen sollst", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung aggressiver, griff mit einer Hand nach der Bettdecke und holte einmal tief Luft, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um etwaige verräterische Laute zu unterdrücken.

„Stimmt was nicht? Dein Gesicht—" Blaise wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, seine Hand auf Dracos Stirn zu legen, als dieser sie zur Seite schlug, bevor sie ihm zu nahe kommen konnte.

„Potter", raunte der Blonde leise. „Potter hat einen Traum... der besonderen Art."

„Der besonderen... Art?", wiederholte Blaise irritiert; doch dann bemerkte er, wie sich das Gesicht des anderen langsam rötete, der Atem sich etwas beschleunigte und er wusste genau, dass er, würde er seinen Blick weiter südlich wandern lassen, einen eindeutigen Beweis für seine These bekäme.

„Blaise, wenn du nicht gleich abhaust—"

„Dann fällst du über mich her? Aber gern doch!", beendete er euphorisch den angefangen Satz, beugte sich neckisch grinsend vor, stützte seine Hände an je einer Seite von Dracos angewinkelten Beinen ab. Der Atem des Blonden wurde etwas schneller, stockte für wenige Sekunden, als Blaise mit seinem Gesicht immer näher kam.

„Schön, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß hast", knurrte Draco dennoch nur als Antwort, griff mit einer Hand nach einem Kissen und schleuderte es dem anderen ins Gesicht. „Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Okay, okay." Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Dunkelhaarige den Vorhang einen Spalt, stand dann lachend auf. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden. Ich wünsche dir – oder Potter? – sehr viel Spaß." Auf diese Aussage folgte ein zweites Kissen, das Blaise jedoch geschickt abfing. „Damit werde ich heute Nacht von dir träumen", raunte er lasziv und schloss den Vorhang.

Draco dagegen biss sich auf die Lippe, schluckte einmal und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, schloss konzentriert die Augen, wollte die Worte seines Freundes aus seinem Kopf verdrängen, wollte das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen.

Potter, so musste der blonde Slytherin irritiert feststellen, ließ Dracos Selbstkontrolle langsam aber sicher bröckeln, denn, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, so hatte er dennoch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das scherzhafte Angebot seines Freundes anzunehmen.

oOoOoOo

Er wollte ihn küssen.

Das war sein einziger Gedanke, seit er aufgestanden war.

Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, und er wusste nicht einmal, wen er küssen wollte, bis die Person vor ihm stand und der Drang ihn überkam wie eine Flutwelle und seine Gedanken nur einen einzigen Satz formulieren konnten:

Er wollte ihn küssen.

Nur ein einziges Mal.

„Müsst ihr schon wieder darauf rumhacken?", rief Hermine plötzlich über den Tisch einigen jüngeren Gryffindor zu und Harry wandte überrascht seinen Blick vom Slytherintisch und richtete ihn stattdessen auf seine Freundin, danach auf die jüngeren Gryffindor.

„Aber du musst schon sagen, dass sie recht haben", mischte sich Seamus ungefragt ein. Der rotblonde Junge ließ sich der brünetten Hexe gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen, hatte allerdings den abschätzenden Blick auf Harry gerichtet, der nur irritiert eine Augenbraue hob.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Wenn jemand von einem Besen fällt, würdet ihr ihn dann nicht abfangen?", fragte Hermine fast schon vorwurfsvoll.

„Natürlich würden wir es machen - es sei denn, er ist ein Slytherin", entgegnete Seamus mit einem provozierenden Grinsen.

Spätestens jetzt wusste er es.

Seit dem Spiel gestern schienen die Gryffindor kein anderes Thema zu haben. Dass sie gewonnen hatten, war vollkommen nebensächlich, aber was alle am meisten interessierte, war, dass Harry ohne zu zögern Malfoy aufgefangen hatte.

Harry ließ sich von dem Gerede nicht stören. Das Einzige, was ihn rasend machte, war Peeves, der durch dieses Erlebnis ein neues Lieblingslied hatte und es natürlich in jeder Situation anbringen musste.

Apropos Peeves.

Suchend sah er sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, ob der Poltergeist in der Nähe war, seufzte einmal erleichtert, als er ihn nicht entdeckte und auch sonst keine Anzeichen für dessen Anwesenheit bemerkte. Das Letzte, was er im Moment brauchte, war ein Quälgeist, der ihn über den Rand seiner Selbstkontrolle stoßen wollte.

„Ich hätte Malfoy abgefangen", meinte Dean plötzlich ruhig von seinem Platz aus und alle warfen ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah nur desinteressiert auf. „Unabhängig davon, wer er ist. Vermutlich hätte ich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht."

„Ich hätte es auch gemacht", meinte Ron laut, doch als er die skeptischen Blick seiner Freunde bemerkte, rutschte er unsicher auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Okay, _ich_ hätte es nicht gemacht. Aber wenn ich _Harry_ gewesen _wäre_, hätte _ich_ es auch gemacht."

„Im Gegensatz zu euch hat Harry genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein, um über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen", fuhr Hermine gereizt fort und stand abrupt auf, warf sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter. Sie wollte gerade mit einem letzten, demonstrativ angewiderten Blick den Tisch verlassen, als Peeves in die Große Halle geschwebt kam und sich betont in der Mitte positioniert.

Harry seufzte resignierend und senkte seinen Kopf, als er die ersten Worte des Liedes hörte.

„Draco Malfoy, what's your problem? You're lookin' kinda mopey and forlorn this morning."

Alle Anwesenden begannen laut zu lachen, selbst die Slytherin, doch Draco Malfoy zeigte sich nicht einmal gestört, redete stattdessen einfach unbeeindruckt mit seinen Freunden. Harry konnte auch keine unterdrückte Wut spüren – scheinbar störte Malfoy das Lied tatsächlich nicht.

„Harry Potter, what's your deal? Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?"

Harry würde Peeves umbringen.

Es musste einen Zauberspruch geben, er würde einen erfinden oder entwickeln, aber er würde, nein, er _musste_ Peeves endgültig umbringen.

_:Ja, ja, Peeves, die antisoziale Stimme der Vernunft.:_, hörte er plötzlich Malfoy in seinem Kopf und überrascht sah er zu dem Slytherin, der sich vorher mit Parkinson unterhalten hatte, dann aber aufsah und ihm ein hämisches Grinsen zuwarf.

‚_Warum stört dich das nicht?'_, fragte Harry, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte Ron und Hermine, die sich bereits auf den Weg machten, die Große Halle zu verlassen, während Peeves weiterhin sein Lied zum Besten gab.

_:Weil nicht ich dich aufgefangen habe:_, kam die ruhige Antwort und danach schien die Verbindung unterbrochen zu werden. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Slytherintisch, bevor er die Große Halle verließ, doch sobald er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen entdeckte, schoss erneut nur ein einziger Gedanke durch seinen Kopf:

Er wollte ihn küssen.

Es war wie ein Zwang, doch Harry versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken, zu verdrängen, nicht daran zu denken und dies gelang ihm die ersten Stunden auch relativ gut, aber es reichte bereits der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ein flüchtigerBlick und in seinem Kopf existierte nur noch dieser Junge – und der kaum zu bändigende Drang, seine gesamte Selbstkontrolle, seine so mühsam aufrechterhaltene Vernunft einfach in den hintersten Winkel seines Gewissens zu treten und den Dunkelhaarigen gegen irgendeine Wand zu drücken, oder auf eine Couch, oder—

„Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch", bat Slughorn und Harry sah überrascht auf, ließ seinen Blick durch den kalten Klassenraum wandern. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, mit Hermine und Ron den Raum betreten, geschweige denn die restlichen Stunden davor überstanden zu haben – zu fixiert waren seine Gedanken, zu fixiert war sein Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Fasziniert hatte er jede Bewegung beobachtet, hatte jedes Mal, wenn der andere mit seiner Freundin gesprochen hatte, ein saures Gefühl, das er nur allzu gut als Eifersucht kannte, unterdrücken müssen. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er ein Stechen in seiner Brust, gefolgt von einem marternden Selbsthass.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er zwischen Liebe und Hass hin- und hergerissen wurde; er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment den Verstand und damit seine hart aufgebaute Selbstkontrolle verlieren würde – und zwischen all diesem Wirrwarr schlich sich langsam die Angst in sein Herz.

Er hatte Angst, diese Freundschaft zu zerstören, er hatte Angst, die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren, er hatte Angst vor jeder Berührung des anderen, hatte Angst, dass einer der beiden hinter sein Geheimnis kommen würde.

Er hatte bittere Angst.

Doch er wollte ihn küssen.

Nur ein einziges Mal.

Wenn auch nur flüchtig – vielleicht konnte er es als Spaß abtun? Als Witz?

Aber er wusste, dass er sich mit diesem einen Mal nicht zufrieden geben würde, er wusste, dass er—

„Harry, du starrst ihn an."

Überrascht schreckte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer aus seinen Gedanken, sah sich um und warf dann einen Blick auf Ron, der neben ihm saß und ihn irritiert musterte.

„Ich habe niemanden angestarrt", verteidigte sich Harry schwach, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Slytherin, bevor er in sein Buch sah, allerdings aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass die Klasse bereits einige Seiten weiter war.

„Doch. Malfoy – hat er irgendetwas gesagt?"

Harry schwieg, blätterte stumm einige Seiten um. „Nein", antwortete er einsilbig in einem gereizten Tonfall. „Ehm... Wo sind wir?", fragte er jedoch einige Sekunden später leise und warf einen zögerlichen Blick auf Ron, der abweisend die Worte ‚Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz' murmelte. „Hermine hat es gerade erklärt."

„Oh", war alles, was der Dunkelhaarige darauf antwortete und seltsamer Weise konnte er sofort etwas mit diesem Gesetz anfangen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, nie zuvor etwas davon gehört zu haben. „Danke."

„—und deshalb", schnappte Harry die Worte ihres Zaubertränkelehrers auf, hob den Kopf, um diesen anzusehen, „möchte ich, dass Sie alle nach vorne kommen und sich je ein Flakon nehmen. Sie sollen bevor die Stunde endet ein Gegengift für das darin enthaltene Gift entwickeln. Viel Glück und denken Sie an Ihre Schutzhandschuhe!"

Als Reaktion auf diese Worte standen die Schüler von ihren Plätzen auf und näherten sich dem Schreibtisch des Professors, holten sich ein Fläschchen und schütteten den Inhalt sofort in ihren Kessel. Harry allerdings musterte einige Sekunden das längliche Gefäß in seiner Hand, bevor er es zur Seite legte und die Vorratskammer anstrebte, seelenruhig die einzelnen Gefäße durchsuchte, bis er letztendlich einen kleinen Behälter mit der Aufschrift Bezoar entdeckte. Sobald er das Kästchen öffnete, entdeckte er einige braune Steine, die jedoch eher Rosinen glichen.

Er nahm sich einen und verließ damit die Vorratskammer, setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron, während seine Freunde ihm einen fragenden Blick zu warfen.

„Harry—" begann Hermine verwirrt, hielt einige Sekunden in ihrer Arbeit inne.

„Frag mich nicht, Hermine. Malfoys Wissen hat es mir erzählt", entgegnete er, warf einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin, der allerdings ebenfalls dabei war, verschiedene Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren, um ein Gegenmittel zu ermitteln.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Wenn die Bezoar eine Eingebung von Malfoy gewesen war, dann müsste dieser doch genau das Gleiche wie Harry machen.

„An deiner Stelle", meinte Hermine, widmete sich ihrer eigenen Arbeit, „solltest du trotzdem versuchen, Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz anzuwenden."

Er stimmte ihr nickend zu und versuchte, durch plötzliche Geistesblitze, die gar nicht mal so schlecht zu sein schienen, ein ihm theoretisch unbekanntes Gesetz anzuwenden, doch letztendlich hatte er ein seltsames Gemisch, das im Endeffekt, wie er bemerkte, Malfoys ähnelte, aber noch nicht vollständig war, während eine penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf immer wieder leise vor sich hinmurmelte, dass er nur noch eine Minute brauchte, nur noch eine Minute, eine Minute – doch Slughorn ließ ihnen nicht diese eine Minute, sondern unterbrach mit den Worten „Die Zeit ist um!", das geschäftige Treiben im Zaubertränkeraum.

Langsam bahnte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer einen Weg durch die Sitzreihen, warf hin und wieder abwertende oder anerkennende Blicke in die Kessel. An Malfoys schien er scheinbar desinteressiert vorbei zu laufen, würdigte den blonden Slytherin nicht mal eines Blickes und in Harry stieg kalte Wut auf, die aber sofort wieder versiegte, vermutlich wegen der Worte seines dunkelhaarigen Freundes, der Malfoy lediglich mit einem Lächeln etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Und Harry, was hast du für mich?", fragte Slughorn, der plötzlich vor seinem Kessel stehen geblieben war, neugierig, und Harry sah ihn überrumpelt an, griff blind und ohne nachzudenken nach der Bezoar und hielt sie dem Professor hin.

„Harry", stöhnte Hermine leise, während Ron, leicht panisch, einen Blick auf Slughorn warf, der allerdings nach einer kurzen Pause in schallendes Lachen ausbrach.

„Ich muss schon sagen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet", meinte der ältere Mann, nahm die Zutat in seine Hand und musterte sie abschätzend. „Wirklich clever! Es stimmt, dass die Bezoar diesen Zaubertrank – wenn nicht sogar viele andere – neutralisieren kann. Da muss deine Mutter in dir durchkommen."

„Verflucht, Potter", hallte es plötzlich genervt durch den Raum und Draco Malfoy stand mit einem wütenden Blick auf, wollte den Dunkelhaarigen scheinbar mit Pfeilen durchbohren. „Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was gefragt wurde?"

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, wovon der andere sprach.

_:Das war nicht die Aufgabe gewesen!:_, lärmte es als Antwort auf seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf und er hielt sich aus Reflex die Ohren zu, was ihm jedoch nur verwundete Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden einbrachte.

‚_Also war es doch dein Wissen?'_

_:Natürlich war es mein Wissen, oder glaubst du, dass der Einfluss deiner Mutter sich nicht schon etwas früher gezeigt hätte, wenn du auch nur annähernd etwas von ihr geerbt hättest?:_

„Mister Potter?"

Harry wandte seinen Blick von Malfoy auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor, der seine Augen noch immer auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Es... ist nichts", antwortete er.

„Wie auch immer", wechselte Slughorn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung das Thema, rollte die Bezoar zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Mittelfinger hin und her, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Wirklich beeindruckend, das muss ich schon sagen. 30 Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Danke... Sir", erwiderte Harry, versuchte Malfoys mental verbalen Wutausbruch in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, und sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren – den Slytherin aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, zum Beispiel.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie der blonde Junge aufgebracht seine Bücher in die Tasche packte, mit nur einer Handbewegung seinen Arbeitsplatz reinigte und aus dem Raum stürmte, während seine Freunde ihm stirnrunzelnd nach sahen, sich dann zu Harry umdrehten und ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarfen.

Es war doch nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass Malfoy der Meinung gewesen war, dass eine einfache Bezoar nicht die Antwort auf die Frage gewesen war – was sie, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht war, aber hätte der andere ebenfalls eine Bezoar hingehalten, hätte er das gleiche Resultat erzielt.

_:Das war aber nicht die Aufgabe gewesen, Potter! Du hast einfach nur mal wieder das getan, was du wolltest.:_

‚_Aber Slughorn war beeindruckt._

_:Wenn du aus einer Feder ein Buch machen solltest, würdest du doch auch nicht einfach nur die beiden Gegenstände austauschen!? Die Aufgabe war nicht einfach nur ein Gegenmittel zu finden, wir sollten ein Gegenmittel _mit Hilfe_ des Golpalotts Gesetz finden – das war die Aufgabe! Und dass du dafür auch noch—Argh!:_

Harry konnte tatsächlich die Empörung spüren, hatte sogar vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild von Malfoy, wie er mit schnellen energischen Schritten durch die Gänge eilte, während er versuchte, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und dabei eine desinteressierte Maske auf zu setzen.

‚_Malfoy, beruhige dich'_, seufzte Harry leise, räumte seinen Arbeitsplatz auf, indem er ebenfalls eine einfache unbedachte Handbewegung machte. Sobald er dies registrierte hielt er für einen Augenblick inne, betrachtete nachdenklich seine Handfläche.

Er hatte es nicht selbst gelernt, doch er spürte jedes Mal, wenn er diese Magie anwandte, wie viel Arbeit dahinter gesteckt hatte – und damit auch Malfoys Stolz, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ohne Zauberstab einen kleinen Gegenstand bewegen konnte, danach einen Tisch und dann sein Bücherregal, spürte die ehrliche Freude und die Euphorie, als er lernte, auch andere Zaubersprüche ohne Zauberstab zu benutzen – und allein für diese Leistung fühlte Harry einen Funken Respekt für den Slytherin.

„Wach auf, Potter", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm und er sah abrupt auf. „Ich will mit dir reden", raunte Blaise, deutete mit seinem Kinn nach draußen, warf dann einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron, die irritiert die Stirn runzelten. „Allein."

Die plötzliche Nähe des Jungen überwältigte ihn und er starrte ihn lange wortlos an; musterte die markanten Gesichtszüge, die warmen braunen Augen und die schmalen Lippen und er bemerkte, wie er unbeabsichtigt einen Schritt vortrat, seine Hand ausstreckte, wie um nach dem anderen zu greifen – doch in diesem Moment trat Blaise stirnrunzelnd einen Schritt zurück.

„In Ordnung", meinte Harry bemüht ruhig, sobald er mit mäßigem Erfolg seine unbeherrschte Anziehung unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

Es war absurd – was auch immer es war, es war absurd.

Doch der Gedanke begann erneut an ihm zu nagen, sich wie Säure in sein Inneres zu fräsen.

„Harry, willst du wirklich mit ihm allein sein?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Er ist Malfoys Freund, er wird mir nichts tun", antwortete Harry mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, setzte dazu an, dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin, der bereits einige Schritte gegangen war, zu folgen.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht in deiner Logik", meinte sein rothaariger Freund mit einem höhnischen Unterton. „Aber mach doch, was du willst."

Harry schmunzelte leicht über den Beschützerinstinkt des anderen, richtete dann aber seinen Blick auf Blaise' Hinterkopf, versuchte sich dabei vorzustellen, wie das dunkle, kurze Haar sich anfühlen würde. Langsam und mit einer Intensität, dass Harry sich wunderte, weshalb der Slytherin ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick weiter wandern, über den Nacken, der halb vom Kragen der Robe verdeckt war, über die Schulterblätter – Blaise' Rücken. Harry wusste, wie dieser Anblick ihn beruhigte; wusste, wie sich dieser schlanke Körper gegen seinen eigenen anfühlte, die warme Haut unter seinen zumeist kühlen Händen, die Blaise immer wieder einen empörten Laut entlockten, wenn er sich im Schlaf unbewusst gegen Harrys Körper geschmiegt hatte und Harry vermeintlich erfolglos versucht hatte, ihn etwas von sich zu drücken, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

Er mochte keinen Körperkontakt, dennoch, Blaise' Wärme und Nähe, er hieß sie willkommen, sie beruhigte ihn, er würde es nie offen zugeben, aber wenn er könnte, so würde er ihn niemals gehen lassen.

„Es geht um Draco", begann der dunkelhaarige Slytherin plötzlich, schnellte herum, und, aus seinen Gedanken gerüttelt, bemerkte Harry erst jetzt, dass sie in einem ihm weitestgehend unbekannten Gang standen, das Gelächter und Gerede vereinzelter Schüler kaum noch an seine Ohren drangen. Doch dies interessierte Harry nicht, er schien den Blick nicht von dem anderen lassen zu können, selbst wenn er sich zwang, selbst wenn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn immer und immer wieder dazu aufforderte, sich ab zu wenden; ihn anflehte, diesen einen kurzen Schritt nicht näherzutreten, weil der Abstand zu dem anderen Jungen das Einzige war, was seine am seidenen Faden hängende Selbstkontrolle nicht zum Fallen brachte – aber er ignorierte sie.

Denn er wollte ihn küssen.

Er wollte ihn küssen.

„Ich weiß, die Situation ist nicht leicht für euch—"

Er hörte die Stimme, aber nicht die Worte, sein Blick war auf die sich langsam bewegenden Lippen gerichtet, doch bedächtig wanderte er weiter, über die etwas schräge Nase, zu den Augen, die ihn nicht ansahen, sondern gedankenversunken scheinbar irgendeinen imaginären Punkt hinter ihm fixierten, die leicht gesenkten Wimpern, die geschwungenen Augenbrauen—

„Hey? Jemand zu Hause?"

Er wollte ihn küssen.

Ein einziges Mal—

—und langsam näherte er sich dem anderen, griff mit einer Hand nach dem Handgelenk, um ihn festzuhalten, doch Blaise rührte sich keinen Millimeter, hatte nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen.

Ein einziges Mal.

Er schloss seine Augen, holte einmal tief Luft, versuchte, die Gedanken zu verdrängen und plötzlich tauchte Pansys Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf, plötzlich sah er Bilder von seinen Freunden, wie sie zusammen auf dem Bett lungerten, über irgendetwas lachten; Pansys Geständnis, als sie ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass sie wirklich in Blaise verliebt wäre, und dass es ihr Leid täte; Blaise, der ihm genau das Gleiche nur einige Tage vorher erzählt hatte – er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, an das Stechen in seiner Brust, verletzende Worte, die Kälte des Wassers—

„Potter?"

—und ohne Vorwarnung zog er Blaise an sich, klammerte sich mit der anderen Hand an die linke Schulter, öffnete seine Augen, bevor er die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen getrennt hatten, überbrückte und sie aufeinander presste – doch das anfängliche Hochgefühl verflüchtigte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wurde ersetzt durch Schmerz – als er spürte, dass sich die Lippen unter seinen nicht bewegten; und er konnte fühlen, wie Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg, Selbsthass, wie er die Kontrolle über all seine Emotionen verlor und sie wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenbrachen – als zwei Hände hart seine Schulter packten und ihn rücksichtslos zurückstießen – und als er aufsah und bemerkte, dass die sonst so warmen Augen ihn kalt anfunkelten, schien irgendetwas in ihm zu brechen.

Harry hatte keine Zeit für eine Rechtfertigung oder Entschuldigung, denn Blaise fuhr sich nur angewidert mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen, fluchte laut und sagte etwas, dass er über das laute Pochen in seinem Ohr nicht hörte, bevor er sich wütend umdrehte und sich mit schnellen Schritten entfernte, Harry allein im Gang zurück ließ.

Er hatte es gewusst.

Es war nicht genug gewesen.

Es war zu viel gewesen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Was hatte er getan?

Panisch fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, seine Gedanken rasten – er konnte Blaise nicht nachlaufen und alles erklären, Blaise würde ihm nicht zuhören. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte—

Er hatte seinen besten Freund geküsst.

Pansy.

Pansy wüsste vielleicht Rat.

Doch so schnell, wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder, als er sich daran erinnerte, mit wem Blaise überhaupt zusammen war.

Er musste mit jemandem—

„Wir müssen reden, Harry."

Ruckartig richtete er sich kerzengrade auf und sah langsam zu dem Mädchen, das ihn angesprochen hatte. Diese funkelte ihn, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, wütend an, hatte leicht provozierend das Kinn angehoben und die Augen zu Schlitzen verschmälert.

„Ginny", hauchte er leise, warf einen verwirrten Blick zur Seite, als sich seine Augen sofort vor Erkenntnis weiteten.

Malfoy würde ihn umbringen!

Das war vermutlich noch zu harmlos. Wenn Malfoy erfuhr, was er getan hatte – Harry wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was der Slytherin mit ihm anstellen würde.

„Harry?", knurrte Ginny, etwas gereizt, doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur ablehnend den Kopf.

„Nicht heute", entgegnete er müde, fuhr mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, bevor er versuchte, die definitiv aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen im Voraus zu besänftigen.

„ ‚Später', ‚nicht jetzt', ‚nicht heute'. Das ist alles, was ich von dir höre!"

„Was willst du sonst von mir hören?", fuhr Harry sie barsch an, hatte zu viel in seinem Kopf, als dass er sich jetzt mit dem Mädchen und ihrem anscheinend viel zu anmaßenden Ego auseinander setzten wollte. „Was genau willst du hören? Dass ich auf Dean eifersüchtig war, weil ich vielleicht in dich verliebt war? Ist es das, was du hören willst?"

Die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens wurden plötzlich etwas weicher, doch die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme verebbte nicht. „Weißt du, dass ich deine Blicke gespürt habe?", begann sie und Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin nicht so blind, wie du vielleicht glaubst, Harry! Ich habe sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmte, als du von Dean und mir gehört hast! Aber ich dachte mir, dass ich dir mehr Zeit geben sollte, ich dachte, wenn ich länger mit Dean zusammen wäre und es dir immer und immer wieder vor Augen halten würde, dass du irgendwann deine Gefühle bemerkst! Und jetzt... und jetzt lässt du mich einfach sitzen wegen... wegen..."

„Wegen was?", hakte Harry nach, runzelte abwartend die Stirn.

Das Mädchen schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie erneut ansetzte. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Eben gerade. Du... Wie... Du lässt mich sitzen wegen eines anderen Jungen? Wegen eines widerlichen Slytherins? Und dann auch noch Malfoys Schlampe?"

Panik konnte nicht annähernd beschreiben, was in diesem Moment durch Harrys gesamten Körper fuhr. Es war ein heilloses Chaos aus Wut, Verzweiflung, Hass, Angst – eine geballte Ladung an Aggressionen, die scheinbar tief in seinem Inneren gebrodelt hatten und sich langsam einen Weg nach außen bahnen wollten.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", knurrte Harry leise mit eisiger Kälte in seiner Stimme.

„Wenn ich Ron und Hermine davon erzähle—"

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„Aha?" Über die Lippen des rothaarigen Mädchens lief ein humorloses Lächeln, bevor sie die Arme in die Hüften stemmte, den Kopf seitlich neigte. „Was soll mich daran hindern?", höhnte Ginny mit einem provozierenden Grinsen, hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass du mir das kaputt machst", raunte Harry, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und ohne nachzudenken, ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung, bevor er selbst wusste, was er tat, näherte er sich dem beunruhigten Mädchen mit schnellen Schritten, packte sie am Kragen und drückte sie brutal gegen eine Wand, bevor er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn presste.

„Harry? Was soll das?"

Er musterte sie für einen kurzen Moment aus emotionslosen Augen, die direkt ihre verängstigten trafen, dann stahl sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Obliviate", flüsterte er leise, mit unterkühlter Stimme, und ein bläulicher Schimmer verließ seine Handinnenfläche, schien direkt in das Mädchen, das versuchte, sich loszureißen, einzudringen, bevor es nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder verschwand.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Weasley", raunte er gefährlich nah an ihr Ohr gelehnt, „und sprich mich nie wieder an." Mit diesen Worten trat er von dem Mädchen, das verwirrt mit den Augen blinzelte, weg, nahm ihr damit den einzigen Halt, den sie hatte, sodass sie an der Wand entlang zu Boden glitt. Doch er warf ihr nur einen verhassten Blick zu, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und mit zielstrebigen Schritten den Gang entlang ging.

Aber umso weiter er sich von dem Mädchen entferntet, desto schwächer wurde die brodelnde Wut in seinem Inneren und langsam schlich sich die Realität an das, was er soeben getan hatte, in sein Gehirn.

Er hatte nicht nur Blaise geküsst.

Er hatte auch noch der rothaarigen Gryffindor einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen geraubt.

Aber er hatte Blaise geküsst!

Harry hielt erneut abrupt in seinem Schritt inne.

Er musste mit jemanden reden, doch er wusste nicht, zu wem er gehen sollte.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Harry sofort zu Blaise geflüchtet, doch er war die letzte Person, die Blaise in diesem Moment sehen wollte und Pansy konnte er nicht fragen – Nott, nein, Nott würde ihm nur seltsame Antworten geben, Gregory ... zu Gregory konnte er auch nicht gehen, auch wenn dieser gewusst hatte, wie er für Blaise fühlte, so würde er ihm keinen Rat geben können. Vincent... wäre vermutlich nur vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert.

Plötzlich sah er auf – es war seine einzige Möglichkeit nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Und ohne über die späteren Folgen nachzudenken, setzte er sich einfach in Bewegung und suchte sich seinen Weg durch die verwirrenden Gänge Hogwarts, bis er letztendlich vor einer einfachen Holztür zum Stehen kam und laut dagegen hämmerte, bis endlich die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde.

„Sev!", rief er aus, bevor sein ehemalige Mentor und Freund auch nur irgendein Wort über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Er stürmte wie selbstverständlich an dem älteren Mann vorbei und warf sich ungefragt auf die verschlissene, alte Couch, drückte sein Gesicht in eines der Kissen und versuchte sich Worte zurechtzulegen, um alles so schnell wie möglich zu erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", begann er schließlich zögerlich, wusste nicht einmal, ob Severus seine durch das Kissen gedämpfte Stimme überhaupt verstehen konnte, doch das war ihm egal. „Und mit den anderen kann ich darüber nicht reden." Er hörte wie die Tür leise geschlossen wurde, aber keine Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es _dir_ sagen soll."

Der Zaubertränkemeister reagierte nicht und Harry sah mit einem mutlosen Blick auf, bemerkte, dass der andere ihn abschätzend musterte. „Sev", fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort, senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete den alten, farblosen Teppich. „Ich habe Blaise geküsst." Als er diese Worte zum ersten Mal laut aussprach, spürte er wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und er das Gefühl hatte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, doch er schloss nur seine Augen und versuchte das erdrückende Gefühl zu verdrängen.

Plötzlich räusperte sich der ältere Mann, schien offensichtlich leicht unbehaglich, doch Harry dachte sich, dass es nach solch einem Geständnis ein Wunder war, dass der Zaubertränkemeister noch immer so ruhig geblieben war. Aber als sich die Stille immer weiter ausdehnte, wurde es auch Harry mulmig zumute und er sah seinen alten Freund zögerlich an, sah in dessen Augen etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der ältere Mann räusperte sich erneut, warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite, bevor er ihn wieder auf Harry richtete.

„Mister Potter?", begann Severus und mit einem Schlag schien Harry aus seinem Zustand zu erwachen. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er richtete sich ruckartig auf der Couch auf, sah den Zaubertränkemeister schockiert an, doch bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte sprang Harry auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„'Tschuldigung", stammelte er noch schnell, bevor er die Tür hinter sich heftig zu schlug und Richtung Gryffindorturm flüchtete.

Malfoy würde ihn definitiv umbringen.

oOoOoOo

Draco lag seelenruhig auf seinem Bett, war gerade dabei, die Zaubertränkestunde zu vergessen, indem er ein langweiliges Buch über Giftpflanzen und ihre Wirkungen durchblätterte und gelegentlich inne hielt, um vereinzelte Passagen zu lesen, als Blaise plötzlich ins Zimmer gestürmt kam und ohne eine obligatorische Begrüßung direkt im angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwand.

Der blonde Junge nahm sein Buch runter und warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Badtür, während Gregory von seinem Magazin aufsah. Selbst Nott unterbrach seine Hausaufgaben, um in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der sie zwischen dem Laufen des Wasserstrahls und diversen Gurgelgeräuschen, Worte wie „Igitt", „Widerlich" und „Was zur Hölle" vernehmen konnten.

Draco wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Buch widmen, als er die Blicke der anderen beiden auf sich spürte, kurz zwischen ihnen hin und her sah und sich dann laut seufzend schwerfällig aufrichtete. Er näherte sich dem Badezimmer, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie sein dunkelhaarige Freund dabei war, Wasser aus zu spucken und nebenbei ein großes Stück Seife auf zu schäumen.

Anfänglich hatte Draco angenommen, dass es sich nur um Blaise' typische Theatralik handelte, aber die akzentuierte Vehemenz, mit der er seine Hände wusch, über das Handgelenk; das feuchte Haar, das ihm wild ins Gesicht fiel, vermutlich weil er dieses vorher befeuchtet hatte, Blaise' verkrampfte Haltung und sein verstörter Blick – Draco bemerkte sofort, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte.

„Blaise?", fragte Draco irritiert, konnte allerdings jegliche Anzeichen von Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme halten.

„Ich fühl mich so schmutzig!", sprudelte es aus dem Jungen ohne jegliche Erklärung heraus. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie angewidert ich bin!" Mit dieser Behauptung wandte Blaise seinen Kopf zu ihm um, hatte die Augen verärgert zu Schlitzen verengt, während Draco auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob.

Aber noch während der blonde Slytherin auf seine Antwort wartete, nahmen die Gesichtszüge des anderen einen konsternierten Ausdruck an, bevor er einen Augenblick später nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten legte und Draco intensiv musterte. Der Blonde konnte förmlich sehen wie die Gedanken hinter diesen braunen Augen begannen zu rasen und zu arbeiten.

„Blaise?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile ungeduldig, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn kaum hatte er dessen Namen ausgesprochen, weiteten sich die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen panisch, bevor seine Lippen scheinbar krampfhaft versuchten, irgendwelche Worte zu formen.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Blaise schließlich und Draco zuckte überrascht zusammen, während der andere sich entgeistert abwandte und sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar fuhr. „Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Wie bitte?", bemerkte Draco spöttisch, wobei er allerdings mehr als nur perplex über den plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Freundes war.

Soweit Draco sich erinnern konnte, hatte er Blaise so gut wie noch nie ernsthaft fluchen gehört, eigentlich noch nie.

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich über das seltsame Verhalten des anderen zu wundern, denn im nächsten Moment stieß der Dunkelhaarige ihn an der Schulter zur Seite und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, während er irgendetwas von wegen „Etwas vergessen" murmelte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

„Das... war seltsam", kommentierte Nott von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch aus, hatte sich auf dem Stuhl umgedreht, um die anderen im Raum sehen zu können.

„Vielen Dank, Nott, dafür, dass du mal wieder das Offensichtliche geäußert hast", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch, rollte genervt die Augen, doch Nott antwortete auf diese Worte lediglich mit einem desinteressierten ‚Nichts zu danken'.

Der blonde Slytherin warf einen Blick auf die zugeschlagene Tür.

Blaise würde schon sagen, was sein Problem war. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm verspürte sein dunkelhaariger Freund jedes Mal das Bedürfnis, jeden an seinen Problemen teilhaben zu lassen – ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Aber er spürte noch immer die Wucht des Stoßes in seiner Schulter.

Draco wandte sich wieder seinem unbedeutenden Buch zu und dachte darüber nach, welche dieser Pflanzen auf welche diversen Wege im Essen des Wunderbaren Helden der Zauberwelt landen könnten, während er eine plötzlich einsetzende Unruhe in seinem Körper verspürte.

„Potter scheint heute wieder gut drauf zu sein", murmelte er zu sich selbst, fest entschlossen, sich wieder in die langweilige Lektüre zu vertiefen, doch kaum hatte er es sich längs auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und ein Kissen unter seinem Bauch zurecht gerückt, als plötzlich Malcolm unaufgefordert ins Zimmer kam. „Malfoy, Professor Snape ruft dich", meinte der Brünette knapp und wandte sich ohne Weiteres wieder um.

Draco seufzte leise, richtete sich genervt auf und klappte das Buch zu, machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den persönlichen Räumen des Professors.

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was der ältere Mann von ihm wollte. Er hatte keine Zaubertränke in die Luft gejagt, er hatte sich nicht im Labor aufgehalten – ob sein Hauslehrer von Potter und der Bezoar gehört hatte?

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er in seinem Schritt inne, um den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, doch Snape konnte nicht beweisen, dass Potter die Information von ihm hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Draco der einzige andere Mensch in der Zauberwelt war, der wusste, dass dieser Stein fast jedes Gift neutralisieren konnte – schließlich hatte sein ehemaliger Mentor die Rede, in der er genau das erwähnte, immer und immer wieder vor den Neuzugängen im ersten Schuljahr gehalten.

Also konnte es auch nicht das sein – gab es sonst noch etwas? Hatte er vielleicht von seinem relativ lauten Ausrutscher erfahren? Draco hatte nicht vorgehabt, auch nur irgendetwas in dieser Art zu sagen. Es war ihm wirklich nur raus gerutscht. Es war Potters Schuld!

Während er weiterhin nachdenklich verschiedene Gedankengänge verfolgte, kam er letztendlich vor Professor Snapes Zimmer zum Stehen, wollte gerade anklopfen, als sich die Tür von innen öffnete und ihm eine grüne, geruchlose Wolke entgegenkam. Irritiert wich er einige Schritte zur Seite aus, bis sich der Rauch aufgelöst hatte und nun Professor Snape enthüllte, der ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick musterte.

„Komm rein, Draco."

Sein Vorname.

Also etwas Privates.

Der Blonde leistete der Aufforderung sofort Folge und betrat das Zimmer seines Mentors, entdeckte in einer Ecke einen Kessel, aus dem ein giftgrüner Nebel emporstieg, der die Decke rosa färbte. Draco rümpfte die Nase, kräuselte dann aber irritiert die Stirn.

Er hatte noch nie zuvor von einem Zaubertrank gehört, der Wände rosa färbte – zumindest nicht als Nebenwirkung.

„Setz dich", forderte Severus ihn ohne Nachdruck auf, deutete mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf den Sessel, auf dem sich Draco nach kurzem Überlegen setzte.

„Zuallererst möchte ich dir gratulieren, dass du den Snitch gefangen hast", begann Severus langsam und Draco witterte sofort eine Falle, lächelte jedoch nur höflich und nickte dankend mit dem Kopf. „Ich hätte es bereits früher getan, allerdings hätte ich bei dem Anblick eines betrunkenen Withers eure Siegesfeier zu einem unglücklichen Ende bringen müssen." Die Stimme des älteren Mannes war kalt, geradezu schneidend und als er sich dem Jüngeren gegenüber elegant auf die Couch setzte, bohrten sich seine Augen direkt in Dracos.

Er weiß es, war der erste Gedanke des Blonden, doch er ignorierte ihn vorerst, setzte stattdessen sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Danke, _Sev_." Über die Lippen seines Mentors lief ein kühles, humorloses Lächeln, was die Anspannung in Draco nur vergrößerte, doch er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Severus hatte vermutlich nur irgendeine vage Vermutung und diese durfte Draco durch ein untypisches Verhalten nicht noch verstärken.

„Ich weiß doch, dass du viel zu tun hast", säuselte der blonde Schüler gönnerhaft, lehnte sich im Sessel entspannt zurück, Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne abgestützt.

„Dein Vater war damals auch gut in Quidditch, er wäre vermutlich stolz auf dich gewesen."

Dracos Lächeln gefror für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann hob er fragend eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Vater selbst Quidditch gespielt hatte, dies allerdings erklärte dessen Ergeiz für Draco, dass auch sein Sohn in dieser Sportart brillierte.

„Vermutlich schon", entgegnete er ruhig.

„So konnte er natürlich auch das Herz deiner Mutter gewinnen, obwohl sie doch eher ein Bücherwurm war. Sie hat sich bis zum Schluss auch angeblich nichts aus Quidditch gemacht."

Draco konnte sich seine Mutter nicht einmal als Bücherwurm vorstellen, doch desto länger er darüber nachdachte, desto stärker manifestierte sich ein Bild von seinen Eltern – wie sie vermutlich hier in Hogwarts ausgesehen hatten.

Mutter hatte vermutlich damals schon langes, blondes Haar gehabt, das sie sich, wie zu dieser Zeit typisch, zu einem französischen Dutt gebunden hatte. Vater hatte vermutlich kurzes blondes Haar gehabt, vielleicht genauso zurückgekämmt, wie er es von ihm immer verlangt hatte.

„Wobei ich mir bis heute nicht denken kann, was Lily an ihm gefunden hat."

„Der Name Malfoy beeindruckt schon", entgegnete Draco hilfreich, warf ein kesses Lächeln auf Snape, der jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Da hast du vermutlich recht. James musste mit seinem Namen auch immer um sich werfen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Haben deine Eltern dir je erzählt, wie sie zusammengekommen sind?"

Draco versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch ihm fiel nichts Bestimmtes ein. Er war vermutlich noch zu jung gewesen, um solche Geschichten zu verstehen, geschweige denn erzählt zu bekommen. Doch er konnte sich seine Mutter gut mit den blonden – falsch, roten Haaren vorstellen, ihre stechend grünen Augen, die er angeblich geerbt hatte... hatte sie nicht blaue? Sein Vater – hatte er wirklich blondes Haar – waren sie nicht strubbelig, dunkelhaarig, genau wie seine eigenen?

Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Hieß seine Mutter wirklich Lily... sie war nach einer Blume benannt. War ihr Name nicht Narcissa, mit rotem, langem, glattem Haar und blauen Augen – oder doch grün? Sie waren wie seine – silbergrau? Und Vater... Vater hatte blondes Haar, strubbelig blondes? Oder glattes schwarzes Haar?

„Haben sie nicht", antwortete er schließlich langsam, warf einen irritierten Blick auf Snape, nicht Severus? -, der sich auf seiner Couch zurücklehnte und ihn aus wachen Augen musterte.

„Severus...", murmelte er leise, runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sahen meine Eltern damals aus?"

„Deine Mutter trug ihr Haar meistens offen oder in einem Pferdeschwanz." Die Stimme des Professors war kühl, distanziert und er beschrieb ohne jegliche Emotion. „Rot, natürlich."

Stimmt, Mutter hatte langes rotes Haar gehabt, wie konnte er daran zweifeln?

„Vom Äußeren ähnelst du aber eher deinem Vater, er hatte genauso unbändiges, schwarzes Haar wie du."

„Hatte er das?", fragte Draco angespannt, spürte eine undefinierbare Unruhe in seinem Körper und er rutschte nervös auf seinem Sitz hin und her – und mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch das Haar, spürte, wie es glatt nach hinten gekämmt war und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, während Severus ihn nur einen kurzen Moment musterte, bevor er aufstand und sich ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Zaubertrank widmete, der in der Ecke vor sich hinbrodelte.

„Draco—"

„Du hast mich reingelegt", knurrte Draco und sobald er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, was tatsächlich passiert war. Er hatte Potters und seine Erinnerungen verwechselt, Severus hatte ihn manipuliert – schließlich betrachtete er Potters Wissen und Erinnerungen als die seinen – aber woher—

„Du kannst gehen", meinte der Zaubertränkemeister ungerührt, machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür.

„Was zum—"

„Geh!", wurde er jedoch barsch unterbrochen.

Wütend wandte sich der Blonde um, riss die Tür auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, doch als er den lauten Aufprall hörte, zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte noch nie die Türen zugeknallt, er hatte sie stets ruhig geschlossen.

Verdammt!

Snape wusste es, dessen war Draco sich sicher, doch er wusste nicht, woher oder von wem und vor allem, was genau... Allerdings, woher hatte sein Hauslehrer gewusst, dass er mit Potter synchronisierte... es sei denn—

„Draco, ich habe dich überall gesucht!", hörte er plötzlich und überrascht sah er auf, entdeckte Pansy direkt vor sich, die ihn mit einem genervten Blick musterte. „Die Trinität macht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gerade einen Aufstand", knurrte sie und warf einen angewiderten Blick in die bestimmte Richtung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco schnell, verdrängte vorerst seine Gedanken um Snape, setzte sich schnell in Bewegung und näherte sich mit weiten Schritten dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Pansy, versuchte, mit ihrem Freund Schritt zu halten. „Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was Potter sagt."

„Verständlich. Das tut keiner." Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, ich meine, ich verstehe ihn nicht. Er spricht eine andere Sprache."

Der Blonde hielt abrupt inne, sodass das Mädchen hinter ihm an ihm vorbei lief, sich dann zu ihm umdrehte, als sie registriert hatte, dass er stehen geblieben war. Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Wie ‚er spricht eine andere Sprache'?"

„Ich weiß nicht, er tut es einfach!"

„Warum...", knurrte Draco, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar bevor er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte, den Gemeinschaftsraum anstrebte, während er versuchte, aus Pansy herauszubekommen, welche Sprache Potter sprach, doch sie konnte ihm nichts Konkretes sagen.

Die einzige Sprache, die Draco gelernt hatte, war Französisch. Ein Tag in der Schweiz, weil seine Mutter dort irgendetwas sündhaft Teueres kaufen wollte, er war auch einmal in Italien gewesen, aber das auch nur für eine Woche. Das Haus hatte er in der Zeit so gut wie nie verlassen und bis auf eine ältere Haushälterin kam er mit der Sprache nicht weiter in Kontakt. Mal davon abgesehen hätte Pansy ihm sagen können, wenn es eine dieser Sprachen gewesen wäre, schließlich hatten ihre Eltern ein Ferienhaus in Italien und auf Kreta und wenn die Brünette nicht unbedingt im verregneten England festsitzen wollte, machte sie gelegentliche Abstecher dorthin.

Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal sagen, ob es überhaupt eine europäische Sprache war.

Draco hatte in seinem gesamten Leben Europa nicht verlassen!

oOoOoOo

Harry spürte bereits, dass Malfoy den Raum betreten würde, noch bevor sich die Türen öffneten. Ruckartig schnellte er herum, ignorierte Malcolm Baddock und die restlichen Slytherin, die sich scheinbar köstlich auf seine Kosten amüsierten.

Er hatte in diesem Moment nur einen Gedanken und der war, Malfoy mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Allerdings hatten Hermine und Ron auf seine Bewegung schneller reagiert, als er gedacht hätte und sofort schritten sie auf den blonden Slytherin, der in diesem Moment durch die geöffneten Türen trat, zu. „Malfoy, was ist das?", rief die brünette Hexe, zeigte mit einer Hand auf Harry, der versuchte, sich nicht sofort auf den Blonden zu stürzen.

"فارشی هاشتی? فارشی هاشتی? میشهع کع ثهیزی دیگع بوشهع, بع جوهع فارشی?" „Farsi hasti? Farsi hasti? Mishe ke chizi dige boshe, be johe farsi? "

Die Betonung lag auf ‚versuchte'.

„Ich übersetzte", rief Malcolm plötzlich den restlichen Slytherin im Raum zu, „Wieso hast du mir den Snitch weggenommen? Ich will den Snitch und wenn ich ihn nicht bekomme, hasse ich dich für immer!"

Während Malfoy als Antwort lediglich skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob, begannen die Slytherin laut zu lachen.

Harry verschränkte dagegen die Arme vor der Brust und hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue, was er allerdings sofort unterließ, als er bemerkte, dass das eigentlich Malfoys Marotte war. Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie der Slytherin die Verbindungen zu ihnen öffnete, während er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck flüchtig seine Gedanken durchforschte.

„Baddock", murmelte der Slytherin plötzlich und die Verbindung brach ab, hinterließ eine erschreckende Leere in seinem Kopf. Dies war offensichtlich kein gutes Zeichen, dachte Harry bei sich, während er beobachtete, wie der brünette Drittklässler, der versucht hatte, sich unauffällig im Hintergrund zu verstecken, bei seinem Namen überrascht aufsah.

„Malfoy?"

„Sag mir bitte, dass du verstanden hast, was Potter gesagt hat und nicht, dass du dir einfach irgendeine Übersetzung ausgedacht hast."

Harry rollte die Augen. Als hätte der Junge auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas verstanden. Er hatte Harry lediglich zur Weißglut gebracht und alle Worte, die seinen Mund verlassen hatten, gedeutet, wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Du möchtest also, dass ich lüge", stellte Malcolm trocken fest.

**"****ثهعکات دععووونع هاشت****. ****خع مالثوم دیگع کور نا دوری کع ماشکارا میکونی با کیشی نافار****."** „Chekat deevoone hast..........ke Malcom dige kor na dori ke maskara mikoni ba kisi nafar", säuselte Harry abwertend, warf einen gereizten Blick auf den brünetten Drittklässler, der vermutlich seinen Namen gehört hatte.

„Ach, du sei still", zischte Malfoy genervt, drückte sich an den Gryffindor vorbei, strebte die Treppe zum Vertrauensschülerbereich an. Wie es aussah, wollte Malfoy alles in Ruhe in Blaise' Zimmer besprechen, doch Harry war der Meinung, dass das alles andere als eine gute Idee war. Offensichtlich hatte der Dunkelhaarige noch nicht mit seinem besten Freund geredet, denn dann würde Malfoy nicht so selbstverständlich das Zimmer anstreben.

Harry rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Allein der Gedanke, jetzt auf Blaise zu treffen, bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Seine Freunde wurden bereits ungeduldig, hatten Malfoy folgen wollen, doch weil Harry sich nicht bewegte, waren sie verunsichert stehen geblieben.

Er sollte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Nicht, dass die anderen die verstehen würden. Aber ein Versuch wäre es wert.

„Draco Malfoy, what's your issue? Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?"

Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht, als der Poltergeist quer durch den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schwebte, einige Vasen umwarf und beiläufig grundlos Bücher aus den Regalen riss.

„Harry Potter, give us a sign. You can't commit to Ginny, so what do you have in mind?"

"خهافع شهu پععوعش!"

"Khafe shu, peeves!"

„Peeves, halt die Klappe!" knurrte Malfoy, ohne sich umzusehen und stieg die Treppen hinab, während Harry nicht daran denken wollte, dass der Slytherin und er zur gleichen Zeit die gleichen Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sein einziger Trost war dabei nur, dass sie zwei unterschiedliche Sprachen benutzt hatten.

„Give me three guesses:"

Harry schien vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder er folgte Draco und konnte nur hoffen, dass Blaise nicht anwesend war, oder er setzte sich dem Spott der Slytherin aus.

Er entschied sich spontan für den Spott, denn nichts konnte schlimmer sein als ein Zusammentreffen mit der Person, die er im Moment als letztes sehen wollte.

„Is it Professor McGonagall?"

Das war akzeptabel, redete er sich ein, ignorierte das Grinsen der Slytherin, während er den fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde auswich.

„Is it Lavender Brown?"

„Potter?"

Er reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen, obwohl er wusste, was der Blonde damit sagen wollte und er sich entschieden hatte, keinen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Wenn Hermine und Ron nicht gewesen wären, wäre er vermutlich nicht einmal zu den Slytherin gekommen. Er hätte sich zurück gezogen und gehofft, dass es irgendwann vorbeiginge.

„No, it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree. S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

„Beweg dich", knurrte der Slytherin und Harry bemerkte die skeptischen Blicke seiner Freunde.

Blaise wollte vermutlich allein sein.

Er würde sich nicht irgendwo aufhalten, wo seine Freunde ständig reinplatzen würden, oder?

Langsam, zögernd, folgte er dem Blonden, hoffte inständig den Dunkelhaarigen nicht anzutreffen, warf seinen beiden Freunden ein zögerliches Lächeln zu, bevor sie zusammen die Stufen hinab stiegen.

„It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree. F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love!"

Noch am Ende der Treppe konnte er das laute Lachen der Slytherin hören, auch wenn Peeves Stimme mittlerweile nur noch ein leises Murmeln war.

Irgendwann würde Harry diesen Poltergeist endgültig ins Jenseits schicken, dachte er erneut, als er Malfoy dabei beobachtete, wie dieser scheinbar mürrisch und ziemlich schwungvoll die Tür zum Zimmer des Vertrauensschülers aufschlug, als sie plötzlich jemanden aufgeschreckt _Lumos_ rufen hörten.

Die Stimme ließ etwas in seinem Bauch kribbeln, doch löste sie gleichzeitig eine Woge von Panik aus. Malfoys und seine Gefühle schienen in diesem Moment aufeinander zu prallen, doch während sich der andere vermutlich freute, wollte er nur schnellst möglich das Weite suchen und nie wieder auch nur annähernd in die Nähe des Dunkelhaarigen kommen.

„Könnt ihr nicht klopfen?", konnte er Blaise knurren hören, und er klang alles andere als erfreut, Malfoy jetzt zu sehen. Harry wollte nicht wissen, was passierte, sobald er das Zimmer betreten würde. Also nahm er einen Schritt zurück, dachte sich, dass Flucht wirklich die beste Lösung für sein Problem war, doch Pansys Finger um sein Handgelenk ruinierten seinen unausgereiften, aber dennoch wahrscheinlich recht effizienten Plan.

„Wohin, Potter?", wollte sie wissen, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, zog ihn aber, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in den Raum, wo er sehen konnte, dass Blaise im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass die oberen Knöpfe von Blaise' Hemd geöffnet waren und wie durch die Armbewegung des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin das—

„Weshalb sitzt du im Dunkeln?", fragte Malfoy irritiert, unterbrach durch diese Worte Harrys Gedanken, holte ihn zurück in die Realität und schuldbewusst wandte er seinen Blick ab, als er den intensiven Blick seines momentanen Fixpunktes auf sich spürte.

„Nachdenken", antwortete dieser letztendlich schroff, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die anderen beiden Gryffindor, die nun hinter Harry das Zimmer betraten. „Aber lasst mich raten, ihr habt ein Problem und braucht meine Hilfe." Harry war überrascht, wie kühl die Stimme in seinen Ohren klang und da war er offensichtlich nicht der einzige, denn Pansy und Malfoy warfen ihrem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor das brünette Mädchen zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Nein. Nur dein Zimmer."

„Das heißt, ihr könnt auf mich verzichten?", konterte Blaise frostig, war bereits im Begriff, von seinem Bett auf zu stehen, als Pansy plötzlich einmal laut in ihre Hände klatschte und damit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Blaise hat einen schlechten Tag", meinte sie trocken. „Und Draco ist dabei. Das muss ich mir rot im Kalender eintragen."

Harry wusste sofort, worauf sie sich mit dieser Aussage bezog – konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie sich bei Malfoy beschwert hatte, dass sie die Einzige wäre, die Blaise' schlechte Tage ab bekommen würde, da der Dunkelhaarige scheinbar chronisch gute Laune in der Nähe des Blonden zu haben schien. Malfoy hatte dies nur schmunzelnd als Gerücht abgetan und sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet, während die brünette Slytherin sich eingeschnappt neben ihn auf die Couch hatte fallen lassen.

**"****وون م****u****شیبات میشهع****." **"Oon musibat mishe," murmelte er, senkte seinen Blick, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand im Raum ihn gehört hatte, doch Malfoy richtete sofort seinen Blick auf ihn, während er sich mit seltsam außergewöhnlicher Eleganz auf die Couch setzte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur ein anderer Mensch sich so hinsetzte und er hoffte, dass er dies nicht übernehmen würde, weshalb er sich demonstrativ plump auf den Sessel fallen ließ – am weitesten weg von Malfoy _und_ Blaise. Ron dagegen setzte sich mit einem angewiderten Blick auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch, wollte nicht unbedingt neben dem blonden Slytherin sitzen, wenn es nicht zwingend nötig war. Hermine allerdings fackelte nicht lange und setzte sich direkt neben Malfoy auf die Couch.

„Potter, wenn du weißt, welche Sprache du sprichst, könntest du nicken?", begann Malfoy nach einiger Zeit, wandte sich dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu, der als Antwort zögerlich nickte, bis ihm die Bedeutung der Worte plötzlich einholte.

"Yani che fekhr mikoni? Age maan midoonam che zaboon harf mizanam?"  
**"****يانی ثهع فعکهر میکونی ****»****آگع ماان میدوونام ثهع زابوون هارف میزانام****«?"**rief er überrascht, sprang vom Sessel auf. "Shoma bayad khoob behdoonam.....in ilme shoma has"  
**"****سهوما باياد کهووب بعهدوونام****? ****ین یلمع شهوما هاش****"**

„Blaise, hast du hier irgendwo eine Karte?", ignorierte ihn sein Rivale allerdings galant und Harry ließ sich empört wieder mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf den Sitz fallen. Was sollte das heißen, Malfoy wusste nicht, welche Sprache er sprach? Es war verdammt noch mal sein Wissen, nicht Harrys!

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige mürrisch, holte allerdings gemächlichseinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte leise eine recht lange Zauberformel, die plötzlich eine Weltkarte an eine der Wände projizierte. „Ich hoffe, das reicht. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Jederzeit", antwortete Malfoy passiv, doch Harry spürte in seinem Inneren einen gewissen Argwohn, der allerdings so schnell verflog, wie er gekommen war. Zögerlich ging er auf die Karte zu, ließ seinen Blick darüber schweifen, bis er sich nach einiger Zeit schulterzuckend zu den Anderen umdrehte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welches von den Ländern der „Iran" war.

„Potter, du Idiot! Das ist eine einfache Weltkarte! Du wirst doch wohl zumindest ein _bisschen_ Ahnung von Geographie haben", empörte sich Malfoy, während Hermine scheinbar beschämt eine Hand vor ihre Augen legte und Pansy leise kicherte.

"sauket esme baad na begoo....dige esme nist!"  
**"****سا****u****کعت عشمع بااد نا بعگوو****! ****دیگع عشمع نیشت****!"****,**knurrte er wütend, doch die Slytherin reagierten nicht darauf, wandten sich nur an Blaise, der es mittlerweile bis zur Tür geschafft hatte, allerdings sofort innehielt, als er die auf ihm ruhende Aufmerksamkeit spürte, einen kurzen Blick auf den Türknopf warf, bevor er, ergeben seufzend, wieder zum Bett zurück schlich und sich darauf fallen ließ. Missgelaunt richtete er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf die Weltkarte und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden tauchten in goldenen, verschnörkelten Lettern die Namen der verschiedenen Länder auf.

„Sieh im Osten nach", riet Pansy höhnisch, als Harry seine Finger über Skandinavien gleiten ließ.

Er hatte keine Ahnung von Geographie. Damals in der Grundschule hatte er es nicht gelernt und in Hogwarts wurde so etwas auch nicht unterrichtet. Er war froh, dass er Britannien von anderen Ländern unterscheiden konnte, alles andere hatte er sich irgendwann nebenbei aneignen wollen.

„Warum im Osten?", fragte Ron irritiert, warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese reagierte auf die Frage nur mit einem genervten Kopfschütteln.

Harry ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, überflog die Karte weiterhin mit den Augen, bis er das Wort Iran las. "Oonja!"**"****وونجا****!",** rief er aus, tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das kleine Land im Osten.

„Was steht da?", wollte Pansy wissen, schritt auf die Karte zu und blieb neben Harry stehen. „Iran? Welche Sprachen spricht man dort?" Keiner antwortete auf ihre Frage und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während sie weiterhin die Karte skeptisch musterte. „Armenisch", meinte sie dann nach kurzem Nachdenken, erntete jedoch nur spöttische Blicke. „Das war damals eine sehr wichtige Sprache!"

„Aserbaidschanisch, dann?", meinte Blaise nonchalant, eigentlich nur, um irgendeine mögliche Debatte zu unterbinden.

„Amtssprache ist erst einmal Persisch", mischte Hermine sich ein.

"MUBARAK!!! Dahto nukte baraye Gryffindor!"  
"مباراک! داهتو نuکتع بارايع چريففیندور"

„Ich kann kein Persisch", entgegnete Malfoy irritiert und stand von der Couch auf, stellte sich prüfend neben Harry vor die Weltkarte.

„Aber er _spricht_ Persisch."

„Aber ich _kann_ kein Persisch", wiederholte Malfoy erneut mit mehr Nachdruck und warf Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der das Mädchen definitiv zum Schweigen bringen sollte.

„Sicher, dass du noch nie im Iran warst?", hakte Blaise trocken nach.

„Positiv", entgegnete Malfoy, während Harry daraufhin bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ghataan ke to oonjaii! Ba'd az be donya omadanet pisheh madret boodi chon mesle ahmaghha nafas mikeshidi"  
"چهاتاان کع تو وونجایی! با'د از بع دونيا ومادانعت پیشهعه مادرعت بوودی ثهون معشلع اهماگهها نافاش میکعشهیدی",knurrte er verstimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Malfoy warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er genervt von ihm abwandte.

„Kennt einer von euch jemanden, der Persisch spricht?", mischte Pansy sich ein, doch die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern oder schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Narcissa mal fragen?", warf Blaise ein. „Ich mein, sie ist deine Mutter, sie müsste wissen, ob du Persisch kannst oder nicht."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das besser wissen sollte?"

"Hame chi tahte control hast"  
**"****حامع ثهی تاهتع ثونترول هاشت****."****,** murmelte Harry spöttisch und Malfoy warf ihm einen gehässigen Blick zu. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass es den anderen störte, dass Harry Persisch sprach, was er nur durch die Synchronisation gelernt haben konnte und der Blonde das selbst allerdings nicht beherrschte.

„Potter, halt den Mund! Dich versteht eh keiner!"

"Man baladam."  
"مان بالادام."

„Draco Malfoy, level with me, you used to be so enthralled with Pansy."

„Peeves!", riefen die Insassen zusammen aus und sahen sich im Raum nach dem Poltergeist um, der plötzlich aus Blaise' Schrank geschwebt kam. „Harry Potter, don't be shy. You got no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy?"

„Ich habe eine Idee", meinte Blaise plötzlich, ignorierte den Geist, der hinter ihm vorbei flog und weiterhin das Lied in einer widerlich höhnischen Stimme sang – und dabei keinen einzigen Ton traf. „Wir stellen uns einfach in die Große Halle und rufen einen Satz aus. Irgendeiner wird vielleicht darauf reagieren. Potter, sag mal was Lustiges."

„There's nothing wrong with it."

"Man mikoshan.....hatman"  
"مان میکوشهان. هاتمان", brummte Harry trocken, konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem nervigen Poltergeist lassen.

„Hörte sich nach einer Morddrohung an", bewertete Blaise. Harry wandte sich nur ab und schnaubte verächtlich. „Seht ihr, er stimmt mir zu." Er rollte mit den Augen - Ja, es war eine Morddrohung gewesen, aber es wäre das Einzige, das er an diesem Tag noch sagen würde, denn es spiegelte seine Gefühle perfekt wider.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen", meinte Ron, und Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und jetzt fragt er sich, weshalb du das gesagt hast", meinte Blaise, deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger in Harrys Richtung, der auf diesen Kommentar hin mit den Augen rollte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Und damit will er sagen, dass ich dich nicht weiter reizen soll – Stimmt das, Potter?"

Der Gryffindor nickte zögerlich, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen besten Freund.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron missgestimmt.

„Das ist offensichtlich Dracos Mimik", antwortete Pansy belustigt für ihren Freund und Harry holte tief Luft, versuchte die aufkeimende Anspannung zu unterdrücken.

„So wie die sich verstehen, sicher, dass ihr kein Paar seid – Malfoy und Zabini?", entgegnete Ron genervt, doch kaum wurde diese Frage ausgesprochen, verhärteten sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde Blaise' zwischenzeitlich etwas gelockerte Gesichtsmuskeln erneut zu einer verspannten Maske und Harry sog zischend die Luft ein, konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Temperatur im Raum schlagartig sank.

„Ich bin mit Pansy zusammen", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige kühl und Pansy warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, doch er sah lediglich zu Malfoy, der sich mittlerweile wieder im Schneidersitz auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und ihn ebenfalls nachdenklich musterte. „Und Draco weiß das."

Harry konnte die Überraschung des Blonden spüren, er konnte fühlen wie sich die Unruhe in seinem Körper ausbreitete, doch er wusste auch, dass Malfoy sich nicht sicher war, was der Ursprung der schlechten Laune seines Freundes war – nur, dass er scheinbar irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Um auf das eigentliche Problem zurück zu kommen", meinte Malfoy, um das Thema zu wechseln, sah die anderen an. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir einen Übersetzer brauchen werden. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder aufhört Persisch zu sprechen."

„Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte Pansy.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermine leichthin, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als er vom Gespräch mit Zabini zurück kam, hat er bereits Persisch gesprochen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Harry, vermutlich, um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen.

Doch Harry reagierte nicht, bemerkte nur den kalkulierenden Blick des blonden Slytherins.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er plötzlich Malfoy in seinem Kopf spürte, wie dieser die Gedanken durchwühlte, die Harry verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen – doch desto stärker er sie verdrängen wollte, desto offensichtlicher wurden sie und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde Malfoys Gesicht aschfahl – und Harry wandte betreten seinen Blick ab.

Es herrschte eisige Stille in dem Raum. Selbst Ron schien die plötzliche Anspannung zu spüren und Peeves verschwand kleinlaut aus dem Zimmer. Malfoys Gedanken waren stumm, doch Harry wagte nicht, sich dem Blonden zu zuwenden. Ihm drehte sich bereits der Magen um, er musste nicht Malfoys Blick sehen – etwas in seinen Augen, dass ihm schmerzlich nahe bringen musste, noch schmerzhafter als die Erinnerungen, dass Malfoy kein eiskalter Bastard war, wie er all die Jahre angenommen hatte.

„Wir ... sollten...", begann Harry, nicht realisierend dass er zu seiner Muttersprache zurückgefunden hatte. Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, stand Harry auf, und deutete den anderen an, ihm zu folgen, dirigierte Pansy, die ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, sacht an den Schultern nach draußen.

Er hatte Malfoy nicht beobachtet, hatte versucht, Augenkontakt zu meiden und so schloss er leise hinter sich die Tür, nachdem alle bis auf Blaise und Malfoy den Raum verlassen hatten.

oOoOoOo

Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und die Tür leise geschlossen wurde.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um die Erinnerung, die er in Potters Kopf entdeckt hatte.

Egal, wie stark das Verlangen manchmal auch war, egal, wie drängend der Gedanke an ihm nagte, egal, wie oft ihm eine Situation zugespielt wurde oder wie schmerzhaft allein die Anwesenheit des anderen gelegentlich war.

Er hätte ihn nie geküsst.

Draco hätte Blaise nie geküsst.

Zu wichtig war ihm die Freundschaft, nicht nur zu Blaise, sondern auch zu Pansy. Zu wichtig war ihm Blaise, als dass er irgendetwas getan hätte, das ihre Freundschaft auch nur ansatzweise ernsthaft bröckeln ließe.

Blaise müsste wissen, dass er nie etwas Dergleichen getan hätte.

Doch die eisige Stille, die im Raum herrschte, sagte etwas anderes.

Und Draco war zu perplex, auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen, während Blaise, Blaise... Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was in Blaise vor ging. Er war auf so eine Situation nicht vorbereitet, er hatte geglaubt, dass niemand hinter seine Fassade sehen könnte, er hatte nicht mit Potter gerechnet.

Potter – der Gryffindor war... nein, war er nicht...

Draco konnte nicht einmal wütend auf den Dunkelhaarigen sein. Er war in Panik ausgebrochen, er hatte sich geweigert, Blaise' Zimmer zu betreten, dennoch, wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre... vielleicht hätte Draco es sogar selbst getan, doch Potter hatte... es ging aber nicht um Potter. Es ging um...

Ein leises Knarren holte ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken; Blaise, der von seinem Bett aufgestanden war, seine kaum vernehmbaren Schritte auf den harten Steinboden. Sein Atem stockte unmerklich, irrationale Befürchtung, dass der andere sich ihm näherte, doch die Schritte entfernten sich von ihm, näherten sich stattdessen der Tür.

Draco wagte nicht aufzusehen.

Vielleicht wollte Blaise gehen. Vielleicht war es das Beste, das er im Moment tun konnte. Vielleicht wäre das sogar für Draco das Beste. Sie könnten so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Blaise sah gewöhnlich über alles großzügig hinweg, egal, wie belastend das auch für ihn war.

Aber Blaise verließ nicht das Zimmer.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf irgendetwas wartete. Auf seine Verteidigung, auf irgendetwas, doch Draco würde schweigen.

Es gab nichts, was er seinem Freund erzählen konnte, wusste nicht einmal, wie es passiert war, wann es angefangen oder wann die Eifersucht sich in sein Herz geschlichen hatte oder die Tatsache, dass er sich in der Gegenwart des Anderen immer am wohlsten fühlte.

Er wusste es nicht, er wollte es auch nicht wissen, wollte nicht wissen, wie lang er schon mit diesen Gefühlen, die er so geschickt hatte unterdrücken können, durchs Leben gegangen war. Er wollte es nicht wissen – und je weiter sich die Stille ausdehnte, umso sicherer wurde er sich, dass sein Freund es in Wirklichkeit auch nicht wissen wollte.

Vor allem, weil Draco nicht bereit war zu zugeben, dass er überhaupt verliebt war.

Nicht vor Blaise.

Nicht vor sich selbst.

Vor Niemandem.

Selbst wenn es offensichtlich war, selbst wenn es nicht mehr zu retten war, es laut auszusprechen würde es zu real machen – würde es ihm schmerzlich nahe bringen, dass es wahr war – und er wusste, dass Blaise ihn ablehnen würde. Sein gesamtes abweisendes Verhalten von dem Moment an, indem er es scheinbar realisiert hatte, sprach Bände, und wenn Draco es nicht sagen, nicht aussprechen würde, so konnte er sich noch immer in Evasionen flüchten.

Er brauchte keine ausgesprochene Ablehnung.

Blaise gab keinen Laut von sich. Draco sah langsam auf, konnte nur Blaise' angespannten Schultern sehen, seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Sein Gesicht war abgewandt, er schien irgendeinen Punkt auf der Tür zu fixieren.

Draco hätte nicht aufsehen sollen. Er hätte warten sollen, bis Blaise das Zimmer verlassen hatte oder ihn dazu aufforderte, zu verschwinden. Seine Augen ruhten auf der vertrauten Linie des Dunkelhaarigen, der ihm noch nie mit so viel Ablehnung gegenübergestanden hatte.

Der andere Slytherin schien seinen Blick gespürt zu haben, denn er wandte abrupt seinen Kopf um und ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sich Blaise' Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzog. „Halt dich von mir fern", knurrte er wütend, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu, während Draco verwundert, nicht schockiert, denn schockiert wäre zu emotional, in dem Zimmer zurückblieb.

Er hatte noch nie soviel Wut in den Augen des anderen gesehen, wie in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Blick getroffen hatten – und etwas in Draco begann langsam zu schmerzen, doch er ignorierte es. Blaise' Reaktion interessierte ihn nicht, Blaise würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, Blaise würde am nächsten Tag alles wieder vergessen haben, redete er sich ein.

Blaise' Reaktion verletzte ihn nicht.

Aber sie tat es, und er wusste es, und dieser Gedanke widerte ihn selbst an, führte er ihm doch nur vor Augen, wie erbärmlich er selbst war.

Und so stand er auf.

Machte das, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat.

Er tat so, als würde es nicht ihm passieren, sondern einem Fremden.

Als würde es nicht ihn verletzen, als wäre es nicht schmerzhaft.

Als wäre er jemand anderes.

Und so verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer eisernen Maske, und so schienen seine Augen plötzlich gleichgültig, strahlten eine eisige Kälte aus.

Und so bewegte er sich langsam auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie langsam, und entgegnete dem leeren Raum, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, in einem gleichgültigen Ton mit den gelogensten Worten.

„Kein Problem."

oOoOoOo

Sie hatten gerade unter den neugierigen, aber hauptsächlich belustigten Blicken der Slytherin deren Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, als Harry einen plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte und überrascht zusammen zuckte.

Irritiert legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die nun geschlossenen Türen zum Aufenthaltsort der Slytherin, bevor er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl seinen Weg fortsetzte. Allerdings wollte er weder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, noch mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein – aber er hatte keinen anderen Ort, wo er sich hätte zurück ziehen können – und so folgte er seinen Freunden mit langsamen Schritten weiter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, lauschte mit geteilter Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Gespräch, Blick durch die sporadisch auftauchenden Fenster auf den Schwarzen See gerichtet, vereinzelte Regentropfen die Oberfläche durchbrachen und quellende Schwingungen hinterließen.

„Harry?"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah fragend auf, wandte sich Ron zu, der ihn perplex musterte.

Harry spürte wie sich etwas Feuchtes einen Weg über seine Wange bahnte, dachte einen Moment an den Nieselregen, doch sie waren innerhalb Hogwarts. Irritiert wischte er sich mit einer Hand über seine Augen, betrachtete die Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingerspitzen, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die benetzten Stellen.

„Wieso weinst du?"

Die Augen des Gryffindor weiteten sich überrascht, während die Tränen weiterhin bedächtig über seine Wangen rannen.

Nicht er weinte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schnellte herum, lief den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen waren.

Nicht er weinte.

Es waren nicht seine Tränen.

Er brauchte nur einen Moment, um herauszufinden, wohin Malfoy gehen würde, wenn er allein sein wollte. Es gab nur einen Ort, den er in so einem Moment aufsuchen würde.

Und das war sein Labor – sein Refugium.

Die Tränen rannen weiter unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich, presste nur die Lippen aufeinander, während sich sein Schuldgefühl mit Malfoys Trauer vermischte, Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.

Er lief an der Holztür zum Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, passierte Snapes Gemächer, vorbei an den Gemälden der Slytherinhauslehrer, bog in einen abgelegenen Gang ein, entdeckte Malfoy der mit einer Hand den Wandteppich zur Seite schob.

Harry stoppte abrupt.

Er atmete schwer, beobachtete nur den Blonden, der in diesem Moment den Wandteppich zurückfallen ließ, seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung wandte und abrupt aufsah, der **gewärtigen** Ausdruck schnell einem emotionslosen Blick wich.

„Potter?"

„Es ... tut mir leid...",murmelte er leise, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, kam langsam auf den Slytherin zu.

„Weinst du, Potter?"

„Du bist es doch, der weint!", rief Harry aus, während weiterhin lautlose Tränen über seine Wangen rollten, sich an seinem Kinn sammelten und ab tropften, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sie mit seinem Ärmel ab zu wischen. „Du müsstest doch weinen! Warum... warum weine ich für dich? Wieso ... bist du so... kalt... Wie kannst du so eiskalt sein, dass du nicht einmal weinst, wenn es dich innerlich zerreißt?"

Malfoy presste seine Lippen aufeinander, senkte seinen Blick.

„Potter, nicht jetzt", murmelte der Blonde leise, und Harry konnte in diesen silbergrauen Augen plötzlich den Schmerz lesen, den der andere die gesamte Zeit versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, konnte die Verzweiflung und den Selbsthass sehen und er wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass die Schwere der Traurigkeit auf ihn überging, ihn wie eine eiskalte Hand umfasste, seine Tränen zum Stillstand zwangen und er verstand, dass Malfoy nicht weinen konnte, selbst wenn er wollte, dass der Schmerz zu stark war, dass selbst Weinen ihn nicht lindern konnte.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte – ob es überhaupt irgendetwas gab, dass er hätte sagen können und so stand er unschlüssig vor dem Blonden, der sich mit einem zögerlichen Kopfnicken abwandte, den Wandteppich zur Seite schob und in dem kurzen Gang verschwand.

oOoOoOo

Draco blieb hinter dem Wandteppich stehen, lauschte den sich entfernenden Schritten, bevor er einen Arm hob, um seine zitternde Hand zu betrachten, die er wütend zu einer Faust ballte, kurz davor, einfach gegen die Steinmauer zu schlagen, doch er schloss für einen kurzen Moment tief einatmend die Augen, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und betrat das Labor.

Womit hatte er sich beschäftigt, bevor Potter ihn mit diesem Zauber belegt hatte?

Suchend sah er sich um, entdeckte ein etwas abseits auf einem Nachttisch abgelegtes Buch, nahm es in die Hand, öffnete es mit dem schmalen, verblassten roten Band, das zwischen die Seiten gelegt wurde.

Felix Felicitas.

Er hatte versuchen wollen, ihn selbst zu brauen.

Das Zittern unterdrückend drehte er sich mit dem Buch in der Hand um, strebte eine verschlossene Truhe an, legte seine Hand an das Schloss und der Verschluss sprang auf, während der Riegel sich von allein zur Seite schob. Mit geübten Händen öffnete Draco die Klappe der Truhe, betrachtete die darin befindlichen Gläser, Holzkästen und Metallgefäße, bevor er, ohne auch nur die Etiketten zu lesen, einige Zutaten heraus holte und auf den Tisch stellte.

Er hatte sich vor Wochen schon die Zusammensetzung herausgesucht, die Zutaten gesammelt und trocknen lassen. An dem Tag, an dem Potter ihn verhext hatte, hatte er eigentlich mit der Zubereitung anfangen wollen.

Er fragte sich, warum er nicht mehr dazu gekommen war.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er einen Kessel an seiner Seite erscheinen, mit einem Schnipsen entzündete er das Feuer darunter, füllte eine zähflüssige, grüne Flüssigkeit in das Gefäß, noch bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war Routine, etwas, worüber er nicht mehr nachdenken brauchte. Seine Hände arbeiteten von allein und Dracos Gedanken waren nahezu leer, während seine Augen den Text im Buch überflogen.

Vier Milligramm pulverisierte Schuppen einer Nixe.

Drei Tropfen Iskla-Saft.

Er hatte sich so lange mit der Zubereitung beschäftigt, dass er sie auswendig konnte, dennoch las er mit – ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu registrieren.

Ruhig rührte er mit einer Kelle in dem sich langsam lindgrün färbenden Gemisch, griff mit einer Hand nach einer bläulichen Flasche, gefüllt mit dem Blut eines Qilin, aber sein Griff war zu locker und das Glas zerbrach in tausend kleine Scherben auf dem kalten, grauen Steinboden, und wie das Glas schien auch etwas in Draco zu zerbrechen und seine kühle, apathische Maske fiel, während sich die rötliche Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden verteilte, schleppend in die Steinritzen sickerte.

Der Stress der letzten Tage, die Wut, die Hilflosigkeit, die Verzweiflung, _sein Schmerz_ - sie wollten nur noch ausbrechen, doch er biss die Zähne knirschend zusammen, wollte nicht, dass seine Gefühle die Oberhand gewannen, war alles, was ihm blieb, nur noch seine Selbstkontrolle, die jedoch stetig immer und immer weiter bröckelte.

Er zitterte.

Aber es war alles in Ordnung, redete er sich ein.

Es schien überall zu schmerzen.

Doch es war alles in Ordnung.

Einen Arm vor dem Bauch verschränkt ging er in die Hocke, wollte versuchen, den Schmerz zu lindern, nein, wollte nur die Scherben einsammeln.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte er leise, schloss seine Augen, wiederholte diese fünf Worte wie ein Mantra. Er müsste nur einmal tief Luft holen, der Schmerz war nicht körperlich, der Schmerz war nicht da. Es war etwas, was er sich einbildete, etwas, was sein Kopf ihm vorspielte, chemische Reaktionen. Worte konnten ihn nicht brechen.

Es war alles in Ordnung.

Es war alles in Ordnung.

Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Welt um ihn herum zerbrach.

oOoOoOo

Sein Körper verlangte nach Schlaf, seine Augen begannen zu schmerzen, doch sein Kopf stellte sich dazwischen. Gedanken rasten an ihm vorbei, von denen er wusste, dass es nicht seine waren, von denen er wusste, dass sie nur dazu da waren, den Urheber ab zu lenken, dass sie dazu dienten, die Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang erträglicher zu machen.

Zaubertränke, Zutaten, Zaubersprüche, Bücher – es war nahezu unerträglich laut, ein geordnetes Chaos und dazwischen seine eigenen Gedanken, die lauter als alles andere sein mussten, doch immer wieder kampflos untergingen.

Es schmerzte.

Malfoy war es nicht anders ergangen, doch wie hatte er es ausgehalten?

Harry konnte nicht schlafen.

Es war bereits fünf Uhr früh.

Doch es waren nicht die Gedanken des Blonden, es war nicht der Lärm, der ihn qualvoll wach hielt – es war etwas anderes, von dem er wusste, dass es von Malfoy kam, denn dieser konnte aus dem gleichen Grund nicht schlafen.

Das Dröhnen wurde stärker, er konnte sein Blut in seinem Kopf pulsieren hören, ein stetiges Pochen rhythmisch zu seinem Herzschlag, selbst der Wind, das Rascheln der Bäume, die stetigen Regentropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselten – es war alles zu laut, viel zu laut.

Doch über all diesem Lärm konnte er einen Satz hören, wie ein Mantra, das ihnen beiden half, nicht langsam durch zu drehen und den Verstand zu verlieren. Ein Satz, den Malfoy sich in seiner Situation immer wieder vor betete, der Malfoy half, alles Unangenehme zu verdrängen.

Es war alles in Ordnung.

Es war alles in Ordnung.

Harry selbst flüsterte die Worte in einer andauernden Endlosschleife vor sich hin, wenn ein dumpfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr, die Gedanken für einige Sekunden wie auf einem Schlag lähmte, den Schmerz in seinem Kopf für kurze Zeit betäubte.

Dieser Satz war alles, was zwischen ihm und der Realität stand, war das Einzige, das die Welt daran hinderte, über seinem Kopf zusammen zu brechen, doch auch er konnte den nähernden Sonnenaufgang nicht verhindern, und mit jeder mühsam vergehenden Sekunde wurde er nervöser, wurde das Gefühl in seinem Bauch immer drängender – denn sie wussten, was der anbrechende Tag mit sich bringen würde.

Allein das Frühstück würde unerträglich werden und es gäbe vermutlich niemanden, dem es nicht auffallen würde. Die Distanz zwischen Blaise und ihnen, die Zurückhaltung. Harry grauste allein der Gedanke, mit dem Schwarzhaarigen an einem Tisch zu sitzen, wohl wissend, dass die eigene Anwesenheit dem anderen unangenehm war.

Vielleicht könnte er sich krank melden, vielleicht hätte Madam Pomfrey Mitleid mit ihm und würde ihn einen Tag im Krankenflügel verbringen lassen. Ein Tag allein, das würde reichen - am Wochenende könnte er sich etwas einfallen lassen, ein Tag war alles, was er brauchte und desto länger er diesen Gedanken verfolgte, umso logischer erschien er ihm und nach einer Weile richtete er sich schleppend auf, öffnete die Vorhänge seines Bettes und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, sah sich im Zimmer um, bevor er aufstand und mit unruhigen Schritten den Raum verließ, die Treppe hinuntersprintete und durch den leeren, dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum huschte.

Es war kein weiter Weg bis zu Madam Pomfrey, aber die Gänge erschienen ihm quälend lang und weitläufig, die Treppen bis zum dritten Stock schier unendlich, bis er plötzlich Malfoy erblickte, der ihn scheinbar bereits erwartet hatte, das Gesicht blasser als gewöhnlich, schwarze Ränder unter seinen Augen – und Harry wusste sofort, dass er Malfoy zum ersten Mal ohne seinen Zauber sah. Der Blonde wollte Blickkontakt herstellen, doch Harry richtete seine Augen auf die kahlen Wände, näherte sich mit angespannten Schritten dem anderen.

Er wollte etwas sagen, als er neben dem Blonden stand und sie ausdruckslos und müde zu Boden blickten, doch kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen. Stattdessen klopfte er nach Sekunden des Schweigens zögerlich an der dunkelbraunen Holztür und für einen Moment war alles still, bis sie hinter der Tür ein Poltern hörten, Madam Pomfreys hektische Stimme und sich letztendlich die Tür von allein öffnete, während die ältere Frau mit in den Hüfte gestemmten Händen die beiden abgespannten Jungen vor sich musterte – ihr Blick dabei etwas länger auf Malfoy ruhte als auf Harry.

„Severus informierte mich bereits, dass Sie irgendwann kommen würden", meinte sie nach einer Weile ruhig. „Er sagte auch, ich sollte keine Fragen stellen, sondern Sie einfach ins Bett schicken. Von einer Standpauke sagte er allerdings nichts." Ihr Blick ruhte erneut auf Malfoy, der langsam seinen eigenen hob und sie aus matten Augen musterte. „Aber ich denke, die kann warten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging auf zwei Betten zu, die bereits mit frischer Bettwäsche bezogen waren und mit geübten Händen nahm sie die Decken und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus, deutete den beiden Jungs an, sich hin zu legen.

Harry nickte einmal dankend, bevor er sich in Bewegung setze, während Malfoy einen Augenblick zögerte, an der betagte Frau vorbei schlich und ein leises ‚Danke' murmelte, bevor sie, einen Moment stockend, den Raum verließ und in ihre eigenen Quartiere zurückkehrte.

Es dämmerte bereits, doch keiner der beiden konnte schlafen.

Die Regentropfen prasselten stärker gegen die Fensterscheiben, der Himmel verfärbte sich grau, und nur vereinzelte, spärliche Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die verhängte Wolkenschicht.

Harry wollte nur schlafen.

Malfoy hatte den gleichen Wunsch.

Doch sie schwiegen, sprachen kein Wort, taten so, als würde der andere schlafen, obwohl sie genau wussten, dass dies nicht der Fall war – schließlich konnten sie es selbst nicht.

Hogwarts erwachte langsam zum Leben und sie konnten Stimmen hören. Ältere Schüler, die lachend an der Tür vorbei gingen, Erstklässler, die schreiend und freudig kreischend das Schloss verließen und in den Regen hinaus liefen, doch sofort wieder von den Professoren herein gerufen wurden.

Harry schloss nur seine Augen und versuchte, alle Geräusche aus zu blenden.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Freunde vor dem Frühstück auftauchen und ihn mit Fragen bombardieren würden.

Schließlich hatte er sich gestern nach dem kurzen Treffen mit dem blonden Slytherin zurück gezogen, hatte sich bis es dunkel geworden war in Hagrids Hütte versteckt, wo er lediglich eine Tasse heißen Kakao bekam und nicht ausgefragt wurde, während der Halbriese seinen Aufgaben nach gegangen war oder aus einem Holzklotz einen Drachen geschnitzt hatte, den er Harry mit einer kindlichen Freude geschenkt hatte. Sobald er die Hütte verlassen hatte, hatte er sich einfach in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und sich auf sein Bett gelegt, es mit Zaubersprüchen belegt, dass er von außen nichts hören und niemand die Vorhänge öffnen konnte.

„Wir haben auf ganzer Linie versagt", unterbrach der blonde Junge ein Bett weiter plötzlich leise murmelnd seine Gedanken und Harry öffnete die Augen, drehte sich halb zum Anderen um.

„Wir haben noch drei Tage", erwiderte er zögerlich.

„Wen interessiert schon Hermines Ultimatum?", fuhr ihn Malfoy plötzlich an, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und zog die Beine an seine Brust, umschloss die Knie mit den Armen. „Wir hätten es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen sollen." Harry tat es ihm nach, setzte sich ebenfalls auf, legte seinen Kopf schräg auf die Knie, um den anderen besser beobachten zu können. „Wenn du nur etwas aktiver gewesen wärst..."

„Du weißt genau, warum ich nicht mit geholfen habe!", knurrte Harry gereizt.

Malfoy antwortete mit einem abwartenden Blick auf seinen Ausruf, hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Du willst, dass ich es laut ausspreche", stellte Harry nüchtern fest, wandte seinen Blick ab. Er hatte es eigentlich gewusst, sobald Malfoy das Thema angesprochen hatte. Doch es war eine Sache, im Kopf zu zugeben, dass man Angst hatte sich zu blamieren und eine vollkommen andere, es laut vor einer anderen Person aus zu sprechen.

Harry hatte eine Woche lange erfolglos versucht, heraus zu finden, wie er den Zauberspruch rückgängig machen könnte, während Malfoy nach nur einmaligen Lesens bereits die Quintessenz verstanden hatte und danach die Formel dechiffrieren konnte.

Er selbst hatte es nicht einmal nach einer Woche richtig verstanden.

Harry weigerte sich, das auch nur einer anderen Person laut zu erklären, selbst wenn es jemand war, der es sowieso schon wusste.

„Feigling."

„Du musst gerade reden", warf Harry aggressiv zurück. „Du hättest Blaise schon vor Jahren erzählen können, was du für ihn fühlst!"

„Potter, das ist eine vollkommen andere Situation."

„Das ist doch egal! Im Endeffekt hast auch du gekniffen!"

„Ich hatte auch nie vor, irgendjemanden auch nur irgendetwas davon zu erzählen."

„Alles, was ich höre, ist eine flaue Rechtfertigung! Hättest du auch nur einmal deine Klappe aufgemacht, hätte ich diesen Horrortrip nicht miterleben brauchen. Vielen Dank dafür. Ich werde nie wieder irgendjemanden unter die Augen treten können."

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Du hast meinen besten Freund geküsst, nur weil du dich nicht kontrollieren kannst!"

„Wie soll man so starke Gefühle kontrollieren? Sie haben mich förmlich überrannt! Weißt du, wie sich das angefühlt hat?"

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

Harry hielt inne, noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, musterte den Blonden, der mittlerweile auf seinem Bett kniete und vermutlich nur eine Sekunde davon entfernt war, ihn brutal anzugreifen.

„Noch dazu erzählst _du_ mir, dass ich mich anderen gegenüber öffnen sollte? Befolge _du_ erst einmal deinen eigenen Rat, bevor du ihn weitergibst."

„Das ist unfair", murmelte Harry leise.

„Erzähl mir nichts von unfair. Unser einziges Glück ist nur, dass der Zauberspruch nicht ganz so verläuft, wie ich gedacht habe."

„Natürlich tut er das."

Malfoy warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, setzte sich wieder zurück auf das Bett, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Das heißt—"

„Genau."

„Seit—"

„Gestern, vorgestern um präziser zu sein. Mein Vorteil ist allerdings, dass du, indem du meine Gedanken abblockst, gleichzeitig deine versperrst, weshalb ich sie nur höre, wenn du deine Blockade öffnest oder du extrem aufgewühlt bist – so wie jetzt."

„Das erklärt, warum es mir in letzter Zeit leichter fiel, unsere Gedanken zu trennen."

„Aber nicht, weshalb ihr hier seid", unterbrach sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und die beiden Jungen wandten sich ihr zu, entdeckten Hermine, die mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen in der offenen Tür stand und sie beide mit strafenden Blicken musterte. Ron stand hinter ihr, warf ihm ein zögerliches Lächeln zu.

Draco stöhnte nur laut und ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, drehte sich um, sodass er sein Gesicht in das Kissen pressen konnte, die jeweiligen Enden hob und gegen seine Ohren drückte. Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Er verspürte den gleichen Drang, Hermines definitiv bevorstehende Standpauke einfach auszuschalten, doch er setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, das die Brünette ihm allerdings offensichtlich nicht abkaufte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich nur mit forschen Schritten in Bewegung und, in der Befürchtung, von ihr geohrfeigt zu werden, zuckte er leicht zusammen, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Doch dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge plötzlich weicher und sie fiel ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Du musst uns ja nicht alles sagen", meinte sie leise und Harry, der wie erstarrt auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, schlang nun seine Arme um ihre Hüften, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, während die bräunlichen Haare ihn leicht kitzelten. „Aber kannst du uns nicht wenigstens Bescheid sagen, bevor du dich irgendwo verkriechst? Ron und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als wir dich nicht in deinem Bett gefunden haben."

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Rothaarigen, der nun näher kam und unsicher an seiner Bettseite hielt. „Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte er leise und Harry lächelte ihm zu, drückte Hermine sanft von sich. „Wir sind nicht hier, weil wir krank sind", meinte er erklärend. „Wir brauchten nur eine Auszeit."

„Das heißt, ihr schwänzt", schlussfolgerte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„So kann man es natürlich auch nennen."

Das Mädchen seufzte erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Du hättest sie mal auf dem Weg hierher hören sollen", mischte sich Ron plötzlich ein, grinste hinterhältig. „Sie hatte tausend Horrorvisionen und wäre fast umgekommen vor Sorge. ‚Was ist, wenn Harry in einer Erinnerung die Orientierungen verloren hat? Oder von—'"

„Ron, sei still", grummelte die brünette Hexe angesäuert, während die beiden Jungs sich ein schelmisches Grinsen zu warfen. Doch kurz darauf spürte Harry einen leichten Stich und er warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der sein Gesicht von ihnen abgewandt hatte, durch die Fenster nach draußen starrte und den Regen beobachtete.

Blaise wäre normalerweise bereits angelaufen gekommen und hätte den Notstand ausgerufen.

Oder hätte ihn mit unendlich vielen Pepper Imps versorgt.

Oder angeboten, Krankenschwester zu spielen.

Oder angeboten, den Schuldigen auf seine Art zu bestrafen.

Oder…

Blaise wäre einfach nur da gewesen.

Allerdings wussten sie beide, dass Blaise nicht kommen würde.

Und Harry wusste, dass es dem Blonden egal war, was Blaise für ihn empfand. Sollte er ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit quälen, Draco brauchte ihn in seiner Nähe, Draco brauchte ihn zur Beruhigung, er brauchte ihn jetzt nicht als Liebhaber, sondern als Freund. Genauso wie Harry Ron und Hermine in solchen Momenten brauchte.

—und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass der Blonde Blaise nicht als Liebhaber wollte, unabhängig von seinen starken Gefühlen, sondern als Freund. Er hatte dem Anderen nicht seine Gefühle verheimlichen wollen, weil er befürchtete, abgewiesen zu werden, sondern weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass ihre Freundschaft sich änderte.

Draco wollte...

Vielleicht sollte er—

—doch Harry stoppte den Gedanken sofort.

Malfoy würde das nicht glücklicher machen.

Und so wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu und unterhielt sich über Nevilles Unfall im Gemeinschaftsraum und Seamus, der versucht hatte zu helfen, allerdings nur alles verschlimmert und sich dabei die Augenbrauen verbrannt hatte. Ron und Hermine ließen das Frühstück ausfallen, unterhielten sich mit Harry, der diese ungezwungenen Gespräche schon viel zu lange vermisst hatte.

„—und die Chudley Cannons werden dieses Jahr definitiv einen Sieg davon tragen", versicherte Ron mit einem energischen Kopfnicken, während Hermine nur zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob und Harry seinem Freund zwangsläufig zustimmte. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte keiner mehr an einen Sieg, nicht einmal die Quidditch-Mannschaft selbst – wenn ihr Motto ‚Lasst uns auf das Beste hoffen' irgendein Hinweis war. „Sie werden wirklich gewinnen", wiederholte Ron bestimmt, runzelte ernst die Stirn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seine Beine vom Bett baumeln. „Und wenn ich sie persönlich bei jedem Spiel anfeuern muss!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass das etwas bringen würde", erwiderte Hermine nüchtern, schmunzelte allerdings amüsiert.

„Mal davon abgesehen würde Lavender das auch gar nicht zulassen."

Während Ron auf seine Worte hin nur zusammengezuckt war, kniff die brünette Hexe die Augenbrauen zusammen, warf dann einen erbitterten Blick auf den rothaarigen Jungen neben sich.

Harry spürte sofort, dass er irgendetwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Ihr habt nicht miteinander gesprochen?", fragte sie ungläubig und Ron wandte beschämt seinen Blick ab, kratzte sich verlegen an der Nasenspitze.

„Nun ja, ich hatte einige Male versucht, Harry darauf anzusprechen..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, wandte stattdessen seinen Blick ab, während Harry irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

Was war mit Lavender?

Hatten die beiden sich gestritten?

Harry hatte nichts Dergleichen gehört.

„Lavender und ich haben uns getrennt", antwortete Ron, warf dann einen nachdenklichen Blick zur Seite. „Oder eher, ich mich von ihr."

„Wa—Wieso?", rief Harry perplex, starrte seinen Freund nahezu entgeistert an.

Wie hatte er nichts davon bemerken können?

„Wir hatten ein paar Probleme", antwortete der Rothaarige einsilbig.

„Ich hatte Ron meine Hilfe angeboten, aber er sagte mir, dass er mit dir darüber reden wollte", fuhr Hermine ihm ins Wort, warf einen finsteren Blick auf Harry, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern—

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wie Ron, bevor sie nach Hogsmeade wollten, etwas hatte ansprechen wollen; und ein paar Tage später, beim Schachspiel genau das Gleiche—und Harry sah überrascht auf, warf einen Blick auf Malfoys Rücken, doch der Blonde reagierte nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin ihn daran erinnerte, denn Harry hatte diese Situationen so gut wie gar nicht wahr genommen. Er hatte gedacht, Ron wollte über sein Verhalten oder Ginny oder den Zauberspruch reden – er hatte gedacht, dass es um ihn ging, weshalb er seinen Freund nicht einmal hatte ausreden lassen.

„Wieso hast du nicht mit Harry gesprochen?", fragte Hermine an Ron gewandt, der als Antwort jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry wandte seinen Blick auf das Mädchen, das nach ihrer Frage die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte, ihn aus vorwurfsvollen Augen musterte, weil sie vermutlich ganz genau wusste, was der Grund gewesen war.

„Es hat sich nicht angeboten", erwiderte Ron, versuchte mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen die Situation zu überspielen.

„Ron—"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung! Harry hatte seine eigenen Probleme."

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie schloss ihn wieder, verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar, doch Harry wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht in Ordnung gewesen war.

Harry hatte seinen besten Freund in Stich gelassen.

—und das tat tatsächlich weh.

„Es ... tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry leise, doch Ron sah sofort auf und ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Keine Sorge, du hattest mehr Probleme als ich."

„Du wolltest mit mir über etwas reden und ich habe dich einfach abgewiesen, weil ich nicht einmal annähernd auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass _du_ Probleme haben könntest."

Der Rothaarige antwortete nicht, hob nur seinen Blick und starrte an die Decke, doch Harry bemerkte, dass die Ohrenspitzen seines Freundes etwas errötet waren.

„Harry, das ist mir jetzt etwas peinlich...", gab der andere Junge zu, grinste dann verlegen. „Aber wenigstens hat es keiner gehört…."

„Malfoy ist hier", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Der zählt nicht. Der hätte es auch so erfahren – außerdem ist er vermutlich der Grund, warum Harry überhaupt so etwas zu mir sagt."

Das war unüberlegt – und Harry wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war, doch die letzten Worte waren wie ein Schlag mit einem schweren, kantigen Gegenstand auf seinen Hinterkopf, der einen langen, penetrant stechenden Schmerz hinterließ.

War er die letzten Jahre wirklich so schlimm und unerträglich gewesen, dass Ron der Meinung war, dass er sich nicht einmal für einen Fehler, den er begangen hatte, entschuldigen würde? Sicherlich, sie hatten ein paar Probleme und Missverständnisse gehabt, aber diese hatten sie immer lösen können—

„Ich halt's nicht mehr aus", rief Malfoy plötzlich von seinem Bett aus, richtete sich gereizt auf und warf dem Gryffindor einen angewiderten Blick zu.

„Würdest du _bitte_ aufhören, ständig im Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken? Wenn dich etwas stört, dann _sag_ es einfach, wie sonst können deine Freunde wissen, was du willst? Denk nicht immer, dass die gesamte Welt dich hasst, denn das tut sie nicht. _Ich_ hasse dich, ja, die restlichen Slytherin vielleicht auch, aber die meisten Menschen kennen dich nicht einmal gut genug, um dich zu hassen."

„Ich könnte jetzt wieder sagen, ‚du musst gerade reden'", entgegnete Harry nüchtern, rollte die Augen, während Hermine und Ron die beiden Jungs überrascht musterten.

„Ich versinke nicht in Selbstmitleid, ich versuche lediglich einzuschlafen, was bei eurem lauten Getratsche absolut nicht möglich ist! Also versuche ich es etwas abzukürzen, einverstanden?" Der Blonde holte einmal Luft und dem Dunkelhaarigen schwante Böses.

„Ron, denk öfter darüber nach, was du sagst und wenn du uns das nächste Mal etwas zu sagen hast, dann sei gefälligst ein bisschen aggressiver und lass dich nicht so schnell aus dem Konzept bringen. Hermine, sei nicht immer so dogmatisch und fordernd – wir wollen auch manchmal nach unserem Tempo handeln, auch wenn dir das gelegentlich zu langsam ist. Lerne einfach Geduld zu haben! So, und jetzt verschwindet! Wir wollen schlafen!" Damit warf der Slytherin sich wieder auf sein Bett und rollte sich demonstrativ mit den Rücken zu den Gryffindor auf die Seite.

„Hat er mich gerade ‚Ron' genannt?", fragte der Rothaarige und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ich fand es ganz angenehm, endlich mal nicht ‚Schlammblut' genannt worden zu sein", kommentierte Hermine, hob ihre Tasche an und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Er hat mich wirklich ‚Ron' genannt, oder?"

„Aber Malfoy hat recht", fuhr die brünette Hexe unbeirrt fort, ignorierte das Gejammer ihres Freundes. „Wir müssen uns langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verließ, gefolgt von Ron, das Krankenzimmer, während Harry einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin im anderen Bett warf.

Wenn Harry etwas diesbezüglich geäußert hätte, wäre die Formulierung vermutlich anders gewesen, doch die Aussage an sich war genau das, was er seinen Freunden in diesem Moment wirklich am liebsten gesagt hätte.

Vielleicht sollte er—

„Wag es nicht", knurrte der Slytherin, noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, doch der Gryffindor lächelte lediglich amüsiert, bevor er sich nach hinten auf die Kissen fallen ließ und nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Blonden nachdenklich an die Decke starrte.

oOoOoOo

Der Vormittag verging ruhig, bis auf einen lauten verbalen Kampf zwischen Draco und Madam Pomfrey, die versuchte, dem blonden Jungen irgendetwas Übelriechendes und Matschiges als Mittagessen vorzusetzen. Natürlich war Draco alles andere als begeistert von dem Essen gewesen und hätte es ihr fast mit dem Tablett ins Gesicht geworfen, wenn die Heilerin nicht plötzlich damit gedroht hätte, sämtliche Restbestände an Tranquilizern für ihn aufzubrauchen.

Also wartete der Slytherin, bis die betagte Frau ihnen den Rücken zu wandte und er sein komplettes Essen, samt seltsam lila verfärbtem Nachtisch, einfach auf Potters fast vollständig leeren Teller fallen ließ. Nicht, dass Potter dies aufgegessen hatte, er hatte es lediglich Ms. Norris hingestellt, die in diesem Moment ins Krankenzimmer geschlichen gekommen war, ihn zwar argwöhnisch gemustert, aber dennoch glücklich alles aufgefressen hatte.

Kurz darauf war Pansy vorbei gekommen.

Sie hatte sich zu Draco ans Bett gesetzt, aber ihr Blick war stumm auf ihre im Schoss gefalteten Hände gerichtet gewesen. Sie hatte sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr gestrichen, während Draco weiterhin den langanhaltenden Regenschauer musterte.

Sie brauchten keine Worte, um zu verstehen, was in dem jeweils anderen vorging. Es war offensichtlich, dass Pansy wusste, was zwischen Blaise und ihm vorgefallen war – es war offensichtlich, dass Draco wusste, dass Pansy es auch wusste.

„Er...", begann sie einmal leise, brach dann aber wieder ab und seufzte frustriert, während die angespannte Stille sich weiter ausdehnte.

„Ich hasse das!", rief sie jedoch plötzlich aus und Potter und Draco sahen das Mädchen, das in ihrem Ärger aufgesprungen war, überrascht an. „Ich wusste es! Ich hätte vorher etwas sagen sollen! Ich hätte mehr—Wieso weiß er es überhaupt? Er hat doch—", knurrte sie aufgebracht und stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Doch sobald ihr Blick auf Dracos Gesicht fiel, sie sah, wie er nachdenklich die Stirn gekräuselt hatte, wurde ihre Stimme etwas sanfter. „Er hat doch vorher auch nie etwas bemerkt."

„Wie lange", fragte Draco leise, musterte sie aus kalten, durchdringenden Augen und er wusste, dass sie sofort den Sinn seiner Frage verstanden hatte. Pansy seufzte einmal müde, setzte sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl. „Ich glaube, von Anfang an."

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", stellte er fest, senkte seinen Blick und spielte ungeduldig mit dem Zipfel seiner Bettdecke.

„Ich dachte, es wäre besser für uns", antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich nur die übereifersüchtige Freundin spielen würde. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir damit helfen. Ich dachte, du würdest irgendwann nicht mehr… Aber vielleicht war ich zu naiv… vielleicht hätte ich—"

„Danke", murmelte der blonde Junge, sah plötzlich auf und direkt in das verzweifelte Gesicht seiner Verlobten, die zögerlich eine Hand hob, sie auf seine legen wollte, sich jedoch stoppte – und ein trauriges Lächeln zierte Dracos Lippen, als er seine Hand auf ihre legte und das Zittern spürte.

Doch er ignorierte es, umklammerte ihre Hand, bis das Zittern verebbte, bis das Mädchen bereit war aufzustehen und, mit gespielter Gelassenheit, ihre Tasche schulterte, eine Weile besorgt auf ihn hinab sah.

„Er wird nicht kommen", meinte Pansy leise, und Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet, ihr nur aufmunternd zu gelächelt. „Das heißt", begann sie erneut, neigte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, „nicht rein." Damit versuchte sie zu lächeln, drehte sich dann um und verließ das Krankenzimmer, bevor die nächste Stunde begann. Dracos aufgesetzte Lächeln zerfiel erst, als er sich nach hinten fallen gelassen und die Decke über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Blaise vor dem Krankenzimmer stand. Er hatte dessen Präsenz deutlich spüren können und auch wenn ihn das Wissen, dass er sich noch immer um ihn Sorgen machte, dass er sich noch immer kümmerte, etwas beruhigte, so linderte es nicht den Schmerz zu wissen, dass dies dennoch nichts an ihrer Situation ändern würde.

„Malfoy?"

„Du spinnst, Potter", antwortete er leise.

„Ich hätte trotzdem Lust."

„Ich hatte aber nicht geplant, Wochen hier zu verbringen", murmelte er, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und musterte kühl den Gryffindor, der mittlerweile unauffällig an sein Bett getreten war.

„Was interessiert es uns?"

„Du bist zu leichtsinnig."

„Du weißt es selbst am besten."

Bei diesen Worten wandte sich der Blonde um, warf erneut einen Blick nach draußen, dann seufzte er leise. „In einer halben Stunde", entgegnete er letztendlich und über die Lippen des Gryffindor lief ein siegessicheres Lächeln.

Es war vermutlich eh seine Idee gewesen, dachte Draco, Potter hatte sie nur für ihn ausgesprochen.

oOoOoOo

Harry wartete bereits am Quidditchplatz.

Es goss wie aus Kübeln, doch die kalte Nässe störte ihn nicht. Er schlenderte langsam zu den Tribünen, wollte dort auf den Slytherin warten, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung registrierte. Überrascht schnellte er herum, bemerkte sofort das unverkennbare blonde Haar des Slytherin, der ihn mit schnellen Schritten anstrebte. Nasse Strähnen, die er versuchte hinter seine Ohren zu streichen, fielen ihm ins Gesicht, während er verärgert die Stirn runzelte.

Über die Lippen des Gryffindor lief ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, was für eine ausgeprägte Mimik und Gestik der Blonde hatte. Es war ehrlich gesagt kein Wunder, dass Blaise ihn zuweilen lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch.

Harry wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob diese Erkenntnis Resultat der Verbindung zwischen ihnen oder der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen mussten, war.

„Hör auf, an mich zu denken", befahl Malfoy, sobald er vor dem Dunkelhaarigen zum Stehen kam, allerdings einen Blick gen Himmel warf und erneut seufzte, als ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel.

„Ich korrigiere mich", fuhr der Blonde fort, musterte den Anderen verärgert. „Es war _deine_ Idee. Ich habe mich nur auf Grund der Verbindung so leicht dazu überreden lassen."

„Was auch immer das Leben für dich erträglicher macht", entgegnete Harry ruhig und mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich ab und schwang sich auf seinen Besen, erhob sich mit einem forschen Blick in Malfoys Richtung in die Lüfte.

„Glaubst du, dass du mich einholen kannst?", rief er dem Blonden zu, der provozierend sein Kinn hob und scheinbar verächtlich zu ihm hinauf blickte, während Regentropfen über sein Gesicht rannen, sich am Kinn sammelten und ebenfalls mit trainierter Leichtigkeit abhob.

„Jederzeit", antwortete der Blonde herablassend, reagierte mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die offensichtliche Provokation.

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein verspieltes Lächeln und ohne Vorwarnung preschte er los, sah sich nicht um, denn er wusste, dass Malfoy hinter ihm sein würde, dass der Blonde seine Bewegungen perfekt imitierte und sie beinahe synchron durch den Regen über den Quidditchplatz und über den schwarzen See fliegen würden, während der Regen fortwährend auf sie nieder prasselte.

Doch stattdessen raste der Blonde mit halsbrecherischem Tempo an ihm vorbei, flog mit einem Übermut und einer Aggressivität, die Harry bisher noch nicht einmal bei Quidditchspielen erlebt hatte.

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief er durch den Wind, doch der Blonde schien ihn nicht zu hören, machte zumindest nicht die kleinste Andeutung. Stattdessen beschleunigte er sein Tempo nur noch weiter, steuerte den Verbotenen Wald an, hinter dem nur vage durch den langsam aufziehenden Nebel die langgezogenen Gebirgsketten zu erkennen waren.

‚_Ich hatte nicht wirklich ein Wettrennen im Kopf. Eher... einen schnellen Spaziergang?', _versuchte er es über die mentale Schiene, doch er konnte den anderen förmlich in seinem Kopf verächtlich Schnauben hören.

Harry war einige Meter hinter dem Slytherin, musste ob des Regens seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengen, während er den schneidenden kalten Wind, der an seiner Kleidung zerrte, ignorierte.

Sie rasten vorbei an Bäumen, über den Verbotenen Wald hinweg und Malfoy drosselte für keinen Moment seine Geschwindigkeit; als er versuchte seinen gesamten Stress durch das Fliegen zu kompensieren, als hätte er soviel Wut angestaut, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste wohin damit und sie nur auf irgendeine Weise destruieren wollte.

Dennoch, Harry machte sich mittlerweile geringe Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit.

Sie froren, ihre Gliedmaßen zitterten, ihre Finger waren eiskalt. Der Regen hatte schon lange ihre Kleidung vollständig durchnässt und sie konnten die schwere Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut spüren. Der schneidende Wind ließ ihre Gesichter vor Kälte brennen, sie konnten kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten, während der Regen mit einem stetig steigenden Druck auf sie nieder prasselte.

Harry spürte, dass es Zeit für sie war, eine Pause einzulegen, denn er konnte den Besen kaum noch geradeaus lenken und seine Flugmanöver schienen immer ungewandter und holpriger zu werden.

„Malfoy!", versuchte er erneut gegen den Wind anzuschreien, doch Malfoy reagierte nur, indem er eine scharfe Wendung machte und zur Seite ausscherte.

‚_Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst.' _

„Sei still, Potter!", hörte er plötzlich die durch den Regen und Wind gedämpfte Stimme des anderen, der ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu warf, dann wieder stur nach vorn blickte und, wie um dem Gryffindor zu spotten, erneut das Tempo beschleunigte.

Harry hob lediglich genervt eine Augenbraue und kopierte das Verhalten des Anderen, hatte bereits den Überblick darüber verloren, wo sie sich befanden und wie weit von Hogwarts sie entfernt waren.

„Ich brauch das!", rief Malfoy und Harry sah überrascht auf, bemerkte, dass der andere stehen geblieben war und er nun an ihm vorbei raste, dann ebenfalls abrupt inne hielt.

Sie waren einige Meter voneinander entfernt, dennoch bemerkte er die verwirrten Haarsträhnen im Gesicht des anderen, den schweren Atem und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass er selbst nahezu atemlos war.

„Ich habe es satt—", fuhr Malfoy leiser, ruhiger fort, als hätte er seine Kontrolle wieder erlangt, doch Harry runzelte nur verstimmt die Stirn.

„Ich versteh dich nicht!", rief er ihm zu, hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Ich sagte—"

„Lauter!"

Malfoy hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Vergiss—"

„Lauter!"

„Ich habe es so satt, Potter!", schrie Malfoy plötzlich gegen den Wind. „Ich brauche eine Pause von all den Zaubertränken, den Konflikten, den Erfahrungen! Ich will an nichts mehr denken, ich will alles vergessen, will alles verdrängen. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, mir ständig Gedanken machen zu müssen." Der Blonde schnappte einmal nach Luft, während Harry versuchte ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich bin überfordert! Ich komm mit der Situation nicht mehr zurecht! Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen! Ich weiß, dass ich an den Zauber denken sollte, aber ich kann nicht, denn alles, woran ich denken kann... alles, woran..."

Malfoy unterbrach sich selbst, schien den Griff um seinen Besen nur zu verstärken, während Harry sich etwas zurück lehnte, stoisch das Gesicht des Blonden musterte. Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Malfoys beherrschte Maske fiel und einem Ausdruck der Machtlosigkeit wich.

„Woran kannst du nur denken?", schrie der Gryffindor plötzlich zurück und Malfoy zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als wäre er schon lange mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen, hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie im strömenden Regen auf ihren Besen saßen, ihre Gelenke schmerzten und ihre Glieder nahezu steif vor Kälte waren.

Der Slytherin sah mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf, bevor er seinen Blick ab wandte, auf irgendetwas richtete, das nur er allein vage in diesem Nebel erkennen konnte, während er sich mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung die Haare aus der Stirn strich, die Regentropfen stetig auf sein Gesicht tropften und langsam bis zum Kinn herunter rannen – und natürlich wusste Harry, womit die Gedanken des anderen angefüllt waren, was sie fesselte und nicht mehr frei ließ; und frustriert wandte er ebenfalls seinen Blick auf den unbekannten Fixpunkt.

_:Ich bin müde, Potter.:_

Harry sah überrascht auf, lächelte schwermütig.

„Du bist nicht allein", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme, doch er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn verstanden hatte und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen flüchtigen Moment, bevor der Slytherin sich in Bewegung setzte, seinen Besen antrieb, und Harry sich dazu entschloss, sich auf dem Astronomieturm nieder zu lassen.

Draco hatte sich eine Auszeit verdient.

oOoOoOo

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und der Meinung gewesen war, dass es Zeit war, sich wieder der Realität zu stellen.

Widerstrebend hatte er zu einer holprigen Landung angesetzt, sich die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen, bevor er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Potter, der vom Astronomieturm geflogen kam, geworfen hatte, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser ihm folgte.

Erst im Schloss hatte er bemerkt, wie unterkühlt er war; wie sehr seine Glieder vor Kälte schmerzten und zitterten und noch während er eine seiner Hände musterte, gesellte sich Potter zu ihm, öffnete nur unter missmutigen Lauten und mit steifen Fingern seinen Mantel.

Draco sah ob der gequälten Geräusche neben sich auf, doch kaum hatte er das Gesicht des Gryffindor gesehen, fielen ihm seine Worte wieder ein und jedweder Kommentar bezüglich Potters Grazie beim Öffnen der Knöpfe starb auf seinen Lippen. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und stolzierte schweigend durch die hallenden und leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, während Potter, sichtlich amüsiert, langsam hinter ihm her trottete.

Sie wussten beide ganz genau, dass sie in ihrem Zustand Madam Pomfrey nicht unter die Augen kommen durften – vor allem nicht, nachdem sie das Krankenzimmer ohne Vorwarnung verlassen hatten. Doch sie brauchten beide dringend ein warmes Bad und das Einzige, das ihnen einfiel, war das der Vertrauensschüler.

Während ihre Kleider eine tropfende Spur auf dem trockenen Stein hinterließ, begann Draco seinen Mantel auszuziehen, doch auch sein Pullover war nicht einmal annähernd trocken. Frustriert seufzend warf er seinen Mantel über einen Arm. „Ich sag dir, Potter, wer auch immer diese Mäntel regenfest gemacht hat, hat so was von geschlampt", knurrte er gereizt, warf einen bösen Blick auf den Mantel.

„Im Regen hat es dich nicht gestört", erinnerte der Gryffindor schulterzuckend, hatte seinen Mantel angelassen.

„Das ist etwas anderes."

„Ist es das nicht immer?"

„Spar mir deinen Sarkasmus."

„_Deinen_ Sarkasmus."

Draco antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern nahm lediglich seinen Mantel und warf ihn dem Dunkelhaarigen entgegen, der das schwarze, feuchte, dreckige Ungetüm reflexartig auffing, dann blinzelnd aufsah und den anderen fragend musterte.

„Nimm du ihn, wenn dich die Nässe nicht stört", war alles, was der Blonde entgegnete, wandte sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, _Draco_", meinte Potter mit einem charmanten Lächeln und warf einen amüsierten Blick auf den Blondschopf, der ruckartig in seinem Schritt inne hielt, den Blick stur geradeaus richtete.

Ginny.

Das Mädchen hatte anscheinend gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, den Blick konzentriert auf den Titel eines der Bücher, die sie auf ihren Armen trug, gerichtet, als sie ihre Stimmen gehört hatte und daraufhin stehen blieb, aufsah. Sie musterte die beiden aus beherrschten Augen, warf dann ihr rötliches Haar hinter die Schulter, das Kinn provozierend angehoben.

„Wie es aussieht scheint Peeves recht zu haben", höhnte sie mit gelassener Kühle, neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Und für so etwas lässt du mich fallen?", fragte sie, musterte Draco abfällig, was ihn tatsächlich mehr störte, als es eigentlich sollte. Dann rückte sie die Bücher auf ihren Armen zurecht, bevor sie sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und an ihnen vorbei stolzierte. „Ich hoffe nur, er ist es wert."

Die beiden Jungs reagierten nicht, bis das Mädchen außer Hörweite war, doch dann seufzten sie leise.

„Anscheinend hat dein _Obliviate_ funktioniert."

„Wenigstens ein Zauberspruch, den ich beherrsche", kritisierte Potter sich selbst, runzelte dann irritiert die Stirn, während sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen stahl.

„Aber irgendwie erinnert Ginny mich voll an deine Mutter", bemerkte der Blonde einen Moment später, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, während der dunkelhaarige Zauberer ihm folgte.

„Und das hättest du _voll_ nie gesagt."

„Tu nicht so, das ist schließlich dein Sprachstil."

„Gewöhn dich besser daran. Denn wie es aussieht, wird es nämlich _unser_ Sprachstil", konterte Potter, bis die Worte des anderen ihn schließlich einholten, Draco auf Grund der Verzögerung ein genervtes Aufatmen entlockten.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Dass Ginny mich an deine Mutter erinnert."

Abrupt blieb der Gryffindor stehen.

Und Draco konnte es förmlich in seinem Kopf poltern hören, die schreienden Gedanken des Gryffindor, der tatsächlich ernsthaft über seine dahin geworfenen Worte nach dachte und sich bewusst wurde, dass es tatsächlich einige, minimale Parallelen zwischen diesen beiden Personen gab.

„Hey, Potter—", begann der Blonde etwas irritiert. „So war das nicht gemeint..." Doch der Gryffindor schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, nahm einige Schritte zurück, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung stürmte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich brauch etwas Abstand!", hörte er nur noch den davon flüchtenden Jungen rufen und Draco hob abwertend eine Augenbraue.

„Abstand, sagt er", murmelte er, als er sich selbst wieder in Bewegung setzte und das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler anstrebte. „Ich höre doch trotzdem alles... Idiot..."

oOoOoOo

Sie hatten beide rote Haare.

Sie waren beide Klassenbeste gewesen.

Aber das war alles oberflächlich.

Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nach gedacht, aber es gab tatsächlich einige Parallelen zwischen Ginny und dem, was er von seiner Mutter durch Hörensagen in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.

_:Potter, hör auf daran zu denken!:_, unterbrach ihn der blonde Slytherin, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _:Mir wird schlecht!:_

_Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht? Ich muss damit leben!_

_:Ich auch, falls du es vergessen hast!:_

_Das ist nicht das Gleiche!_

_:Hör auf mich immer zu zitieren!:_

_Das mach ich nicht mit Absicht! Oh Gott!_, stieß der Gryffindor angewidert aus, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass er in die gleiche Richtung wie Ginny gelaufen war und das lange rötliche Haar bemerkte.

_:Ödipus, hör auf mit dem Scheiß!:_, knurrte Draco entrüstet.

_Hör du auf so zu sprechen!_

_:Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es tun!:_

_Ach, halt die Klappe, Draco!_

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte und stürmte an dem Mädchen vorbei. Sie war vermutlich genauso wie er jetzt auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und bevor er den gesamten Weg in einem bemühten Abstand hinter ihr gehen würde, entschloss er sich lieber die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten.

Sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten, dafür war sie vermutlich zu wütend. Zumindest hoffte Harry das, als er mit ihr auf gleicher Höhe war, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass sie einen kurzzeitig überraschten Blick auf ihn warf, bevor sich ihr Gesicht zu einer harten Maske versteinerte.

Der Gryffindor sagte nichts, doch er wäre am liebsten los gelaufen... oder eher, davon gelaufen?

„Malfoys Mantel", hörte er plötzlich von dem Mädchen. Anfänglich konnte er mit den Worten nichts anfangen, bis er bemerkte, dass noch immer ein durch Nässe erschwertes Gewicht auf seinen Armen lagerte.

„Es ist deine Schuld, weißt du?"

Harry hielt inne, hörte, wie das Mädchen hinter ihm immer näher kam.

„Deine Zeichen - sie waren zu ambivalent."

Er wollte sich nicht zu ihr umdrehen, doch er spürte plötzlich eine Berührung an seinem Ärmel, ein abruptes Zupfen, eine stille, aber zugleich laute Aufforderung.

„Schickst du mich weg? Ignorierst du mich wieder? Du kannst mir nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen. Warum tust du, als wärst du das Opfer und ich der Täter?"

„Ginny—"

„Wenn ich dich jetzt festhalte, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht entwischen lasse, wendest du dann wieder Magie an?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er wandte sich um, sah direkt in das Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Wie—?"

„Es war nur eine Vermutung. Ich wusste, dass ich dich aufsuchen wollte, danach setzt meine Erinnerung aus." Der Griff um seinen Ärmel verstärkte sich und er konnte deutlich die unterdrückte Wut des Mädchens spüren, konnte deutlich in ihren Augen den Kummersehen. „Was ist passiert, dass du soweit gehen würdest? Was habe ich getan, nein, was hast _du_ getan, dass du zu solch einem Mittel greifen würdest."

„Ich...", begann der Gryffindor stotternd, versuchte sich ihrem Blick und seinem schlechten Gewissen zu entziehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Ich war nicht... ich selbst."

„Du bist seit Wochen nicht du selbst", giftete das Mädchen, ließ seinen Arm los und stieß ihn stattdessen von sich. Ihre gesamte Haltung änderte sich plötzlich und Harry konnte kaum glauben, wie der letzte Funken Trauer plötzlich verschwunden sein konnte, sodass nur noch die Wut übrig geblieben war.

„Ich... Ich komm mir so dumm vor", rief die Rothaarige, während Harry wie versteinert war. „Du machst mir Hoffnungen und zertrümmerst sie im nächsten Moment. Das ist grausam. Das ist grausam, Harry!"

Harry konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Er war nahezu überwältig von ihrer Intensität.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du nichts von mir willst, weil ich mit Dean zusammen war. Du bist nicht so nett! Du kümmerst dich nicht so um andere! Also, was ist der Grund? Gibt es eine andere? Jemand, der dir wichtiger ist? So wichtig, dass du mich fallen lässt, ohne an meine Gefühle zu denken?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Es gab auf diese Frage keine Antwort.

„Ich bin kein Wesen ohne Emotionen! Wenn man mich so behandelt, wie du es getan hast... hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie man sich fühlt? Glaubst du, ich kann danach so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert? Wie kannst du das auch nur ansatzweise von mir erwarten?"

„Ich..."

„Ich habe schon verstanden", wurde er unterbrochen, „dass du dich nicht für mich interessierst, ich konnte dich wirklich vergessen. Aber als du in diesem Jahr... wie du reagiert hast... sag mir, dass ich das nicht falsch verstanden habe. Sag mir wenigstens, dass ich in diesem Moment richtig gelegen hatte. Dass du mich, wenn auch nur in diesem Moment, wirklich... wirklich..."

Er wusste nicht, ob es ihre stillen Tränen waren, oder ihre Worte, ihre Wut, die sie vielleicht zu Recht auf ihm ablud, aber plötzlich schien irgendetwas in ihm umzuspringen, als würde er sich selbst von innen beobachten und zuhören.

„Hör auf mich unter Druck zusetzen", murmelte er und das Mädchen sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an. Seine Stimme wurde etwas weicher und ein ruhiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass dieser Ausdruck nichts mit seinen momentanen Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Das war nicht er, der dort redete und handelte. „Ginny, verstehe bitte. Ich will nicht vor dir davon laufen, aber ich möchte dir ehrlich antworten und dafür brauche ich Zeit. Bitte gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Lass mich dir ehrlich antworten, wenn wir darüber reden. Warte bitte solange, bis ich meine Antworten selbst gefunden habe."

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, doch obwohl sie noch wütend sein müsste, obwohl sie noch immer den Schmerz offensichtlich mit sich herum trug, so senkte sie lediglich resignierend den Kopf, holte einmal Luft, bevor sie erneu aufsah, bemüht ruhig.

„Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du die Antworten bekommst, die du hören möchtest."

„Malfoy muss auf dich abfärben...", murmelte sie leise.

„Vermutlich", entgegnete er, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Mantel in seinem Arm, den er in diesem Moment als seinen Besitz bezeichnete, obwohl er im Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass er einer anderen Person gehörte. „Mehr als du denkst."

Ginny hob fragend eine Augenbraue, schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, wandte ihr Gesicht ab, während sie scheinbar versuchte, ein nervöses Wippen zu unterdrücken.

Sie wartete auf etwas.

Und Harry konnte sich denken, was es war.

„Es...", begann er leise und das Mädchen wandte ihren Kopf um, sah ihm abwartend in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Erinnerung gelöscht habe."

Sie atmete ruhig aus, presste die Bücher auf ihrem Arm fester gegen ihren Körper. „Und mir tut es Leid, dass ich dich so unter Druck gesetzt habe." Sie sah mit einem ernsten Blick auf, setzte dazu an, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. „Und den Rest", fuhr sie fort, während sich Harry ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung setzte, „besprechen wir dann ‚später', hm?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

Er war froh, dass zwischen ihnen nicht mehr diese angespannte Atmosphäre herrschte. Auch wenn das für ihn bedeutete, dass eine Beziehung mit Ginny für ihn nichts Ernstes gewesen wäre, dass diese kurzzeitige Anziehung nicht einmal Liebe gewesen war.

Er war verblüfft über sich selbst, dass er tagelang keinen einzigen Gedanken an Ginny verschwendet hatte, dass es ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise gestört hatte, sie nicht zu sehen oder von ihren kalten, ablehnenden Blicken taxiert zu werden. Natürlich hatte er sich unbehaglich gefühlt, aber das auch nur, weil er nicht wusste, wie ihr Verhalten auf Außenstehende wirkte.

Wie es aussah war sein Problem wirklich nur, von anderen gemieden oder nicht gemocht zu werden; dass er noch immer versuchte, es allen recht zu machen, während er halbherzig andere Ziele verfolgte, die er jedoch nie erreichte und sie so schnell wieder aufgab, wie sie gekommen waren.

Und es war überraschend, wie schnell sich das durch Malfoys Einfluss geändert hatte.

Harry wusste, dass er unter Ginnys Monolog kein Wort herausgebracht hätte, sondern sich einfach nur feige verdrückt hätte. Er wusste, dass das, was seinen Mund verlassen hatte, von Malfoy ausgesprochen worden war. Doch wenigstens, so dachte er, während er das Mädchen aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wenigstens war die Entschuldigung von ihm gekommen, dessen war er sich sicher. Denn wenn es etwas gab, was Draco nie machen würde, so wäre es sich bei jemand anderem zu entschuldigen.

Wenigstens das war etwas, was Harry dem blonden Slytherin beibringen konnte – wenn auch nicht mehr, denn Malfoy war ihm, so unwahrscheinlich das klang, sogar in sozialen Kompetenzen Meilen voraus.

Nicht unbedingt tröstend, wenn man sah, wie ungeschickt und nahezu tollpatschig selbst Draco sich anderen gegenüber verhielt. Vermutlich waren sie beide soziale Krüppel, wenn auch auf unterschiedlichem Niveau.

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein kurzes Lächeln, als er den noch immer feuchten Mantel betrachtete, dann mit einer Hand darüber fuhr, während er leise eine Zauberformel vor sich hin murmelte, die eine trockene Spur nach seiner Hand hinterließ.

Draco benutzte immer Drama, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. Der Blonde hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Harry dies bereits wusste, weshalb jegliche Beschwerden über wasserdurchlässige Mäntel offensichtlich nicht mehr den Schein wahrten.

Kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hielt er an, war kurz davor, der Dicken Dame das Passwort der Slytherin zu zurufen, wenn Ginny nicht schneller gewesen wäre. Es wurde mittlerweile immer schwerer, das Wissen des anderen von seinem eigenen zu trennen und wenn sie nicht bald etwas dagegen tun würden, würde das nur in einem Chaos enden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sah er sich einmal kurz um, registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel Ginny, die sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Übrigens, Harry", begann sie ruhig und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich wäre der bessere Sucher gewesen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab, setzte sich auf eine Couch vor dem Kamin und legte die Bücher an ihrer Seite ab.

Harry grinste nur leicht, steuerte dann direkt die Treppen zu den Jungenzimmern an. Er wollte allein sein, sich einige Gedanken über Ginny und den Zauberspruch machen, wollte endlich mal nützlicher sein, als er es bisher gewesen war.

„Wo willst du hin?", hielt ihn jedoch eine Stimme auf und er drehte sich überrascht um, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Mister Potter wird gefälligst hier bleiben, denn wir haben _Großartiges_ mit ihm vor!"

„Seamus?"

„Repräsentativ für den Rest der Meute", entgegnete der rotblonde Junge mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er mit dem Daumen hinter sich deutete. „Uns fehlt noch ein Spieler, also musst du ran."

„Ich wollte—

„Egal."

„Ich bin nass. Und mir ist kalt", versuchte Harry erfolglos weiter zu argumentieren, doch Seamus musterte ihn nur mit einem abschätzenden Lächeln, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Das haben wir gleich", entgegnete er unbeirrt, murmelte eine kurze Zauberformel.

Wenn Harry irgendetwas an der Zauberwelt störte, so war es die Tatsache, dass es wirklich für _alles_ eine Zauberformel gab, dachte er verstimmt.

_:Außer vielleicht für einen nichtexistenten Zauberspruch:_, fügte Draco mental an, während Harry nur resigniert die Schultern hängen ließ und Seamus' Drängen nachgab, dabei die Frage nach dem Slytherinmantel auf seinem Arm resolut ignorierte.

Seamus führte ihn zielstrebig auf einen Tisch zu, an dem bereits Ron, Dean und Neville saßen, jeder mit einem Stapel Karten vor sich. „Und hier haben wir unseren fünften Mann", rief der Ire aus, drückte den Dunkelhaarigen auf einen Stuhl und zog einen Stapel Karten vor ihn, bevor er sich selbst setzte und den letzten Stapel aus der Mitte vor sich legte.

„Die Regeln sind bekannt, nehme ich an?", öffnete Dean das Spiel, doch Harry rutschte lediglich verunsichert auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bevor er Ron einen hilflosen Blick zu warf.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte der Rothaarige daraufhin, „Erzähl noch mal, Dean, wie geht ‚Wizard' doch gleich?"

oOoOoOo

„Ich wusste, dass du hier sein würdest", wurde Draco begrüßt, als er mit nassen Haaren das Badezimmer nach einem wohlverdienten heißen Bad verlassen wollte. Eine Hand an der runtergedrückten Klinke hielt er überrascht inne und warf Malcolm, der gegenüber der Tür im Gang an der Steinwand lehnte, einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Ich hab dich draußen mit Potter fliegen sehen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hierher kommen würdest", schien der andere auf seinen Blick hin zu antworten, doch Draco war nicht irritiert davon, dass der Jüngere wusste wo er war, sondern eher, dass er überhaupt etwas von ihm wollte.

Ruhig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat in den Gang, strebte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum an, während Malcolm ihm folgte. „Und du hast hier auf mich gewartet, weil?"

„Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, saß Zabini auf meinem Bett und leerte unsere letzte Flasche Feuerwhiskey", erklärte der Brünette mit einem zynischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während Draco hörbar genervt ausatmete, sich dann zu dem Jüngeren umdrehte.

„Als er die Flasche ausgetrunken hatte und sich auf meinem Bett breit machte und ich schon dachte, dass er demnächst an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben würde, sprang er plötzlich auf, rief ‚Das ist es' und fiel wieder bewusstlos auf mein Bett zurück. Er wird vermutlich den Rest des Tages und hoffentlich auch die Nacht durchschlafen."

Draco musterte ihn kurzzeitig aus kühlen Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Wieso habt ihr Drittklässler Feuerwhiskey?"

Malcolm grinste tückisch, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nachdem alle auf der letzten Party sturzbetrunken waren, habe ich Graham und Tamy dazu gebracht, sämtliche verschlossene Flaschen einzusammeln. Wir verkaufen sie seitdem an die Siebtklässler und Zabini hat es heraus gefunden, aber nichts dagegen gesagt... Stattdessen verbraucht er lieber unsere sämtlichen Vorräte", fügte der Brünette mit einem bitteren Unterton an, rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Aber wir wissen beide, dass es nicht darum geht", wechselte der Jüngere zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema, während seine Augen plötzlich verfinsterten.

„Wieso säuft sich mein selbsternannter ‚Meister' ins Koma?"

„Ich denke mal, dass dich das nichts angeht", entgegnete Draco gleichgültig und wandte sich wieder um, um seinen Weg zu einem Ziel, das er mittlerweile aus den Augen verloren hatte, fortzusetzen.

„Dann formuliere ich die Frage um." Doch Malcolm sprach nicht weiter und Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Er herrschte Stille und ihre Schritte, die im Gang hohl wieder hallten, waren das einzige Geräusch das diese durchbrach. Plötzlich hörte Draco, wie die Schritte hinter ihm immer schneller wurden, ihn einholten, er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, die ihn dazu zwangen, anzuhalten und ihrem Besitzer ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Weshalb bist du jetzt nicht bei ihm?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht, ob der Schärfe, mit der der Jüngere sprach, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemand bin, der sich um Andere kümmert?"

„Ja", erwiderte Malcolm mit einem festen Blick. „Wenn diese ‚Anderen' deine Freunde sind."

Über die Lippen des Älteren lief ein amüsiertes Grinsen, bevor er provozierend eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich wegen deiner Naivität bemitleiden oder bewundern soll, aber da ich von jeher niemanden bewundere, wähle ich die erste Option."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war Malcolms einzige Reaktion. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ein Muggle-Normalo wie ich einen Muggle verachtenden Snob wie dich bewundert? Glaubst du, dass es diese Einstellung von dir ist?"

„Ich glaube, dass du deine eigenen absurden Gründe hast – und dass vermutlich leicht masochistische Tendenzen irgendeine Rolle dabei spielen."

Der Jüngere lachte einmal laut auf, bevor er einige Schritte vor lief, sich umdrehte und rückwärts den Gang entlang ging, damit er Draco direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ehrlich gesagt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, dich aufs Äußerste zu meiden. Man sah dir sofort an, dass du ein ausgesprochener Bastard sein kannst. Allerdings, deinen Freunden gegenüber bist du so loyal, dass es schon wieder an Altruismus grenzt."

„Da wirft jemand mit großen Worten um sich."

„Und dass du jetzt nicht bei Zabini bist, bedeutet einfach, dass du der Grund bist, weshalb er sich ins Koma säuft, was wiederum die Frage auf wirft, was du, der im Hintergrund so sehr versucht, alles im Gleichgewicht zu behalten, getan haben könntest, dass jemand wie Zabini, der über alles großmütig hinweg sieht, derart reagiert."

„Du bist etwas zu neugierig, Baddock."

Draco wusste nicht einmal, worauf der Brünette hinaus wollte, ob er sich wirklich nur ohne Grund in etwas einmischen wollte, das ihn überhaupt nichts anging, oder ob doch einige unlautere Motive dahinter steckten. Er mustere bedächtig das Gesicht des anderen.

Er hatte keine Lust auf mentale Spielchen. Der Drittklässler sollte sagen, was er wollte, bevor Dracos Geduldsfaden riss.

„Sag, was du willst", forderte er den brünetten Slytherin letztendlich auf und Malcolm schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben.

„Zabini ist betrunken ziemlich gesprächig. Du brauchst also auf keine meiner Fragen antworten, ich weiß Bescheid." Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wollte lediglich austesten, wie wichtig dir meine Verschwiegenheit wäre", beantwortete der Brünette die unausgesprochene Frage, setzte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Und wie hoch ich den Preis ansetzen kann."

Der Blonde wusste sofort, worauf der Jüngere hinaus wollte, doch ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht erpressen. Ohne Vorwarnung streckte er seine Hand aus, wollte diese dem Anderen auf die Stirn legen, doch der Brünette ging schleunigst einige Schritte zurück.

„Das brauchst du nicht versuchen. Ich habe für den Fall, dass du mein Gedächtnis löschen möchtest, gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Ich sage es nur einmal", begann Draco ungerührt, „Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht erpressen."

„Oh, ich wollte dich nicht erpressen", erwiderte der Drittklässler mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, „Ich wollte lediglich eine Kollaboration mit dir eingehen. Und im Gegenzug blieben meine Lippen versiegelt."

„Eine Kollaboration", wiederholte Draco, hob dann unmerklich das Kinn.

„Ich will Zaubertränke in Hogwarts verkaufen, allerdings fehlen mir sowohl die Materialien als auch das Wissen, um komplexere Tränke herzustellen. Aber mit dir könnte ich vermutlich sogar Extrawünsche erfüllen."

Der Blonde schürzte die Lippen. So gesehen sah er das Potential in dem Plan, sogar den Gewinn, den sie daraus schlagen könnten. Dennoch, dieses Angebot unter solchen Umständen unterbreitet zu bekommen war alles andere als nach seinem Geschmack.

„Du würdest 10% des Gewinns bekommen."

„Lächerlich."

„15?"

„Dafür würde ich nicht einmal den kleinen Finger rühren", erwiderte er ruhig und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Und was ist mit deinem Geheimnis? Ich werde es jedem erzählen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, welchen Vorteil du daraus schlagen könntest."

„Gar keinen, aber ich dachte mir—"

„Sei still", schleuderte er die Worte dem Jüngeren kalt entgegen, drehte sich halb zu ihm um. „Die einzige Person, die nichts davon wissen sollte, weiß es bereits. Mir ist egal, wer es sonst noch erfährt."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter den braunen Augen arbeitete bis sich plötzlich das Gesicht des Brünetten rötete und er entsetzt seinen Mund öffnete, wieder schloss, erneut öffnete.

„Oh mein Gott!", raunte der Drittklässler plötzlich fassungslos. „Ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Gerücht! Ich meine, offensichtlich ist es nur ein Gerücht, also, der größte Teil, aber ich hätte gedacht, ich meine, ich dachte immer, dass es Zabini—"

„Wovon—", begann Draco irritiert, unterbrach sich selbst. „Du hast von dem anderen gesprochen?"

„_Du hast noch mehr?",_ rief der Jüngere indigniert.

Es dauerte eine Augenblick bis Draco bewusst wurde, welchen Fehler er begangen hatte, bevor sich binnen einer Sekunde ein amüsiertest Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen setzte. „Heh", begann er bitter vergnügt und wandte sich wieder ab. „Du hattest keine Ahnung. Du hast geblufft."

Der Jüngere kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, nur dass Zabini irgendetwas erzählt hat. Der hält selbst im betrunkensten Zustand dicht, egal wie sehr ich versucht habe ihn auszuquetschen", erklärte er ohne einen Funken Reue. „Aber hey, Malfoy! Kannst du nicht trotzdem darüber nachdenken?"

Draco reagierte nicht, setzte nur seinen Weg fort. Er konnte verstehen, was Blaise in dem Jüngeren gesehen hatte. Wenn sie Hogwarts verließen, würde er vermutlich die alte Schule ziemlich aufmischen. Aber bis es soweit war, hatte Malcolm noch einiges zu lernen.

Allerdings wollte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich Gedanken über die Zukunft eines Anderen machen.

Er wollte seine Ruhe, doch nicht einmal das Labor schien ansprechend, erinnerte es ihn nur an seine gescheiterten Versuche, Felix Felicis herzustellen. In seinem Zimmer würde er keine Ruhe haben und der Gemeinschaftsraum stand außer Frage.

Also irrte er rastlos durch die Gänge, wusste nicht, wo er hin gehen sollte, ob er überhaupt Gesellschaft wollte oder nicht – und wenn doch, von wem.

Er wusste, dass er mehr Zeit mit Pansy und besonders mit Gregory und Vincent, die er in den letzten Tagen so gut wie gar nicht gesehen hatte, verbringen müsste, dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden. Er konnte momentan nicht in seinem eigenen Körper allein sein, also wollte er wenigstens auf eine andere Art versuchen, Ruhe zu finden.

Als er sich langsam dem Slytherinterritorium näherte, hielt er an einer Nische, warf einen abwesenden Blick durch das mit bunten Glasscheiben durchsetzte Fenster. Musterte den anhaltenden Regenschauer, während er in weiter Ferne ein dumpfes Grollen vernehmen konnte. Gerade als er seinen Weg fortsetzen wollte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine dunkel gekleidete Person, die die Richtung der Peitschende Weide einschlug.

Eigentlich hätte er sich nicht weiter dafür interessiert, doch etwas an dieser Person kam ihm bekannt vor, und so kniete er sich auf das gepolsterte Fensterbrett, rückte näher an das Fenster heran.

Es war Blaise.

Draco war sich sicher, auch wenn er das Gesicht nicht sehen, auch wenn er die Figur unter diesem weiten Mantel nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

Mit einer abrupten Kopfbewegung riss er sich von der Silhouette los, lehnte stattdessen seine Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und schloss konzentriert seine Augen.

Er wollte Blaise nur noch aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen und das so schnell wie möglich.

Einfach ausradieren.

oOoOoOo

Harry saß mit Bauchschmerzen am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle. Doch es hatte nichts mit einem gewissen Slytherin zu tun, sondern mit der Tatsache, dass er, seit er zum Abendessen erschienen war, pausenlos Essen in sich hinein stopfte.

Sein Magen beschwerte sich und sagte ihm bereits, dass er satt war, doch sein Kopf verlangte aus irgendeinem Grund nach mehr und so fuhr er seine geifernde Hand unter den skeptischen Blicken seiner Freunde aus, um ein weiteres Brötchen auf seinen Teller zu ziehen.

„Wie haben die Jungs dich überredet bekommen, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen?", fragte Hermine, während sie versuchte, betont desinteressiert die Völlerei ihres Freundes zu ignorieren.

„Seamus hat mich einfach an den Tisch gezogen", antwortete er, dankbar dafür, dass das Mädchen seine Fressattacke, wie man es nur noch beschreiben konnte, dezent umging. „Als ich allerdings bemerkte, worum es wirklich ging, flüchtete ich auf mein Zimmer."

Über die Lippen der brünetten Gryffindor zog sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln und sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Ron, der ohne ein Anzeichen von schlechtem Gewissen fröhlich Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, dabei ebenfalls das Augenmerk demonstrativ von Harrys Teller weg gerichtet hatte. „Verständlich, aber für diese Art Spiel braucht man immer einen Dummen, der es nicht kennt", entgegnete sie schließlich, während Harry ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Du hättest es mir ja sagen können, als du mich am Tisch gesehen hast."

„Ich war mit meinem Aufsatz beschäftigt."

„Du bist mindestens zwei Mal an mir vorbei gelaufen!"

„Ich ging davon aus, dass du das Spiel kanntest."

„Woher denn? Die Jungs haben sich das erst vor einer Woche ausgedacht!"

„Und seitdem ständig im Gesellschaftsraum gespielt."

„Ob ich wohl mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt war?"

„So wie ich auch", entgegnete das brünette Mädchen schroff, sah mit einem anklagenden Blick auf. „Genauso wie Ron und jeder andere auch, der sich Sorgen um dich gemacht hat – oder noch macht."

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, runzelte genervt die Stirn.

„Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit deinem Malfoy-Modus! Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann mach _du_ das."

„Ich hatte nicht vor in den ‚Malfoy Modus' zu wechseln", brummte Harry, setzte Hermines neu geschaffene Wortkreation mittels Zeige- und Mittelfinger in Gänsefüßchen.

„Vermutlich nicht bewusst, aber da wo Harry nicht weiter weiß, setzt jetzt Malfoy ein. Er benutzt bezaubernde Worte, um sich aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen, und vergisst dann, was er gesagt hat, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden."

„Entschuldigung?", rutschte es dem Dunkelhaarigen heraus, doch dann hielt er inne, und er brauchte nicht lange überlegen, um heraus zufinden, worauf das Mädchen wirklich hinaus wollte.

„Ginny hat also mit dir geredet."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Ron zusammen zuckte und versuchte, nicht so auszusehen, als würde ihn das Gespräch seiner beiden Freunde unheimlich interessieren.

„Denkst du wirklich darüber nach, oder lässt du das Thema einfach unter den Tisch fallen?"

„Ich denke darüber nach! Das heißt, ich habe darüber nachgedacht."

„Und du bist zu einem Entschluss gekommen?"

Harry antwortete nicht, seufzte leise. Dann: „Hermine—"

„Das geht mich nichts an?"

„Ganz genau. Dieses Mal geht es dich _wirklich_ nichts an."

Hermine sah überrascht auf, presste dann ihre Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie ihren Blick abwandte.

„Außerdem hast du Unrecht. Draco versucht sich nicht mit bezaubernden Worten aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen, wie du so nett ausgedrückt hast. Harry ist das. Draco gab ihm nur das Vokabular." Mit diesen Worten stand der Dunkelhaarige auf, doch Hermine reagierte nicht auf seine Aussage, hatte lediglich stur ihren Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Gryffindor, doch dann wandte er sich ab, während er im Vorbeigehen nach irgendetwas Essbarem griff.

„Du kannst keinen Hunger mehr haben", murmelte Ron leise, vermutlich, um die Situation zwischen seinen beiden Freunden zu entschärfen, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, betrachte die Orange in seiner Hand. „Selbst ich hätte keinen Hunger mehr!"

„Ich habe Bauchschmerzen und ich glaube, mein Magen rebelliert gleich, aber mein Kopf sagt, dass ich Hunger habe", ging er ruhig auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein, lächelte seinem Freund freundlich zu, bevor er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Brünette warf, sich dann in Bewegung setzte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das _dein_ Kopf ist, der das sagt?", rief Hermine ihm plötzlich nach, und er drehte sich überrascht um, sah in ihr hartes Gesicht, hielt dennoch problemlos ihrem festen Blick stand. „Denn ich kann ‚Draco' hier nirgendwo entdecken."

Harry verstärkte auf diese Worte seinen Griff um die Orange, ignorierte, wie sie den Vornamen des Blonden nahezu aus spuckte, und sah sich stattdessen ebenfalls suchend um, als ihm einfiel, dass Malfoy sowohl Frühstück als auch Mittagessen verweigert hatte.

Demnach müsste der Blonde tatsächlich Hunger haben.

Vor allem, nachdem sie im Regen geflogen waren.

Ohne zu zögern drehte er sich um und versuchte, betont ruhig die Große Halle zu verlassen, bevor er, nachdem die Türen hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen waren, los stürmte und versuchte, Malfoy ausfindig zu machen.

oOoOoOo

Draco hatte bereits gewusst, dass der Dunkelhaarige im Anmarsch war, sodass er, als er aufsah, nicht sonderlich überrascht war, den anderen schwer atmend vor sich zu sehen, während dieser ihm wortlos eine Orange hinhielt.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, bis er heraus fand, was der Gryffindor mit ihm anstellen würde, sollte er sich weigern, das Angebot anzunehmen und weiter zu hungern. Also hob er auf die Geste hin belustigt eine Augenbraue und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Hättest du sie nicht freiwillig genommen, hätte ich sie dir mit Gewalt rein gestopft."

„Ich weiß", meinte der Blonde schmunzelnd, nahm seine Beine von der Fensterbank, sodass der Gryffindor Platz zum Sitzen hatte. „Aber ein Apfel wäre mir lieber gewesen."

Potter ließ sich auf die nun freie Stelle fallen, lehnte sich mit der rechten Schulter gegen die Steinwand und wandte seinen Blick auf den Blonden, der skeptisch die Frucht musterte. Draco hatte nicht besonders großen Hunger, auch wenn der Gryffindor neben ihm anderer Meinung war, und erst recht hatte er keinen Hunger auf eine solch säurehaltige Frucht auf nüchternem Magen.

Allerdings würde Potter ihn umbringen, sollte er sich weigern.

„Iss!"

„Wenn du sie pellst", meinte Draco nonchalant und hielt dem anderen die Orange hin.

„Die Säure würde meine Nägel ruinieren", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige trocken, warf lediglich einen abwertenden Blick auf den Slytherin.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch er verkniff sich ein Grinsen und setzte dazu an, die Orange selbst zu pellen, während Potter ruhig neben ihm saß, einen Blick nach draußen in die langsam eintretende Dunkelheit warf.

Der Regen hielt noch immer an, auch wenn das erwartete Gewitter ausgeblieben war, zumindest soweit Draco das mitbekommen hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie er die Zeit bis Potter aufgetaucht war, überbrückt hatte. Allerdings konnte das auch daran gelegen haben, dass er ziemlich viel Zeit, wenn auch unbewusst, in Potters Gedanken herum gewandert war.

„Du willst also mit ihr reden?", begann er plötzlich und der Angesprochene streckte seine Beine aus, musterte den Blonden einen Moment von der Seite.

„Du weißt die Antwort."

„Ich weiß sie, ja, aber willst du sie mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb ich das sollte."

Draco zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, sah sich suchend nach einer passende Stelle um, wo er die Schale der Orange entsorgen konnte. Potter zog währenddessen ein Tuch aus einer seiner Taschen und reichte es dem anderen, der es kommentarlos entgegen nahm und an seine Seite legte.

„Ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst."

„Und der wäre?", hakte der Slytherin weiter nach.

„Ich weiß, dass meine Anziehung zu Ginny nichts mit meiner Mutter zu tun hat", begann der andere. „Aber das, was zwischen Blaise und dir abläuft, hat mir die Augen geöffnet."

„Freut mich, dass es dir selbst aufgefallen ist", meinte der Blonde, teilte die Orange in zwei Hälften, um ein Stück zu entfernen, „Ich wusste es von Anfang an."

„Das mit Ginny wäre nie etwas Ernstes geworden", klagte Potter, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Wenn meine Gefühle für Ginny nur halb so stark gewesen wären wie deine für Blaise, hättest du es spüren müssen, doch während all dieser Probleme ist Ginny vollkommen untergegangen."

„Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können", meinte Draco, verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht. „Potter, die ist mit Kernen!"

Der Andere reagierte nicht einmal auf seine empörten Worte, während Draco, die Nase rümpfend, die beleidigende Orange musterte. Er hasste Orangestücke mit Kernen, genauso wie er nur kernlose Weintrauben aß.

Er hätte das Essen doch verweigern sollen.

„Auch wenn meine lauwarmen Gefühle wahr sind, so sind sie nicht das, was Ginny verdient. Ihre Gefühle für mich sind stärker als meine für sie – und ich hätte es weder mir selbst noch ihr antun wollen, eine solch unbalancierte Beziehung einzugehen."

„Ja...", antwortete der Blonde desinteressiert, während er sich eine Möglichkeit überlegte, wie er die Orange verschwinden lassen konnte, ohne, dass der Gryffindor irgendetwas davon mit bekam. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", fügte er gedankenversunken an, während Potter ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf.

„Ernsthaft", betonte Draco seine Worte, als er den Blick des Anderen registrierte.

„Iss deine Orange", war alles, was Potter antwortete, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte, sein Bein auf dem Sitz abstützte und den Arm darauf ablegte. Draco rollte lediglich mit den Augen, begann akribisch aus jedem Stück die Kerne heraus zupulen, bevor er es sich in den Mund steckte.

Ehrlich gesagt mochte Draco keine Orangen und Potter musste dies ebenfalls gewusst haben. Vermutlich hatte er mit Absicht nicht die Frucht ausgetauscht, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte – und der Blonde registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel ein diabolisches Lächeln, weshalb er den Gedanken gar nicht erst weiter verfolgte.

Potter hatte sehr viel von seinen Eigenschaften übernommen, mehr noch als Draco von ihm - zumindest kam das dem blonden Slytherin so vor, sogar das Persisch, von dem er selbst nichts gewusst hatte.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als er heraus fand, dass er die ersten beiden Lebensjahre in Teheran verbracht hatte, weil seine Lungenflügel damals unterentwickelt ausgeprägt waren. Nicht, dass das eine Erinnerung war, die sich ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen wert war, aber das Erkenntnis, dass er als Zweijähriger bereits soviel aufgefasst hatte, dass er die Sprache verstehen konnte, bedrückte ihn etwas. Er war nur froh, dass keine anderen Erinnerungen aus diesem Altersstadium in Potters Gedächtnis aufgetaucht waren – zumindest nicht offenkundig.

„Sag mal, Potter", begann Draco, warf einen Blick auf den Anderen, doch dieser reagierte nicht und der Blonde runzelte irritiert die Stirn, beugte sich etwas vor, als er bemerkte, dass der Gryffindor tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen das Fenster und musterte den schlafenden Jungen.

„Wie kannst du hier einschlafen?", murmelte er irritiert, nahm das Taschentuch und rollte die Schale und die Kerne darin ein, war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als sein Blick auf das schlafende Gesicht des Gryffindor fiel. Doch anstatt wie geplant aufzustehen und zu gehen, legte er die Abfälle neben seine Füße auf den Boden, bevor er sich wieder zurück fallen ließ und die Beine anzog.

„Hört sich an, als wollte es nie wieder aufhören", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, lauschte dem stetigen Prasseln des Regens gegen das Fenster.

Als er im Krankenzimmer gelegen hatte, hatte er das Geräusch als störend und unerträglich empfunden.

In diesem Moment war es angenehm.

Er bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken leichter wurden, konzentrierte sich auf Potters gleichmäßiges Atmen und spürte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, und selbst das empfand er als angenehm beruhigend.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, schloss langsam seine Augen.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie müde er tatsächlich war...

Und in seinem Unterbewusstsein registrierte er eine Bewegung, hörte er ein Geräusch, aber seine Augenlider waren schwer und die Wärme, die ihn umhüllte, schien zu verlockend, um in die Realität zurück zukehren. Dennoch, das Geräusch wurde lauter, drang immer tiefer in sein Bewusstsein und langsam öffnete er seine Augen, blinzelte, als er die verschwommenen Konturen einer dunkel gekleideten Person wahrnahm, bis sich sein Blick klärte und er Professor Snape vor sich entdeckte, der ihn aus ernsten Augen musterte und das störende Geräusch sich als dessen Schritte entpuppte.

„Wie viele Tage habt ihr noch?", wollte der ältere Mann wissen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco die Frage registriert hatte. Er sah sich um, entdeckte Potter neben sich, der mit dem Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt schlief, bemerkte, dass es mittlerweile dunkle Nacht war und er fragte sich, wie spät es war und ob er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war...

„Tage?", hakte er nach und der Zaubertränkemeister stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus, als Draco plötzlich realisierte, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Zwei", antwortete er letztendlich müde, spürte eine Bewegung an seiner Schulter; Potter, der lediglich seinem mildernden Unmut mit einem kurzen Schnauben Ausdruck verlieh, bevor er langsam wieder aus seinem halbwachen Zustand zurück in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Viel zu spät", entgegnete Snape, ging aber nicht auf Dracos fragenden Blick ein, sondern holte aus einer Tasche eine durchsichtige Flasche, die halb voll mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und ein Stück Pergamentrolle, das mit lateinischen Worten beschriftet war – vermutlich ein Zauberspruch – hervor.

„Dies hier", der Zaubertränkemeister schüttelte kurz den Flakon, bevor er ihn Draco überreichte, „ist der Gegenzauber zum _Conjungi_. Dies hier", Snape deutete auf das Stück Papier, „schafft eine Verbindung zwischen dem Zaubertrank und Potter, indem ihr es mit irgendetwas, das Potter repräsentiert, am besten ein Haar, im Trank auflöst."

„Wieso..." Draco hatte das Gefühl, noch halb zu schlafen, denn obwohl er die Worte hörte und auch verstand, konnte er das Gesagte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Sein Kopf schien von Potters Schlaf vollkommen vernebelt.

„Du musst nicht verstehen, was ich sage, Draco", murmelte Severus, schien etwas grimmig. „Löse das Haar und das Pergament vollständig im Trank auf, trink die Hälfte und gib den Rest Potter. Und das hier", Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, setzte ihn plötzlich an Dracos Hals und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde leuchtete die Spitze hell auf, bevor sie genauso schnell wieder erlosch. „Sollte den _Silencium_ auf heben."

„Woran—", begann Draco seine Frage, doch die wurde bereits beantwortet, als er das Wort überlagert ein zweites Mal wie ein Echo hörte – seine Stimme, und die Reflexion durch den Zauberspruch – und für einen Moment glaubte er, ein Lächeln über Snapes Lippen laufen gesehen zu haben, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, legte seine Hand an seinen Hals, um den Zauber aufzuheben, den er vorher mit Blaise verwendet hatte.

„Woher... woher kennst du den Gegenzauber", fragte er, sah zögerlichen zu dem Professor auf, der einen kurzen, angewiderten Blick auf Potter warf, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Die Geschichte hat die unangenehme Angewohnheit, sich zu wiederholen", brummte der Mann, setzte sich mit wehenden Roben in Bewegung, während Draco ihm betreten nachsah.

„Übrigens. Ihr habt Nachsitzen für die nächsten zwei Monate. Außerdem will Professor Dumbledore euch so schnell wie möglich in seinem Büro sprechen."

Draco rollte genervt die Augen.

War ja klar, dass Snape sich das nicht nehmen ließ. All die liederlichen Aufgaben, die er selbst nicht erledigen wollte, würden ihnen jetzt aufgehalst werden. Allerdings verschwand der Gedanke schnell, als er die Kühle der Flasche an seinen Fingerspitzen spürte. Er hörte Potter neben sich leise grummeln, musterte ihn einen Moment, dann den Zaubertrank in seiner Hand.

Es war Zeit, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzuheben.

„Potter", murmelte er leise.

‚_Lass mich schlafen.'_

Draco war nicht überrascht – er wollte es selbst, er war müde, und er war froh, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte zu schlafen. Wenn er könnte würde er die nächsten Wochen durch schlafen, doch er wusste, dass sie es nicht verschieben sollten, denn desto länger sie warteten, umso schwerwiegender wären die Folgen.

Sie hatten schon genug Zeit verschwendet.

‚_Ich weiß.'_

„Hiernach können wir getrennte Wege gehen", murmelte Draco und Harry rührte sich leicht, öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und richtete sich von der unbequemen Haltung auf, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Draco konnte spüren, dass sich irgendetwas in ihm gegen diesen Zaubertrank sträubte, dass irgendetwas nicht wollte, dass sie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufhoben, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Dieses Gegenmittel war ihr Ziel gewesen.

Sie würden es trinken und alles hinter sich lassen, zumindest hoffte Draco das.

„Ich hab verstanden", murmelte Harry, zupfte sich ein Haar aus und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Draco reichte ihm das Pergament mit der Zauberformel und während Harry einen kurzen Blick über die lateinischen Worte warf, die sich Draco sogleich ins Gedächtnis brannten, griff er nach der Flasche, um sie zu öffnen.

Der Gryffindor hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er zögerlich das Papier zusammen rollte und es zusammen mit dem dunklen Haar vorsichtig durch den Flaschenhals steckte, bis die Flüssigkeit das Ende des Pergamentstücks erreichte und sich blitzschnell hochzog. Es verpuffte sofort in einer schwarzen Wolke und Potter hätte fast vor Schreck die Flasche fallen lassen.

Draco vermutete unbewusste Absicht, doch der Gedanke erntete ihm nur einen spöttischen Blick.

„Potter—", begann er, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst, als die schwarze Flüssigkeit einen Wirbel in seiner Mitte produzierte und der Zaubertrank sich lindgrün verfärbte.

Keine wirklich appetitliche Farbe, dachte der Blonde, als er die Flasche von dem Dunkelhaarigen nahm und das Glas langsam an seine Lippen führte, einen flüchtigen Blick auf Potter warf, bevor er die stinkende, abscheulich schmeckende Flüssigkeit herunter schluckte, dabei angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas so Abartiges getrunken zu haben, sogar die Familienrezepte von Blaise' Großmutter waren nicht einmal annähernd so schlimm gewesen. So schnell er konnte entfernte er das Glas von seinen Lippen, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und hielt die Flasche Potter hin. Dieser machte allerdings keine Anstalten, den Zaubertrank zu nehmen.

„Hier. Trink!"

„Nie im Leben!", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige, der vermutlich genau das Gleiche wie Draco geschmeckt hatte.

„So schlimm ist es nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst!"

„Los! Nimm den Trank!"

Das Gesicht angewidert verziehend und die Nase rümpfend, nahm Harry letztendlich das Fläschchen entgegen und stellte mit Freude fest, dass Draco etwas mehr als die Hälfte getrunken hatte. Er hatte nämlich die vage Vermutung, dass dieses widerliche Gesöff etwas sehr Schlimmes mit seinem Magen anstellen konnte.

„Potter, ich habe soeben ein aufgelöstes Haar von dir getrunken. Stell dich nicht so an!", knurrte der Blonde, konnte dennoch nicht das mulmige Gefühl unterdrücken, den Geschmack noch einmal erleben zu dürfen.

In diesem Moment setzte Potter die Flasche an und schluckte den Rest in einem Zug runter, warf dann den Flakon zur Seite, sodass dieser an der Steinwand in tausend Scherben zerbrach.

„Dass es so etwas Widerliches überhaupt gibt", raunte Potter und hustete einmal.

„Zu einem widerlichen Zauberspruch ein widerlicher Gegenzauber", murmelte Draco, warf dem anderen einen höhnischen Blick zu, doch sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurde ihnen schlagartig bewusst, dass es vorbei sein würde.

Dass sie getrennte Wege gehen konnten.

Dass sie nie wieder ein Wort miteinander wechseln mussten.

Aber etwas an diesem Gedanken hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack, den keiner der beiden wahr haben wollte.

Draco wandte als erster seinen Blick ab, konnte nur spärlich den Mond durch die dunklen Regenwolken erkennen und fragte sich, wann der Kanal sich vollständig schließen würde.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen schlafen und warten es ab", murmelte Harry plötzlich in die unangenehme Stille und der Blonde rollte die Augen.

Nach diesem Zaubertrank würde er wohl nie wieder schlafen können.

Harry lachte nur leise über den Gedanken, stand dann von der Fensterbank auf und rückte seine Robe zurecht, reichte dem anderen die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Draco runzelte lediglich die Stirn, deutete dann mit den Augen auf eine Stelle neben seinen Füßen. „Nimm lieber den Müll mit", befahl er trocken.

„Wir sehen uns morgen", schmunzelte Harry, bückte sich, um das Taschentuch mit den Orangenschalen aufzuheben, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Gang entlang ging, während Draco eine Hand hob. Die Scherben der Flasche erhoben sich in die Luft, setzten sich wieder zusammen, bis das Glas vollständig repariert auf dem Boden stand.

Schwerfällig stand er auf, nahm die Flasche in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes privaten Gemächern. Mit müden, langsamen Schritten manövrierte er sich durch Hogwarts, als blitzartig ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr, nur für wenige Millisekunden, die allerdings reichten, dass Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg und er gezwungen war, für einen kurzen Moment innezuhalten.

Er stützte sich kurzzeitig mit der Hand an einer Wand ab, wartete, bis das Stechen verschwunden war, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, passierte das Gemälde von Violètte Bourboun, bemerkte schon fast orientierungslos, dass es nicht mehr weit war.

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn eine Existenz aus einem Gedächtnis gelöscht wird, dachte der Blonde.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als er endlich an der einfachen, ungemaserten Holztür ankam. Er klopfte leicht an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ein gedämpftes „Komm rein" vernahm, woraufhin er die Tür öffnete und leise eintrat und obwohl er wusste, dass Snape wach war, schloss er die Tür nahezu geräuschlos hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.

Snape reagierte nicht auf sein Eintreten, blieb weiterhin über irgendwelche auf seinem Tisch liegenden Zettel gebeugt sitzen, eine fahle Kerze an seinem Tisch die einzige Lichtquelle in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum.

Draco wusste, was er seinem Mentor sagen wollte, doch er wusste nicht, ob es ihm über die Lippen kommen würde, denn wenn er ihm nur ein wenig vertraut hätte und nicht versucht hätte, alles allein hinzubekommen, wenn er nur—

„Stell die Flasche ab und leg dich hin", hörte er die ruhige tiefe Stimme, und er seufzte leise, stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er seine Robe über den Stuhl warf, und ihm einfiel, dass Potter noch immer seinen Mantel hatte. Irritiert von dem plötzlichen Gedankensprung schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ sich auf das schmale, einfache Bett fallen und wickelte die dünne Decke um seinen Körper.

Snape schien irgendetwas zu korrigieren, Hausarbeiten und Tests vielleicht, oder er verfasste irgendeine Abhandlung. Draco konnte es nicht wissen, doch er hörte das leise Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier und irgendwie, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht so war, schien dieses Geräusch erschreckend laut, aber nicht unbedingt störend.

Dracos Augen waren geschlossen, er versuchte zu schlafen, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht schlafen würde – sein Kopf schmerzte, als würde sich etwas wie Säure in sein Gehirn ätzen. Es waren diesmal nicht seine Schlafstörungen, es war definitiv der Zaubertrank.

„Draco."

Der Angesprochene öffnete seine Augen, bemerkte, dass der ältere Mann an sein Bett getreten war, doch allein das fahle Kerzenlicht löste nur noch stärkere Kopfschmerzen in ihm aus, und so wollte er sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, aber Severus hinderte ihn mit einer Hand daran, löschte stattdessen die Kerze, sodass einzig und allein das fahle Mondlicht spärliche Strahlen in den kleinen, dunklen Raum warf und er nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, dass der ältere Mann ihm etwas hin hielt. Etwas unkoordiniert griff er danach, fühlte die Kälte, die das Glasgefäß absonderte.

„Es ist das stärkste Schlafmittel, das ich bisher gebraut habe", meinte Severus mit einer kühlen Stimme, doch Draco wusste, dass er damit nur seiner Abneigung gegen Schlaftränke Ausdruck verlieh, „und wenn du nicht schon seit Jahren immun gegen meine Tränke wärst, würde ich dir diesen nicht einmal geben." Über Dracos Lippen lief ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. „Aber heute Nacht wirst du es brauchen."

Draco richtete sich wortlos auf, nahm die Flasche entgegen und entfernte den Verschluss, schluckte in einem Zug die kalte Flüssigkeit in dem Gefäß hinunter.

Sie war bitter, doch alle Schlaftränke in Severus Sortiment waren das und nach dem Gegenzauber konnte ihn überhaupt nichts mehr schocken, dachte er, reichte seinem Mentor das Fläschchen und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Draco kannte Severus seit dem Squib-Vorfall, und auch wenn sein Mentor stets streng mit ihm gewesen war, so wusste Draco, dass er in diesem älteren Mann eine Art zweite Vaterfigur gefunden hatte und ihm war egal, was die andere Schüler in Hogwarts von Snape hielten. Er hatte ihn die Jahre über nicht nur das Zaubern gelehrt, sondern sich auch um seine Insomnie gekümmert.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Snape die Dosis immer weiter erhöht, um Draco schlafen lassen zu können, doch irgendwann hatte er beschlossen, dass es zu viel war, dass Dracos Körper die Menge irgendwann nicht mehr vertragen könnte und so hatte er aufgehört ihm irgendwelche Tränke zu brauen. Draco hatte ihn im Glauben gelassen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, dass er wieder schlafen konnte.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Severus ihm kein Wort, das seinen Mund diesbezüglich verlassen hatte, glauben würde.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand wandte sich der Zaubertränkemeister wieder ab, ging mit leisen Schritten auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und Draco konnte das Knarren des Holzes hören, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, während er leise Lumos flüsterte. Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite, starrte gegen die Steinwand.

„Severus?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, doch das flüchtige Innehalten der Feder reichte, um ihm zu versichern, dass der Andere zuhören würde.

„Wie war das mit Potters Vater und dir?"

Snape schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und Draco dachte bereits, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, als der Professor mit einer ruhigen, distanzierenden Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Potters Vater unterschied sich nur in einer Charaktereigenschaft von seinem Sohn", bemerkte der ältere Mann und Draco schloss seine Augen, lauschte der ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. „Er war unbarmherzig und nutzte jede Schwäche, die er finden konnte. Sogar seine eigene." Das Kratzen der Feder setzte erneut ein, für Draco ein Zeichen, dass das Gespräch beendet war, doch Severus fuhr gedämpft fort. „Damals war er der Grund, dass ich mich zu Lily Evans hingezogen fühlte, doch er nutzte seine Gefühle in mir zu seinem Vorteil."

Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte Draco, dass Lily Potters Mutter war; das Mädchen mit den glatten, langen roten Haaren, die Frau, die der Gryffindor im Spiegel Nehergeb gesehen hatte.

„Dennoch... unsere Verbindung", murmelte Snape, und etwas wie Schmerz schien in seiner Stimme mit zuschwingen, doch Draco konnte es durch seine langsam benebelten Gedanken nicht deutlich bezeichnen, „war damals so stark, dass ich selbst Jahre nach der Trennung fühlen konnte, wie James starb."

Wären Dracos Gedanken etwas klarer gewesen, er hätte auf diese Worte reagiert, hätte daraus auf seine eigene Zukunft mit Harry schließen können, doch stattdessen gab er nur einen kurzen bestätigenden Laut von sich, dass er zugehört hatte, dass er alles verstanden hatte; während Severus langsam, mit bedächtiger Stimme weiter sprach. Es klang mehr, als würde er nur laut nachdenken, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen und nicht zu Draco.

Die leisen Worte sickerten langsam in sein Unterbewusstsein, wurden undeutlich und schienen immer weiter entfernt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis selbst die Kopfschmerzen langsam durch den Schleier über seinen Gedanken verebbten und Severus' Worte nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch im Hintergrund waren, bis sie zu einem schwarzen Nichts verwischten und er in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

oOoOoOo

Harry saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, beobachtete, wie der orangerote Horizont von Türkisblau vertrieben wurde und die dunklen Regenwolken langsam weiter zogen, nur spärlichen Nieselregen zurück ließen.

Nachdem er sich am Vorabend von Draco getrennt hatte, war er schnurstracks in sein Bett gegangen, hatte unterwegs nur einige Male anhalten müssen, wenn der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf nahezu unerträglich wurde. Dennoch war er, kaum dass er sich auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen, in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Doch sein Schlaf konnte nicht lange angedauert haben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie lange er schon den Himmel beobachtet hatte, sodass das dunkle Blau dem Sonnenaufgang weichen musste, der Regen immer schwächer wurde.

Er hatte das Gefühl, orientierungslos zu sein, selbst sein eigenes Zimmer und die Geräusche, die seine Freunde in ihrem Schlaf von sich gaben, wirkten befremdlich - anders. Er hatte dumpfe Kopfschmerzen, aber dennoch das Gefühl, als wären seine Gedanken nie klarer gewesen. Es war ein Paradox, aber es war vermutlich die Gewissheit, dass all seine Gedanken wirklich _seine_ waren, nicht Dracos, auch nicht von ihm und seinen moralischen Einmischungen beeinflusst.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte er sich Gedanken über seine Freunde, Ginny und die Slytherin machen, ohne krampfhaft überlegen zu müssen, was nun von ihm stammte und was von dem blonden Slytherin.

Dennoch... er vermisste Dracos Präsenz.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie nie hätte da sein sollen.

Er vermisste die schnippische, kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, dieses Gefühl der Leere wieder auszufüllen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis alles wie vorher wurde.

„Harry?"

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte langsam seinen Blick von dem Fenster ab und richtete ihn auf das Bett seines rothaarigen Freundes, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und ihn aus verschlafenen Augen musterte. „Weshalb bist du schon wach?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", antwortete er, überrascht davon, wie ruhig seine Stimme in seinen Ohren klang.

Ron rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schlug seine Bettdecke zurück. „Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er leise, warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite, bevor er wieder aufsah. „Vermutlich weil er weg ist."

Die Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten sich überrascht und er kam auf das Ende seines Bettes zu gekrabbelt. „Heißt das, du hast gewonnen?", fragte der Junge hoffnungsvoll.

„Wie, ich hab gewonnen?"

„Na ja... ich denke, da gibt es diese Synchronisationssache, oder? Und Malfoy ist weg, also bist nur noch du da, dann hast du doch gewonnen, oder?"

Über Harrys Lippen lief ein amüsiertes Lächeln, bevor er plötzlich in lautes Lachen ausbrach, das nur dazu führte, dass Ron verwirrt seine Augenbrauen zusammen kniff.

„Nein, Ron", antwortete Harry, sobald er sich wieder gefangen hatte, prustete nur einmal kurz, bevor er weiter redete. „Die Synchronisation wurde gestoppt."

„... Ihr habt ein Gegenmittel gefunden?"

„Nein, Severus hatte es schon."

Ron stutzte. „Wer?"

„... Snape?"

Der rothaarige Junge verzog angewidert das Gesicht, kommentierte aber den vorherigen Gebrauch des Vornamens ihres DADA-Professors nicht weiter. „Wie kommt's?", fragte er stattdessen, mittlerweile hellwach, wie es schien.

„Ich glaube, weil mein Vater den gleichen Zauber an ihm ausprobiert hatte."

„Du glaubst?"

„Es ist nicht mein Wissen."

Ron stutzte und auch Harry warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zur Seite, bevor er leise seufzte.

„Sein Wissen... ist noch da?", fragte Ron langsam, doch schlagartig erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Das heißt, du kannst Malfoy jetzt erpressen?"

„... Ja... so wie er auch mich erpressen könnte", antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

„Gibt es etwas, womit er dich erpressen könnte?"

Er dachte ernsthaft über diese Frage nach, aber ihm fiel spontan nichts ein. Es gab mittlerweile nichts, dass er vor seinen Freunden geheim halten wollte und was der Rest der Zauberwelt erfahren und was sie daraufhin von ihm halten könnten, interessierte ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise. Mal davon abgesehen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken spielte, irgendjemanden zu erpressen.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er letztendlich, bemerkte, dass Ron die Decke wieder um seinen Körper gewickelt hatte, ihn mit einem neutralen Blick musterte.

„Danke, Harry", warf Ron plötzlich in die Stille.

„Wofür?"

„Für's Erzählen", entgegnete der Junge mit einem leichten Lächeln und Harry glaubte, dass er rot anlief, weshalb er einfach sein Gesicht ab wandte.

„Was ist passiert? Wieso bedankst du dich?"

„Hermine meinte, ich solle das machen, wenn du etwas ‚Nettes' tust. ‚Positive Bestärkung' nannte sie das."

Harry stützte die Stirn in eine Hand, versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelt. „Hat sie dir zufällig auch gesagt, dass du _das_ nicht unbedingt sagen sollst?"

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst..."

„Leg dich bloß wieder schlafen, Ron."

„Nur wenn du es auch tust."

„Kann nicht. Draco wartet auf mich."

„ ‚Draco' ist es also jetzt?"

„Vermutlich für eine lange Zeit."

Ron antwortete nicht und Harry sah auf, um den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes zu sehen, doch dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, bevor er sich zurück fallen ließ und in eine angenehme Position robbte, in der er wieder problemlos einschlafen konnte.

Harry hatte Glück mit Ron. Er war ein wirklich guter Freund und Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er dies erst jetzt wirklich realisierte.

Langsam richtete er sich von seinem Bett auf, suchte mit den Füßen nach seinen Hausschuhen und schlüpfte, sobald er sie gefunden hatte, hinein, stand leise auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Doch noch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, wurde sie von außen auf geschlagen, verfehlte nur haarscharf Harry, der noch rechtzeitig einen Schritt zurück treten konnte.

Hermine, die Verantwortliche für die Beinahe-Kollision, sah überrascht auf, hatte vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde, doch ihr Blick sagte eindeutig, dass es nicht besser hätte laufen können.

„Harry, ich war gestern Nacht noch in der Bibliothek und habe dieses furchtbar interessante Buch gefunden", begann sie aufgeregt und wedelte mit besagtem Buch vor seiner Nase herum, während sie weiter in das Zimmer trat und sein Bett anstrebte. „Guten Morgen, Ron", meinte sie beiläufig, als sie den Rothaarigen, der sie aus großen Augen musterte, im Bett entdeckte, fuhr dann aber in ihrem Text fort. „Ich habe es die gesamte Nacht gelesen. Es war so interessant, ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören! Aber hier, in Kapitel 42, Seite 363 im zweiten Absatz", das Mädchen schlug das Buch auf, vermutlich die Seite, von der sie sprach und deute mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf irgendwelche Worte, die Harry auf diese Entfernung nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, „steht etwas über den ‚Conjungi' und hier", ihr Finger fuhr ans untere Ende des Buches „ist eine Fußnote mit einem Hinweis über ein Buch, das sich nur mit ‚Conjungi'-Sprüchen auseinander setzt, also habe ich versucht heraus zufinden, wie man dieses Buch beschaffen könnte—"

Harry hörte dem Mädchen kaum noch zu. Er sah nur, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten, wie sie wild gestikulierte und mit ihrem Zeigefinger immer auf irgendeine Textstelle deutete, um ihren Standpunkt zu betonen; bemerkte, wie ihr Haar noch zerzauster war als gewöhnlich, bemerkte die Augenringe, die darauf hin deuteten, dass sie wirklich bis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Eintretens wach gewesen war.

Er kam mit langen Schritten auf das Mädchen zu, das plötzlich inne hielt und fragend ihre Augenbraue hob.

Er ignorierte die Geste und drückte das Mädchen ohne Vorwarnung an sich, zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Anfänglich reagierte Hermine nicht, war wie erstarrt, doch als er leise ‚Danke' in ihr Ohr flüsterte, taute sie auf, legte ihre Arme locker um seine Hüften, warf dennoch Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, den Harry nur aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte. „Ich habe euch gar nicht verdient", murmelte er letztendlich, löste sich von der Brünetten und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das stimmt", erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig, „aber woher die Einsicht?"

Harry wandte sich ohne eine Antwort ab und verließ mit einem verspielten Lächeln das Zimmer, während Hermine ihm nur skeptisch nachsah.

Obwohl sie sich gestritten hatten, war Hermine noch immer darauf bedacht, ihm so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Dass sie tatsächlich die Nächte durchmachte, obwohl sie diejenige war, die immer wieder darauf pochte, wie wichtig genügend Schlaf für die Gesundheit wäre.

Er hatte seine Freunde wirklich nicht verdient. Es war nicht nur irgendein Spruch gewesen, es war, was er wirklich dachte.

Seufzend verließ er durch das Portrait der Dicken Dame den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieg die sich bewegenden Treppen hinab, verfolgte mit einer routinierten Sicherheit die langen, verschlungenen Gänge von Hogwarts, und als er um die letzte Ecke bog hob er seinen Blick, den er vorher gelangweilt auf die Steine am Boden gerichtete hatte und erspähte sofort den platinblonden Schopf eines bestimmten Slytherin.

Dieser wandte sich just in diesem Moment um und die stechend blaugrauen Augen musterten ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. Harry wusste, dass dies nichts Persönliches war, sondern dass er lediglich noch immer müde war und sich am liebsten in seinem Bett verkrochen hätte.

Harry konnte nur raten, doch er vermutete, dass Draco relativ früh durch das laute Schnarchen seines Mentors geweckt worden war, der sich in den frühen Morgenstunden auf die Couch schlafen gelegt hatte.

„Der stärkste Schlaftrank", begann der Blonde und Harry hielt direkt neben ihm, musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, „und ich wache von seinem Schnarchen auf. Da kann irgendetwas nicht stimmen."

„Suggestion?"

Draco warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur gleichgültig mit der Schulter, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ignorierte die distanzierende Haltung des Anderen und seine schlechte Laune, warf einen Blick auf den Phoenix, der zu der Treppe in Dumbledores Büro führte.

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Dass die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden", entgegnete der Slytherin desinteressiert, verzog für einen Augenblick schmerzvoll das Gesicht. „In diesem Zustand werde ich Dumbledore keine schnippischen Antworten geben können – und das wäre gänzlich schädlich für meinen schlechten Ruf."

„Ernsthaft, worauf warten wir?"

Draco musterte ihn einen Moment aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor er seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die Phoenixstatue richtete. „Dumbledore ist gerade beschäftigt. Irgendjemand ist bei ihm."

Harry schwieg.

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Zwar war Malfoys schlechte Laune offensichtlich nicht seine Schuld, aber ihm wollte partout kein Gesprächsthema einfallen. Also hielt er den Mund, schabte mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden, umrandete die Form der Steine, während er dem nervösen Tippen des Anderen lauschte.

Es war ersichtlich, dass Draco irgendetwas Anderes mit seiner Zeit anfangen wollte, als darauf zu warten, dass ein alter Tattergreis sie zu sich ließ. Vermutlich war er kurz davor, sich umzudrehen und einfach zu gehen, als sich plötzlich die Steintür zur Seite schob und Blaise dahinter hervor trat.

Die Spannung im Körper des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin war offensichtlich und Harry warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Draco, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß. „Wollen wir?", fragte er, ignorierte Blaise, neigte den Kopf etwas seitlich und deutete auf die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Immer nach dir", entgegnete der Blonde, und Harry drückte Blaise an der Schulter sanft zur Seite, bevor er, gefolgt von Draco, der demonstrativ seinen Blick geradeaus gerichtet hatte, die Treppen hoch stieg.

„Hey!", rief Blaise ihnen jedoch überraschend nach und Harry hielt in seinem Schritt inne, „Wollt ihr es ihm erzählen?"

Gerade als der Gryffindor sich umdrehen und antworten wollte, drückte Draco ihn von hinten an der Schulter nach vorn, deutete an, dass er weitergehen sollte. „Nicht nötig", entgegnete der Blonde mit kühler, ruhiger Stimme, die selbst Harry etwas überraschte, verriet das unmerkliche Zittern an seinem Rücken ihm etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Wie—"

„Es vorbei ist", war alles, was der Slytherin antworten konnte, bevor sich die schwere Steintür hinter ihnen schloss und Blaise die Sicht versperrte.

Vermutlich hatte Draco ohnehin nicht mehr sagen wollen.

Harry entschied sich, die bedrückte Stille einfach zu ignorieren.

Darin war er gut.

„Ich habe euch schon erwartet", hörten sie bereits die raue, tiefe Stimme des Direktors, noch bevor sie das kleine, zugestellte Büro betreten hatten. Draco reagierte nicht einmal mit einer Begrüßung, sondern warf sich lediglich auf einen Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster – zeigte schon allein durch dieses Benehmen, dass er nicht einmal annähernd daran dachte, dem älteren Mann Respekt zu zollen.

Harry dagegen nickte zum Gruß, ließ sich auf dem anderen Sessel nieder und warf einen unschuldigen Blick auf Dumbledore.

„Ich hoffe, ihr beide habt etwas daraus gelernt", begann der Professor ohne Umschweife, doch sie wussten sowieso worum es ging, weshalb sie nicht mit einer langen Präambel gerechnet hatten.

„Ich auch", entgegnete Draco und warf Harry einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, Draco: bevor ich wieder einen Zauberspruch ausprobiere, kontrolliere ich, ob ich die richtigen Seiten habe, einverstanden?"

Der Blonde verschränkte als Antwort lediglich die Arme vor der Brust, während sich über Dumbledores Gesicht mildes Erstaunen legte. Allerdings verschwand dieses so schnell wie es gekommen war, wurde durch ein amüsiertes Lächeln ersetzt.

„Faszinierend", meinte Dumbledore entzückt, und Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn, während Draco dem älteren Mann einen bitterbösen Blick zu warf. „Wie ihr bereits wisst, gab es diese Situation schon einmal in Hogwarts."

„Ja", murmelte Harry, verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Snape war in meine Mutter verliebt."

„Bei euren Vorgängern allerdings", fuhr der Greis schmunzelnd fort, warf forschende Blicke zwischen den beiden hin und her, „entwickelte sich die Synchronisation nicht so weit wie bei euch. Sie waren lediglich eine Woche miteinander verbunden, aber bei euch, wie viele Wochen waren es, zwei?"

Draco schwieg eisenhart, wandte demonstrativ seinen Blick ab, während Harry leicht auf die Frage nickte.

„Wenigstens sind die bleibenden Auswirkungen nicht schädlich."

Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

Er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass Dumbledore schon etwas länger von dem Zauber gewusst hatte, dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Direktor – und Harry glaubte kaum, dass er das dachte – so verantwortungslos handeln und zwei seiner Schüler mit einem nicht ganz harmlosen Zauberspruch zwei Wochen lang herumstreunen lassen würde, während sie dabei nicht nur selbst, sondern auch sämtliche Schüler in ihrem näheren Umfeld verrückt machten.

Andererseits...

Harry warf einen Blick in das gutmütig lächelnde Gesicht des alten Mannes.

Wer wusste schon, wozu Dumbledore in der Lage war?

„Wie lange wissen sie es schon?", hörte er plötzlich Draco fragen.

„Ich habe es vor zwei Tagen von Severus erfahren", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Weshalb sind wir hier? Wenn sie uns bestrafen wollen, dann sagen sie es einfach. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, darauf zu warten, dass sie endlich zum Punkt kommen", knurrte Draco, stand abrupt auf.

„Ihr scheint ein tieferes Verständnis zueinander zu haben", kommentierte Dumbledore, ignorierte Dracos Wut, abgesehen von einem freundlichen Zwinkern. „Dies scheint eine gute Erfahrung für euch gewesen zu sein."

„Klar, jeder sollte diese Erfahrung einmal in seinem Leben gemacht haben", entgegnete Draco sarkastisch, rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung", stimmte Dumbledore ihm bei.

„_Sie_ gehören auch eingewiesen."

„Draco!"

„Was? Ich sage nur, was ich denke."

„Genau _das_ ist das Problem..."

Draco reagierte nicht darauf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah beleidigt zur Seite, ließ sich patzig wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Vermutlich hatte er realisiert, dass er sich Dumbledores Tempo anpassen müsste.

Also ließen sie Dumbledores Standartpredigt, die nur je nach Anlass leicht modifiziert wurde, über sich ergehen; dass sie nicht nur ihre eigene, sondern auch die Sicherheit Anderer gefährdet hätten; dass sie keine Vorstellungen hatten, was passieren könnte; dass sie nachsitzen müssten.

Harry konnte sie wirklich schon auswendig.

Doch er hielt den Rest der Zeit den Mund, warf abschweifende Blicke durchs Fenster und klinkte sich alle paar Minuten erneut in die Rede ein, um heraus zufinden, wo sie mittlerweile angelangt waren und wie lange sie noch den Worten des alten Mannes mit mehr oder weniger ausgeprägter Aufmerksamkeit lauschen mussten.

Draco dagegen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Fenster gerichtet, warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kinn auf irgendetwas, das da irgendwo sein sollte. Er konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, zuckte als Antwort lediglich unversehens mit der Schulter.

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass es nur Dreck ist", verbalisierte er plötzlich seine Geste, reagierte nicht einmal auf Dumbledores überraschtes Schweigen, richtete stattdessen seinen Blick erneut auf das Fenster.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Bärtigen, schüttelte dann kommentarlos schmunzelnd den Kopf. Dumbledore schien alles andere als begeistert davon, dass Draco nicht einmal so tat, als würde er ihm zuhören, doch er setzte unbeirrt seine Predigt fort.

Sobald der Schuldirektor geendet hatte, stand Draco postwendend auf und stolzierte ohne irgendeine Verabschiedungaus dem Raum. Harry dagegen nickte einmal zum Abschied, bevor er dem blonden Slytherin folgte, konnte anhand der Gangart bereits seine momentane Stimmung erkennen.

Draco konnte es scheinbar kaum erwarten die Phoenixstatue zu passieren, um seinen Gedanken und seinem Ärger laut Luft zu machen.

Harry sollte Recht behalten, denn kaum hatten sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht und die schwere Schiebetür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen, blieb der Slytherin stehen.

Harry konnte bereits einen vorwarnenden Atemzug vernehmen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", knurrte Draco wütend. „Er hat uns übers Ohr gehauen!" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zu dem Slytherin. „Er hat gewusst, was los war."

Der Gryffindor nickte zu den Worten.

Sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein, ob er von Anfang an Bescheid gewusst hatte, allerdings hatte er bestimmt nicht erst von Snape erfahren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore, wenn er genau wusste, wie es bei seinem Vater und Severus abgelaufen war, nicht sofort etwas unternommen hatte. Er musste gepokert haben; alles oder nichts.

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Harry und Draco vor zwei Wochen alles andere als gute Freunde gewesen waren. Ihrer Streitereien brachten auch Mitschüler in Gefahr und es schien wirklich von Tag zu Tag schlimmer geworden zu sein – in ihnen war soviel Wut gewesen, dass sie nicht wussten, wohin damit und ein Ablassventil gebraucht hatten, das sie perfekt in dem jeweils Anderen gefunden hatten.

Es ging nicht mehr um die Tatsache, dass er Dracos Freundschaft im ersten Jahr ausgeschlagen hatte; dass Draco ihn beim Zauberduell vorgeführt hatte; dass Harry ein Gryffindor und Draco ein Slytherin war; es ging wirklich nur noch darum, dass sie ein Opfer gefunden hatten, mit dem sie kein Mitleid hätten, was auch immer sie ihm antun würden. Eine Person, der sie sich von der schlimmsten Seite zeigen konnten.

Ein praktischer Sündenbock für alles, das in ihrem Leben schiefgelaufen war.

Harry warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf den Blonden, der sich noch immer über Dumbledore beschwerte und ein Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen.

Etwas, was ihn vor einigen Tagen noch zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, bekam durch sein Verständnis von Draco eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung.

„Ich kann ihn nicht leiden", beendete der Blonde seine Hasstirade, von der Harry vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte.

„Na ja—", setzte er zu einer flauen Verteidigung an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden."

„Draco, lass mich wenigstens aussprechen."

Der Blonde warf ihm nur einen abwertenden Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte, dass er sowieso wusste, was Harry hatte sagen wollen – und das nichts, was er sagen würde, seine Meinung auch nur annähernd ändern könnte.

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, war das ein genialer Schach—"

„Ich weiß, dass diese letzten zwei Wochen die längste Zeit war, die wir bisher ohne Streit ausgekommen sind! Natürlich mussten wir uns arrangieren, um uns nicht in Stücke zu reißen. Das heißt aber trotzdem nicht, dass ich ihn leiden kann!"

„Vermutlich hat er sogar die Seite selbst aus dem Buch gerissen."

Draco hielt abrupt in seinem Schritt inne und Harry stoppte nur einen Moment später, wandte sich zu dem Blonden um, der ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick taxierte. „Nein... nein, definitiv nicht", verbalisierte der Blonde seine Gedanken und schüttelte dabei energisch den Kopf.

Harry schmunzelte als Antwort amüsiert.

„Einen Versuch war's wert."

Der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf, dennoch zog sich ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„D'ailleurs: Est-c'que peux tu me comprendre?"

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter, steckte seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen. „Visiblement."

„Zut!"

„C'est excatement mon point de vue...", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen, während er sich dazu entschloss, die Große Halle anzusteuern. Er hatte momentan kein zeitliches Gefühl, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, welcher Tag es war, aber sein Magen hatte eine innere Uhr und die sagte ihm, dass er zu spät für Frühstück dran war.

„Ich will übrigens meinen Mantel zurück", beschloss der Blonde unerwartet und Harry sah ihn perplex an, bevor er leise lachte, ignorierte, wie der andere verständnislos die Augen rollte.

Es war irritierend, doch Harry konnte sehr gut damit leben.

Er konnte sehr gut mit Draco in seiner Gegenwart leben.

„Ginny ist schon wach", holte der Blonde ihn aus seinen Gedanken, deutete mit dem Kinn nach links und sobald Harry seinem Blick gefolgt war, entdeckte er die rothaarige Gryffindor, die mit ihren Freundinnen an ein Fenster lehnte und leise lachte, doch sobald sie die beiden Jungs entdeckte, verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, obwohl sie zum Gruß kaum merklich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Du solltest es jetzt machen", riet Draco, als Harry sich gerade weg drehen wollte. „Dann hast du es hinter dir." Der Gryffindor hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch sobald die Information angekommen war, schlich ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Vermutlich hast du recht", stimmte er dem anderen zu, musterte die Hexe einen Moment. „Ich sollte es vermutlich auch machen", murmelte Draco und Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Worte für ihn bestimmt waren.

„Ich bring dir den Mantel später", versprach er, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, die Mädchengruppe, die ihn mittlerweile ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, anvisierend.

„Ginny", begann er, kaum dass er vor dem Mädchen stand, ihren leicht nervösen Blick bemerkte. „Können wir reden?"

oOoOoOo

Draco hatte kaum den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betreten, eigentlich nur, um Pansy und den Rest der Meute zu suchen, als er schon von mehreren Schülern über Blaise' schlechte Laune informiert wurde.

Es hieß, der dunkelhaarige Vertrauensschüler wäre aufbrausend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt gekommen und hätte laut deklariert, dass jeder, der es wagte, ihn an diesem Tag zu stören, auf Muggleart kastriert werden würde. Malcolm soll daraufhin in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen sein, doch die restlichen Slytherin konnten sich nicht sehr viel darunter vorstellen, weshalb sie erst recht Abstand hielten.

Schließlich fürchtete man das Unbekannte am meisten.

Draco nahm an, dass Blaise' Verhalten irgendetwas mit dem Besuch in Dumbledores Büro zu tun hatte. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, weshalb der Dunkelhaarige zu ihrem Direktor gerufen wurde, doch er würde es vermutlich im Laufe des Tages erfahren – selbst wenn es nur über Umwege war.

Der sechste Schüler, der ihn vor Blaise' schlechter Laune warnen wollte, wurde letztendlich von Draco nur noch mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ignoriert. Er hatte sich eigentlich nur im Gemeinschaftsraum nach seinen Freunden umsehen wollen.

„Bibliothek."

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte sich um und entdeckte Malcolm, der mit zwei anderen Slytherin auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin saß und sich geschäftig irgendetwas notierte, dann plötzlich aufsah und ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah.

„Pansy und die beiden Ochsen. Sie sind in der Bibliothek."

Er runzelte missgünstig die Stirn, wandte sich ab, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen und mit einem Funken Genugtuung hörte er, wie Malcolm plötzlich aufschrie und ihn wüst beschimpfte.

Niemand nannte Gregory und Vincent ungestraft ‚Ochsen'.

„Blaise ist übrigens nicht dort", hörte er den Jungen quer durch den Raum brüllen. „Nur für den Fall, dass du ihn meidest!" Draco stockte für einen kurzen Moment, rollte genervt die Augen und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass der Drittklässler genug Freilauf gehabt hatte und wieder an die kurze Leine gelegt werden musste, bevor er ihnen komplett auf der Nase herumtanzte.

Vielleicht sollte er irgendetwas gegen den Zaubertränke-Plan des Jüngeren unternehmen, dachte er ruhig, als er das Slytherinterritorium verließ und langsam die gewundenen Treppen hinaufstieg. Oder er könnte sich diesen Graham Pritchard vorknöpfen.

Draco wusste, dass Malcolm selbst nicht genug Angriffsfläche bot. Er war das beste Beispiel für jemanden, den man gefesselt und geknebelt in einen Fluss werfen würde und der dann mit einem Fang Fische daraus gekrochen kam. Mal davon abgesehen schien der brünette Drittklässler relativ viel Wert auf Freundschaft zulegen, weshalb—

„Greg!"

Draco blieb abrupt stehen und warf einen Blick auf die offene Tür zur Bibliothek, von der er nur wenige Schritte entfernt war und aus der er soeben Pansys verärgerte Stimme gehört hatte.

„Oh, nein! Nein! Nein!"

Der Blonde hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, brauchte sich nicht einmal in der Bibliothek umsehen, sondern folgte lediglich den wütenden Worten seiner Freundin.

Zumindest machte Pansy ihm die Suche ziemlich einfach.

„Du bringst mich um den Verstand!"

An ihrem Schreibtisch saß Madam Pince, die verstimmt ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht rückte und missgünstig einen Blick in die Richtung warf, aus der Pansy zu hören war. Vermutlich war sie kurz davor gewesen, die Slytherin zu ermahnen, doch sobald sie Draco erspähte, begnügte sie sich mit einem auffordernden Blick in seine Richtung.

Er reagierte nicht darauf.

In einem durch Bücherregale abgetrennten Bereich fand er seine Freunde an einen mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen unsystematisch zugestellten Tisch sitzen; Pansy massierte sich mit auf den Tisch abgestemmten Armen erschöpft ihre Schläfe, die Augen schmerzhaft zugekniffen, während Vincent niedergeschlagen den Kopf gesenkt hatte und Gregory kaum hinter einen der Büchertürme kaum zu sehen war, scheinbar aber an irgendwelchen Notizen arbeitete, ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick auf seine beide Freunde warf, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass das Mädchen nicht in einer Kurzschlussreaktion dem anderen Jungen an die Gurgel ging.

Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

„Wieso? Wieso?", begann Pansy plötzlich dramatisch zu jammern, verschränkte die Arme auf **dem Tisch und hämmerte mit einer rhythmischen Bewegung die** Stirn auf ihre Unterarme. „Wenn du _jemals_ in irgendeiner _lebensbedrohlichen_ Situation stecken _solltest_, dann komm nicht zu _mir_ gelaufen, weil du dich nicht daraus apparieren kannst!"

Vincent nickte kleinlaut, warf mit gesenkten Kopf aus dem Augenwinkel einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Gregory, der diesen jedoch demonstrativ ignorierte, indem er ein Buch hochkant zwischen ihnen stellte, sich wieder seinen Notizen zuwandte.

„Du wolltest, dass sie dir hilft", war alles was der normaler Weise verständnisvolle Junge unterkühlt nach einem kurzen Moment antwortete.

„Stimmt!", fuhr Pansy plötzlich laut auf und zeigte anklagend mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den bedrängten Slytherin. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du dich nicht einmal anstrengst! Beim Apparieren kannst du dich nicht mit deinen gewöhnlichen halbherzigen Anstrengungen aus dem Gröbsten ziehen: entweder du bestehst oder du fällst durch - es gibt keinen Mittelweg."

„Es ist doch hinlänglich bekannt, dass Vincent ein geborener Defätist ist", meinte Draco plötzlich, kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die Synchron aufsah und ihn überrascht musterte. „Bei der kleinste Hürde gibt er auf, weil er denkt, dass er es sowieso nicht schafft." Er zog langsam den knorrigen Stuhl neben Pansy hervor und setzte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, nahm ein paar der Bücher von dem Stapel, hinter dem Gregory nahezu versteckt war, um seinen Freund besser sehen zu können.

„Das löst nicht unbedingt unser Problem", meinte Pansy schließlich, wandte sich von dem Blonden ab und fixierte Vincent, hob niedergeschlagen die Augenbrauen.

„Bevor du ihm etwas beibringen kannst, musst du ihn mental stärken", meinte Draco, ließ allerdings nicht die Augen von dem fraglichen Jungen, während ein diabolisches Lächeln über seine Lippen lief.

„Was schlägst du vor? Autogenes Training?", schnaubte Gregory verächtlich, drehte sich eingeschnappt auf dem Stuhl zur Seite, um ihren fragenden Blicken auszuweichen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, deutete mit einer unauffällig fragenden Geste auf den beleidigten Slytherin, doch Pansy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wo warst du übrigens letzte Nacht?", fragte Gregory überraschend, schien allerdings nicht wirklich an der Antwort interessiert, wollte vermutlich nur von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken.

Normalerweise wirkte der dunkelhaarige Junge etwas phlegmatisch und verträumt, sprach mit einer geistesabwesend ruhigen Stimme und in kurzen, einsilbigen Sätzen, sodass Draco als er ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, dachte, Gregory wäre etwas zurückgeblieben, bevor er herausfand, dass dieser einfach nicht daran interessiert war, sich langatmig und detailliert auszudrücken.

„Bei Snape", antwortete Draco nach einer Weile.

Zum ersten Mal sah Gregory überrascht auf.

„Du lügst."

Der blonde Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Nicht wirklich."

„Ich hab dich doch mit Potter—" Der Brünette unterbrach sich selbst, legte nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten, Augen auf die zugestellte Oberfläche des Tisches gerichtet. „Oh", hauchte er plötzlich und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, bevor er sich entspannt gegen seinen Stuhl lehnte. „Dann lag ich doch nicht falsch."

Ohne jegliche Erklärung wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand unter der er zur Stabilisierung ein dickes Buch gelegt hatte.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Pansy, die jedoch erneut nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Weshalb warst du bei Snape?", begann das Mädchen jedoch neugierig, und ein Funken Besorgnis schien sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen zu haben. Gregory schien hellhörig zu werden, als der Blonde nicht sofort antwortete, während Vincent sich anscheinend nur darüber freute, dass er nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt ihrer unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeit war.

Der Blonde öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder ohne das ein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen war, suchte innerlich nach einer Möglichkeit, wie er alles am besten kompakt erzählen konnte.

Es war nicht seine Art, irgendwelche Informationen über sich preiszugeben, allerdings war er sich bewusst, dass er dies seinen Freunden schuldig war.

„Snape hatte ein Gegenmittel."

Pansy hisste, starrte ihn dann aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen an. Gregory reagierte kaum, während lediglich Erkenntnis über seine Züge glitt, bevor er selbstzufrieden zu sich selbst nickte und Draco konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, was genau in den anderen Jungen vorging.

Vincent ließ seinen Blick in der Stille zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her gleiten. „Wo gegen?", fragte er plötzlich, woraufhin Gregory ihm nahezu fassungslos prompt seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst?", brachte Pansy schließlich über ihre Lippen, schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen nicht plötzlich zu stottern.

„Weshalb sollte ich lügen?", entgegnete Draco irritiert.

„Snape hatte ein Gegenmittel?", wiederholte sie, war kurz davor plötzlich von ihrem Stuhl aufzuspringen – Draco war sich nur nicht sicher, um ihn zu umarmen oder wie ein wildes Tier über ihn herzufallen und in tausend Stücke zu zerreißen.

„All der Ärger, all die Arbeit", fuhr sie leise fort, sah auf den Tisch und griff nach einer Rolle, die geöffnet vor ihr lag, starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Draco richtete, „all die schlaflosen, sorgenvollen Nächte, die ich durchgemacht habe." Hinter ihren braunen Augen konnte er deutlich ihre gespaltenen Emotionen sehen, eine vergebliche Verwirrung aus Erleichterung, Wut, Besorgnis und Unglauben. _„Und Snape hatte das Gegenmittel?"_, knurrte sie plötzlich und warf ihm rücksichtslos die Schriftrolle entgegen, als anscheinend die Wut Überhand gewann und sie abrupt aufstand, der Stuhl durch die Wucht mit einem lauten Klattern auf den Boden prallte. Draco konnte die Schriftrolle abfangen, bevor sie hart sein Gesicht getroffen hätte, starrte überrascht seine Verlobte an, die ihre Hände zu zitternden Fäusten geballt hatte. _„Das ist nicht dein ernst!?"_

Er reagierte nicht, hatte er nicht mit einer solch heftigen Reaktion gerechnet.

Zwar hatte Pansy stets schlecht ihre Emotionen kontrollieren können und ihr Herz auf der Zunge getragen, doch wenn es etwas gab, dass sie gewöhnlich zügelte, so war das ihr mehr als destruktiver Zorn. Schließlich hatte es in der Vergangenheit einige böse Unfälle gegeben, weil es ihr schwer fiel unter Wut ihre Zauberkräfte zu bändigen.

Ihr damaliger Psychologe schwafelte irgendetwas über seltsame metaphorische Löcher in irgendwelchen metaphorischen Schilden aufgrund von kurzzeitigen Ausfällen, wegen angeblicher Traumata in ihrer Kindheit.

Um es sich einfach zu machen, hatte er sich damals nur gemerkt, dass seine Zukünftige dazu tendierte sehr schnell zu explodieren – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Plötzlich holte die brünette Hexe einmal vernehmbar tief Luft, zwang sich dazu, ihren Körper zu entspannen.

„Wir hätten es so einfach haben können? _Du_ hättest es so einfach haben können?" Es waren rhetorische Fragen, er wusste das, dennoch ließ das Mädchen eine kurze Pause, als würde sie trotzdem eine Reaktion von ihm verlangen. „Und _nur_, weil du zu _stolz_ warst, irgendjemanden um Hilfe zu bitten; _nur_, weil du nicht über deinen eigenen Schatten und deine offensichtliche _Ohnmacht_ eingestehen wolltest— Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich die Nächte wach lag und mir Gedanken gemacht habe? Was passiert, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig ein Gegenmittel finden? Ob du der Draco bleibst, den ich kenne? Oder ob du ein vollkommen anderer Mensch wirst? Was wäre, wenn du uns plötzlich den Rücken zukehren würdest? _Und Snape hatte_ die ganze Zeit _das Gegenmittel?_"

„Wie Medusa", hörte Draco Gregory ehrfürchtig flüstern und für einen kurzen Moment warf er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf die anderen beiden Jungen am Tisch, die sich offensichtlich sehr schadenfroh darüber amüsierten, nicht diejenigen zu sein, die sich Pansys Groll zugezogen hatten.

„Ich sehe das Höllenfeuer hinter ihr", fügte Vincent an.

„_Das war's!"_, knurrte die Brünette. „Ich werde _nie_ wieder für dich den Mund halten. Von nun an wirst _du_ tun, was _ich_ dir sage!"

Draco suchte mit seinen Augen nach einen schnellen, dezenten Ausweg, als das Mädchen auf ihn zukam, die Muskeln in ihrem Körper mittlerweile relaxt, aber die Wut nicht minder deutlich in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Doch entgegen seiner Vermutung und früheren Erfahrungen, holte sie nicht mit der Hand aus, sondern legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, drückte den Jungen gegen ihre Brust und beugte sich über ihn.

„Ich bin so froh, dass alles vorbei ist", flüsterte sie plötzlich leise mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich in der unbequemen Umarmung entspannte, seinen Kopf etwas senkte um besser Luft zubekommen, während seine Augen über den tristen grauen Steinboden wanderten.

„Ich sollte dir eine der Enzyklopädien, die ich nur für dich durchgewälzt habe über den Kopf ziehen", murmelte Pansy plötzlich. Draco lächelte beunruhigt, traute er seiner Freundin tatsächlich so eine Handlung zu – vor allem, wenn er mit den Gedanken woanders war und es nicht erwartete.

Sie hatte schon immer eine etwas gewalttätige Ader gehabt.

„Und es ist wirklich vorbei? Keine Nachwirkungen? Alles wird wie vorher?"

Draco hob seine Hände und legte sie sacht auf ihre Hüften, um sie etwas von sich drücken zu können. Das Mädchen reagierte sofort, nahm einen Schritt zurück und er sah auf.

„Die Erinnerungen bleiben", antwortete er ruhig, deutete mit einer flüchtigen Geste auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Stuhl. Pansy folgte seiner Handbewegung, hob schnell den Stuhl auf und schob ihn an den Tisch zurück bevor sie sich setzte. „Es wurde nur die Verbindung unterbrochen, aber nichts rückgängig gemacht", erklärte er weiter, verdrängte den Gedanken an das fortgeschrittene Stadium des Zauberspruches und was alles von Potters Charaktereigenschaften und Fähigkeiten dauerhaft in seinem Unterbewusstsein schlummern würde.

„Das heißt", begann Pansy mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, „dass du tatsächlich gute Chancen hast", ein spöttisches Grinsen setzte sich auf ihre Lippen, „Zauberkunde zu bestehen?"

Draco stutzte unmerklich, ignorierte Vincents durch seine Hand ersticktes Lachen, verschränkte indigniert die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er den mit sich ringenden Jungen hochmütig mit einem abschätzigen Blick fixierte.

„Wie war das mit deinem Apparieren noch gleich?", fragte er mit gelassener Kühle, hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, während Vincent nur wieder kleinlaut seine Schulter hängen ließ, Gregory amüsiert schnaubte.

oOoOoOo

„Sie hat es besser aufgenommen, als ich gedacht habe", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er einen kurzen Blick auf seinen rechten Fuß warf, auf den Ginny im Vorbeigehen vermutlich nicht ganz so unabsichtlich getreten war wie es hatte wirken sollen. „Ob sie Stahlkappenschuhe trug? Oder vielleicht Boots?"

Er verfolgte diesen Gedanken für einen kurzen Augenblick mit ekdemischen Interesse, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und das Portrait der Dicken Dame betrachtete, die ihn kritisch musterte und so aussah, als würde sie bei jeglicher abrupten Bewegung Harrys zum nächstliegenden Portrait flüchten und laut „Psychopath" schreien.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er wirklich dazu verführt ruckartig einen Satz nach vorn zu machen und dabei grotesk das Gesicht zu verziehen, doch er entschied sich dagegen, dachte nur wieder an den penetrant stechenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß.

„Ich sollte Hermine fragen, ob sie einen guten Schmerzzauber kennt."

„Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei", kam plötzlich eine Stimme von den Treppen und Harry drehte sich überrascht um, entdeckte Dean, der in seiner Quidditchkleidung und seinem Flugbesen in einer Hand auf ihn zukam, ihn einmal von unten nach oben prüfte, dann schulterzuckend an ihm vorbei ging.

„Was vorbei?", fragte Harry neugierig, folgte dem anderen.

„Diese seltsamen Selbstgespräche", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Zauberer. „Ron hat erzählt, dass du ein paar Probleme mit dem Projekt hast. Beim Frühstück meinte er allerdings, dass alles vorbei wäre."

Harry warf einen fragenden Blick zur Seite, entschied sich aber nicht auf Deans Worte einzugehen, folgte ihm stattdessen schweigend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass du mit Ginny geredet hast."

Harry schnaubte einmal verächtlich. „Ist es nicht seltsam, wie schnell so etwas die Runde macht?"

Dean schmunzelte amüsiert, hielt in seinem Schritt inne und drehte sich mit einem beruhigenden Blick zu Harry um. „Wie ein Lauffeuer."

„Ich wette mit dir, dass du es wusstest, bevor ich sie überhaupt angesprochen habe."

„Um wie viel?"

„... Das war ein Witz."

Der andere Junge musterte ihn einen Moment eindringlich, schien innerlich mit sich zu debattieren, ob er was auch immer in seinem Kopf vorging aussprach oder nicht. Letztendlich wandte er seinen Blick ab, bevor er dazu ansetzte seinen Gedanken zu verbalisieren, stockte einen Moment. „Ist es gut ausgegangen?"

„Mehr oder weniger", antwortete Harry etwas verzögert, war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie viel er von dem Gespräch Dean gegenüber Preis geben wollte. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, warum ich nicht mit ihr ausgehen kann und am Ende hat sie sich bedankt", auch wenn sie das Wort mehr im Vorbeigehen und als sie dezent demonstrativ auf seinen Fuß getreten war, verächtlich ausgespuckt hatte.

„Ich hätte dir das vermutlich vorher sagen sollen, aber... ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn du mit ihr ausgehen würdest." Dean wandte sich ihm wieder mit einem bedrückten Lächeln zu. „Ich habe es mit Absicht nicht getan", gestand er. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht der Grund bin, dass eure Beziehung jetzt den Bach runter geht."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken... so wie ich Ginny kenne, wird es bald wieder ganz beim Alten sein", außer dass die Rothaarige Harry vermutlich noch einige Jahre lang diverse schmerzhafte Seitenhiebe versetzen und vermutlich auch Ms. Weasly davon erzählen würde, sodass er sich auch von der brüsken Frau eine Predigt über zerbrechliche Herzen unschuldiger und reiner Mädchen anhören durfte, bis es irgendwann bei der Familie ein verbreiteter Insiderwitz war, und sogar Rons Enkelkinder sich noch erzählen, wie Onkel Harry Tante Ginny zum Weinen gebracht hatte... oder so ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall würde die Familie ihn das nicht ganz so schnell vergessen lassen.

„Wenn du meinst." Dean nickte kurz zum Abschied, wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Harry ihn an der Schulter aufhielt.

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage hätte stellen dürfen, doch der etwas größere Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zwinkerte ihm dann zu. „Phipps hat gemeint, er hätte noch einen Harem an Cousinen. Oh, und Seamus will mir seine Schwester vorstellen." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sie nicht genauso ist wie er", ergänzte er nachträglich, verzog unfreiwillig das Gesicht.

„Ja... oder so aussieht", räusperte Harry.

Die beiden Jungs verfielen für einen Augenblick in nachdenkliches Schweigen und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihnen genau das gleiche abschreckende Bild eines weiblichen Seamus' durch den Kopf schoss.

„Ich hatte gerade einen schlimmen Gedanken", murmelte Dean trocken, kräuselte angewiderte die Nase. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen, ob er mir vorher ein Bild zeigt."

„Oh, sie ist ganz hübsch", mischte sich Neville plötzlich ein, stand keine zwei Meter von ihnen, den Kopf leicht geneigt, während er sie aus großen Augen musterte, dann beruhigend lächelte.

„Du kennst sie?"

„Ihr doch auch."

Dean und Harry warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, zuckten dann kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern.

„Das Bild auf seinem Nachttisch", erklärte der brünette Junge geduldig.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich das Foto in Erinnerung gerufen hatten und sich überrascht ihr Mund öffnete, dann wieder erschrocken zu klappte. „_DAS_ ist seine Schwester!?", riefen sie unisono, erhielten als Antwort lediglich ein Nicken und alle drei sahen sich gleichzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum um, Augen auf Seamus Finnigan gerichtet, der mit dem Gesicht Richtung Kamin am Tisch über ein Buch gebeugt saß, den Mund zu einem Schnabel entstellt gekonnt einen Stift auf seiner Oberlippe balancierte.

„_Es_", stieß Harry perplex aus, „hat so eine Schwester? Ich dachte immer, das wäre irgendein Kindheitsschwarm von ihm!"

„Offensichtlich hat sich seine Mutter sämtliche guten Gene für das zweite Kind aufgehoben", schlussfolgerte Dean biederernst. „Sie muss gewusst haben, dass sie am ersten nur verschwendet wären..."

In diesem Moment, als hätte der Ire die Worte gehört, sah dieser von seinem Buch auf, wandte seinen Blick auf die Dreiergruppe, die ihn intensiv musterte. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er ihnen übertrieben stürmisch zuwinkte, sodass der Stift den Halt auf der Oberlippe verlor und auf dem Buch landete, Spritzer blauer Flecken auf den weißen Seiten hinterließ.

Die anderen drei Gryffindor wandten sprachlos ihren Blick ab.

„Unglaublich", hauchte Dean, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Ich hoffe nur, ihr Charakter ist anders."

„Alles wird gut", rief Harry dem bedrückten Jungen, der sich lethargisch die Treppen zu den Jungengemächern Stufe um Stufe hoch quälte, lachend nach, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal auf Seamus, der in diesem Moment panisch versuchte, die Flecken mit seinem Ärmel von den Seiten zu wischen.

„Uhm, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene unterdrückte auf die irrationale und nicht wirklich hilfreiche Handlung des Iren den Drang, ernüchtert zu Seufzen, wandte sich stattdessen an Neville, der das Buch, das er auf dem Arm trug, nervös hin und her schob, bevor er sich dessen bewusst wurde und abrupt seine Bewegung stoppte.

„Nächste Woche in Zaubertränke muss ich mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten."

Harry starrte den brünetten Jungen perplex an, bemerkte dann, dass seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich zuckten und er räusperte sich einmal, presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, um jegliche Form eines Grinsens zu unterdrücken.

Doch er freute sich jetzt schon auf die Unterrichtsstunde.

„Okay", presste er hervor, deutete Neville mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung an, dass er sein Problem etwas weiter ausführen sollte.

Wobei er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass Slughorn irgendwelche Partnerarbeiten erwähnt, geschweige denn die Partner selbst festgelegt hatte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in der letzten Stunde Freitag nicht anwesend gewesen war, sondern mit Draco im Krankenzimmer über die definitiv schädlichen Inhaltsstoffe des seltsam verfärbten Wackelpuddings diskutiert hatten.

Harry fragte sich, mit wem er zusammen arbeiten musste.

Weder Ron noch Hermine hatten ihm gegenüber irgendetwas erwähnt.

Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht Pansy war. Diese hatte selbst Probleme mit Zaubertränken, die sie im ersten Jahr hatten brauen müssen. Das Mädchen konnte von Glück reden, dass sie ein gutes Kurzzeitgedächtnis hatte und Draco sich tatsächlich die Mühe machte einen Tag vor angekündigten Prüfungen sämtliche in jeweiligem Jahr gelernte Zaubertränke mit ihr durch ging.

Er wollte wirklich nicht mit Pansy zusammen arbeiten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass man mit Malfoy seit eurem Projekt... etwas... besser zusammenarbeiten kann. Ehrlich gesagt—"

„Sag mal, die Verteilung der Partner, war die Slytherin-Gryffindor?", unterbrach Harry die Erläuterung seines Freundes, wusste allerdings auch schon, worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

Neville runzelte fragend die Stirn, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Slughorn sie nach Lust und Laune zusammen gestellt."

„Hm." Harry sah sich nachdenklich um, wandte sich dann an Neville, der ihn aus großen Augen musterte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Malfoy sich benehmen wird, aber ich denke mal, wenn du ihn in Ruhe alles alleine machen lässt, wäre er dir wirklich sehr verbunden."

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht alles allein überlassen!"

„Doch, kannst du. _Musst_ du sogar, sonst garantiere ich nicht für deine Sicherheit."

Neville atmete müde aus, während Harry ihn amüsiert beobachtete.

Wann immer Neville mit Draco im Unterricht hatte zusammenarbeiten müssen, unabhängig vom Fach, hatte es stets in einem Chaos geendet. In Zauberkunde hatte der brünette Gryffindor Dracos Unterkörper in Ziegenbeine verwandelt – damals wie heute eine sehr verständliche und charakteristische Assoziation mit dem Blonden.

In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war Neville einem Benquilla, den zögerlich auf dem Kopf zu streicheln Draco sich gerade überwunden hatte, auf dem Schwanz getreten, sodass das Tier laut brüllte und dann in die Hand des Slytherins biss, sich die spitzen Zähne nicht nur tief ins Fleisch bohrten, sondern sich aufgrund eines nicht erwarteten Wiederharkeneffekts auch nicht ohne größere Verletzungen lösen wollten. Damals hatte Harry tatsächlich gedacht, Draco würde einfach mal wieder auf seine typische Art dramatisieren, als er sich weigerte seine Hand aus dem Maul des Tiers zu ziehen, bis Seamus einfach den Arm packte und den lautstarken vehementen Protest des Blonden ignorierend einfach mit aller Kraft die Hand herauszog.

Draco war an dem Tag nicht der einzige, der einen Freiflugschein ins Krankenzimmer bekommen hatte.

Solche Geschichten gab es einige und sie zogen sich vom ersten bis ins sechste Jahr.

Es war wie eine mathematische Formel:

Neville Longbottom + Draco Malfoy = Katastrophe; zumindest für den armen Slytherin, für alle anderen war es wohl eher immer wieder ein unterhaltsames Spektakel.

„Woah! Habt ihr das gesehen?", drängte sich Seamus plötzlich auf seine typisch taktlose Art und Weise laut in seine Gedanken. „Als ich die Flecken abwischen wollte, wurde es nur noch schlimmer! Und jetzt ist die gesamte Seite blau!" Wie um seine Behauptung zu unterstützen, hielt der rotblonde Junge ihnen unaufgefordert sein ruiniertes Buch unter die Nase. „Das ist nicht einmal mein Buch! Ich hab es mir von Hermine ausgeliehen." Der Ire warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu, ließ dann das Buch auf den Boden fallen und krallte sich an Harrys Robe. „Du musst mir helfen! Wenn sie das sieht, bringt sie mich um!"

„Ich denke nicht", versuchte Harry den Kleineren zu beruhigen, entfernte mit einem unterdrückt abgeneigten Gesichtsausdruck die ebenfalls mit Tinte beschmierten Hände von seiner Kleidung. „Sie kennt bestimmt einen Zauberspruch, mit dem die Tinte wieder abgeht."

„Es gibt wirklich einen", bestätigte Neville, schien jedoch im gleichen Moment seine Worte zu bereuen, als Seamus sich umgehend an seine Hüfte warf. „Oh großer Neville! Meister der Sphären! Herr der Tinte-weg-mach-Zauber! Erhöre mein Flehen!"

„Tinte-weg-mach-Zauber?", wiederholte Harry gespielt konsterniert. „Ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen?"

„Ich stehe hier unter Stress, Mann! Ich habe keine Zeit für kreative Geistesblitze!"

„Ich kenn den Zauber nicht", gestand Neville.

Seamus sah ihn perplex an, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einer übertrieben wütenden Maske verzog und er nach der rot-gold gestreiften Krawatte griff, drohte den anderen damit zu erwürgen. „Warum machst du mir erst Hoffnung und zerstörst sie im nächsten Moment wieder? Wie kannst du so grausam sein? Du Monster!", dramatisierte der Ire und Harry erwischte sich beschämt dabei, wie er kurz davor war, mental den Irren-Witz zu machen, statt den anderen an seiner grenzwertig kriminellen Handlung zuhindern.

„Hey, Seamus. Weißt du, mit wem ich in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten muss?", fragte er einfallslos, doch der Angesprochene hielt sofort in seiner Tortur inne, befreite die Krawatte aus seinem erbarmungslosen Griff, als er sich dem Dunkelhaarigen zuwandte. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass Ron mit Lavender zusammen arbeiten soll." Ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte Seamus' Lippen. „Das wird lustig mit an zusehen sein."

„Wenigstens ist es nicht Malfoy", mischte sich Neville ein, rückte mit einem verärgerten Blick auf Seamus und ruckartigen, aber gekonnten Handgriffen seine Krawatte zurecht.

„Auch wieder wahr. Harry allerdings würde sich vermutlich freuen, mit Malfoy zu arbeiten."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Mal davon abgesehen, dass diese Aussage nicht postwendend von der Hand zu weisen war, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte.

„Hm~" Der Blick des Iren bekam plötzlich etwas katzenartiges und Harry wollte nicht einmal wissen, was der andere dachte. „Andererseits, nach eurem Projekt ist dir bestimmt die Lust auf seine Gesellschaft vergegangen."

„... Ah ja... das Projekt."

Welches Projekt?

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", hakte Seamus weiter nach. „Und was war überhaupt das Thema? Ron meinte nur, es wäre über irgendeinen Zauberspruch, den ihr erforschen sollt."

„Er hat euch das erzählt?"

„Na ja, eigentlich war es Hermine", korrigierte Neville.

„... _Hermine_ hat euch das erzählt?"

„Loo~ogisch. Ansonsten hätten wir dich doch schon längst deshalb belästigt."

„Anscheinend gingen ihr die Gerüchte auf die Nerven", vermutete Neville, bückte sich, um das Buch aufzuheben und Seamus in den Bauch zu drücken.

„Ich hätte lieber bis zum Jahresende Extra-Hausaufgaben bevorzugt, als allein mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten zu müssen."

„Dumbledore wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben."

„Wir haben schon Witze darüber gemacht, ob Harry Potter die Fronten gewechselt hat", lachte Seamus gehässig.

„Jup, Seamus war sogar der Meinung, dass du nicht nur die Fronten, sondern auch das Ufer gewechselt hast."

„Das habe ich nur gesagt, weil Peeves ständig dieses Lied gesungen hat! – Das war damals wirklich nur ein Witz, Harry", richtete er eifrig die Worte an Harry, der jedoch nur amüsiert schmunzelte.

„Dumbledore hätte euch gleich aneinander ketten sollen, wenn er gewollt hätte, dass ihr soviel Zeit miteinander verbringt."

Harry hatte nie vorher darüber nachgedacht, aber im Nachhinein war es wirklich seltsam gewesen, dass ihn alle in Ruhe gelassen hatte, obwohl er wirklich sehr offensichtlich viel Zeit mit Draco verbracht hatte.

Die Treffen in der Bibliothek, die Gespräch, die sie in den Hallen geführt hatten.

Er hatte allerdings nicht einmal gewusst, dass seine Freunde diese Ausrede in die Welt gesetzt hatten.

Wobei es nicht wirklich eine Ausrede war – in gewisser Weise war es wirklich ein Projekt gewesen.

„Im Großen und Ganzen war die Antwort sehr langweilig. Ich fand unsere Geschichten besser", nuschelte der Ire, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Dass du verhext wurdest und die dunkle Seite sich zu sich geholt hat."

„Oder dass Malfoy ein Veeler ist und dich mit seinem Charme um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat", fuhr Neville fort.

„Welcher Charme?", mischte sich Parvati plötzlich in ihr Gespräch ein, und die Jungs sahen sie überrascht an, realisierten erst in diesem Moment, dass sämtlich Aufmerksamkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gerichtet war.

„Wenn er nicht reden könnte, wäre er perfekt", antwortete ein anderes Mädchen, lachte dann laut. „Aber den Tag möchte ich sehen, an dem Draco Malfoy nichts zu sagen hat."

„Ob es einen Zauber gibt, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

„Dann bräuchten wir aber auch einen Zauber, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen."

„Stimmt, stimmt. Er verzieht immer die Augenbrauen so wütend."

„Na ja, wer Parkinsons Mopsgesicht jede freie Minute sehen muss, kann vermutlich auch nicht anders."

„Woah, sind die mies", murmelte Seamus und Neville nickte, während Harry die Hände zu einer Faust ballte und unter den Mädchen plötzlich eine laute Diskussion darüber ausbrach, ob Draco Malfoy überhaupt beziehungstauglich wäre.

„Wieso wollen die das überhaupt wissen? Als würden sie es ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen", meinte Neville missgünstig, schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal davon abgesehen ist es nicht so, dass Malfoy vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit einer ausdruckslosen Maske rumläuft. Ehrlich, als ich das letzte Mal einen Zauberspruch ruiniert habe, hat er ihn wieder korrigiert. Da hat er sich gefreut. Ich fand das unheimlich."

Harry sah Neville, dem es scheinbar bei der bloßen Erinnerung kalt den Rücken runter lief, nachdenklich an, bevor ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Lippen lief und er dem naiven Gryffindor gutmütig auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey, Potter, da wartet ein Slytherin auf dich", rief plötzlich Katie und der Angesprochene sah auf, während es im Gemeinschaftsraum schlagartig still wurde und die vorher noch kichernden Mädchen sich erschrocken dem Eingang zuwandten

„Ist es Malfoy?", sprach letztendlich eine von ihnen den Gedanken aller aus.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", ergänzte ein untersetztes, blondes Mädchen.

Harry allerdings war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht Malfoy war. Der würde sich selbst im komatösen Zustand ohne zu wissen, wohin es ginge vehement dagegen weigern zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht zu werden. Der Slytherin musste irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein niedere Instinkte diesbezüglich besitzen, sodass das viele Rot förmlich von jeder Faser seines Körper physisch abgestoßen wurde.

Wie ein Fremdkörper.

Nein, Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es im Moment nur einen Slytherin gab, der zu ihm kommen würde. Und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, was dieser von ihm wollte.

Zögerlich kam er auf die Tür zu, war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er Blaise wirklich treffen sollte, wusste er schließlich wie penetrant der Junge sein konnte, wenn er irgendetwas wollte. Durch den Eingang entdeckte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wie er mit der Dicken Dame über Portraits in Hogwarts diskutierte, mit einem charmanten Lächeln über einen gewissen Sir Leopold Glosscow nahe des Zaubertränkeklassenraums plauderte, der offensichtlich ein Auge auf die Madam des Gryffindor-Eingangs geworfen hätte.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen", unterbrach Harry das triviale Geschwätz der beiden, hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue, sobald Blaise sich ihm zuwandte. „Geh wieder."

Das Portrait murmelte leise etwas über ‚ungehobeltes Verhalten', doch Harry störte sich nicht daran, musterte nur Blaise' ernstes Gesicht, jegliche Spur des vorher charmanten Lächelns verschwunden.

„Ich will mit dir reden."

Harry lachte einmal freudlos auf, verschränkte dann locker die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich gegen den rundgeformten Türrahmen. „So langsam habe ich diesen Satz satt..."

„Weshalb ist der—"

„Frag Draco", unterbrach er den Slytherin.

Blaise knirschte mit den Zähnen, eine ihm unbewusste Angewohnheit, die er hatte, wenn er wütend war. „Potter! Wieso—"

„Frag Draco", unterbrach er den anderen erneut unbeirrt, stieß sich dann vom Türrahmen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht mit dir irgendein Gespräch zu führen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, doch ein Ruck an seiner Robe hielt ihn zurück.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld!"

Mit einer wirschen, halb rotierenden Bewegung riss Harry sich los, blickte dem anderen fest in die sturen, braunen Augen, die ihm deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass Blaise sich ohne Antwort nicht von der Stelle bewegen würde. „Egal was du wissen willst, ich werde nichts anderes antworten."

„Potter! Du weißt ganz genau—"

„Nein! Ich weiß _nicht_! _Frag_ Draco!"

„Potter!"

„Ich kann dich nicht hören", summte Harry, hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu, während er mit forschen Schritten die Treppe dem Schlafgemach anstrebte. Er hoffte nur, dass der Slytherin aufgeben würde, doch plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und er bemerkte, dass der andere Junge den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihm betreten hatte.

Er drehte sich halb zu dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin um, der nun keine zwei Meter hinter ihm stand, sah in sein wütendes Gesicht, bemerkte die leichten Augenränder, die blasse Haut, Lippen, die fest aufeinandergepresst waren.

„Du bist so penetrant!"

„Wir können ihn rauswerfen, Harry", rief Seamus ihm plötzlich zu, ein verspieltes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt hatte, direkt dort, wo Harry wusste, dass der Ire seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte.

Sein Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu dem rotblonden Jungen, der nur auf ein Zeichen wartete, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, dann wieder zurück zu Blaise, der sich nicht einmal für die offensichtliche Drohung interessierte. Selbstbewusst, weil er wusste, dass er gute Reflexe hatte und einige Zaubersprüche mehr als der durchschnittliche Schüler in Hogwarts kannte.

„Schon in Ordnung", seufzte er letztendlich, wandte sich um und gab Blaise ein Zeichen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Seamus sicherheitshalber, noch immer ein Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Ja."

„... Wenn du meinst", erwiderte der Ire leicht enttäuscht, bevor sich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen setzte. „Aber ich werde dich nachher nach ‚Draa~aaco' fragen."

Harry reagierte nicht darauf.

Seamus hatte die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines degenerierten Eichhörnchens. Spätestens jetzt hatte er schon wieder vergessen, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch alle blendend", murmelte Blaise, sah sich im Gehen neugierig im Gemeinschaftsraum um, schien sich das Layout und jegliche Gegenstände für irgendeinen eventuellen zukünftigen Nutzen exakt einzuprägen.

„Es ist unnatürlich", erwiderte Harry, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass das Verhalten der anderen Gryffindor zu sehr auf Harmonie getrimmt war. „Als würden sie alle es zu sehr versuchen."

„Was versuchen?"

Er warf dem Jungen hinter ihm einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, wandte ihn dann wieder nach vorn. „Weißt du zufällig, mit wem ich in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten muss?"

„Was?"

Harry zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Ich meinte es übrigens ernst. Ich werde keine deiner Fragen beantworten."

Blaise' Gesicht verhärtete sich sofort, die sonst so entspannten und fidelen Gesichtszüge nun zu einer ernsten Maske verzerrt „Er sagte, es sei vorbei."

„Frag Draco", wiederholte Harry, nicht ohne einen Funken abartiger und unangebrachter Schadenfreude, wie er selbst nüchtern feststellen musste, während er mit selbstsicheren Schritten den Weg zu seinem Raum folgte.

Mit einer Hand öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür seines Zimmers, wo Dean sich gerade aus seiner Quidditchkleidung schälte und überrascht zusammenzuckte, als Harry eintrat, dicht gefolgt von dem penetranten Slytherin. Er steuerte schnurstracks seine Truhe an, öffnete sie und holte Dracos ordentlich zusammengelegten und gereinigten Mantel hervor.

„Du überrascht mich, ehrlich gesagt", begann Harry plötzlich, verließ unter Deans kritischen Blick wieder das Zimmer und strebte den Gemeinschaftsraum an, während Blaise ihm erneut dieses Mal leicht verärgert folgte. „All dein Gerede, dass Draco und du beste Freunde seid, euch so gut auch ohne Worte versteht – wie kommt es, dass du der einzige warst, der keine Ahnung hatte?" Er warf dem Slytherin ein provozierendes Lächeln zu, doch Blaise behielt seine gleichgültige Maske bei.

„Du bist nicht Draco, Potter."

„Aber trotzdem willst du antworten von mir, du nur er dir **hätte sollen geben können.** Oder vielleicht auch nicht?", fügte er mit einem spottenden Unterton an. „Was willst du wirklich von mir?"

„Das sagte ich bereits."

„‚Halt dich von mir fern'?"

Der andere Junge stutzte einen Moment, bevor sich etwas wie Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht zog und er verärgert die Zähne aufeinander biss. „Das—" Blaise stockte, ballte die Hände zu Fäuste. „Das verstehst du nicht."

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Dann würde Draco es auch nicht verstehen?" Das Portrait der Dicken Dame öffnete sich und sie verließen unter neugierigen Blicken den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und deshalb hat er kein Recht es zu erfahren? Stimmt, er muss _so_ ein Ignorant sein, wenn er ohne Erklärung etwas nicht versteht. Nachvollziehbar, wirklich. Aber ist dir vielleicht mal aufgefallen, dass du _ihn_ nur wie ein Buch lesen kannst, weil er dich _lässt_?"

Blaise zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Du hast ein Recht, wütend auf ihn zu sein, genauso wie er ein Recht darauf hat, Geheimnisse zu haben. So wie ich, _du_ und jeder andere auch. Es gibt immer Worte, die besser nicht ausgesprochen werden sollten."

Harry schlenderte auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek langsam an den aufgereihten Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter vorbei, interessierte sich nicht einmal dafür, dass er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, grüßte unbewusst eine Schlangenstatue, mit der Draco einmal ein langes lebhaftes Gespräch über die Metamorphose von lakonischen semi-monochromen Flugdrachen aus Bulgarien geführt hatte. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass der blonde Slytherin ernsthaft und schon überspitzt enthusiastisch über so ein staubtrockenes Thema reden konnte, nur um der Schlange, die übrigens glaubte obenerwähnter Drache zu sein, ein paar unflätige Geheimnisse zu entlocken.

Die dumpf an den Steinwänden wiederhallenden Schritte hinter ihm verrieten ihm, dass Blaise ihm noch immer stur folgte. Vermutlich hat er nicht bemerkt, dass der Mantel auf Harrys Arm dem blonden Slytherin gehörte oder dass sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek waren.

Harry hatte wirklich kein Recht dem Dunkelhaarigen eine Standpauke zu halten, vor allem weil er wirklich nicht sagen konnte, was im Kopf des anderen vor sich ging. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise sich die letzten Tage oft Gedanken gemacht, vermutlich wie alle Beteiligten die Nächte wachgelegen und über ihre Situation nachgedacht hatte.

Blaise wusste vermutlich nur nicht, was er machen sollte, oder war einfach wirklich nur unheimlich wütend und stur.

Vielleicht sollte er die beiden zusammen in einen Raum einsperren, überlegte Harry, verschob jedoch umgehend den klischeehaften Gedanken, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die offenen Holztüren zur Bibliothek.

„Ah, Mister Zabini!"

Harry hielt überrascht inne, als er die vertraute Stimme, die in ihm eine Mixtur aus Ekel und Verehrung weckte, hörte.

Er sollte sich demnächst auf ein Gefühl einigen.

Ekel war sein erster Gedanke.

„Yo, Sev!", grüßte Harry mit einem amüsierten Zucken seines Mundwinkels.

Für eine Millisekunde konnte er triumphierend etwas wie Erstaunen in den dunklen Augen des Professors lesen und er presste seine Lippen zu einem provozierenden Lächeln zusammen, hielt mühelos dem ablehnenden Blick des älteren Mannes stand.

Dieser schien für einen kurzen Moment seine Reaktion zu überdenken, entschied sich anscheinend für komplettes Ignorieren, als er seinen Blick an Harry vorbei auf Blaise richtete.

„Professor?", entgegnete der Slytherin ruhig, sah seinem Gesprächspartner jedoch nicht ins Gesicht.

„Die ISB—"

„Ich arbeite dran", unterbrach Blaise, konnte den gereizten Tonfall kaum unterdrücken.

Snape reckte skeptisch das Kinn, ließ seine Augen für einen flüchtigen Moment auf Harry ruhen, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Morgen, spätestens", gewährte er mit seiner unverkennbaren kühl indifferenten Stimme. „Und wenn Sie etwas nicht verstehen, dann können Sie ihren Vorgänger fragen." Mit diesen Worten schwebte der Professor mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick an ihnen vorbei.

„Frag doch Pansy", plapperte Harry sofort seinen ersten Gedanken aus.

Blaise warf ihm einen verbitterten Blick zu.

Wie es aussah hatte Blaise das Mädchen schon darauf angesprochen, nur um zu erfahren, dass diese den Papierkram der Vertrauensschüler normaler Weise Draco überlassen hatte.

Wenn er nett gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihm gesagt, dass der dunkelhaarige Slytherin auch Christina Bellamy darauf ansprechen könnte, oder irgendeinen der Vertrauensschüler aus anderem Hause, aber wie es aussah war Blaise so sehr darauf fixiert, seine Gedanken von Draco zu eisen, dass ihm paradoxer Weise nur dieser als Antwort einfiel.

„Falls es dich interessiert", unterbrach er plötzlich die Gedanken des anderen und der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf, als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Er hatte vor es dir zu erzählen." Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich eigentlich abwenden, doch Blaise griff schlagartig nach seiner Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten, sein Griff stärker als er hätte sein müssen.

„Wann?"

Er ignorierte vorerst die Finger, die unangenehm fest in seine Haut pressten, musterte stattdessen das angespannte Gesicht des Slytherins, bevor er einen unmissverständlichen Blick auf die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen warf. Dieser reagierte sofort, löste seinen Griff, hatte bereits eine stumpfe berechnende Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, doch Harry wollte diese nicht hören.

„Es liegt nicht bei mir, dies zu sagen."

„Du hast damit angefangen, Potter", erwiderte Blaise ungehalten.

„‚_Seine Hände haben nicht gezittert, weil ihm kalt war'_", erzählte er ruhig. „_‚Er hat nicht die Beherrschung verloren, weil er seine Verlobte nicht hergeben wollte'„,_ fuhr er fort, sich zweifellos bewusst, dass Blaise nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. _„‚Er war nicht wütend auf dich, weil er fast ertrunken wäre.'"_

„Hör auf in Rätsel zu sprechen."

„Oh? Ich dachte Rätsel wären Slytherins Fachgebiet", sprach er, während er schließlich die Bibliothek betrat.

In diesem Moment kam ihm Pansy entgegen, die unter lautem Fluchen ihre Bücher auf dem Arm zurechtrückte, während Draco ihr sichtlich amüsiert folgte. Madam Pince, die hinter Gregory und Vincent stolzierte, machte nur wortlos eine fächernde Handbewegung in Richtung Ausgang, würde der lauten Gruppe vermutlich nicht von der Seite weichen, bis diese die Bibliothek endlich verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe nur darauf gewartet", lächelte Harry als er die Slytherin erblickte. „Halt nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig; eigentlich hat _Draco_ schon darauf gewartet."

Pansy hielt nicht einmal in ihrem lauten Protest inne, während sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zu warf. „Warum werde nur ich rausgeworfen? Und dann auch noch Verbot für einen Monat! Wie soll ich meine Arbeiten schreiben?"

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, _bevor_ du meine Bücher als Wurfgeschosse benutzt hast!", beschwerte sich die ältere Frau, rückte in ihrer typischen Eigenart die ungerahmte Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Irgendwann musste es passieren. Du hast es lang genug herausgefordert."

„Du hättest wissen müssen, dass sie es irgendwann nicht mehr duldet. Auch wenn sie deine Tante ist", fügte Vincent nüchtern an, konnte noch gerade zurückweichen, bevor Pansy in ihrer Rotationsbewegung, sichtlich darauf aus, jemanden zu verletzen, ihm ihre Tasche ins Gesicht schleudern konnte. „Wer war es denn, der einfach nicht lernen wollte?", knurrte die Brünette, doch der Angesprochene schien sie nur sorglos zu ignorieren.

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser erzogen", seufzte die Frau enttäuscht.

„Du hast mich gar nicht erzogen!"

„Aber ich habe meine Schwester erzogen und die dich." Die Stimme der Bibliothekarin war trotz der Vehemenz ihrer Worte nur ein Flüstern. Harry kannte nur einen, der mit leiser Stimme eine Drohung aussprechen konnte, sodass es einem kalt den Rücken runterlief und der stand keine paar Meter von ihm und inspizierte ausdruckslos den Mantel auf seinem Arm.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, wurde Madam Pince ungeduldig, stellte ihre Ohren auf taub und drängte die Gruppe mit beherrschtem Temperament Millimeter um Millimeter aus der Bibliothek. Harry beobachtete sie gutgelaunt, war am Eingang stehen geblieben, schien die Truppe schließlich um den Rauswurf nicht herum zukommen.

„Ah!", prononcierte Vincent unauffällig, fixierte einen Punkt hinter Harry, wollte gerade mit dem Finger darauf deuten, als Gregory ihm aus dem Stegreif auf den Fuß trat. Draco musterte seine beiden Freunde argwöhnisch, bevor er ruckartig aufsah und selbst in die von seinem Freund vorher angedeutete Richtung sah.

Seine Augen weiteten sich nur unmerklich.

Harry nahm in diesem Moment den Mantel von seinem Arm, überbrückte die letzten paar Schritte zur Gruppe und warf das schwarze Ungetüm über den Kopf des Blonden. „Frisch von Seamus gereinigt", informierte er den Blonden, und als er einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter warf, war Blaise bereits verschwunden.

„Potter!", knurrte Draco, zog verärgert den Mantel von seinem Kopf und fuhr sich danach mit einer Hand über seine Haare. „Du hättest ihn mir einfach nur geben können."

„Schon möglich."

„Allesamt! Raus!", fuhr die Bibliothekarin wirsch dazwischen. Pansy warf ihr nur einen verärgerten Blick zu, packte Draco und Gregory unter die Arme und zog sie aus der Bibliothek. „Dafür erzähl ich Mama von _Argus_", knurrte sie patzig, ignorierte den dementierenden Einwand ihrer Tante. Harry musterte sie amüsiert, schloss sich denn den drei Slytherin an, gefolgt von Vincent, der ihnen langsam hinter hertrottete.

Wie konnten sie jahrelang so blind gewesen sein?

oOoOoOo

Draco war nicht begeistert.

Um einer peinlichen Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte er sich am Montag Morgen zwei Stunden vor Unterrichtsbeginn bereits im Zauberkunderaum eingefunden. Er hatte die Nacht über eh nicht schlafen können und seine Lektüre bereits mehrfach durchgelesen. Also hatte er sinnlos seine silberne Taschenuhr mit dem Zeigefinger hin und her geschoben, bis Potter unangemeldet vorbei kam und ihm etwas aus der Küche mitbrachte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Gryffindor noch müde war und es definitiv vorgezogen hätte wie jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts noch im warmen Bett zu liegen, doch Draco fragte sich nicht einmal, weshalb der Dunkelhaarige wusste, wo er aufzufinden war.

Stattdessen beobachteten sie schweigend den Sonneaufgang, wie das warme rote Licht durch die hohen Fenster des Zauberkunderaums drang, dunkle Schatten auf den kalten Steinboden warf, während Draco lustlos am trockenen Brot zupfte und Harry seinen Kopf mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf die auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen gebettet hatte. Schweigend, bis Potter ihm unvermittelt offenbarte, dass er Blaise gegenüber bestimmte Andeutung über ein für Draco noch immer recht delikates Thema gemacht hatte, was den Blonden an sich nicht wirklich störte, hätte dies nicht Blaise' stechende Blicke am Sonntagabend beim Dinner erklärt.

In Zauberkunde von Pansy penetrant abgelenkt, misslang ihm ein Zauberspruch und Professor McGonagall hielt es für angebracht, ihn vor der gesamten Klasse zu demütigen, indem sie erklärte, dass einer ihrer Viertklässler Nachhilfe anbot, die Draco vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen und am Besten auch in Anspruch nehmen sollte.

Daraufhin verließ er kurzerhand die Tür hinter sich zuknallend den Raum.

Ein Verhalten, das er offensichtlich früher nie zu Tage gelegt hätte, ihn in diesem Moment jedoch sehr richtig vorkam. Im Nachhinein war er anderer Meinung gewesen und während er Potter mental verfluchte und bereute, dass der Zauberspruch aufgehoben war, weil das Opfer seiner Hasstirade ihn somit nicht einmal hörte, trat er in einem Anfall temporalen Wahnsinns mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand.

Keine sehr intelligente Entscheidung, dachte er, als er sich ungemein stillos humpelnd auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey machte.

Während diese missgünstig schnalzend und unter kritischen Blick – nachdem sie endlich aufgehört hatte, sich darüber zu beklagen, dass er sie beim Putzen gestört hatte – seinen Fuß examinierte, warf er einen genervten Blick durch die geöffneten Fenster und entdeckte sofort Potter, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden soeben von Kräuterkunde gekommen war.

Gerade als eine Beleidigung über seine Lippen kommen wollte, sah der dunkelhaarige Junge auf und fing seinen verärgerten Blick, machte irgendwelche Handzeichen zu seinen Freunden, bevor er plötzlich losstürmte und sich mit einem Satz, die Hand auf dem Rahmen abgestützt großspurig durch das Fenster ins Krankenzimmer schwang.

Der Slytherin hatte sich in diesem Moment gewünscht, dass der andere Junge irgendwie mit den Füßen hängen und einen kolossalen Sturz auf den harten Boden hingelegt hätte, was er den blasiert grinsenden Gryffindor auch prompt zukommen ließ. Madam Pomfrey allerdings hatte mehr zu sagen und das schien sogar wichtiger als die Heilung ihres derzeitigen Patienten zu sein.

„Mister Potter!", empörte sich die korpulente Schulpflegerin und das breite Grinsen des Angesprochenen wich sofort einem offensichtlich gespielt betreten Gesichtsausdruck. Nach der Tirade über eventuelle Unfälle, die allesamt zu Dracos Bedauern _nicht_ eingetreten waren, endete die Frau schlicht mit den Worten „Tun Sie das nie wieder!" und Potter antwortete phlegmatisch mit einem einfachen „Es tut mir Leid."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", brummte der als Mensch getarnte Drache, schien sich plötzlich daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch einen Patienten auf dem Bett sitzen hatte und zu beschließen, sich endlich um dessen großen Zeh zu kümmern, indem sie ihren Zauberstab an dem gestauchten Glied ansetzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Gryffindor gutgelaunt, setzte sich ungefragt neben dem Slytherin auf das Krankenbett.

„Nichts."

„Danach sieht der blaugrün verfärbte Zeh auch aus."

„Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

„Sanata Pete", brummte die Heilerin und im gleichen Moment fuhr ein kalter Schmerz von der Spitze des Zauberstabes durch seinen Fuß. Draco konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Knochen zurecht geschoben wurde, hörte ein kurzes Knacken, krallte ob des makaberen Geräusches seine Hände in das Bettlaken.

„Ich hatte das auch mal", begann Potter unbehelligt, musterte interessiert wie die grün-blaue Verfärbung sich langsam zurückzog. „Mein Arzt hat einmal kräftig dran gezogen und ich habe das Krankenhaus zusammen geschrieen. Ich habe damals solange geweint, bis mir die Krankenschwester einen Lutscher gegeben hat."

„Ich weiß", knurrte der Blonde, der sich bis Potter die Geschichte erwähnt hatte, nicht aktiv daran erinnern konnte, doch die Bilder daraufhin zurückkamen und er das freundliche Lächeln der rothaarigen Krankenschwester, für die Harry einige Monate lang geschwärmt hatte, vor seinen Augen sah.

„Du hast wirklich einen Ödipus-Komplex."

Potters Kopf schnellte herum. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass Finnigan sich in Acht nehme sollte. Er ist der letzte unbefleckte Rothaarige in deiner Nähe."

„Ich steh nicht auf Jungs."

„Können sie aufstehen, Mister Malfoy?"

Es klang weniger nach einer Frage, als nach einem Befehl. Mit einem kurzen verächtlichen Laut, folgte Draco der Anweisung der Frau, die still, aber geschäftig ihrer Diskussion gelauscht hatte, während sie den Zeh nach oben und unten bewegt hatte. Er lief einige Schritte, drehte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zu ihr um.

„Alles in Ordnung", bestätigte er an Madam Pomfrey gewandt, warf dann einen niederträchtigen Blick auf den Gryffindor. „Bei dir geht's nur um Haarfarbe, nicht Geschlecht."

„Bei mir geht's darum, wer mich bei Laune halten kann", erwiderte der Gryffindor unverblümt. „Zumindest hast du das vor zwei Jahren behauptet."

Draco konnte sich vage an ein Gespräch mit Pansy erinnern, indem er etwas in der Art gesagt hatte, zuckte doch dann nur mit den Schultern, warf einen forschenden Blick auf die Uhr über die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Gemächer.

„Was war es noch mal? ‚Wie kann es jemand **schaffen**, der fast alles auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert bekommt,** immer noch schaffen**, etwas zu wollen, was er nicht haben kann?'"//Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie es besser ist... wenn ihr einen gänzlich anderen Vorschlag habt, gern

„Schließt das deine Mutter mit ein?", murmelte er trocken.

„Könntest du _bitte_ damit aufhören?", rief Harry ihm empört nach, während Draco ohne ein weiteres Wort das Krankenzimmer verließ.

„Hey, Draco!"

„Was denn noch?", knurrte der Angesprochene, drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihm aus dem Raum gefolgt war.

„Ich muss in die gleiche Richtung", erwiderte der Gryffindor schlicht.

Augenrollend setzte sich der Blonde wieder in Bewegung, während er versuchte die unangenehm vertraute Präsenz neben sich zu ignorieren und sich einredete, dass seine mittlerweile etwas gehobene Laune nicht Resultat des kurzen und sinnlosen Gesprächs zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

Sobald er im Runenlehrraum angekommen war, durfte er mit Argwohn feststellen, dass die Klasse in Vierer-Gruppen eingeteilt worden war. Draco war kurz davor die Tür wieder unauffällig zu schließen und so zu tun, als wäre er nie da gewesen, als ihn Professor Scriberius bereits an der Schulter packte und mit einem diabolischen Lächeln ihr langes Haar zurückwarf, dabei ihre nicht existente Brust rausstreckte. „Es freut mich, dass Sie sich doch noch dazu entschieden haben, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen", bemerkte die schlanke, große Frau, die selbst Draco um einen Kopf überragte. „Ich dachte schon, wir müssten mit einer Dreiergruppe arbeiten, aber siehe da." Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf die vorderste Reihe am Fenster, wo er augenblicklich Hermine Grangers buschigen Frisur ortete.

Genervt mit den Augen rollend, setzte er sich widerwillig in Bewegung, hielt dann abrupt in seinem Schritt inne, als er die beiden Personen neben ihr erkannte.

Fantastisch.

Justin **Flinch-Fetchly** und Theodore-Möchtegern-Slytherin-Nott.

Er sollte gleich im Krankenzimmer campieren.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", murrte er stattdessen, als er seine Tasche gegen den Tisch lehnte und sich neben Granger auf dem Stuhl niederließ, ungefragt ihre Notizen nahm und sie überflog, um überhaupt zu erfahren, was sie machen sollten und warum zur Hölle eine purpurfarbene groteske Shakoki Dogu mitten auf dem Tisch prangerte.

Er konnte nur auf Nott tippen, der sich mit solchen Figuren nicht nur sehr gut auskannte und unerträglich oft von ihnen erzählte, sondern sie auch zu unzähligen sammelte – der einzige Grund, weshalb Draco diese Statur tatsächlich benennen konnte.

Er war dazu verführt seine Hand über den Tisch gleiten zu lassen, damit die Figur unwiderruflich auf den Steinen in tausend Einzelteile zerbrach. Aber die Erfahrung von zweieinhalb Jahren hatte Draco gelehrt, dass die gesammelten Figuren nach den häufig aufgetretenen unglücklichen Missgeschicken innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder in ihrer Urform glorios auf dem Schreibtisch des Brünetten in all ihrer Abscheulichkeit und Abartigkeit prunkten, weshalb er es irgendwann im dritten Jahr aufgegeben hatte.

Er hatte Alpträume von ihnen.

Aber das gab er nicht zu.

„Chiffren und Codes der asiatischen Länder?", fragte er an seine Gruppe gewandt.

Granger zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

„Wir wurden nach Kontinente aufgeteilt", erklärte sie wortkarg.

„Und Nott wusste das bereits, weil—", Draco machte eine rotierende Handbewegung in Richtung hässliches Ding, forderte den brünetten Jungen subtil dazu auf, seinen Satz zu beenden, doch dieser sah ihn nur lange ausdruckslos an, bevor er einen helfenden Blick über die Schulter warf.

Der Blonde atmete frustriert aus und stieß offensichtlich _absichtlich_ die Figur mit einer Hand vom Tisch, ignorierte das Klirren und die schockierten Blicke seiner Arbeitspartner, das überraschte Tuscheln der anderen Mitschüler, während er sein Buch aufschlug und sich zum Ziel setzte Kapitel 15 bis 18 durchzulesen und _danach_ zu fragen, was genau die Aufgabenstellung mit einbezog und welche Aufgabe er in der Gruppe übernehmen sollte.

Bis dahin sollte er sich beruhigt haben.

„Malfoy!", knurrte das brünette Mädchen von seiner Seite.

Der Slytherin schlug die drei Kapitel auf, nahm die Seiten zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und betrachtete die Dicke. Er würde auf zwei Kapitel erweitern müssen, sollte die nervige Gryffindor ihm weiterhin in den Ohren liegen, was für ein asoziales Verhalten er an den Tag legte. Nott nahm nicht einmal Anstoß an seiner Handlung, sondern reparierte schweigend die Statue und stellte sie wieder mitten auf den Tisch.

Tatsächlich hatte Draco sich bis zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht beruhigen können. Es musste an seinem Schlafmangel liegen, dass jeglicher ausdrucksloser, verängstigter oder verärgerte Blick seitens seiner Arbeitspartner darin resultierte, dass die hässliche Figur Kontakt mit dem Steinboden machen durfte. Nach dem fünften Mal hörte er auf zu zählen und die restlichen Schüler reagierten schon gar nicht mehr auf den Lärm.

Unbeirrt steckte er nach Stundenschluss die Bücher in seine Tasche, während Granger weiterhin in ihrem typisch dominanten Ton Anweisung für die Einzelaufgaben gab, und stolzierte mitten in ihren Ausführungen schnurstracks aus dem Raum, Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, entgegen der generellen Stromrichtung, machten sich schließlich die meisten Schüler auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.

Ihm war der Hunger dank der hässlichsten Statur, die Nott jemals angeschleppt hatte, vergangen. Stattdessen spielte er mit dem Gedanken erneut an dem Felix Felicitas Zaubertrank zu arbeiten oder zumindest erst einmal herausfinden, warum er die letzten Male so phänomenal gescheitert war. Doch kaum war er nur noch einige Schritte von seinem Labor entfernt, entdeckte er auch schon einen gewissen Gryffindor, der gemütlich gegen die Wand gelehnt, mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und der Tasche zu seinen Füßen, auf ihn wartete.

In der Hoffnung, dass der andere ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, drehte er sich um und versuchte leise den Rückweg anzutreten.

Er musste nicht wirklich in sein Labor. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Zimmer mal wieder aufgeräumt oder seine Truhe ausgemistet werden sollte. Und selbst wenn nicht, er würde schon etwas finden, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Arithmetikhausaufgaben vielleicht. Wobei er die letzte Nacht schon erledigt hatte.

„Und ein wunderschönes Hallo zurück, _Draco_."

„Hast du niemand anderen, den du nerven kannst?", entgegnete er trocken, verlangsamte dennoch mehr oder weniger – eher weniger, als mehr, aber das wollte er sich nicht eingestehen – unbewusst seinen Schritt, sodass der Gryffindor zu ihm aufholen konnte.

„Nicht in der Mittagspause", erwiderte Potter, schlenderte nun gemütlich neben ihm her. „Heute ist nicht dein Tag, oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich hatte mehrfach das Bedürfnis, gegen eine Wand zu treten und du scheinst es heute schon einmal getan zu haben. Irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Nichts Besonderes."

Draco konnte spüren, wie der Gryffindor ihm aus dem Augenwinkel abschätzend musterte, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, weshalb Kleinigkeiten, über die er gewöhnlich mit einem kühlem Desinteresse hinweggesehen hatte, ihn derart in Rage versetzten, dass er Türen hinter sich zuschlug und töricht gegen Wände trat.

„Hast du Probleme mit der Angleichung?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Angleichung?", wiederholte er intelligent, noch halb in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren.

„Umstellung, von mir aus. Ich nenn es Angleichung, meine ursprünglichen Gedanken und Verhaltensweisen im Vergleich zu dem, was sich durch den Zauberspruch geändert hat."

Draco hielt in seinem Schritt inne, drehte sich halb zu dem anderen um, musterte ihn einen Moment.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich keine Probleme habe", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, Stimme bemüht heiter. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Du allerdings, der so bestrebt ist, dass alles zum Alten zurück kehrt, du musst vermutlich deine Gedanken sortieren und filtern."

„Muss ich nicht", murmelte Draco herablassend, wandte sich von Harry in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab, um wieder zurück zu seinem Labor zu gehen.

„Kein Grund, patzig zu werden."

„Ich bin nicht patzig. Ich bin herablassend."

„Herablassend ist nur ein anderes Wort für patzig."

„Ist es nicht!", warf Draco ungläubig zurück, verwirrt, dass er sich mit dem anderen auf so ein unsinniges Wortgefecht einließ und umso mehr, dass es ihn weniger störte, als es eigentlich sollte, eher im Gegenteil, ihn vielleicht sogar ein unscheinbares bisschen aufmunterte.

„Hey! Du musst was essen!"

„Keinen Hunger", erwiderte er knapp, etwas verwunderte, dass er den anderen nicht hinter sich hören konnte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich gewaltsam dahin schleppe?"

Draco hielt abrupt in seinem Schritt inne und wandte sich dem Gryffindor zu, der noch immer dort stand, wo Draco ihn stehen gelassen hatte. „Potter, meine Laune ist bereits an ihrem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Möchtest du _wirklich_ austesten, ob sie noch tiefer sinken kann?"

Der Angesprochene musterte ihn einen Augenblick ernst, warf dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir sehen uns in DADA", war alles, was er daraufhin sagte, setzte sich entgegen Dracos Richtung in Bewegung.

Dracos letzte Stunde war DADA.

Wenigstens ein Fach, das er hoffentlich ansatzweise mit halb gehobener Laune wieder verlassen konnte. Doch bis dahin würde er sich mit seinem selbstauferlegten Projekt beschäftigen. Sollte er es schaffen, den Trank innerhalb der Zeit korrekt zu brauen, bräuchte er vermutlich nicht einmal mehr DADA und wäre sogar dazu bereit, die Stunde mit Snape zu schwänzen.

Doch sobald er hinter den Wandteppich getreten war, konnte er bereits einen fauligen Geruch im Gang wahrnehmen. Seine erste Gedanke, wie schon den gesamten Tage über, war Flucht.

Er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was ihm in dem kleinen, zugestellten Zimmer erwartete. Doch er gab sich einen Ruck, betrat den Raum und überflog mit einem prüfenden Blick zu erst den Schreibtisch, dann die an der Wand stehenden Regale, wovon eines halb den dahinter liegenden unbenutzten Kamin verdeckte und strebte dann zielsicher eine alte unter seinem Arbeitstisch gelagerte Truhe an.

In ihr bewahrte er sämtliche Ingredienzien auf, die er im Laufe der Jahre nicht ganz so unauffällig aus Snapes Vorratsklammer zusammengeklaubt hatte. Auf dem Boden kniend öffnete er die Truhe und sofort intensivierte sich der abschreckende Gestank.

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Seinem Tag nach zu urteilen würde die verfaulte Zutat, die erst einmal in zeitraubender Einzelarbeit herausgefiltert werden müsste, irgendeine Rarität sein, die, wiederzubeschaffen, an die Grenzen seines merkantilen Einflusses stießen und für die sogar Professor Snape ihn, sollte Draco auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen, sie von ihm zu ... borgen, suspendieren würde.

Soviel zu seiner entspannten Pause.

Bevor er sich an die mühselige Arbeit machte, jeden einzelnen Behälter exakt zu überprüfen, sah er sich im Raum nach einem Stoff um, den er sich über Mund und Nase binden konnte, nicht nur um den Geruch etwas einzudämmen, sondern auch zu verhindern, dass er sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise selbst vergiftete. Einige der Zutaten, vor allem die Seltenen, tendierten dazu, während des Verwesungsprozesses giftige Gase frei zusetzen. Zwar war er sich gleichzeitig ziemlich sicher, dass die Konzentration nicht ausreichte, um irgendjemanden, leider auch nicht Nott, zu vergiften, aber so wie sein Tag bisher gelaufen war, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.

Behutsam nahm er nach und nach jeden Behälter heraus, prüfte den Inhalt pedantisch, bevor er ihn sicher auf dem Boden an seiner Seite stellte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich zu einer handgeschnitzten Holzschachtel vorgearbeitete hatte, unter der sich bereits eine visköse Flüssigkeit angesammelt hatte und von deren Boden, sobald er sie in die Hand nahm, grüne, zähe Stränge zu den darunter liegenden Holzplatten bildeten.

Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und er riss brüsk den Deckel von der Schachtel, starrte ungläubig auf die faulenden Nixenschuppen, die scheinbar im Verlaufe seiner vorherigen Experimente mit Flüssigkeit in Verbindung gekommen waren, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

„Potter hat recht", knurrte er, warf frustriert die Schachtel auf seine Feuerstelle. „Heute ist wirklich nicht mit Tag." Mit diesen Worten entzündete er den hölzernen Behälter, wartete nicht einmal, bis er vollständig abgebrannt war, sondern verließ wütend sein Labor.

‚Karma', würde Pansy jetzt sagen, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken, machte sich stattdessen auf dem Weg zum DADA-Lehrraum, würde dort versuchen bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben, _ohne_ dass ihm irgendetwas Negatives widerfuhr.

oOoOoOoOo

Fünf Minuten.

Das sollte reichen, hoffte Harry, als er schwungvoll um eine Ecke schlitterte, dabei beinahe mit einer Ritterrüstung kollidierte, dennoch nicht seine Geschwindigkeit drosselte, den Gang laufend weiter verfolgte.

Snape würde ihn köpfen, wenn er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde und selbst Dracos Wissen, sich aus solchen Situation galant herauszuwinden, würde ihn in diesem Fall nicht weiter helfen.

Dafür würde Ginny leiden.

Egal, was er ihr angetan hatte, alles hatte seine Grenzen und das rothaarige Mädchen hatte ihre am Mittagstisch definitiv weiträumig überschritten. Von den Erlebnissen, die er seit seiner Offenbarung erfahren durfte abgesehen, hatte er ihr das wirklich übel genommen.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sprang er die Treppen hoch, benutzte den obersten Pfosten um ohne an Tempo zu verlieren die Richtung zu ändern. Von weitem konnte er endlich die Figuren seiner beiden Freunde ausfindig machen und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer holte er so schnell er konnte zu ihnen auf.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest zu spät kommen", meinte Hermine, hielt inne, als Harry keuchend neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte, schnappte nur schweratmend nach Luft, bevor er sich aus seiner halb gebückten Haltung aufrichtete und seiner Freundin einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

„Meine Schuld wäre das nicht gewesen", entgegnete er letztendlich nüchtern. Korrigierte sich allerdings in Gedanken wieder, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht so hätte hetzen müssen, wenn er nicht noch einen Abstecher in die Küche gemacht hätte. Aber das musste die Brünette nicht unbedingt erfahren.

Die Hexe zuckte im Weitergehen mit der Schulter, während Ron ihm einen mehr oder weniger entschuldigenden, eher belustigten Blick zuwarf, doch dann etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit einfing.

„Was ist das?", fragte der rothaarige Junge neugierig, deutete mit einem Finger auf die unauffällige Tüte, die Harry in der Hand hielt.

„Für Malfoy", entgegnete er ruhig, mied bewusst den Vornamen, wusste er doch, wie Ron darauf reagierte. Hatte er anfänglich den Gebrauch des Vornamens geduldet, so sah er anscheinend keinen Grund mehr für Harry, dies fortzuführen. Doch erstens wollte der blonde Slytherin selbst nicht, dass Harry ihn mit diesem Namen ansprach und zweitens befürchtete Harry, dass alles zwischen ihnen zum Alten zurückkehren könnte, wenn sie erneut die Schranke zwischen ihnen aufbauten.

Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihn die Präsenz des Slytherins nicht störte.

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Chance bestand, dass sie nicht ihre konstanten Sündeböcke sein mussten.

„Ist das Essen? Das riecht nach Essen. Wann hast du das noch gemacht? Dir ist aber bewusst, dass Essen im Klassenraum verboten ist, oder?", hakte Ron nach, unterbrach die Gedanken des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Hätte mich ein gewisser jemand nicht mit Tomatensoße übergossen, hätte ich es ihm früher geben können", reagierte Harry leicht eingeschnappt und Hermine lachte einmal kurz auf.

Sie war offensichtlich nicht auf seiner Seite.

Und wenn Rons zuckende Mundwinkel und gespielt beschämter Blick irgendein Hinweis waren – er auch nicht.

Seufzend folgte er seinen Freunden.

Mehr oder weniger konnte er ihr Verhalten nachvollziehen.

Ein bisschen zumindest.

Allerdings ging es mittlerweile wirklich zu weit.

Als Ginny ihn gestern beim Quidditchtraining vom Besen gestoßen hatte, hatte er ihre Entschuldigung tatsächlich noch ernst genommen. Als er im weiteren Verlauf diverse Quaffel abbekommen hatte, was zugegebener Maßen wirklich sehr schmerzhaft gewesen war, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, es wären nur dumme Unfälle gewesen. Außerdem hatte er nicht einmal behaupten können, dass sie alle aus Ginnys Richtung gekommen waren, obwohl sie das definitiv taten.

Augenrollend trat er hinter seinen Freunden in den Raum, sah sich einmal um und entdeckte den missgelaunten blonden Slytherin mit seinem typischen genervten Gesichtsausdruck in eine der vorderen Reihen. Pansy saß neben ihn und redete eifrig auf ihn, doch Harry konnte erkennen, dass ihr Gesprächspartner auf Durchzug gestellt hatte, nur ab und zu obligatorisch nickte.

Zielstrebig kam er auf den Blonden zu, ignorierte seinen skeptischen Blick und stellte die Tüte vor ihm auf den Tisch, ging dann weiter und setzte sich zwei Reihen hinter dem anderen, deutete Ron und Hermine, die ihm vage Blicke zu warfen an, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Seufzend kam die Brünette auf ihn zu, ließ sich neben ihn nieder, während er den Blonden beobachtete wie dieser fragend die Tüte musterte, mit dem Finger einmal prüfend dagegen tippte, sie dann öffnete und grummelnd zur Seite schob. Pansy warf nur einen ratlosen Blick zwischen ihrem Freund und dem scheinbar beleidigenden Objekt neben ihr hin und her, schob es dann weiter zu Blaise, der über einen Stapel Blätter hing, nervös auf dem Ende eines Stiftes kaute und ohne hinzusehen, die Tüte an Vincent weiter reichte, der sich den Inhalt erfreut mit Gregory teilte.

„Wieso machst du das für ihn?"

Harry grinste amüsiert, lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Kein Kommentar."

„Und du wunderst dich, warum man dich aus Versehen mit Teller bewirft?"

Er warf seiner Freundin einen verbitterten Blick zu, ignorierte Rons leises Lachen, erinnerte sich ungewollt an die Szene am Mittagstisch zurück.

Ginnys perfide Racheaktion beschränkte sich letztendlich nicht nur auf das Quidditchtraining. Er hatte sich kaum an den Tisch gesetzt und beschlossen, dem Slytherin später etwas aus der Küche vorbeizubringen, als das rothaarige Mädchen sich dazu entschloss ihren Sitzplatz zu wechseln, angeblich weil eine ihrer Freundinnen ihr auffordernd zu gewunken hätte. Mit ihrem Teller und dem Besteck in der Hand stand sie auf und ging hinter Harry entlang als sie plötzlich natürlich _aus Versehen_ über eine erhobenen Steinplatte stolperte und die Soße über seinen Kopf ausschüttete.

Harry hatte nur vollkommen überrascht mit durchgedrücktem Rücken an seinem Platz gesessen, als die Soße von seinen Haaren auf sein Gesicht und vor allem in seinen Nacken tropfte. Die Große Halle brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Ginny sich mehrfach entschuldigte, sich dann jedoch nur abwandte, um zu ihrer Freundin zu gehen. Harry dagegen stand von seinem Platz auf und stürmte zu den Duschen, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben.

Die wenigen Minuten, die er eigentlich fürs Essen eingeplant hatte, gingen damit stattdessen für das Duschen drauf.

Allerdings war dies noch harmlos im Gegensatz zum Sonntagabend, als er nichtsahnend am Kaminfeuer saß, das plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aufflammte und die Zipfel seiner Robe entflammte. Während er panisch das Feuer mit seinen DADA-Notizen ausschlug, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ginny ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, und naiv wie er war, hatte er tatsächlich angenommen, dass sie das Feuer löschen wollte, stattdessen verschlimmerte sie es nur noch und Harry sprang auf und zog seinen Mantel aus, warf ihn auf den Boden.

Letztendlich löschte Hermine das Feuer mit einem Kübel Wasser, der auf ihr Geheiß hin ständig gefüllt neben den Kamin zu stehen hatte. Im Nachhinein fiel Harry ein, dass er es auch selbst dank Dracos Zauberkünste hätte löschen können, aber er vermutete, dass er zu sehr Muggle war, sodass seine erste Reaktion die Muggelart war.

Ginny hatte sich lediglich mit ihren mangelnden Zauberkünste entschuldigt und Harrys bissiger Kommentar, einfach die Hände von etwas zu lassen, wenn man keine Ahnung hatte, verstarb auf seiner Zunge, nicht nur weil Hermine anwesend gewesen war und vermutlich etwas von wegen ‚Glashaus' geflüstert hätte, sondern auch, weil er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie es nur gut gemeint hätte.

Aber Harry würde ihr diese Späße lassen. Wenn es das war, was das Mädchen brauchte, um ihre Wut zu verarbeiten, sollte sie es machen. Irgendwann würde sie sich schon abreagiert haben.

Hoffte er.

Mit geteilter Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte er, dass Snape den Raum mit wehenden Roben betrat, seinen prüfenden Blick einmal über die Klasse gleiten ließ, bevor er sich an das Lehrpult stellte und umgehend seine Lektion begann.

Ihr DADA-Professor schien mal wieder in allerbester Laune zu sein, stellte er nüchtern fest, fragte sich ob schlechte Laune ein Symptom für irgendeine Krankheit war, die unter den Slytherin kursierte, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings so schnell wie er gekommen war, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco, der in diesem Moment ruckartige Schüttelbewegungen mit seiner Feder machte, als er dabei plötzlich das Tintenfass mit der anderen Hand umstieß und die Tinte über seine ordentlichen Notizen quoll.

Harry konnte das amüsierte Prusten nicht rechtzeitig unterdrückten, erntete sofort einen misstrauischen Blick von Professor Snape, während Draco seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, leise etwas flüsterte und Harrys Rücken auf einmal begann leicht zu jucken, bis sich der Reiz auf seinen Nacken und seinen Hals hinauf, schließlich auf seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass Draco die letzten Tage über immer besser im zauberstabslosen Zaubern geworden war.

Und er schien wirklich sehr schlechte Laune zu haben.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco war nur froh, dass der Tag vorbei war, als er den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich nur noch in seinem Bett verstecken wollte, weil er die Hoffnung hatte, dass ihm dort nichts mehr passieren könnte. Einfach nur in seinem Bett und Hausaufgaben machen.

Nur Hausaufgaben.

„Hey Malfoy. Snape sucht dich!", rief Devon Greenwood, ein blonder, quirliger Fünftklässler, den man gewöhnlich hörte, bevor man ihn sah und der gerade dabei war den Rekord der Weasley-Zwillinge im Rausfliegen aus dem Unterricht zu brechen. „Ich war gerade bei ihm. Sieht so aus als hätte dein Freund Mist gebaut. Du sollst umgehend zu ihm kommen."

„Umgehend?"

„Ja, wie in _sofort_„, entgegnete der Jüngere prompt, ein verspieltes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er ein Buch locker in seiner Hand gegen seine Schulter gelehnt betont provokant an Draco vorbei schritt.

Soviel zum Thema sich in Ruhe in seinem Zimmer verstecken.

Professor Snape hatte schon seit dem DADA-Unterricht schlechte Laune gehabt, sodass er seit langem sogar Hauspunkte von seinen Slytherin abgezogen hatte.

Die Gryffindor hatten nicht einmal genug Zeit sich darüber zu freuen, bis sie registrierten, dass, wenn Snape sogar so mies darauf war, dass er seinen geliebten Slytherin Punkte abzog, sie schon durch bloßes Niesen wegen der Störung des Unterrichts nicht nur Punkte verlieren, sondern auch suspendiert werden würden.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die Klasse jemals so ruhig erlebt zu haben.

Neville Longbottom hatte sich kaum getraut zu atmen und lief einmal während des Unterrichts tatsächlich blau an, sodass ihm Seamus Finnigan durch positives Zuflüstern nahezu zwingen musste, Luft zu holen. Longbottom hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Daraufhin hatte der Ire ihm ins Schienbein getreten.

Im Endeffekt wurden sie beide rausgeworfen und zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen.

Potter hatte dies nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln verfolgt.

Potter schien es derzeit sowieso unverdient gut zu gehen.

Wenn er Draco nicht unbedingt auf die Nerven fiel oder ihn mit Essen überhäufte, als hätte er Angst, der Blonde könnte im nächsten Moment vor Hunger in irgendeiner versteckten Ecke umfallen, dann tobte er draußen mit seinen Freunden über die Wiese wie hyperaktive Finri-Wölfe auf Partnersuche.

Vielleicht war er das auch.

Wer wusste das schon.

„**Oh gnäd'ger Herr. Du wirkst bedrückt."**

Draco sah überrascht auf, warf dann einen Blick zur Seite und entdeckte das Portrait von Violètte Bourboun, die sich mit einer flatternden Handbewegung Luft zuwedelte, ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht halb hinter dem buntengefärbten Fächer versteckt.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Portrait ihn jemals angesprochen hatte. Gewöhnlich warf sie einfach nur einen anmaßenden Blick zur Seite, wenn Schüler vorbeikamen oder zupfte gelangweilt an ihre langen schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken, schnaubte einmal missgünstig.

Die Dame im Portrait musterte ihn einen Augenblick, bevor sie mit einer bestimmten Handbewegung ihren Fächer zusammen klappte, ihr Kinn leicht reckte, während ihre blutroten Lippen ein anzügliches Lächeln zierte.

„**Oh, was für eine angenehme Überraschung", fuhr sie Wort, faltete ihre Hände mit dem Fächer in ihrem Schoß. „Heute reagierst du auf Unsere Worte."**

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„**Wie lange ist es her?", fragte die junge Frau sich selbst, schien allerdings nicht wirklich über die Frage nachzudenken. „Zwei Nächte? Wir dachten, du wärst illuminiert, als du durch die Halle getorkelt bist und dich unerlaubt auf Uns abgestützt hast. Du besaßest sogar die Dreistigkeit unsere Worte ignorierend einfach weiter zugehen."**

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand ihn angesprochen hatte, geschweige denn, dass er sich an dem Portrait abgestützt hatte. Andererseits hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen seines bisherigen Lebens ertragen dürfen, weshalb er sich nicht wunderte, hätte er die säuselnde Stimme des Portraits einfach ignoriert.

„Liebeskummer. Wir riechen ihn förmlich."

Der Blonde setzte sich ohne ein Wort in Bewegung.

Er würde sich jetzt _nicht_ mit einem Portrait über Liebeskummer unterhalten.

„**Oh, Wir verstehen", rief die Frau ihm nach. „Vielleicht solltest du das Portrait von Lord Jonathan Irving besuchen",** gluckste sie, während ihr schrilles Lachen durch den Gang hallte und Draco beschloss, das Gemälde das nächste mal wenn er an ihr vorbei kam in Brand zu stecken.

So etwas war genau der Grund, warum er sich am Liebsten in seinem Zimmer verkriechen wollte – oder in seinem Labor, korrigierte er sich, als er sich die jämmerliche, zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf seinem Bett vorstellte.

Den gleichen Fluchtgedanken hatte er auch, als er die Tür zu Snapes Zimmer öffnete und Blaise betreten und gleichzeitig wütend auf der Couch saß, den Kopf über diverse unsortierte Zettel, Akten und Rollen gebeugt, während er auf dem Ende eines Stiftes kaute, nicht einmal aufsah, als Draco den Raum betrat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Kessel an seiner Seite, aus dem ein fruchtiger Geruch aufstieg, ignorierte ebenfalls Dracos Präsenz.

„Du sollst mir helfen", murmelte Blaise schließlich, Blick immer noch stur auf die Papiere gerichtet. Draco musste nicht lange überlegen, wobei er seinem Freund helfen sollte, resignierte und setzte sich dem anderen gegenüber auf den Sessel und suchte unter dem Papierhaufen nach einer hellblaue Akte.

„Eigentlich hätten sie es dir bei der ersten Vollversammlung erklären sollen", flüsterte Draco, begann die Blätter und Pergamentrollen unter Blaise' genervten Blick auf dem Tisch zu sortieren.

„Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass es eine unangemeldete Vollversammlung gab", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige mit einer passiven Kühle. „Penelope stellte mich vor, drückte mir sämtliche Formulare in die Hand und weg waren sie."

Slytherin-freundlich wie eh und je, dachte Draco, wunderte sich nicht, dass die restlichen Vertrauensschüler nicht einmal bereit dazu waren, Blaise in seine neuen Pflichten einzuweisen. Vermutlich waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vorgänger oder Pansy ihn über alles aufklären würden.

Weit gefehlt.

Pansy hatte den lästigen Papierkram Draco überlassen, genauso wie die Runden durch Hogwarts und die Handhabung von Problemfällen. Als Gegenleistung kümmerte sie sich um die zahlreichen Herzensangelegenheiten sämtlicher Slytherin, um Prüfungsstress und was alles mit dem Innenleben der Jüngeren zu tun hatte, von dem Draco wirklich nichts wissen wollte, im Großen und Ganzen aber zwangsläufig dennoch wusste.

Nachdem er die Papiere geordnete hatte, legte er die blaue Akte vor Blaise ab, nahm die oberste der aufgestapelten Papierrollen in die Hand und reichte sie dem anderen.

„Millicent Bullstrode?", las Blaise vor, rollte das Pergament auf und überflog es kurz, bevor er das Schriftstück zur Seite legte und die blaue Akte nach eventuellen Unterlagen das Mädchen betreffend durchsuchte.

„Von Bullstrode brauchen wir nur die Zensurenliste", informierte Draco seinen Freund. „Und sie war einmal im Krankenzimmer wegen eines verstauchten Knöchels. Es müsste eine Bescheinigung irgendwo dort drin sein. Fehlstunden 6, unbescheinigt."

Tatsächlich war das Lästigste an der Arbeit des Vertrauensschüler der monatlich ISB – Abkürzung für Individueller Statusbericht. Eine Dokument, in dem über jeden Slytherin Buch geführt wurde. Wie oft sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, Hogmeads-Wochenende inbegriffen und in einer extra Spalte nicht inbegriffen, gefehlte Unterrichtsstunden, Notendurchschnitt, eventuelle Unfälle, Verstöße gegen Schulregeln, natürlich komplett mit Paragrafen und Absätzen.

„Du übernimmst Pansys Mädchen?"

Blaise musterte ihn für einen flüchtigen Moment, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Akte warf, die einbefindlichen Blätter durchging und nach den genannten Dokumenten suchte.

„Ich dachte, ich lasse es so, wie ihr euch damals geeinigt habt. Mal davon abgesehen hat Pansy mir Sanktionen angedroht, sollte ich sie auch nur einmal mit Papierkram belästigen."

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf, suchte in den Unterlagen eine alte Schriftrolle, in der sämtliche Schulregeln aufgelistet waren, wobei er diese fast auswendig konnte.

„Ich habe mir deine alten ISB angesehen. Woher wusstest du, wie oft die Slytherin gefehlt haben?"

„Normalerweise müssen die Betroffenen einen Antrag beim Vertrauensschüler stellen, der dies mit dem Hauslehrer abspricht."

„Soviel weiß ich auch", knurrte der Dunkelhaarige. „Und woher wusstest du, wann sie sich rausgeschlichen haben? Denn im Gegensatz zum Antrag—"

Draco machte ein kurzes, zischendes Geräusch, bevor er aus dem Augenwinkel einen prüfenden Blick auf den Professor am Schreibtisch warf, sich dann etwas weiter über den Tisch beugte.

„Jeder Vertrauensschüler hat seine eigenen Tricks", erklärte er leise, beobachtete die flinke Hand des anderen, die nun feinsäuberlich begann Millicents Zensuren in eine Spalte zu übertragen, **während sich das Formular verlängerte umso näher Blaise dem Ende kam**. „Die meisten interessieren sich nicht einmal dafür." Allerdings waren die meisten Schüler in Slytherin Kinder alteingesessener Reinblutfamilien, die wirklich jedes winzige Detail erfahren wollten und bei den kleinsten Fehlern nicht nur über Professor Snape, sondern auch über die zuständigen Vertrauensschüler wie ausgehungerte Harpyien herfielen. „Andere benutzen Tracker an ihren Problemfällen. Ich habe Vereinbarungen mit den Portraits abgeschlossen."

Tatsächlich war es ziemlich schwer gewesen, die Gemälde davon zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen, allerdings wäre er nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er nicht auf seine typisch charmante Art und Weise das Problem innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelöst hätte. Es war beachtlich wie anspruchslos die meisten Figuren geworden waren, freute sich ein Großteil schon darüber, wenn man ihnen versprach ab und zu zum Reden vorbeizukommen.

Draco, der dank seiner Schlafstörungen genügend Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bestimmte Wege durch Hogwarts abzulaufen, sodass er die meisten Portraits in einer Nacht besuchen konnte. Im Gegenzug dafür hielten sie sich an ihr Versprechen und er erfuhr innerhalb von Minuten, ob ein Slytherin Hogwarts durch diverse, teilweise sogar ihm unbekannte Geheimgänge verlassen hatten.

„Pippkin?", las Blaise fragend vor, öffnete das Dokument, anscheinend ein ihm unbekannter Name.

Mandy Pippkin.

Ein stilles, schwarzhaariges Mädchen im dritten Jahr, das ihre Haare stets in zwei geflochtene Zöpfe trug, selten mit jemandem redete und dem Draco inoffiziell erlaubt hatte, nach Ausgangssperre das Musikzimmer zu benutzen.

Draco kannte tatsächlich jeden Namen und konnte ihm einen Gesicht zuordnen, obwohl er mit den meisten bisher noch kein Wort gewechselt hatte.

Dennoch hatte er für jeden eine Sonderregelung, von dem die Betroffen in den meisten Fällen selbst nicht wussten, und die er nicht immer konsequent einhielt. Selbst für Pansy und Blaise hatte er eine bestimmte Regel, wobei die eher für den Jungen als für seine Freundin war, hatte sie dank ihres Status mehr Freiheiten.

„Keine Bemerkungen? Und die Noten sind beispiellos...", kommentierte Blaise, schien sich darüber zu freuen, dass es tatsächlich Schüler gab, die ihm keinen Stress bereiten würden. „Im Gegensatz zu dem hier." Draco sah auf, musterte die neue Schriftrolle in der Hand des anderen. Er musste den Namen nicht lesen, konnte anhand der Dicke erahnen, um wen es ging.

„Wie schaff es Malcolm innerhalb eines Monats so oft zu fehlen?", entrüstete sich Blaise plötzlich, starrte fassungslos auf die Zahlen vor ihm. „Hast du dich verschrieben?", fragte er nun an den Blonden gewandt, der pikiert die Nase rümpfte.

„Seine Schwester liegt im Krankenhaus", begann er leise, „Wenn er seine Noten hält und O's vorweisen kann, darf er sie innerhalb der Woche besuchen."

„Wer hat das erlaubt?", fragte Blaise überrascht, warf einen demonstrativ fragenden Blick auf den schwarzen Rücken des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Der Vertrauensschüler."

„Pansy?"

Draco richtete seinen Blick auf die Schriftrollen neben sich, die sie für die Liste nicht brauchen würden. „Die ist nicht primär für die Jungs zuständig..."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge antwortete anfänglich nicht, dann:

„Seine Noten sind nicht besonders gut, das weißt du."

Natürlich wusste er das.

Auch wenn es die meisten Schüler nicht ahnten, doch ihre Noten wurden den Vertrauensschüler Ende des Monats mitgeteilt. Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum, wer welche Noten in welchem Fach hatte. Er legte die Merkblätter einfach in seinem Schreibtisch ab und verschloss die Schublade, bis er sie für die Liste benutzen und danach verbrennen konnte.

Bei Malcolm ignorierte er einfach geflissentlich, dass der Brünette die Testblätter oben am Rand, wo gewöhnlich der Name eingetragen war, festhielt oder dass er eine scheinbar sehr wandlungsfähige Handschrift hatte – manchmal sogar die I-Punkte in Form von Herzchen malte. Er warf einfach nur einen Blick auf das untere Ende, registrierte das O und entließ den Jungen mit einer gelangweilten Handbewegung, sodass er nach dem Unterricht sofort verschwinden konnte.

„Das erklärt zumindest, weshalb er jedes Mal mit seinen Testergebnissen zu dir gelaufen kam." Draco war sich nicht sicher, aber er dachte, eine Spur Belustigung in der Stimme gehört, für einen kurzen Moment ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen gesehen zu haben.

Doch er verdrängte es, arbeitete nur in Stille weiter.

Dennoch, die Atmosphäre schien entspannter als zuvor, das Schweigen nur unterbrochen von Dracos Flüstern, wenn Blaise dabei war etwas falsch in die Spalten einzutragen, von Professor Snapes kratzender Feder, während er manchmal leise vor sich hinbrummte, wenn einer seiner Studenten mit einer offensichtlich dämlichen Antwort auf die Testfragen geantwortet hatte.

Unbewusst schienen sie in ihre alten Gewohnheiten zurückzufinden, die distanzierende Kälte zwischen ihnen langsam und unauffällig schwindend. Vielleicht aber bildete Draco sich das auch nur ein, dachte er, beobachtete wie Blaise die nächste Rolle vom Stapel nahm, einen Moment innehielt und einen flüchtigen Blick auf Draco warf.

Der Blonde sah auf und belächelte bitter den aufgedruckten Namen, als Blaise damit begann seine Noten und Fehltage einzutragen.

Abrupt hielt Blaise an einem Feld inne, deutete mit seinem Stift auf „Besondere Anmerkungen". Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco die stumme Frage realisierte, doch er musste nicht lange überlegen, diktierte dann, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister geworfen hatte. „Schreib: Zwei Monate Nachsitzen, beginnend am— Professor?"

„Heute", antwortete der Angesprochene kurz angebunden, tunkte seine Feder in das Tintenfass an seiner Seite.

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann wieder dem anderen Slytherin zu, der bereits das Datum niedergeschrieben hatte, fuhr dann in seiner Erklärung fort. „Aufgrund Verstöße gegen, Doppelpunkt: Paragraf 31, Absatz 2, unerlaubtes Zaubern auf Schulgelände; Paragraf 103ff der Allgemeinem Zauberbestimmungen des Ministeriums, kurz AZBdM, Zaubern von Unmündigen ohne Aufsicht eines mündigen Zauberers oder einer mündigen Hexe; Paragraf 126 Gefährdung—" Langsam und deutlich zählte er mit einer ruhigen, passiven Stimme sämtliche Delikte auf, die er dank und vor allem durch Potter begangen hatte.

Erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, dass sie vermutlich einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt hatte.

Allerdings konnte Blaise von Glück reden, dass Draco in der Hinsicht die Regeln auswendig kannte und sie somit nicht mühsam alles nachschlagen mussten, dachte er, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern ihn mit brachialer Gewalt in die Gegenwart zurückwarf?

Blaise ließ vor Schreck seinen Stift fallen, während Snape ruckartig die Schultern anspannte. Draco hatte das Gefühl, die Wände um sie herum würden vibrieren und vielleicht taten sie es auch, wenn er die wabernde Flüssigkeit, die im Kessel hin und her schwappte, betrachtete. Vor der Tür hörten sie eilige Schritte und aufgebrachte Stimmen, die wirr und laut durcheinander riefen.

Er reagierte schnell, stand vom Sessel auf, doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt auf die Tür zugehen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn bestimmt zurück auf seinen Sitz drückte.

Professor Snape ging weiter auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

Auf dem Gang konnte Draco von seinem Platz aus Rauchwolken sehen, die nun auch schwermütig in Snapes Gemächer zogen. Der ältere Mann trat in den Flur und ließ die Tür mit einem unheilvollen Knarren hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Draco bemerkte wie sich sein Körper verkrampfte, doch er wandte sich nur wieder seinem Freund zu, der in diesem Moment blind unter dem niedrigen Couchtisch nach seinem heruntergefallen Stift tastete, einmal frustriert ausatmete und sich dann doch herunterbeugte, um das widerspenstige Schreibutensil zu orten.

Sobald Blaise sich wieder aufrichtete, wandte Draco seinen Blick auf die geöffnete Pergamentrolle, wartete darauf, dass der Dunkelhaarige seinen Stift wieder ansetzte.

Aber Blaise begann nur den aufgelesenen Gegenstand nachdenklich in seinen Händen zu drehen.

„Möchtest du Herumstreifen nach Ausgangssperre notieren?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit, ein kläglicher Versuch die ausgedehnte und vor allem anklagende Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Nein", erwiderte Blaise. „Aber ich würde die Strafe gern auf fünf Monate verlängern, weil du mich in diese beschissene Situation gebracht hast."

Draco zögerte einen Moment.

„Ich wollte das gar nicht sagen", murmelte Blaise mehr zu sich selbst und Draco sah auf. „Verdammt! Ich wollte dich nicht einmal ansprechen!", redete der Dunkelhaarige weiter, warf seinen Stift auf den Tisch und sah Draco mit einem anklagenden Blick an. „Das ist alles deine Schuld! Hast du nur einmal daran gedacht— Halt! Nein!" Er hob seine Hand um Draco vom eventuellen Antworten abzuhalten. Nicht, dass dieser auch nur annähernd die Frage hinter den ausgesprochenen Worten erahnen konnte. „Ich will das gar nicht wissen! Ich will überhaupt nicht mit dir darüber reden."

Blaise wippte mit dem Fuß und griff nach dem Stift, tippte ungeduldig damit auf dem Pergament. „Welcher Paragraf war noch mal Herumlaufen nach Ausgangssperre?"

Draco blinzelte einmal irritiert, wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Dunkelhaarige den Stift erneut energisch auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „Weißt du was? Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich will _doch_ jetzt mit dir darüber reden!"

Der Stift tat ihm leid, registrierte der blonde Slytherin im Unterbewusstsein zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass vom eigentlichen Thema ablenkte, um eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem anderen zu meiden. Er fragte sich, wie debil er sich stellen musste, damit Blaise ihn vom Haken ließ.

„Da du offensichtlich nichts zu sagen hast", knurrte Blaise wütend „und das war jetzt nicht sarkastisch gemeint, denn ich weiß, dass du nichts weiter zu sagen hast, werde ich dir einfach erzählen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Lass mich gleich einmal genau damit anfangen: Warum muss alles an _mir_ hängen bleiben! Auf deiner Seite ist alles gesagt und ich muss mich mit den Konsequenzen auseinander setzen? Vielen herzlichen Dank, du Bastard! Und dann tun alle so als wäre _ich_ der Schuldige! Ich bin hier das Opfer – nicht _du_! Wieso weiß es überhaupt jeder? Gregory – okay, der scheint sowieso immer alles zu wissen. Aber dass sogar Nott es wusste! Der bemerkt doch sonst nichts außerhalb seiner ... seiner... seiner... – was weiß ich? - _burlesken_Sphären!" Blaise war mittlerweile aufgestanden, lief vor dem Couchtisch auf und ab und begann nun wild mit den Händen zu gestikulieren.

Draco beobachtete ihn mit einem undurchsichtigen Blick, versuchte, das langsam aufstrebende deutlich absurd deplazierte Gefühl der Freude zu unterdrücken.

„Argh! Ich bin so wütend auf dich! Du Arsch! Ich sollte dich hassen, aber stattdessen bin ich sofort angelaufen gekommen, als ich gehört habe, dass Potter und du im Krankenzimmer lagt! Und das hat mich nur noch wütender gemacht!", fragte er sich selbst.

„Apropos Potter! Überhaupt _Potter_! Diese ganze Potter-Scheiße und ich rede nicht über diesen Zauberspruch – wieso ist der überhaupt aufgehoben? Ich rede von dem ganzen Mist, mit dem ich mich seit dem ersten Jahr herumplagen durfte! Warum musstest du dir _unbedingt_ Potter als Erzfeind aussuchen? Ich weiß, dass du ohne Feindbild nicht überleben kannst, aber hättest du nicht—Hättest du nicht—von mir aus Nott als Rivalen auserkoren können? Oder Neville Longbottom? Herr Gott, es gibt an die hundert Schüler an unserer Schule und du musstest dir unbedingt Prinz von und zu Narbe aussuchen? Mister Ich-bin-viel-besser-wie-du! Ja, bei ihm heißt das nämlich _wie_!"

Eigentlich stimmte das nicht, dachte Draco, hielt es allerdings für ratsam die ungewollt unterhaltsame Hasstirade seines Freundes nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Mister Auf-meinem-Kopf-leben-Vögel! Mal ernsthaft, was ist das eigentlich? Eine Gasexplosion oder eine Naturkatastrophe? Es gibt für _jeden_ Scheiß einen Zauberspruch! Wenn er wirklich ernsthaft etwas gegen dieses lebende Ungetüm auf seinem Kopf ausrichten wollte, hätte er bei seiner horrenden und destruktiven Neugier mittlerweile an die fünfzig Wege finden müssen!

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass du dich, wenn es um ihn geht konsequent zum Idioten machst! Aber das ist egal! Das geht mich ja alles nichts an, denn _was zwischen dir und Potter geschieht, bleibt zwischen euch_. Das ich nicht lache!

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass diese Person, mit der ich eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu tun habe – überhaupt nichts zu tun haben _möchte_, so einen großen Einfluss auf _mein_ Leben hat? Und was fällt ihm ein, so zu tun, als würde er _alles_ wissen! Nur weil er ein paar Tage in deinem Kopf verbracht hat, brauch er sich nicht einzubilden, alles über dich und mich zu wissen. Und dann auch noch die Frechheit besitzen mich zu _belehren_! Ich kenn dich besser als Potter! Ich weiß nämlich Dinge, die nicht einmal _du_ von _dir_ weißt! Und was sollen all diese wirren Andeutungen? Wenn er was zu sagen hat, soll er es sagen! Nur weil _du_ gern in Rätseln sprichst, müssen die restlichen Slytherin das nicht auch tun! Ich mag es konkret und auf den Punkt gebracht!"

„Das hat mich bei dir auch immer gestört! Dass du nie irgendetwas einfach aussprechen konntest! Wenn du willst, dass jemand etwas für dich macht dann _frag_ und geh nicht davon aus, dass sie wie ich deine Gedanken lesen können! Hätte ich diese Fähigkeit nicht unter den widrigsten Umstände kultiviert, wüsste noch immer niemand was genau in deinem normalerweise intelligenten, aber sporadisch in den sozial elementarstes Situation absolut inkompetenten Kopf vor sich ginge!"

„Was mich auch gleich auf das Hauptthema bringt: Regel Nummer Eins des ungeschriebenen universell geltenden Freundschaftskodex: _Man verliebt sich nicht in seine besten Freunde!_ und wenn man es doch tut, dann ist man ein Idiot und hat's mit Absicht getan! So etwas passiert nicht aus Versehen, da muss man hart dran gearbeitet! Und ich habe all die Jahre nichts geahnt! Aber alles hat auf einmal Sinn ergeben!" Blaise sich wieder auf die Couch fallen, stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Dein distanzierendes Verhalten; ich dachte immer, das wäre dein Charakter. Ich meine, es _ist_ dein Charakter. Pansys Eifersuchtsanfälle, wenn sie uns im Bett gesehen hat. Es ging gar nicht um mich, es ging um dich. Dass du mich immer mehr auf Distanz gehalten hast als Gregory oder Pansy – ich dachte es läge daran, dass ich um einiges körperlicher war als die anderen. Ich habe mir nie etwas dabei gedacht, aber jetzt; diese Gedanken im Kopf."

„Draco", ein melancholischer Unterton schwang in seiner unerwartet isolierten Stimme mit, als er seinen Blick auf den blonden Jungen auf dem Sessel richtete. „Wie blöd war ich eigentlich?"

Draco wandte seine Augen ab, schwieg, als ein leises Klicken zu hören war.

„Also, der Paragraf für Herumlaufen war?", fragte Blaise prompt, die schwermütige Atmosphäre durch die sachliche Frage durchbrochen, während Draco einen Moment brauchte um zu realisieren, dass sich die Tür hinten ihnen öffnete.

„Paragraf 53", antwortete er ruhig.

Dann richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape, der einen gewissen Slytherin am Nacken in das Zimmer und auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch dirigierte, verfolgt von einem stechend verbrannten Geruch. Der brünette Junge fluchte und zeterte, doch Snape reagierte nicht einmal darauf, sondern drückte ihn nur harsch auf den Stuhl, drehte sich um und verließ so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder den Raum.

Die ausgesprochenen Worten hingen noch immer fragmentarischin der Luft, dennoch ergänzte Blaise schweigend seine Notizen um den Paragrafen, legte die Schriftrolle dann zur Seite, während Draco aus dem Augenwinkel Malcolm beobachtete, der sich mit gesenkten Blick im Raum umsah, verunsichert aufblickte, als er die beiden älteren Schüler in der Sitzecke entdeckte.

Malcolms Haut war gräulich verfärbt und ein eidechsenartiger Schwanz, von seinem Steißbein ausgehend, zuckte verspielt hin und her.

„Iiii~iiihr", begann der Jüngere mit säuselnder Stimme.

Blaise suchte mit einem genervten Blick die bereits bearbeitete Pergamentrolle des Jungen aus dem abgearbeitet Stapel heraus, während der Blonde die Schulregeln aufschlug, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Drittklässler soeben wirklich gegen mindestens vier Regeln verstoßen hatte.

„Ich habe da so einen Freund", begann der Drittklässler zögerlich, rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, „der vermutlich, eventuell, man weiß es noch nicht genau, so ungefähr einen Raum – oder auch zwei..., vier, wenn man die gegenüberliegenden mitzählt... Was unter dem Schutt, Rauch und Staub aber nicht wirklich deutlich zu sehen war! – Also, der hat da so herumexperimentiert – mit vollkommen legalen Ingredienzien, wie er mir versichert hat! Und so weit ich gehört habe, sind auch nur zehn Personen – Hauselfen zählen nicht, oder? – leicht, also sie konnten noch gehen – verletzt worden. Bis auf dieser eine Junge. Aber der hat bestimmt nur so getan, als hätte er sich beide Beine gebrochen!"

Blaise und Draco warfen dem Jungen einen skeptischen Blick zu, beobachteten wie er mit der Spitze seiner neuerrungenen Extremität spielte und flehend zu ihnen aufsah. „Auf jeden Fall... glaubt ihr, er bekommt großen Ärger?"

Der Dunkelhaarige kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun ja—"

„Ja", unterbrach Draco trocken, korrigierte sich in seiner vorherigen Annahme. Es waren fünf Regeln. „Glückwunsch Baddock. Es gibt nur einen Schüler in Hogwarts, der an einem Tag mehr Regeln als du gebrochen hat. Aber lass dir das kein Ansporn sein. Mal davon abgesehen gibt es einen Grund, weshalb Liebestränke verboten sind."

Malcolms Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor er entmutigt die Schultern hängen ließ, rollte den Eidechsenschwanz auf seinem Schoß hin und her, während seine Haut langsam die Farbe und das Muster der Wand annahm. „Er war nicht für mich", nuschelte der Jüngere schließlich. „Ich dachte, ich könnte einen Freund damit helfen."

„Einem Freund", wiederholte Draco trocken. „Und hat dieser ‚Freund' dich explizit darum gebeten?"

„Das nicht", gestand der Jüngere zögernd. „Aber es ist nicht so, als würden sich die betroffenen Parteien gänzlich hassen..."

Draco atmete genervt aus, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Die beiden würden nie aus dem Knick kommen", schnaubte Malcolm verächtlicht. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie die beiden umeinander herumtänzeln, sich ständig für alle Umstehenden offensichtliche Blicke zuwerfen, wenn der jeweils andere nicht hinsieht—"

„Tamy und Daphne?", mischte sich Blaise plötzlich ein. „Ich hab gewettet, dass sie Anfang nächsten Jahres zusammen kommen!"

„Und ich auf Ende diesen Jahres!", murrte der Brünette.

„Kein Grund, halb Hogwarts zusprengen", erinnerte Draco den Jüngeren, der daraufhin kleinlaut den Kopf hängen ließ.

Blaise hatte mittlerweile die Rolle aus dem Haufen gegraben und vor sich aufgerollt, schien aber erneut an den Sondereintragungen zu scheitern. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Professor Snape betrat den Raum, kam sofort zielstrebig auf den Drittklässler zu, der scheinbar versuchte sich auf dem Stuhl unsichtbar zu machen, was aufgrund seiner verfärbten Chamäleonhaut – Nebenwirkung des getrockneten Speichels** Chamäleonrasse** – überraschend gut funktionierte.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne", begann der Professor, schien offensichtlich mit sich zu ringen nicht ausfallend zu werden. „hatten Sie ein ausgeprägtes Interesse ihre Mitschüler über Muggeltraditionen und Methoden zu unterrichten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir das Kapitel Putzen nach Muggelart aufschlagen."

Malcolm sah den Professor aus ungläubigen Augen an, wandte seinen Blick auf die anderen Slytherin, doch Draco zuckte desinteressiert mit der Schulter, während Blaise ihm einen sympathisierenden Blick zuwarf. Dann wurde er von Professor Snape an der Schulter aus dem Raum geführt, Eidechsenschwanz lustlos auf dem Boden schleifend.

„In einer Sache hatte Potter allerdings Recht", griff Blaise das Thema ohne zu zögern wieder auf, sobald die Tür hinter dem Hauslehrer zugefallen war. „Jeder hat Geheimnisse, die keiner wissen soll."

Draco sah ihn forschend an, doch sein Freund hatte den Blick stur auf seine Hände gerichtet.

„Die Rezepte meiner Oma waren damals Exzitantia, Aufputschmittel", beichtete der Vertrauensschüler ohne Vorwarnung.

Der Blonde hatte so etwas tatsächlich schon vorher vermutet, doch Draco behielt den Gedanken für sich, lauschte stumm den Worten des anderen.

„Ich habe deine Krankheit nicht ernstgenommen und immer gedacht, wenn man wirklich müde ist, wird man schon einschlafen. Es hat lange gedauerte, bis ich realisiert habe, wie sehr dich deine Schlafstörungen plagten. Außerdem—" Blaise stockte und Draco beobachtete, wie er mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken fuhr, „mochte ich es, wenn du an meinem Bett saßest bis ich eingeschlafen war und ich dachte, wenn du schlafen könntest, würdest du damit aufhören." Plötzlich sah der Dunkelhaarige auf und für einen kurzen Moment war Draco über die Verzweiflung, die er in dessen Augen sehen konnte verblüfft. „Aber sobald ich bemerkt habe, wie schlimm es wirklich ist, habe ich wirklich Schlafmittel studiert, weil ich dir helfen wollte – und nebenbei drei Ratten ins experimentelle Koma geworfen..."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es angebracht war, über diese Offenbarung zu schmunzeln. „Wenn das—"

„Da ist noch mehr", unterbrach Blaise ihn, begann nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Wiese hinter meinem Haus? Die mit dem Fluss?", fragte er leise und Draco musste sich bemühen, die Wort zu verstehen. „Als ich acht war trieben sich dort viele streunende Katzen herum. Ich fing sie immer ein..." Seine Stimme begann leise zu zittern, sein Kopf schien immer weiter zu sinken, als würde er sein Gesicht verstecken wollen. „und ertrank sie im Fluss."

Draco hoffte sich verhört zu haben.

„Als meine Mutter das herausgefunden hat, sperrte sie mich für Wochen in meinem Zimmer ein. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr weshalb ich es gemacht habe. Damals hat nie viel Sinn ergeben." Blaise sah langsam auf, doch Draco wandte seinen Blick ab, presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Es gibt noch mehr—"

Er wollte nicht noch mehr hören, hob seine Hand um den anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Eine Sache noch", murmelte Blaise, nahezu flehend und Draco stemmte den Kopf auf eine Hand ab.

„Es gab immer einen Grund, dass die Ehemänner meiner Mutter verschwanden", fuhr Blaise fort. „Mein Vater – Ehemann Nummer Eins – ist wirklich durch einen Unfall gestorben. Sie hat lange gebraucht, um über ihn hinwegzukommen, bis sie Ehemann Nummer Zwei getroffen hat, der schamlos hinter ihrem Rücken fremdgegangen war, bis sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Es gab immer einen Grund, und es waren so viele Männer zwischen den Ehemännern, dass ich mir nie irgendwelche Namen gemerkt habe. Außer Jonathan."

Draco erinnerte sich an Jonathan.

Blaise hatte im dritten Jahr angefangen von ihm zu sprechen und Draco hatte sich damals für seinen Freund gefreut, weil der Dunkelhaarige immer davon gesprochen hatte, dass der Mann seine Mutter wirklich glücklich machte – nicht so wie die beiden Versager vor ihm. Als er nach den ersten Ferien allerdings kein Wort mehr über ihn verloren hatte, dachte Draco, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war und die Schwarze Witwe wie üblich ihre giftigen Zähne ausgefahren hätte.

Überraschender Weise war Jonathan in den folgenden Winterferien immer noch im Haus und Blaise' Mutter ziemlich glücklich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco ihn kennen gelernt und er hatte seinem Freund zustimmen müssen; gepflegt, gute Mannieren und konnte die dunkelhaarige Frau mit den kleinsten Gesten zum Strahlen bringen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er an diesem Tag bei Blaise hatte übernachten wollen, weil der Schnee den Tag über stark gefallen war; dass sein Freund ihm tatsächlich die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, während er sich noch mitten in seinem Wutanfall darüber aufregte, dass Blaise etwas dagegen hatte. Dass Draco stattdessen zu Fuß durch den hohen Schnee stapfen durfte und halb erfroren zu Hause angekommen war, weil er Zauberstab-Verbot hatte, da er ein paar Tage vorher unbeabsichtigt den Westflügel gesprengt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Blaise zu dieser Zeit oft bei Freunden übernacht hatte; dass er einen überraschend leichten Schlaf hatte und rastlos und hektisch wirkte, sich andauernd prüfend umsah, wenn er glaubte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er wandte seinen Blick auf Blaise, der jedoch noch immer den Boden anstarrte.

„Er kam nachts in mein Zimmer, aber ich tat so, als würde ich schlafen", begann der Dunkelhaarige leise.

Draco wollte das nicht hören.

„Er hat mich nur angefasst..."

Ihm wurde übel.

Er wollte das wirklich nicht hören.

„Meine Mutter hatte ihn eines nachts erwischt. Am nächsten Tag war Jonathan weg. Es ist nicht so, dass es mein Leben bestimmt. Ich bin seit langem darüber hinweg, aber als Potter mich geküsst hat – ich weiß, dass er nicht Jonathan ist, ich weiß, dass du nicht Jonathan bist, aber eure Gesichter haben sich für den Moment überschnitten." Blaise fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durchs Haar, amtete schwer aus. „Eigentlich tut es mir nicht Leid, aber für eine Sache muss ich mich entschuldigen... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich meinen Abscheu auf dich abgeladen habe."

Draco sah auf, betrachtete den Jungen, der ihm gegenüber saß, während er sich fragte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, nur um sie erneut mehrfach auf die schmerzhaftesten Art und Weisen leiden zu lassen.

„Allerdings ändert das überhaupt nichts", fuhr der Dunkelhaarige bestimmt fort. „Du bist immer noch ein Vollidiot! Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll. Ich würde mir jeder Berührung bewusst werden. Ich kann dich nicht mehr so behandeln wie vorher."

Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet, er hatte es die gesamte Zeit über gewusst.

Aus diesem Grund, hatte er nie etwas sagen wollen.

„Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert."

Sein Blick senkte sich auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich jemals akzeptieren kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir jemals wieder so miteinander umgehen können wie vorher. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Draco fragte sich, ob er nicht einfach aufstehen und rausgehen konnte. Blaise zu ignorieren wäre einfacher, als sich diese Worte anhören zu müssen.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Er hatte auch keine Antwort darauf. Es lag nicht einmal in seiner Hand.

„Aber Draco..." Der blonde Junge sah auf, fing unbewusst den ernsten Blick seines Freundes auf. „Ich bring dich um, wenn du wegläufst bevor wir dieses Problem lösen können." Er stutzte einen Moment, fragte sich, ob er seinen Freund richtig verstanden hätte. „Ich will diesen Weg mit dir gemeinsam weiter gehen. Ich will nicht, dass es endet, ohne dass wir es versucht haben. Draco, gib mir Zeit eine Weg zu finden wie ich damit klar komme – das bist du mir schuldig."

Draco antwortete nicht, bemerkte nicht einmal wie sich ein erleichterte Seufzer über seine Lippen stahl, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie angespannt seine Schultern, wie verkrampft er auf dem Stuhl gesessen und seine eigenen Hände umklammert hatte.

Er brauchte nicht antworten, er wäre vermutlich nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich bin aber immer noch wütend. Vergiss das nicht."

Draco nickte, während über Blaise' Lippen ein abgespanntes Lächeln lief.

„Schwuchtel."

* * *

Nächstes: Epilog

* * *


End file.
